Breaking Their Pride
by coolchic79260
Summary: After "They" Revealed themselves Katie is Determined to get rid of them doing whatever it takes will it work or will she go down?
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys I know too many new stories but after BFG I could not resist writing this story so I hope you guys enjoy :D :D_

Chapter 1

"You're screwed." Ally told her best friend Katie as they were backstage at Bound for Glory

"Shut up Ally." Katie said as she was getting ready for her match against Abyss

"You're in a monsters ball match against Abyss of course your screwed!" Ally Exclaimed

"Ally I've been in Ultimate X matches Lethal Lockdown matches you name them and I'm going to be fine calm down." Katie said trying to calm down her best friend

"But with "They" Running around you're sure to be screwed!" Ally Said starting to freak out

"Ally happy thoughts." Katie said still trying to calm down Ally

"Anderson losing tonight." Smirked Ally as she closed her eyes then re opened them "Ok I'm better."

"Can't you and Anderson get along?" Asked Katie

"Nope." Smirked Ally

"You're evil." Smirked Katie as she was trying to find a outfit to wear "Hey should I wear blue?"

"Why Blue?" Ally asked "Because your husband is wearing blue?"

"That and it's his favorite color." Said Katie

"We know that Katie anyway I'm sorry I can't see you in light colors." Ally said

"I can so wear light colors." Katie said

"You wear dark clothes all the time." Ally said

"True." Katie said "Who do you think "They" Is?"

"Simple Hogan, Bishoff, Jarrett and Anderson." Ally said "It's so obvious."

"I agree of three out of four of those people." Katie said

"Anderson can so be part of "They""." Ally said

"Every mystery around here you think Anderson is part of it." Katie said

"No I don't." Ally said quickly

"You thought Anderson was Madison's bodyguard." Laughed Katie

"It could have been possible." Laughed Ally "But his man boobs aren't that big."

"They're not big at all." Laughed Katie

"They are too." Laughed Ally "Oh I think "They" are Anderson's man boobs." Then Katie broke out laughing

"That's not even possible." Katie laughed really hard

"It could be." Laughed Ally

"I doubt it." Laughed Katie

"Hey what's with all the laughing?" Ken asked as he walked by their locker room

"Ally thinks your man boobs are "They"." Laughed Katie

"Her ego is "They"." Ken mumbled

"Yours is bigger." Ally said

"Is not!" Ken said quickly

"Is too douche bag!" Ally Said and Katie rolled her eyes

"Ken annoy Ally later she has a match for the Knockout's title." Katie said

"This isn't over Copeland." Ken said

"You bet it's not Anderson." Ally said as Ken left

Later on it was the Knockout's title match and Mickie's theme played and she came out first

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the special guest referee Mickie James!" JB Said

When Mickie was in the ring she stood there as the Beautiful People's theme played and Madison and Tara came out on the bike

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the TNA Knockout Championship introducing first Tara and Madison Rayne!" JB Announced

When Madison and Tara got in the ring they kissed and posed then _Let it Rock _by _Kevin Rudolf _played and Ally came out

"And their opponent first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Ally Copeland!" JB Announced

Ally was wearing a Tripp Stripe Ringmaster Corset, Tripp Ladies Bondage Pants, and a pair of Black Two Buckle Boots when she got in the ring she posed for the Fans and then the Beautiful People's theme played again and Angelina and Velvet Came out

"And Their Opponents the TNA Knockout Champion Angelina Love and Velvet Sky!" JB Announced

When Angelina and Velvet got in the ring they posed then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Tara pulled her finisher on Angelina she pinned her but Angelina had her and on the rope and Tara was arguing with Mickie then when Tara turned around Ally speared her then got the three count and won

"Here is your winner and the new TNA Knockout Champion Ally Copeland!" JB Announced

After Ally was announced the winner Mickie handed her the belt and Ally posed happily with it then went backstage and was greeted by Katie

"You see why I'm only in an alliance with you?" Ally said happily

"I know Ally I'm so happy for you." Katie said happily "You finally won the Knockout's championship."

"I know this is the best night of my life." Ally said happily "I'm going to call and ask Chris if he saw my match." Then she ran off happily and Katie smiled then sensed someone behind her

"You two are damn lucky you're not with Fortune right now or I would ignore you two." Katie said

"Don't you mean you'll ignore me and not Allen?" Frankie asked

"Yeah pretty much." Smirked Katie "What are you two doing here?"

"Worried about you." Allen said "Do you even know who "They" Are?"

"Ally and I came up with some good ideas." Katie said "I bet its Hogan and Bishoff. It's pretty obvious well to me anyway."

"What if "they" come out darning your match?" Frankie asked

""They" won't" they'll" come out darning the Title match I know "They" Will." Katie said

"Then "They" Won't be your problem right?" Allen asked

"If "They" Don't piss me off "They" Won't." Katie said as she saw the rest of Fortune come towards them "Speaking of People who piss me off."

"Hey you shut up!" Flair Screamed at her

"Hey don't tell her to shut up!" Allen Screamed at him "And Don't scream at her!"

"Then Control her!" Flair Screamed

"I don't have too!" Allen Screamed

"I got a match to get ready for." Katie Said as she Kissed Allen's cheek and started to walk away then stopped "Oh and I think "They" Is the 550 STD's Flair has." Then she walked off laughing

"I'm going to kill her!" Flair Screamed as Frankie and Allen held him back and were holding in laughs

Later on it was Abyss vs. Katie and Abyss's theme played and he came out and got a mic and went to the ring

"I've been talking about "They" For a while and the date is upon us and tonight it begins with the destruction of Katie Borden and tonight the…" But Abyss didn't finish as Katie's new theme _Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _by _Shinedown _played and she came out she was wearing a Fine Mess Skull and Rose Burnout Tank Top, YMI Jet Black Skinny Jeggings, and a pair of Vans Grey and Teal High Top Sneakers. When Katie got in the ring she went straight after Abyss and started beating on him as much as she could then the match started

_**FF Towards the End **_

When Katie had Abyss laid out on the table with barbed wire she went up on the top rope and did her finisher Darkness Approaches and got the three count and won

"Here is your Winner Katie Borden!" JB Announced

After the Ref raised her hand she celebrated then walked to the back weakly

"I am in so much pain right now." Katie said as her and Ally were in the trainer's room when BFG was almost over

"I told you not to agree to a monster's ball match." Ally said

"Shut up I'll feel better in the morning." Katie groaned

"After that match I doubt it." Ally said

"Don't doubt me Ally." Katie groaned in pain some more

"I won't." Ally said as they saw Hogan Bishoff and both Jeff's screw Kurt and Anderson out of the title "I knew it but Jeff you've got to be kidding?"

"I can't believe him!" Katie yelled "Hey Ally?"

"Yeah?"

""They" Just officially pissed me off." Katie said "Which means "They" Are now my problem."

_Me: Oh oh Katie on your tail is not good_

_Katie Muse: Damn right it's not! X( X( X( "They" Are Going Down!_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back this early and I think the "They" Storyline is helping me out with this alot :D :D But until I get the spoilers for this weeks Impact This is a Filler Chapter_

_Katie Muse: WTF I want Hardy's Ass!_

_AJ Muse: Me Too!_

_Me: First off as of right now AJ You have no part in the "They" Storyline Second Katie you will get Jeff soon so calm down ok_

_Katie Muse: *Mumbles* Fine_

_Me: Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 2

It was the next morning and everyone had to go back to Orlando and Katie was still in pain from last night but not as much and as soon as it was 5 am she got up took a quick shower and started to re add the pink highlights in her hair and when she was about done it was 7 am

"Katie are you done yet?" Asked a sleepy Allen

"Just about go ahead and take your shower I took one at 5 this morning." Katie said as Allen walked in the bathroom

"Honestly I don't know why you like adding the pink in your hair." Allen said as he got undressed and went in the shower

"I think it looks good." Katie said adding the finishing touches

"I do too but doing it all the time it must be a pain." Allen said

"I gotten used to it." Katie said "Besides why do you think I wake up early when I do it?"

"Good point." Allen said

"Anyway I can't believe Jeff was part of "They"." Katie said finishing

"I somehow knew Hardy would join them." Said Allen

"Ok why didn't you tell me?" Katie asked as she sat on the toilet

"Simple you wouldn't believe me." Allen said

"Damn that would be true." Katie said "I still can't believe him though. He better not run into me tonight."

"How come?" Allen asked "Going to kill him?"

"You bet." Katie smirked "Nobody pulls one over on Katie Borden and gets away with it. I'm going to get Dressed."

"Ok Babe." Said Allen as Katie smirked and took his towel and went to the bedroom and laid down and laughed silently till the shower went off

"Katie what did you do with my towel?" Allen asked

"Nooooothing." Katie said as she giggled

"Katie give me back my towel." Allen said

"Never!" Katie giggled as she hid under bed with the towel and a minute later Allen found her

"Hi."

"Damn it!" Katie said

"We're in a hotel room Katie it's really hard to hide in here." Allen said as he grabbed his towel

"It's easier when we're back at the house." Katie said as she got up from under the bed

"Harder for me to find you." Allen said as he dried off

"That's the point." Katie said as she took off her robe and changed into a So So Happy Tribe Free Hugs Ragian Thermal, Faded Black Wash Straight Leg Jeans, and a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Blondie Signature High Tops "Hey you ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me finish packing." Allen said as he got dressed and started packing

"You didn't even start!" Katie Exclaimed

"Well someone stole my towel." Allen said as he finished

"It was fun too." Katie smirked as she picked up her bag and they left

"Hey Katie can I control the radio?" Allen asked as soon as they got in the Car

"No way do I want to listen to Rap." Katie said

"You listen to Linkin Park." Allen said "And you listen to their collaborations with Jay-Z. Oh and you also listen to Fort Minor."

"Ok I listen to a little rap." Katie said

"You also listen to Eminem." Said Allen

"One song only." Katie said quickly "Besides the ones you named I don't listen to Rap."

"I know you don't." Allen said

"Can we listen to a little rock?" Katie asked

"Fine." Said Allen giving in as Katie plugged in her iPhone and _Fly on the Inside _by _Shinedown _Started playing "Please tell me that's on shuffle."

"It is." Katie said "Hey I'm going to take a nap until we get back to Orlando K."

"Alright." Said Allen "Let me guess take out the iPhone and I die tonight right?"

"You took the words out of my mouth." Katie smiled as she closed her eyes "I love you."

"I love you too Katie." Allen said as he drove

"Katie wake up we're here." Allen said gently shaking his wife awake

"We…are…?" Katie asked as she slowly woke up "That was fast."

"It was 5 hours." Allen said

"And I didn't wake up once?" Katie asked

"Not once." Allen said

"Damn I must be getting old." Katie joked

"You're 22 your way younger than me!" Allen said

"Then you must be getting old." Katie joked some more as she got her bags

"I'm not that old." Allen said

"Ten years older than me I think you are." Laughed Katie

"You married an old man!" Allen said quickly

"I love the person I married thank you." Katie smiled as she went inside and laid on the couch "Ok the person who gets me off this couch I will kill them. I'm still tired and I'm not getting off."

"Why not go to the bed room?" Allen asked

"Too tired to go there." Katie said as she fell asleep again and Allen picked her up and carried her there "Thank you baby."

"You're welcome." Said Allen as he gently laid her down and she fell asleep again

_Me: Awwwww Katie and AJ are cute together...When AJ is away from Fortune of course Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys I'm back early again and I got the impact Spoilers and I'm updating :D :D_

_Katie Muse: Do I beat up Jeff?_

_Me: Maybe :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for reviewing the Last Chapter :D :D You Rock now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 3

It was a few hours later when Allen went and woke up Katie

"Katie wake up we have to go." Allen whispered gently shaking her awake

"5 more minutes." Katie said asleep

"Katie we have to go to the Impact Zone for the tapings." Allen whispered

"I don't want to." Katie said still asleep

"Fine I'll pour cold water on you." Allen smirked and Katie popped her eyes open

"You wouldn't." Katie said as she glared at him

"I would." Allen Smirked then Katie jumped up and brushed her hair

"If we weren't married Ohhhhh I would kill you." Said Katie as she finished brushing her hair and got her stuff and left with Allen

"You would not." Allen said as they got in the car

"Would too." Katie said "I bet on the fact that you'll be Drunk tonight."

"I doubt it." Allen Said "You're with me tonight."

"True." Katie smirked "But if you're drunk I'm not taking you home."

"Why not?" Allen asked

"Simple you come on to me when you're drunk and I can't focus on driving." Katie said

"That was one time Katie." Allen said

"It was 15 times don't lie." Katie Said

"Fine it was 15 times please let it go." Allen said as Katie started laughing

"Nope." Laughed Katie

"You're mean." Allen said as they got to the Impact Zone

"Proud of it babe." Katie said as she got out and got her bags

"Again I'm glad we're married." Said Allen

"Me too." Smiled Katie "Hey I'm going to meet up with Ally she might have sent of search party for me since I was sleeping all day."

"She tried but I told her you were ok." Allen said "You owe me one."

"Maybe later." Said Katie as she kissed him "I'll see you."

"Hey Katie." Said Allen as he stopped her "If the storyline has me and Fortune joining "They" promise me this won't affect us."

"It won't." Katie Smiled "If I did I would have divorced you back when you joined Flair."

"Good point." Allen said as he and Katie hugged "Thank you."

"You're welcome babe." Katie said as she broke the hug kissed him again then went to her's and Ally's locker room

"Hi there sleepy head." Ally said happily as she hugged Katie "Sleep well?"

"Yeah I did." Katie said as she smiled

"What are you so happy about?" Ally asked still happy

"Just naturally happy I guess." Katie said still happy as well "Still happy about finally winning the Knockout Title?"

"You bet." Ally said happily "That and sugar high but still I'm happy and hyper. Imma Scare Anderson."

"Haven't you scared the poor guy enough?" Katie asked

"Nope." Smirked Ally "He deserves it."

"How?" Katie asked

"Because I said so." Ally said and Katie rolled her eyes

"Shut up." Katie Joked as she looked at the script "Looks like you got a triple threat match for your title tonight."

"Against the Lesbos I read." Ally said "I'll Spear Tara's ass again."

"I know you will." Smiled Katie as she read the Script "Sweet Hardy Dies tonight!"

"You get to fight him?" Ally asked

"More like beat up but hell yeah I do!" Katie smiled big time

"Hey guys." Said Allen's little sister Samantha as he walked in with someone

"Hey Sammy." Smiled Katie "Who's that?"

"I know you you're JWoww!" Ally said happily

"You watch Jersey Shore?" Katie asked Ally

"You bet I do." Ally said happily

"Nice to meet you my real name is Jenni." Said Jenni as she shook Ally's Hand

"Nice to meet you too." Ally said happily "What are you doing here

"Well I'm going to be involved in a segment with "The Shore" Tonight." Jenni said

"You mean fake ass Snooki and fake ass Situation?" Asked Ally

"Yep I'm supposed to get in a fight with Cookie tonight." Said Jenni

"I hope you kick her ass."Smiled Ally

"Thank you Ally." Smiled Jenni as her and Samantha left

"I am so fucking lucky right now." Smiled Ally "I met someone from the Jersey Shore."

"You love that show don't you?" Katie asked

"Fuck yeah I do." Ally smiled some more

"Don't you have a Match to get ready for?" Katie asked

"You bet." Said Ally as she got ready for her Match

Later on it was Tara vs. Madison vs. Ally and the Beautiful People's theme played and Tara and Madison came out

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the TNA Knockout Championship introducing first Madison Rayne and Tara!" JB Announced

When Tara and Madison got off the Bike they went to the ring and kissed then _Let It Rock _by _Kevin Rudolf _played and Ally Came out

"And their opponent the TNA Knockout Champion Ally Copeland!" JB Announced

Ally was wearing a Purple Star Stud Cap Sleeve Top, A Short Purple Petticoat with black tights and a pair of Iron Fist Stud Print and Chain Strap Wedges and the Knockout Title belt on her stomach. When Ally went in the Ring she posed for the fans then the match Started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Tara had accidently hit Madison she went to see if she was ok then when she turned around Ally Speared her then got the win

"Here is your winner and still the TNA Knockout Champion Ally Copeland!" JB Announced

Then Ally Posed for the fans with her belt then Mickie's theme played and she came out and had a Stare down with Ally

"That bitch is not going to get my title." Ally said as soon as she got back to her's and Katie's locker room

"She wants' it?" Katie asked

"You bet she does but I'm not letting some WWE dropout take my title from me." Ally said

"So basically you hate all the Diva's from the WWE Right?" Katie asked

"No just the ones that make me a target." Ally said as she lay on the couch "It took me forever to get this title and I'm not going to hand it over anytime soon."

"That's good." Said Katie as Jeff interfered in the Anderson and RVD Match "That's my cue."

"Let him do it a bit longer?" Ally asked "It's Anderson's match."

"Ally I have to." Katie said sternly

"Fine!" Ally said knowing she wasn't going to win that argument

"I'll be back." Said Katie as she went out to the ring and started beating up on Jeff

_**FF Towards the End of the fight**_

When Katie and Jeff were in the back both were wore out and hurt but Katie Slammed him towards something metal and he was screaming in pain

"Hey Hardy! You made the biggest mistake of your life because now…I'm after you and your title." Katie said out of breath and mad at him as she left him like that and got her stuff and left after Reaction stopped taping.

_Me: Jeff's life is now a living hell_

_Katie Muse: That's what happens when you piss me off_

_Me: So True :D Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back sorry I took so long with this chapter School wore me out today :'( But I'll try to update as much as I can anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for reviewing the last Chapter You Rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 4

After the Reaction tapings Ally took Katie home and Katie was on her laptop looking at her iTunes until she heard someone come in

"Are you drunk?" Katie asked from their room

"No I got stuck as the designated driver tonight!" Allen said from the living room

"Did you bring any of Ric's whores home?" Katie asked

"Does Frankie count?" Allen asked as Frankie hit him playfully

"Screw you man!" Frankie said as Katie came down

"No Frankie does not count." Laughed Katie

"Thank you Katie." Said Frankie

"Ok does man whore count?" Allen asked and Frankie hit him again

"Dude!" Frankie said

"Yes man whore does count." Katie said

"Katie." Frankie pouted and Allen snickered "Hey!"

"We still love you Frankie." Katie said "So what are you doing here you and Traci had another fight?"

"Can't I visit without a reason?" Frankie asked

"You always have a reason to visit." Allen said "Anyway his in laws are in."

"Ouch." Katie said "That's always not good anyway as long as your're not perv you can stay here tonight."

"Thank you Katie." Said Frankie "And how will I be a perv?"

"I know you Frankie." Katie said as she rolled her eyes

"Your wife is evil!" Frankie said

"But she's right." Allen said "Just stay out of our room when we're in bed."

"Can't you guys be quiet?" Frankie asked

"Our house we don't have too." Katie smirked

"She has a point." Allen Smiled

"You guys are evil." Said Frankie as he went to the guest room "Night guys."

"Night." Katie said as Frankie went to the guest room and Katie smirked

"Don't do it." Allen said quickly "Everyone will find out."

"Damn it." Katie said quickly

"Besides I would be blamed." Allen said "I was last seen with him."

"Damn I forgot.' Katie said as she giggled "I'm tired I'm going to head to bed night."

"Night I'll catch up to you in a few." Allen said

"K." Katie said as she went to their room and changed her night clothes which were a Black Hello Kitty Black Spaghetti tank top and matching underpants and when Katie almost fell asleep she felt an arm around her "Hey."

"Hey I thought you were asleep." Allen said

"I almost was." Katie said as she turned to face him and snuggled in his chest

"You know sometimes I think I don't deserve you." Allen told her

"Why do you think that?" Katie asked

"The way I was an asshole towards you a couple of times I'm surprised you didn't leave me." Allen said

"You didn't put your hands on me unless we were in the ring and couples fight." Katie said "And you're only an asshole around me when it comes to Fortune."

"I shouldn't be an asshole towards you at all." Allen said "You don't deserve it."

"Hey I'm just as much an asshole towards you when you're being one towards me." Katie said "And you know how I am when people piss me off."

"I'm surprised you didn't kill me yet." Laughed Allen

"I love you too much to kill you." Katie said as she snuggled in his chest some more

"I love you too Katie and thank you for putting up with me." Allen said

"Thank you for putting up with me." Katie smiled and fell asleep

The next morning Katie got woke up by her phone ringing

"Who is calling me in the morning?" Katie asked herself as she checked the caller id and answered it "Let me guess Adams had called all the Knockout's to a meeting this early?"

"_Fuck yeah she did and she said all this crap about Mickie being better than us and she Almost made Sammy cry." _Ally said

"I can't believe her!" Katie said "Is Sammy ok?"

"_She told me she was going to see Allen today." _Ally said

"That's good and if I went to those meetings I would kill Adams." Katie said lucky for her she was more of a Superstar than a Knockout so she did not have to go those meetings "I'll talk to you later Ally I'm going to cheer up Sammy."

"_Alright see you tonight." _Ally said

"Alright laters." Katie said then she hung up and got dressed into a Monster Greetings Girls T shirt, Black and Stitch Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Volatile Black and Fuchsia Elevation Sneakers and when she went down stairs she saw Allen and Samantha hugging "Sammy are you ok?"

"No." Samantha said as she cried "I hate her so much."

"Awwwwwwww Sammy."Katie said as she hugged her "What did Adams do to you?"

"She said I was the worst Knockout on the roster." Samantha cried "And if she had it her way she would fire me."

"That's a lie." Katie said as she hugged her tighter "You're one of the best Knockout's on the roster there are worse."

"Too bad she won't see that." Cried Samantha

"She should!" Allen said Mad "I'm sick of her treating you like crap Samantha!"

"She does it to Lauren, Jamie, Lanette, Alyssa and Ally too." Cried Samantha

"She has no right to do that to you Sammy." Katie said hugging "Or anyone else."

"I know she doesn't." Samantha cried "But she does."

"We'll take care of her Sammy we promise." Katie said

"Thank you Katie." Cried Samantha as she hugged Katie tighter

_Me: Poor Sammy :'( Damn Brooke X( X( X( She'll get hers soon. Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with one more chapter tonight and it's a long one :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for reviewing the Last Chapter You Rock :D :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 5

"Let's see what we have to do tonight." Katie said as her and Allen got to Fortune's locker room and they were the first to arrive at the tapings "Fuck me!"

"Why what's up?" Allen asked

"I'm going to be in an alliance with Rob and Ken I don't care about being in one with Ken but I don't want to be in one with Rob." Katie said

"Still mad about what he said about the ordinals?" Allen asked

"Big time." Katie said "But if he doesn't piss me off I won't kill him."

"You'll do it anyway right?" Allen asked

"Maybe." Katie said with a smirk then the smirk grew wider "Sweet."

"Ok I know that look that's your "I'm going to take someone's title tonight" Look. Who is it?" Allen asked getting scared and Katie looked at him and Smirked some more

"You're facing me tonight are you?" Allen asked

"Oh you bet I am." Smirked Katie "Say good bye to that TV Title. Fuck me again!"

"What's up this time?" Asked Allen

"Abyss interferes in the match!" Katie said getting Mad "Oh you help me sweet."

"Well we do have truths on screen." Allen said

"Thank god we do." Katie smiled "Then Flair yells at you then you leave mad Ohhhhh do I sense a face turn?"

"I hope so I don't want to be part of "They"." Allen said

"I know you don't babe." Katie said as she hugged him then Allen got a text

"You got 30 seconds to leave before Fortune comes in here." Allen said quickly checking his phone

"Alright." Katie said as she kissed him "Love you."

"Love you too." Said Allen as Katie left

"Katie!" Ally said happily as Katie walked in "What's up?"

"Well I'm going to form an alliance with Ken and Rob." Katie said as she sat down

"Why them?" Ally asked

"Well I don't like Rob but I can stand Anderson." Katie said

"I can't." Ally said "For all I know he could be part of "They"."

"Your mom is part of "They"." Ken said as he and Rob walked in

"Please your mom is too ugly to be part of "They"." Ally said

"So what are you guys doing in here?" Katie asked

"Well I know we don't get along Katie but I was wondering if we can call a Truce." Rob asked

"Rob after everything you said about my husband and co workers it's going to take a long while to trust you." Katie said "But I'll call a truce with you Rob."

"Thank you." Said Rob

"Don't mention it." Said Katie "Ken are we cool?"

"We've always have been." Ken said "Despite your best friend having mental problems."

"Your mom has mental problems." Ally said

"Ok guys leave your moms out of this." Katie Said "See you two tonight."

"Alright." Said Rob as he and Ken left

"Seriously can't you two stop fighting for 5 minutes?" Katie asked Ally

"Nope." Ally said happily

"I will laugh when you guys are tagging in a mixed Tag team match." Katie laughed as she got ready for tonight

Later on when Impact was taping Ken came to the ring and Called out Jeff Hardy

"Last week I got attacked by Jeff Hardy…until Katie Borden attacked him and hurt him to the point he was screaming like a girl so Jeff get your ass out here right now!"

But RVD's theme played instead and he came out and got in the ring with a mic

"Look man I want answers too but you're going to have to get in line." Rob said

"Seriously did you just say I need to get in line?" Ken asked "Look I was out here first so first come first serve."

Then _Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _by _Shinedown_ played and Katie came out. She was wearing a Hello Kitty Zombie Glow in the Dark Girls T-Shirt, Hot Kiss Dark Blue Viper Fit Jeans, and a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Blondie Signature Low Tops. When Katie got in the ring she grabbed a mic

"Um no offence guys but last week I took out Jeff Hardy so if anyone is getting answers first it's going to be me got it?" Katie asked

"Look guys' fighting is not going to get us anywhere." Ken said "To be honest Katie would win but that's not the point. The point is if we're going to take out "They" We need to work together what do you say?"

"I'm in Bro." Said Rob

"Katie what about you?" Asked Ken

"If this involves taking out "They" Count me in." Katie said

Then Bishoff's theme played and he came out

"How Sweet an Alliance well I just want to tell you three I'm sorry that I haven't pushed you enough so tonight you three will be In Matches to determine who will Face Jeff Hardy at Turning Point. Eric said "Now Katie your match will also be for the TV Championship as you will go one on one with AJ Styles in a Street fight for the television Championship!"

Then Katie smiled and nodded and said "I'm cool with that."

"And RVD Tonight you will team up with Sabu to take on Beer Money!" Eric said "And Mr. Anderson tonight you will Face Kazarian in an ultimate X Match! Good luck to you guys."

"Look guys I got to ask will you guys have my back tonight." Asked Ken as soon as they got to the back

"You got my back man." Rob said

"You got mine too man." Katie said "We need more people in our alliance."

"We'll look later but right now we need to focus on winning our matches tonight." Said Ken

"You're right." Katie said "I'll see you in a few my match is before your guys' so I need to get ready."

"Good luck Katie." Said Rob as Katie left

Later on it was Katie vs. AJ and Katie's theme played again and she came out

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the TNA TV Championship introducing first from Venice Beach, California Katie Borden!" JB Announced

Katie Changed into a Kreepsville Revenge is Sweet Tank Top but kept on her Jeans and Converse from earlier and also had on a pair of Black Fingerless Faux Leather Short Snap Gloves. When Katie got in the Ring and posed for the Fans AJ's theme played and he came out

"And her Opponent he is the TNA TV Champion AJ Styles!" JB Announced

When AJ Got in the Ring he did his pose and took off his Vest and hi fived Katie then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When AJ Was against the Fan rail Katie placed a Trash can on him then went on the top rope and was about to use her finisher on him but when she saw Abyss she jumped off the top rope and into Abyss but he caught her but then AJ Knocked him down and Katie fell to the floor

"Are you ok?" Asked Allen so the fans didn't hear

"Yeah." Katie said

"After He's down roll me up for the pin." Allen said

"What?" Katie asked

"Just do it." Allen said as Abyss got up and they double closed lined him then Katie rolled up Allen and got the pin and won.

"Here is your winner and the New TNA TV Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

When Katie was announced the winner the Ref gave her the belt and she posed with it happily then she went to the back and Waited for Allen to come

"Why did you let me win on that one?" Katie asked him as he got to the back

"Simple I'm against "They" As much as you are and Eric said if you beat me you get Hardy at Turning Point." Allen said

"Thanks." Was all Katie said

"Listen as soon as I'm a full face I want in the Alliance with you Ken and Rob." Allen said

"Are you sure?" Katie asked

"I'm 100% Positive." Said Allen "Now I got to go get yelled at."

"Good luck." Laughed Katie

"Thanks." Laughed Allen as he left and Katie went back to her locker room

"There she is!" Ally said happily as Katie walked back in "Congratulations girl."

"Thanks." Katie said as she laid down on the couch

"One down two more to go then Hardy is screwed." Ally said happily

"Please tell me you meant my brother." Said Jeff's little sister Addie as she walked in

"We do." Said Ally "Or do we?"

"Ally quit making enemies with everyone." Katie begged "So what's up Addie."

"Katie can you do me a favor?" Asked Addie "Please set my brother straight."

"Don't worry Addie I will." Said Katie "I will."

"Again thank you." Said Addie as she walked out

"Is she ok?" Asked Ally

"She's torn up about this." Katie said "I know she is."

"Poor girl." Ally said

"Yeah." Katie said watching Robs match "Damn it he lost I knew I couldn't trust him!"

"I don't blame you after that." Said Ally "And I doubt you can trust Anderson as well."

"I trust Anderson more than Rob." Said Katie

"I know." Said Katie "Ok his match is next so I need to go out and have his back."

"Good luck." Said Ally "You'll need it."

"Thank you." Katie said as she walked out but got attacked by Fortune (Minus AJ and Kaz) then she was out Cold

"Someone help!" Ally Screamed as help arrived

What felt like a few hours later Katie woke up in the Trainer's room

"Ok which members of Fortune attacked me?" Katie asked as she got up

"Everyone but me and Frankie." Said Allen "Are you ok?"

"I got a huge headache and I want to murder everyone but you in Frankie in Fortune but besides that I'm fine." Katie said "Oh did Anderson win or did Frankie?"

"Frankie did after Jeff interfered." Allen said "So you're the only one what's going to face Jeff at Turning Point so far."

"Well at least Hardy can die by my hands only." Katie smirked "How was getting yelled by Fortune?"

"It was Fun." Allen said "Ready to go?"

"You bet." Katie said as they got their stuff and left

_Me: Sorry guys I'm going to have to end it here before I get in Trouble for staying up way past my bedtime. Anyway I'll put another Filler Chapter up here tomorrow then Wait a couple weeks until the next tapings and update again :D :D Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: I'm back guys :D :D I'm enjoying working on this story alot :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for reviewing the Last Chapter You Rule :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 6

"They're jealous of me that's what." Katie said as they got home and took a shower and got ready for bed "You're the only one out of them who's held the world title."

"That's true." Allen said "But still they had no right to hurt you like that

"They did anyway." Katie said as she lay down

"Well you should have heard the fit Frankie and I had towards them." Allen said "I'm done with them."

"What about the storyline?" Katie asked

"Katie I don't want to be around anyone who hurts you." Allen said "It took me a lot for me not to kill them."

"I know it did babe." Katie said

"I should of though." Allen said as he lay down next to Katie and she got close to him and cuddled with him

"I can handle them." Katie said "They just caught me off guard."

"Well now I think easy E is going to "Punish" You for winning at the next tapings." Allen said

"Those are two weeks away until then I'm just going to relax and heal I'm still kind of hurting from BFG and I don't have to be at this weekend's house shows so yeah I'm going to relax." Katie said

"I will too until I have to go to the house shows." Allen said "Or I can call in sick."

"Don't do that." Katie said "I'll be fine by myself in pain."

"No no I insist let me stay here with you." Allen said

"Fine." Katie said giving in "Nothing will get you to stay no will it?"

"Nope." Allen said proudly

"Besides all you do at house shows is lose and yell at the fans." Katie said "I still haven't let the Canada ones go."

"It was in the script." Allen said "I was nice afterwards."

"You're right." Katie said "Besides half those house shows I kick your ass."

"Shut up." Allen said as he smiled at her

"It's true." Katie said as she smiled back at him

"Only because the script says so." Allen laughed

"Oh so you're saying I can't beat you?" Katie asked

"I'm not saying it you beat me a couple of times." Allen said

"True." Katie said as she smiled then she held her head "I have a bad headache."

"Sorry I couldn't save you." Allen said

"It's ok you didn't know." Katie said

"I should of though." Allen said

"Hey I've been though worse." Katie said "And I turned out ok."

"That is true." Allen said as he pulled Katie closer to him "I guess you're going to stay in bed tomorrow right?"

"If I'm in so much pain I am." Katie said

"It's ok I don't blame you." Said Allen "I won't bother you tomorrow or hang out with Fortune…infect I don't want to be friends with them after what they did to you."

"I know." Katie said "But I'm ok don't beat yourself over this."

"I can't help it." Allen said

"I'll be fine they didn't hurt me too much." Katie said

"I know." Allen Said "I love you."

"I love you too Allen." Katie said as she fell asleep in his arms

The Next morning when Katie woke up and she was in more pain then she was last night

"Fuck me the third time." Katie grumbled sleepily

"What's wrong?" Allen asked as he woke up

"I'm in pain and so much of it." Katie Grumbled

"Stay in bed today I'll take care of you." Allen said getting up

"You don't have to." Katie said trying to get up

"I insist let me take care of you." Allen said as he got dressed "I'll fix breakfast."

"Thank you baby." Katie said as Allen went to the Kitchen and Katie got her iPhone and called Ally

"_It's Ally." _Ally said as soon as she picked up

"I'm in pain." Katie said

"_Oh my God are you ok?" _Ally asked

"Yeah I'm stuck in bed all day though." Katie said "But I have my baby taking care of me."

"_That's good." _Ally said _"Adams had us be in another meeting today. I almost got fired."_

"What did you do now Ally?" Katie asked knowing her friend likes to get in Trouble

"_Stood up for Sammy." _Ally said _"Adams almost made her cry again."_

"Why does she hate all the good Knockouts?" Katie asked

"_She's a skank with Fake boobs that's why." _Ally said

"But still that gives her no right to treat us like shit." Katie said

"_She does anyway." _Ally said _"I'm going to pop her fucking implants first chance I get."_

"Do it!" Katie said "That bitch deserves it."

"_I am!" _Ally Said _"Oh got to go Chris is coming over."_

"Tell him Allen and I said hi." Katie said

"_I will." _Ally said happily _"Bye Katie."_

"Bye Ally." Katie said as she hung up and turned on the TV and turned on the 360 and started playing _Halo: Reach_

"You complain when I play the 360 in bed but yet you do it." Allen joked as he came up with Chocolate Chip Pancakes

"I'm hurt don't forget." Katie said as she played some more

"I know I'm kidding." Allen said as he handed Katie her pancakes

"Thank you baby." Katie said happily as she started eating

"You're welcome." Allen said as he smiled at her

_Me: More AJ and Katie Cuteness don't you love days after the PPV's and the Tapings :D :D Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hey guys I'm back surprised that I'm working on this story before the next set of spoliers? Well watching Impact tonight gave me ideas :D :D_

_Katie Muse: Yay :D :D_

_Me: Yeah :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rule now on with the story :D :D :D_

Chapter 7

A couple of days later Katie was moving around better but she was still having problems lucky for her Allen was helping her around a bit

"I feel like I'm carrying TNA On my shoulders by myself." Katie said Thursday night before TNA started

"You're not I'm going to help." Allen said

"I know but after what happened at Monday's tapings it feels like it." Katie said

"Wait what happened at Monday's tapings?" Allen asked as TNA came on

"Just watch." Katie said

_**Impact**_

_Katie was walking down the hallway when she ran into Steve and Kevin_

"_Katie can we talk?" Kevin asked_

"_Go ahead." Katie said_

"_Listen Katie despite our problems at least you listened to us." Said Steve _

"_Look we had problems but I will always believe you when it comes to Hogan and Bishoff." Katie said_

"_We know and that's why we want you to finish what we tried to do." Kevin said "We need you to Save TNA no one else can do it now just you."_

"_We know you can Katie because right now you're the last hope for TNA." Steve said_

"_Guys….." Katie said trying to not break down "Don't worry I will you can trust me."_

"_Thank you Katie." Said Steve as he and Katie hugged then Katie and Kevin did then they left and Katie stood there_

"I don't blame you for thinking that right now." Allen said softly

"That's not all." Katie said "They weren't the only ones that came to me."

_**Impact**_

_When Katie walked out of her's and Ally's locker room she saw Security take out Dixie and she went over to them._

"_What is going on let her go!" Katie demanded_

"_Hogan's orders." The first guard said_

"_How about you let her go or I will steal Janice from Abyss and everyone knows I stick to my threats!" Katie said as she scared off the guards_

"_Thank you Katie." Dixie said shaking "I'm sorry I'm so sorry."_

"_Dixie it's not your fault." Katie said being calm "You didn't know they would do that."_

"_But I should have listened to your brother but I didn't." Dixie cried "Now TNA is screwed."_

"_No it's not Dixie." Katie said "Not as long as I'm still standing."_

"_Katie I am begging you with everything I have please save TNA please Katie please." Dixie cried_

"_Dixie I swear on my very own life the life of TNA That I would save this company from Hogan and Bishoff I promise you." Katie said as her and Dixie hugged_

"_Thank you Katie." Dixie cried "Thank you."_

"Now I see how you feel." Allen said sadly "It's like your TNA's last hope."

"Everyone sees me as TNA's last hope right now Allen." Katie said "But I can't do it by myself."

"You don't have to Katie." Allen said as he hugged her

"I know." Katie said as she hugged back "I have a little help though."

"You have a lot of help Me, Anderson, Rob." Allen said "Don't worry you're not alone in this."

"I know." Katie said "But a lot of people are depending on me."

_**Impact**_

"_Katie can we talk?" Kurt asked as soon as he walked up to her_

"_What Angle?" Katie asked_

"_Listen I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." Kurt said_

"_I'm not going to forgive you." Katie said_

"_I know you won't." Kurt said "But can you do me a favor?"_

"_Well you're going to retire so sure why not." Katie said_

"_I need you to save TNA Katie." Kurt said "You're TNA's last hope Katie you've bleed and sweated for TNA and I'm begging you please Save TNA."_

"_Don't worry Kurt I will." Katie said "I swear on my life."_

"_Thank you Katie." Kurt Said_

"Seriously Katie you swear on your life on everything." Allen said "Seriously though I can't believe Kurt begged you to save TNA."

"See what I mean." Katie said "Everyone sees me as TNA's last hope."

"You're the only person on Monday who was willing to give up everything." Allen said

"I had help on Tuesday." Said Katie "But I know with all this help I can do it."

"I know you can." Allen said as the house phone rang and Katie answered it

"Hello?" Katie asked

"_Hey Katie can we talk?" _Joe asked

"Sure Joe what's up?" Katie asked

"_After seeing your segments on Impact I decided I want in." _Joe Said _"If you're willing to put everything on the line then so am I."_

"Thank you Joe you have no idea how much this means to me." Katie said

"_I won't let you down." _Joe said

"Thank you." Katie said

"_Don't mention it." _Joe said as he hung up

"What did Joe want?" Allen asked

"He wanted me to know that he had my back." Katie said

"See Katie you're not alone in this and you won't be." Allen said as he hugged her

"Thank you so much Allen." Katie said as she hugged him back "I love you."

"I love you too." Allen said

"Hey Allen?" Katie asked

"Yeah?" Allen asked

"Go back to wearing that ugly robe again I will murder you in your sleep." Katie said "Stick to the vest!"

"I am don't worry." Allen said

"Alright then." Katie smiled

_Me: Katie has alot on her shoulders does she?_

_Katie Muse: I mean it AJ Wear the Robe again and I will Kill you!_

_AJ Muse: I promise not to wear it again!_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back it's a filler chapter but still I don't want to wait two weeks to update again. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for reviewing the last Chapter You rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 8

It was Saturday and Katie was almost 100% but she was still in a little pain lucky for both her and Allen they both off this weekend's house shows.

"I am so glad I can use this time to rest and find a way to kill Hardy!" Katie said happily as she was on the couch lying down

"Did you hear about Anderson?" Allen asked

"Yeah the bastard is injured I wish it was the stoner but right now it's just me, him and Joe in the alliance and maybe Elijah." Katie said

"And when I'm a full face count me in." Allen said

"You bet." Katie said happily "I'm bored since almost all of our friends are at house shows this weekend."

"You think I'm boring?" Allen asked

"I have never said that now did I?" Katie asked him

"It sounded like it." Allen said

"Sorry babe." Katie said as she kissed him "I don't think you're boring."

"Thank you babe." Allen said as he kissed her back

"Ok I'm bored still want to watch _Eclipse_?" Katie asked

"Katie Borden I am begging you please don't make me watch another Twilight movie." Allen begged "I will get on my hands and knees if I have to."

"Fine you win." Katie said as she ordered pizza "I'm going to order pizza want some?"

"Sure." Allen said

"Alright." Katie said as she ordered pizza "It should be here about 45 minutes."

"I think I can wait that long." Said Allen as he saw Katie sit up then he sat next to her

"Alright babe." Katie smiled and she laid down on his lap "I have been tired lately."

"Maybe because you had two big matches and a beat down." Allen said "You should take advantage of your days off and rest."

"You're right." Katie said "I would rather work out but I don't want you to worry about me."

"I worry about you all the time." Allen said

"Because I have a lot of problems?" Katie asked him as she had nightmares about her Ex Chris and she was worried that she could be anorexic again at anytime

"Because I love you." Allen said

"For a while when you first joined up with Flair I started doubting that." Katie said giving Allen a sad look then she sat up and he hugged her

"Katie no matter what don't doubt our love ok." Allen said as he hugged her tightly

"Alright." Katie said as she hugged back "But for a while when you first starting hanging out with Flair since I knew how he was you would cheat on me."

"Katie I swear on my life I will _never _cheat on you ok." Allen said "If I do once you can murder me in my sleep."

"I'll remember that." Katie smirked "So what did you do when Flair took you to meet girls?"

"Simple tell them I'm married." Allen said "And if that didn't work I would just leave. I know that's rude but I didn't want to cheat on you."

"You're sweet but what did Flair do when you tried to leave?" Katie asked

"He would tell me you would never know." Allen said

"He's an idiot." Katie laughed

"I told him that his last three marriages didn't work and my last one didn't work but I didn't want to lose you so I'm leaving." Allen said

"I married the right guy." Katie smiled "It must have taken a lot for you not to be around those whores."

"It did a bit to be honest but I'm a guy don't blame me." Allen said

"I don't." Katie said "Girls have more self control than guys."

"We so have some self control." Allen said

"I doubt it." Laughed Katie "If I came on to you right now you would be all over me."

"Would not." Pouted Allen

"Would too." Katie said as there was a knock at the door "Ohhhhh pizza." Then she got up and got the pizza and paid for it "You got lucky the pizza arrived or I would have seduced you."

"Damn pizza guy." Allen mumbled as he got a slice and started eating it

"You wanted to be seduced didn't you?" Katie asked "Proves my point"

"Does not I love you that's all." Allen said

"I love you too but you just proved my point." Katie smirked as she started eating

"You're my wife Katie I'm allowed to be turned on by you." Allen said as he smiled proudly

"Just me and that's it." Said Katie "I swear if you get turned on by anyone else…"

"You'll murder me in my sleep and throw my body in the Ocean I know I know." Allen laughed "You don't have to remind me all the time."

"It's fun to." Smirked Katie

"You're evil." Said Allen as they got done eating and Katie put away the pizza

"Proud of it." Smirked Katie "So what's this about you wanting to be turned on by me?"

"Want to go to our room?" Asked Allen

"Race you there." Katie said as they ran to their room and made love

_Me: I wanted to write a lemon but I didn't want to at the same time so yeah I'll stop here. Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back I know this is another filler Chapter kind of. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan for reviewing the last Chapter You Rock :D :D Now on with the story_

Chapter 9

"You're seriously getting another Tattoo?" Ally asked when she and Katie were at Shannon's house

"You bet." Smiled Katie

"What is it this time Allen's name?" Ally asked

"Ally I'm not that stupid I can't have a man's name on me no matter what even if it's my husband's." Katie said "I'm getting one on my Ankle."

"Which one?" Asked Shannon as soon as he walked in with his Tattoo Kit

"This one." Katie smiled as she showed Shannon a Japanese Symbol meaning courage

"Alright Katie just stay still." Shannon said as he started on her tattoo

"Alright." Katie winced in pain a bit "So Shannon how do you feel about Jeff joining the immortals?"

"I think Jeff is not being Smart by doing it." Shannon said "He needs to back off now."

"I agree with you Shannon." Katie said wincing in pain some more "How could he throw away all that he worked for just for one title?"

"I don't know but if you need help let me know alright." Shannon said

"Thanks Shannon." Katie said wincing in pain

"Anything to help Jeff." Shannon said as he added the ink to her Tattoo

"I hope Matt comes to TNA Soon we could really use his help." Katie said wincing in pain less

"He told me he is and he'd be glad to help you." Shannon said

"I'm glad." Katie said as Shannon finished her Tattoo

"Well what do you think?" Shannon asked

"Looks Good." Smiled Katie "Thank you Shannon."

"Don't mention it." Smiled Shannon as Katie and Ally left

"I would so get a tattoo but I'm scared to." Ally said as her and Katie got in Katie's car and left

"You would not no matter what." Laughed Katie

"Good point Anderson has some so I don't want one." Ally said

"So if Anderson had a title you would give up the Knockout Championship?" Katie asked

"Hell no!" Ally said quickly "One thing I will never give up is my Knockout Title! Over Anderson's dead body!"

"Calm down I was joking." Katie said "I know you won't give your title up for anything."

"Damn right I won't." Ally smiled

"So what do you want to do now?" Katie asked

"I have no idea I'm thinking about just going home and sleeping till TNA Tonight I want to get a good look at myself hating Mickie."

"Please tell me you hate her on screen only." Katie begged

"I do." Ally said "Do you honestly think I try to make enemies out of everyone?"

"Yes." Katie said quickly "Anderson Addie and now Mickie."

"Hey I only hate Addie sometimes ok." Ally said

"Why do you hate her in the first place?" Asked Katie

"She's annoying sometimes when it comes to Matt and Jeff." Ally said

"They're her brothers you can't blame her." Katie said

"Adam is my brother and I think he's annoying." Ally said

"That's different." Katie said "You and Addie have different personalities. She's relaxed and calm and you're hyper and outgoing."

"Damn right I am." Ally smiled

"So you want me to drop you off at your place?" Asked Katie

"Yeah I need a nap." Ally said when they pulled in Ally's Apartment complex

"I'll see you later." Katie said

"Alright." Ally said as she got out and Katie left

After Katie left Ally's she got out her iPhone and Bluetooth and put it on and Called Allen

"Hey need anything while I'm out?" Katie asked

"_I'm good thank you." _Allen said _"Damn it!"_

"Playing the 360 downstairs?" Katie asked

"_Yeah and I suck today." _Allen said

"Awwww poor baby." Joked Katie

"_Hey you're going to get it when you get back." _Allen said

"I doubt it." Laughed Katie "I'll be home in a sec I'll talk to you then."

"_Alright Love you." _Allen said

"Love you too." Katie said as she hung up and pulled in her drive way and got out and went inside

"What's this about a new Tattoo?" Allen asked as soon as Katie got inside

"Ally texted you?" Katie asked

"That girl can't keep secrets." Laughed Allen

"That is true." Said Katie as she sat down next to Allen "But I did get another tattoo."

"What is it?" Asked Allen

"Just another Japanese symbol." Katie said as she rolled up her pants leg and showed Allen her tattoo "This one means courage."

"Nice one." Allen smiled

"Thanks." Katie smiled as she rolled down her pants leg

"Hey Katie can we talk?" Allen asked sounding serious

"What is it?" Katie asked

"Well it involves the immortals." Allen said

"What about the immortals?" Katie asked starting to get scared

"Listen when Hogan and Bishoff were planning the takeover of TNA Fortune may have helped in that plan." Allen said

"They what!" Katie asked getting up "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was hoping not too honestly but Bishoff is going to boast about it on Reaction tonight so I thought I would tell you before Reaction was on." Allen said

"How long was this going on for?" Katie asked

"A couple of weeks." Allen said

"And you didn't tell me?" Katie asked "I could of stopped them before this happened. But no you had to keep this a secret."

"Katie I'm sorry." Allen pleaded

"Save it I'm pissed at you!" Katie said pissed off "Stay the hell away from me right now!" Then she went up stairs to her room and laid down sadly

_Me: Yeah AJ Why didn't you tell us *Crosses Arms*_

_AJ Muse: Um...well...You see..._

_Katie Muse: WELL!_

_AJ Muse: *Runs away*_

_Katie Muse: OH NO YOU DON'T! *Chases After AJ*_

_Me: Read and Review everyone :D :D :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back and I wouldn't call this a filler Chapter because Katie reveals her plan in this Chapter. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for Reviewing the Last Chapter you rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 10

It was a few hours later when Katie woke up and she felt an arm around her

"Katie please hear me out." Begged Allen

"You have 5 minutes asshole." Katie said not really wanting to talk to her husband

"Katie I'm sorry honestly I thought they weren't going to do that honestly and the reason I didn't warn you earlier because I knew you would be mad but I should have told you so this could have stopped before it started but now it's gotten way out of control." Allen sadly said "You don't have to forgive me right now but I would like your forgiveness in the future."

"Well you are going to leave Immortal and Fortune so I won't be mad at you anymore." Katie said as she turned to face Allen "But I won't forgive you right now ok."

"Alright." Allen said as he hugged Katie and she hugged back "I'm really am sorry right now."

"I know you are." Katie said as she hugged back "Hey Impact is on."

"Oh right." Allen said as he turned on TNA and they started watching Impact

"So does Flair get iced this week?" Katie asked

"Not telling." Laughed Allen "You just love seeing Flair drunk do you?"

"Yes the only thing I like about Flair." Laughed Katie

"Ok he gets iced once happy?" Asked Allen

"Yes yes I am." Smiled Katie "Oh yeah baby show them off."

"I just turned you on by flexing to the guys are you?" Asked Allen

"Oh yes I am." Smirked Katie "Ohhhhh Sammy told me about her segment with Adams this week lets watch."

_**Impact**_

_Ally and Samantha were laughing in the Hallway till Miss Tessmacher walked up towards them_

"_Guys can we talk?"_

"_No you bitch!" Samantha yelled at her "Week after week you called me the worst knockout and even threatened to fire me! You know what next week you're screwed because you're facing me and trust me you don't like me when I'm mad." Then she slapped her and walked away_

"_Did I mention I'm her tag team partner and that it's a handicap match?" Ally asked her getting in her face then she followed Samantha_

"Bitch is going to get it." Smirked Katie "Knowing Sammy she won't let what Adams did to her slide."

"You bet." Smiled Allen "And with Ally as her tag team partner Adams is screwed."

"Hell yeah she is." Smirked Katie "Did I mention you look sexy when you flex. I was so focused last week I didn't notice."

"Thank you babe." Smiled Allen as Katie hugged him

"Don't mention it." Smiled Katie "By the way did you let me win so I could get Jeff at Turning Point?"

"Yeah." Allen said

"If you get your rematch next week I'll let you get your title back if there is nothing going on."

"Alright Katie." Allen said

About an hour and a half later Reaction came on and Katie was watching closely

"Ok Bishoff tell me you're secrets." Katie said then She Smirked "Looks like Angle isn't done yet."

"Finally he has a use." Smirked Allen

"Ok Eric tell us your secrets." Smirked Katie

"Katie just remember what I have said I don't mean ok." Allen said

"Sure you don't." Katie said not believing her husband

"Katie I understand that you don't believe me." Allen said sadly

"Thank you Allen." Katie said "I'm sorry but you brought this on yourself."

"I know." Allen said sadly

"The truth comes out." Katie said "I find out how Eric took over TNA I somehow trick them to sign TNA to me then I get them out then I'll give TNA Back to Dixie."

"How are you going to trick Hogan and Bishoff to sign TNA over to you?" Allen asked

"Allen how long have you known me?" Katie asked

"About two years." Allen said

"And when I said I would do something did I do it?" Katie asked

"Yes." Allen said

"Then you know not to doubt me." Katie said

"Right I trust you Katie." Allen said

"Thank you babe." Katie said "Ok first plan Use Abyss for his power my first plan destroy the Immortals from the Inside that's where you and Frankie come in You guys get Fortune to turn on the Immortals."

"Got it." Allen said

"Second Plan get Jarrett on their side my second plan get Addie to join the Immortals if we can get Jeff's sister to join she could be the key to get the Immortals to break up." Katie said

"And knowing Hardy just like me he's over protective of his little sister." Allen Smirked

"Exactly." Smirked Katie "Step three was Hardy well Step three will be me Hardy and the Immortals can't completely take over TNA without getting rid of its road blocks and right now I'm the biggest road block there is."

"I agree but be careful ok Katie." Allen begged

"Don't worry I will be." Katie said "Step four was getting you guys to join Fortune well step four is tricking Bishoff and Hogan to sign TNA to me. This is a Plan in motion but I'll trick them to sign TNA to me somehow. It'll be hard but I can do it."

"Alright." Allen said

"If Steve taught me anything it's how to take out Hogan and Bishoff." Smirked Katie "Sometimes being a Borden pays off. Hogan, Bishoff say goodbye to TNA."

_Me: Sometimes being Sting's sister does pay off :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Me: Hey guys I'm back and I got Impact spoliers Yay :D :D Anyway there are some changes I made like AJ isn't going to turn face right now but in this story he is and at the end of the chapter Morgan is supposed to face Jarrett but in this story AJ is. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan for reviewing the last chapter You Rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 11

"Time to set the plan in motion." Katie said as her and Allen arrived at the tapings

"I hope this works." Allen said

"It will trust me." Katie said as they saw Addie "Addie can you come over here?"

"What is it Katie?" Asked Addie

"I have a plan to get TNA out of Hogan and Bishoff's hands but I need your help." Katie said

"Anything Katie." Addie said

"I need you to join Immortal." Katie said "And help Frankie and Allen destroy them on the inside and knowing your brother he'll watch you 24/7."

"I can do that." Addie said

"Alright and whatever Jeff tells you to do you do it so he won't suspect anything k." Katie said

"Ok." Addie said "Anything to get TNA back to normal."

"Thank you Addie you have no idea how much this means to me." Katie said

"Anything to help TNA and my brother." Addie said

"I'm 110% Sure this plan will work we just got to keep it secret." Katie said

"Right." Addie said as she walked off

"Ok step one complete." Katie said "Step two get you and Frankie to turn fortune against each other till you turn face."

"I can do that." Allen said as he nodded "I'll see you later tonight."

"Right." Katie said as she kissed Allen and she walked off to hers and Ally's locker room

"Katie!" Ally said happily "How's the plan going."

"Good so far." Katie said as she told Ally the plan over the weekend

"I'm positive this plan of yours will work." Ally said

"Me too." Katie said "So excited about you're match with Tessmacher tonight?"

"You bet after all she's done to Sammy I can't wait to beat that bitch up." Ally said

"I don't blame you and I can't wait to see that match." Katie said as she looked at the script "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"What?" Ally asked

"I'm in a match with Jarrett tonight." Katie said "And it's a…I Fucking love him!"

"Who Jarrett?" Asked Ally

"No Allen he comes out and says something about the next generation of wrestlers or something like that…and the face turn is tonight!" Katie said happily "But he gets beat down by Fortune but Morgan and I save him."

"Does this mean that Morgan is turning Face?" Asked Ally

"I think so." Katie said "But anyway anyone on our side is good right now."

"I agree." Smiled Ally

"Hey Ally ready for our match tonight?" Samantha asked as soon as she walked in

"You bet excited about beating up Adams?" Ally asked

"Hell yeah I am." Smiled Samantha "By the end of the night I'll show her who the worst wrestler is."

"Let's go then." Smiled Ally as her and Samantha left the locker room

Then it was Miss. Techmacher vs. Ally and Samantha and _Brick by Boring Brick _by _Paramore _played and Samantha came out first

"The following handicap match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Gainesville, Georgia Samantha!" JB Announced

Samantha was wearing a Free Hugs V-Neck T-Shirt, YMI White out Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Converse All Star Vivid Blue Low Tops. When Samantha got out there she slapped hands with the fans and went into the ring and posed then _Let it Rock _by _Kevin Rudolf _played and Ally came out

"And her tag team partner she is the TNA Knockout champion Ally Copeland!" JB Announced

Ally was wearing a White with Black Stripe Bow Top, YMI Dark Blue Skinny Jeggings, a pair of Converse All Star Pop Art Skull Low Tops, and the Knockout Championship belt on her stomach. When Ally got in the ring her and Samantha hugged and Miss Techmacher's theme played and she came out

"And their opponent Miss Techmacher!" JB Announced

When Techmacher got in the ring she looked scared and when the bell was about to ring Eric's theme played and he came out

"Hold on hold on." Eric said "Miss Techmacher you should be thinking me right now I found you a tag team partner. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome her tag team partner and the newest member of Immortal Addie Hardy!"

Then _Condemned _by _Dead by Sunrise _played and Addie came out. She was wearing an Avenged Sevenfold Cross Thermal, Tripp Black Corduroy Skinny Straight Pants, and a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Black Low Tops. When Addie got in the ring she posed then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Techmacher was down Samantha was going to the top rope but Addie tried to stop her but before she could Ally went and speared her and Samantha pulled off her finisher on Techmacher which is the shooting star press when she pulled it she pinned Techmacher and won

"Here are your winners Ally Copeland and Samantha!" JB Announced

After they were announced the winners Ally got back in the ring and hugged Samantha happily but then Addie attacked the both of them and started attacking Ally a few moments later when Addie had Ally's arm in a chair and was about to press down on it Katie ran out with a chair and ran Addie off then went to check on her friend

"Ok I know Addie is on our side but don't you think that's going too far?" Ally asked as soon as her and Katie were backstage

"She's supposed to play the part of hating us." Katie said "Look at it this way at least you're arm's not hurting."

"Yeah thanks Katie." Ally said

"Don't mention it I'm going to check on Sammy." Katie said

"Alright." Ally said as Katie left and Ally was about to close her eyes then she saw someone

"Don't be scared Ally." Said the woman "My name is winter and just like I'm a fan of Angelina's I'm also a fan of yours."

"Ok." Ally said starting to slowly freak out

"Hey Ally." Katie said as she ran in "I forgot to ask want me to get you a soda? Ally why do you look like that?"

"Well there was this woman in here." Ally said as she looked and winter was gone "Ok where is she I saw a woman here."

"I think you're seeing people Ally." Katie said "You're body is telling you lay off the sugar."

"Alright I will." Ally said "For 24 hours."

"Ally." Katie said

"You can't make me quit sugar Katie." Ally said and Katie rolled her eyes

"I'll see you later Ally." Smiled Katie as she left

Later on Jeff Jarrett came out to the ring and got a mic

"Borden get your ass out here right now!" Jarrett Yelled "You ruined our plans for the last time!"

But AJ's theme played and he and Morgan came out

"Really Jeff? Really?" Matt asked "Last week she was beat down by Fortune."

"So in other words she doesn't have to wrestle." AJ Said

"Who said because Hogan and Bishoff are making her." Jarrett Said

"Too bad she's hurt and she's not going to." Matt said as he and AJ Got in the ring

"Who said?" Jarrett asked and AJ strapped himself with the chain

"Us." AJ Said and I'm your opponent right now. Ring the Bell!" Then the bell ring and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When AJ Was confused Jeff did the stroke on him and won

"Here is your winner Jeff Jarrett!" JB Announced

After Jeff was announced the winner Matt started beating on him with help from AJ then Fortune came down and started beating up on AJ and Matt then Katie ran down there with a chair and ran off Fortune and Jeff then went to check on Matt and Allen.

_Me: Wow Immortal and Fortune is out of control Hope this ends soon. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Me: Hey guys I'm back and yes this is the real Ch12 I added another chapter from another story a few weeks ago and I'm really sorry Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for reviewing that Chapter :D You rock now on with the story and this a flashback chapter of when Katie and AJ Got together :D :D_

Chapter 12

"I swear if that doesn't get me out of Immortal I don't know what will." Allen said as he and Katie got ready for bed

"I'm pretty sure after that you're out of both Fortune and Immortal." Katie said as she laid down "To be honest though I trust you and Matt more than Ken and Rob."

"I seriously don't blame you on that one." Allen said as he laid down next to Katie and cuddled with her

"I swear TNA has changed since I joined." Katie said running a hand through her brunette and pink hair

"Believe me Katie I've been in TNA since day one I've seen a lot of change and believe me this is the biggest one yet." Allen said

"I agree." Katie said "One thing that hasn't changed thank god is our relationship."

"Thank god for that." Allen said "When I first became aligned with Ric the first thing I worried about is losing you when you saw me with those women."

"To be honest I was scared myself." Katie sighed "I thought I was going to lose my husband to a couple of hookers."

"Katie I swear on my life that you won't lose me to any of Flair's women ok." Allen said

"Alright." Katie smiled as she cuddled with Allen some more "Love you."

"Love you too." Allen smiled as the two went to sleep

It was the next day when Katie woke up at 2 in the afternoon

"Huh? Did I sleep that long?" Katie asked as she was still half asleep and she went downstairs and saw Allen watching TV "Hey you let me sleep in?"

"Yeah I thought since you had no interviews or appearances today I thought I would let you sleep in." Allen smiled at her

"Thanks." Katie smiled as she kissed Allen's cheek "I'm going to take a shower since we got tapings again today."

"Alright." Allen smiled as Katie went in the shower and he smiled at how he and Katie got together

_Flashback December, 7, 2008_

_It was Final Resolution and Allen was getting ready for his Match against Sting for the TNA Title_

"_I can do this the Mafia can't run around like this anymore." Allen said as he laced up his boots and ran a hand through his hair and sighed_

"_Hey you ok?" A voice asked and Allen turned around to see a girl about 10 years younger than him with light brown hair with pink highlights wearing a Rar Monster Tee, A Black Zip Crop Moto Jacket, Tyte Blue over Dyed Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Black Low Tops._

"_Yeah just stressed out about my match." Allen said sounding stressed "Hey are you a new Knockout?"_

"_Yeah I'm Katie." The Girl smiled_

"_I'm Allen." Allen said as he shook her hand_

"_Nice to meet you." Katie smiled as a stage hand walked in_

"_Mr. Jarrett wants to see you Miss. Borden." He said_

"_Alright." Katie said then smiled at Allen "I'll see you later Allen." Then she left with the stage hand_

"_A Borden?" Allen asked himself confused "Could she be Steve's daughter? Either way she's cute."_

"_Jones your match is in 5." Another stage hand said_

"_Alright." Allen said as the stage hand left "Alright win first then find out more about Katie."_

_**FF Towards the end of the Match**_

_The Two legal men in the ring were Steve and Allen and when the ref was down Booker T Tried to cost Allen the match but when Booker tried to climb in the Ring Katie came out and stopped him_

"_What the hell are you doing?" Katie screamed at him as she slapped him_

"_Stay out of this Katie!" Screamed Booker_

"_Make me!" Katie screamed then she super kicked Booker knocking him down_

"_Whoa she's tough." Allen thought as Steve attacked him from behind and pinned him and won then Katie got in the ring_

"_You're Unbelievable you know that!" Katie screamed at Steve_

"_What are you doing here?" Steve yelled at her_

"_Stopping my older brother from doing all this!" Katie screamed as she slapped Steve and left the ring_

"_Older brother?" Allen thought as he looked at Katie as she went to the locker room and a few minutes he got up and went there as well and got ready to go and as soon as he was almost to his car he saw Katie again_

"_Hey Katie wait up!" Allen called after her and she stopped and smiled at him_

"_Hey." Katie smiled "Sorry I cost you your match."_

"_It's ok really but why didn't you tell me you were Steve's sister?" Allen asked_

"_I didn't have enough time." Katie said "Anyway he and I really don't get along that well."_

"_How come?" Allen asked and Katie looked down_

"_It's really personal." Katie said sounding sad "I'll tell you some other time."_

"_I'm sorry Katie." Allen said feeling bad "I didn't mean to make you feel sad."_

"_It's ok you didn't know." Katie said "Don't feel bad."_

"_Alright." Allen said still kind of feeling bad "Hey listen want to hang out sometime?"_

"_Sure." Katie said with a small smile "See you at work tomorrow?"_

"_You bet." Allen smiled at her_

_March, 15, 2009_

_A few months after their encounter Katie and Allen began dating but it wasn't like a normal relationship for one Allen and Katie had a huge age difference with Allen being ten years older than her, Second Katie didn't let Allen get close to her for some reason and Allen wanted to know why._

"_Hey are you ok?" Katie asked as they were at her house watching a movie_

"_Yeah." Allen said as he tried to put his arm around Katie but she moved away "I should be asking you that."_

"_What do you mean?" Katie asked sounding confused_

"_Well you hardly let me touch you just hold your hand and when I try to snuggle or kiss you you move away why is that?" Allen asked starting to worry about her "Don't you like me?"_

"_Of course I do." Katie said quickly_

"_Then why won't you let me get close to you?" Allen asked still worrying about her_

"_If I tell you you might break up with me." Katie said sounding like she was about to cry_

"_Katie I highly doubt that." Allen said "I like you too much."_

"_Even if I was abused?" Katie asked as tears rolled down her eyes_

"_You were abused…?" Allen asked feeling bad for her and Katie nodded her head_

"_I might as well tell you what happened." Cried Katie "Besides you Chris Jericho was my only other boyfriend and he was sweet at first but then he started hitting me then raping me then threaten to kill me all the time and said nobody else would love me and that I was worthless."_

"_Oh Katie." Allen said as he hugged her tightly and to his surprise she didn't try to move away "He's wrong I love you and you're not worthless and no matter what I will never hurt you I swear."_

"_Thank you Allen." Katie cried as she hugged him back_

_July, 16, 2009_

_It was Katie's birthday and everyone threw a party for her and Allen was going to ask her something important later on_

"_Hey dude you ok?" Asked Daniels as he patted Allen on the shoulder_

"_I'm extremely nervous man." Allen said sounding stressed "What if she says no?"_

"_Dude I doubt it you love her she loves you, you guys follow each other around like lost puppies." Daniels said_

"_I know but what if she's not ready yet?" Allen asked_

"_Then ask again later on." Daniels said_

"_Alright." Allen said "Thanks man."_

"_Don't mention it." Daniels said as they hi fived each other and hugged each other_

_A few hours later after everyone went home Allen found Katie on the porch and walked over to her and kissed her_

"_Hey." He smiled at her_

"_Hey." She smiled back as he sat down next to her_

"_Had fun?"_

"_Yeah it was the best party I had in a while." Katie smiled_

"_I'm glad you enjoyed it." Smiled Allen as he kissed her softly "I got one last present for you."_

"_What is it?" Katie asked and Allen held her right hand and got on one knee and she softly gasped and smiled_

"_Katie ever since I saw you I really liked you and when we started going out I started to really love you to the point I can't be without you." Allen said nervously as he got in his pants and got a small box "Katie will you marry me?"_

"_Oh my god Allen." Katie said happily as she started to cry "Of course I'll marry you!" Then he got up and picked her up and hugged her tightly and spun her around happily then kissed her slowly and passionately_

"_Thank you Katie you just made me the happiest man on earth right now." Smiled Allen_

"_And you made me the happiest woman on earth." Katie smiled as she cried happily in his chest._

_End Flashback_

"Hey Allen." Katie whispered gently shaking her husband awake "Allen we have to go."

"Mmm." Allen said softly as he slowly woke up "What time is it?"

"It's 5." Katie said "We can get dinner on the way."

"Alright." Allen said sounding tired as he got up off the couch

"What were you thinking about?" Katie asked as they got their jackets and got in the car and left

"About when you and I first got together." Smiled Allen

"I remember." Katie smiled "You broke me out of my shell. We're just as happy now as we were then."

"That we are." Smiled Allen

_Me: Awwwwwwwwwwww That is so sweet :D :D AJ and Katie were made for each other :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back and I had a tiny writers block on this and bad internet but I'll try to work on this story as much as I can. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 13

"You monster how dare you let Katie sleep late!" Ally yelled pretending to me mad as soon as she saw Allen and Katie arrive

"What if I woke her up I would die you know how my wife is homicidal!" Allen yelled defending himself

"Come on Katie isn't that homicidal." Ally said

"She rented a monster truck and almost ran over Flair with it right after he got out of the shower." Allen said

"It's not that bad." Ally said

"And Flair is still alive." Katie giggled

"I guess you're right but Flair was scared for a week." Allen laughed

"That felt good." Katie smirked "Anyway I better be going."

"Alright." Allen smiled as he softly kissed Katie "Love you."

"Love you too babe." Smiled Katie as Allen walked off

"Seriously I don't think you're that homicidal." Ally said as they went to their locker room

"Are you saying that so I won't kill you?" Katie asked

"No I swear!" Ally said pretending to back off

"Alright I'll let it go this time Copeland." Katie said as they got to their locker room and Katie got a text "Hold on let me answer this."

_Katie I have a title shot against Ally at Turning Point Can you tell her?-Addie_

_Sure Addie thanks for the Warning-Katie_

_Don't mention it-Addie_

"Ally I found out your opponent for Turning Point." Katie said

"Who?"

"Addie."

"Thanks for the Warning." Ally said

"Don't forget Addie will be giving her all since she's in Immortal…or so they think." Katie said

"Don't worry I'll give my all as well." Ally said "Oh I have a tag match tonight with Angelina taking on Kazarian's twin sisters."

"Good luck I have nothing to do but beat up Bishoff." Katie smirked

"Alright Katie." Ally said as she left and went to the Knockout's locker room "What's up my bitches!"

"What's up Ally?" Jamie said happily

"Nothing much just wanting to kick some twin butt with Lauren." Ally said happily

"That's what I'm talking about." Lauren said happily as her and Ally hi fived

"I'm going out for my match against Sarita." Jamie said

"Good luck." Smiled Ally as her and Lauren saw her leave and when they looked in the mirror they saw the woman

"Holy Shit!" Lauren and Ally yelled then looked at each other "Wait you can see her?"

"Of course I can." Lauren said

"Thank god I'm not going crazy." Ally said

"Ok what is it?" Lauren asked

"I just want you two to know you will never be alone." Winter said

"Ok why can we see you but not Jamie and Katie?" Ally asked

"Because our bond is so strong it will never break." Winter said

"What bond?" Ally screamed at her

"You know what we're leaving!" Lauren yelled at her "Come on Ally." Then she dragged her out

"Thank god I thought I was the only one who could see her." Lauren said as they left the locker room

"Same here." Ally said "I told Katie about her and she thought I had too much sugar."

"Lauren said I needed sleep." Lauren said

"Well want to get ready for our match?" Ally said

"We can try." Lauren said

"Ok." Ally said

"Well well well Eric Bishoff we haven't had time to speak since I became number one contender." Katie smirked as she walked in Bishoff's office

"What is it Borden?" Bishoff asked her not really wanting to talk to her

"What the hell are you thinking about facing Anderson tonight?" Katie asked as she smirked some more

"Because I know I'll win." Bishoff smirked

"Yeah right." Katie smirked "One Anderson is not here tonight and two even with a concussion he can beat your sorry ass."

"I don't know who the hell you think you are Borden but I know I can beat Anderson tonight." Bishoff growled at her "Now if you don't want to lose your title shot you'll leave."

"Whatever smells like Old people in here anyway." Katie shrugged her shoulders and left before Bishoff slapped her

"This is fun." She smirked as she saw Flair flirting with a woman "Time to have some more fun." Then she walked up to Flair "Oh Ric your tests came in and they are not good."

"Test's what test's?" Ric asked sounding confused

"You know your tests to see if you have any STD's they look good but it looks like you have herpes." Katie smirked

"You what?" The woman asked as she slapped Ric and walked off

"You little witch!" Ric yelled at her

"Not my fault you have so much sex to the point where you might have a STD." Katie laughed

"Why you little!" Ric yelled as he tried to attack her but Frankie and Allen held him back

"What is going on here?" Frankie asked

"That little witch said I had herpes!" Flair yelled and Allen and Frankie were holding in their laugher

"I said it looks like you have herpes." Katie said "I said nothing about you having herpes."

"You little!" Flair yelled

"Hey quit yelling at her!" Allen yelled

"It's ok I'm used to it." Katie Smirked "I'll see you guys later."

"Alright." Frankie said as Katie walked away laughing and Flair was fuming mad

"Hey how was your match?" Asked Katie as soon as she walked back in hers and Ally's locker room

"We beat those twins." Ally said happily

"That's good." Smiled Katie as she laid down on the couch "I'm tired."

"The show is almost over you can survive." Ally said

"You're right." Katie said tiredly

"You'll be ok." Ally said as they watched TV "Poor JB."

"Yeah." Katie said as she started laughing "Poor Bishoff."

"Alright Morgan!" Ally Cheered

"Yeah." Katie cheered happily "Looks like I have a third person in my match at Turning Point."

"Looks like Can you do it?" Ally asked

"I can try." Katie said "In the End only one person can be the TNA World Heavyweight Champion."

_Me: Looks like the Match is set at Turning Point and Katie is right...Only one Person can be the TNA world heavyweight champion Who will it be? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back and sorry about taking forever to update but I have bad internet at my moms and I'm at my dads right now so I should be good till I go back to my moms but I'll get better internet next week at my house but untill then I'll try to update as much as possible Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for reviewing the last Chapter you rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 14

"Ready Katie?" Ally asked as soon as they arrived for Turning Point

"Damn right I am." Katie said excitedly "I'm going to teach Hardy a lesson and win my first TNA World Heavyweight Championship."

"And Addie will get what's coming to her." Smirked Ally

"Hey don't forget." Katie said reminding Ally that Addie is working for them

"Right sorry." Ally said "Can't I at least pretend to hate her?"

"Fine." Katie rolled her eyes

"Oh yeah!" Ally said in triumph sticking her fist up excitedly

"Believe me I'll be that way after I win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship." Katie Smiled "After that then I'll get TNA back from Hogan and Bishoff."

"That sounds easier said than done." Ally said as they got to their locker room

"Believe me it is." Katie said as she sat down "But it'll be worth it. I have to save TNA before they turn it into WCW and not in a good way."

"I know you can do it Katie." Smiled Ally "You never failed anyone before."

"Thanks Ally." Smiled Katie as they got ready for their matches

"Don't mention it." Smiled Ally "Hey what if you don't win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship tonight?"

"I seriously can't think about it." Katie said sadly "I can't afford to lose this match like other ones."

"Because of Hogan and Bishoff's ruling around here?" Ally asked

"Exactly." Katie said as she brushed her hair "I can't believe they would stoop this low to get a company I mean I knew how they were but still I can't believe they would do this I mean if they wanted another company why not start one up?"

"They didn't want to do the work themselves." Ally said "And they got Jeff in on this too."

"I know it took 8 years for him to make TNA into what it is today." Katie said "And then he sold out just like that."

"And Adam and I have been friends with Jeff and Matt for years and I'm honestly hurt that Jeff sold out." Ally said sadly "And I have hardly been sad about anything."

"I know Ally." Katie said "Wow this war is bringing out the worse in us."

"Yeah." Ally said "We have to be strong though."

"You're right we can't afford to be weak right now." Katie said "We have to be strong if not for us than for TNA."

"We have to." Nodded Ally "Katie no matter what you can always count on me."

"Thank you Ally you have no idea how much that means to me." Katie said

"Hey we've been best friends since when I first debuted here." Ally said "Of course I'll be there for you."

"You are the best friend I ever had." Smiled Katie as she hugged Ally and Ally hugged back

"Thank you Katie." Smiled Ally

"Don't mention it." Smiled Katie "By the way your match is next."

"Wish me luck." Smiled Ally

"Good luck Ally." Smiled Katie as Ally left and Katie went for a walk till she saw two people laugh "Flair still pissed about the STD Comment?"

"You bet." Frankie laughed "You're evil Katie."

"I was born evil." Katie smirked "And homicidal from what people has been telling me."

"You are homicidal." Allen said

"You married someone homicidal." Katie smiled

"Glad I did." Smiled Allen

"Did you just say that so I won't kill you Jones?" Katie raised an eyebrow

"Can't prove that Borden." Allen quickly said darting his eyes back and forth

"Sure I can." Katie laughed

"Fine I'm glad because I love you." Smiled Allen as he hugged Katie

"I love you too Allen." Smiled Katie as she hugged him back

Then it was time for the Knockout Championship match and _Condemned _by _Dead by Sunrise _played and Addie came out first

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Cameron, North Carolina Addie Hardy!" JB Announced

Addie came out wearing a The Nightmare Before Christmas Jack and Sally Heart Regan T-Shirt, Tripp Jet Black Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Vans Black and Grey Checkers X-High Tops. When Addie got in the ring she posed for the fans and stood in the middle of the ring waiting for Ally

Then _Let It Rock _by _Kevin Rudolf _played and Ally came out

"And her opponent from Toronto Ontario, Canada the TNA Knockout Champion Ally Copeland!" JB Announced

Ally was wearing a Cut Out my Heart T-Shirt, Tripp Black Lace-Up Waist Skinny Jeans, a pair of Volatile Black and White Zebra Animation Sneakers, and the Knockout's title on her waist. When Ally got in the ring she posed for the fans and handed the ref her belt and he raised it then the match started

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Addie was down Ally got in position and waited for Addie to get up then when she did she speared her and tried going for the three count but then she saw her brother with a chair running towards her so Ally ran out of the ring and won by DQ

"Here is your winner by Disqualification and Still the TNA Knockout Champion Ally Copeland!" JB Announced

After Ally won she took her belt and went to hers and Katie's locker room

"That son of a bitch how dare he do that to you!" Katie screamed as soon as Ally got back in there

"I know I honestly thought Jeff was better than that boy I was wrong!" Ally screamed "I guess friendship doesn't mean anything to him! Katie Murder his Ass out there tonight!"

"After what he tried to do to you you bet I am!" Katie screamed "I can't fucking believe him!"

"I know after all that we've done for him!" Screamed Ally

"Wish me luck that son of a bitch dies tonight!" Katie screamed

Then it was time for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship match and Matt was already out there and _Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _by _Shinedown _played and Katie came out next

"Introducing next from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA TV Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

Katie was wearing a Black tank top that said Born Like An Angel on the front in Yellow with Angel wings around it and on the back it said Raised Like A Devil in red and with Devil Horns on it, Black Skinny Jeans, a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Black Low Tops, and Holding the TNA TV Championship in her left hand. When Katie got in the ring she posed for the fans and handed the ref her belt and then Jeff's theme played and he came out

"And their opponent The TNA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Hardy!" JB Announced

When Jeff got to the ring Katie attacked him right away and the ref had to pull her apart from him then took Jeff's belt and raised it and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Matt was down Katie went up and did _Darkness Approaches _on Matt and pinned him and he kicked out at two after Katie got up Jeff snuck up behind her and did the _Twist Of Fate _on her and pinned her and won

"Here is your Winner and Still the TNA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Hardy!" JB Announced

After Jeff was announced the Winner Immortal and Fortune went out and celebrated with him and Katie and Matt rolled out of the ring in Pain

"_Jeff may have won this battle but the war has just begun." _Thought Katie as she went to the back

_Katie Muse: Damn it Damn it Damn it! So close :'(_

_Me: There there You'll win it Katie *Hugs Katie*_

_Katie Muse: You think so Carrie?_

_Me: I know so :)_

_Katie Muse: Yay :D :D_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	15. Chapter 15

_Me: SURPRISE! Another Double Update for one of my stories :D :D As I mentioned in my last chapter I have bad internet at my moms and I'll update as much as I can here untill next week when I get good internet at my moms :D :D Anyway Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 15

"Now I want to kill him." Katie groaned in pain as she was back at her house lying down

"How can you kill him you can barely walk right now?" Allen asked

"I'll be better tomorrow I'm always am." Katie groaned "I was so close again!"

"You'll win it Katie I know you will." Allen said as he laid down next to her

"When?" Katie asked "I have to win it soon or my plan and TNA will be thrown down the toilet."

"Well try focusing of getting TNA out of Immortal's hands." Allen said

"It'll be hard to as long as Hardy is the Champ." Katie groaned

"Katie I got a question."

"Shoot."

"Do you want to get the TNA World Heavyweight Championship first to get it away from Hardy and immortal or because you want it for yourself?" Allen asked her

"I guess both." Katie said sadly "I guess me never being TNA World Heavyweight Champion is throwing me off track."

"That's what Immortal wants to happen and you can't let that happen." Allen said

"You're right." Katie smiled "I won't give into Immortal this quickly. Tomorrow is another day and another taping so I can still get Hardy!"

"That's the Spirit." Smiled Allen

"No way will I let Immortal get me." Katie Said as she closed her eyes "Losing has made me tired I need sleep."

"Then go to sleep then." Smiled Allen

"I am." Katie said "Night love you."

"Love you too Katie." Smiled Allen as he put his arm around her and went to sleep

"Hey what do you want for lunch?" Katie asked that afternoon since it was lunch time

"Doesn't matter." Allen said

"Alright I'll fix grilled cheese and tomato soup." Smiled Katie

"I'll help." Allen said getting off the couch "If anything you should rest and let me cook."

"Are you sure I mean I don't want to seem like the lazy one in our marriage." Katie said

"I'm sure Katie." Allen said "You need to rest for tonight and let me cook."

"Alright." Katie said admitting defeat and going to sit down on the couch near the kitchen

"Hey I don't want you to get hurt if you have a cooking accident." Allen told her

"Awwww you care a lot." Smiled Katie

"Damn right I do." Smiled Allen as he started warming up the soup "You may be homicidal but I don't want you to turn suicidal because of it."

"I have no reason to turn suicidal right now." Katie said looking down since she was before when she dated Chris

"I know Katie and don't feel bad he is no longer around you alright."

"I know but I can't help it I have nightmares all the time." Katie said sadly

"I know and I always help you get through them." Allen said

"I know and I'm grateful for that." Katie smiled "I can't believe after everything I've been through you still love me."

"Katie despite going through what you did you're an awesome person and I will always love you." Smiled Allen as he put the grilled cheese on

"Awwww you're so sweet." Smiled Katie "Why did they have to put someone like you in Fortune?"

"Because before the person you wanted to kill came to TNA I was the face of the company." Allen said

"I know." Smiled Katie "You should have been the face still but nooooooo they had to come in and basically say you can't."

"Katie it's ok." Allen said "They made decisions that were good for the company despite me not liking them."

"And they made you beat me when it comes to being a whiny bitch when they took the Title off of you and gave it to Rob." Katie said "I had no idea how to calm you down that night man!"

"Being Homicidal helped." Allen said "And being calm with me."

"I don't know how I was." Katie said "I mean seriously people who are usually a whiny bitch I try to kill but you I didn't think about killing you just making sure you're ok."

"I guess I'm immune from being murdered then huh?" Allen asked

"You got off lucky." Katie said "Everytime I try I can't I must love you too much."

"I know you do." Allen smirked

"Hey just because you're immune to getting murdered doesn't mean you have to act like a hot shot!" Katie said glaring at him

"Damn it!" Allen said putting his head down in defeat

"Anyway think I should put a water gun in Fortune's locker room tonight so every time someone walks by it they get squirted with ice cold water?" Katie asked as she smirked

"No way what if I walk by it?" Allen asked

"Then I'll tell you where it is so you won't." Katie said

"That's impossible because you'll put it where I have to walk." Allen said

"Damn that is true." Katie said

"Anyway Lunch is ready." Allen said handing her a plate

"Yum thank you baby." Katie smiled as she started eating

"You're welcome babe." Smiled Allen as he started eating

"Anyway any ideas on how to murder Hardy tonight?" Katie asked as she ate some more

"Nope sorry." Allen said

"Awwww." Pouted Katie the smirked "I'm thinking about switching his face paint to girly colors."

"That would be low even for you!" Allen exclaimed

"You're right." Katie said "I hate so many of those colors together." Then she shuddered

"Anyway why not just make him scream like a girl again?" Allen asked

"I got a better Idea." Katie smirked "The head honcho of Immortal is back tonight I'll call him out for faking being hurt."

"What if he wasn't?" Allen asked

"Allen who could not be in the hospital with a bad back and still walk out even with crutches?" Katie asked him

"Maybe he can heal really fast." Allen said

"Maybe but I'm getting Hogan for this tonight." Katie Smirked "Maybe attack him too."

"I'll wish you luck on that." Allen said as he ate

"Thank you baby." Katie smirked some more as she finished eating

_Me: Well well well The Attention has gone off of Hardy and onto Hogan :D :D What will happen? You'll see :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_Me: Hey guys sorry I took so long with this chapter but my laptop broke (Not too bad but I couldn't get on the Internet at all on it) But It's fixed so I'm good :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for reviewing the Last Chapter You Rock now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 16

"Hogan needs to shut his mouth." Katie said as she was watching Immortal in ring in her locker room with Ally

"I agree." Ally said

"Everyone in Immortal whose name is NOT AJ Styles can burn in hell." Katie growled "Thank you pope."

"Thank god he came out." Ally said "Thank god for Joe too."

"Yeah." Smiled Katie "Even the stoner came out."

"Wow everyone hates Hogan." Smiled Ally

"Me too." Said Katie getting up "See you in a few." Then she left and went out to the ring. After RVD got done talking her music played and she came out

"Ok everyone in that ring whose name is Not AJ Styles or Kazarian can kiss my ass!" Katie screamed "I mean seriously Hardy gets a new belt? I mean look at that thing my dad can make a better belt than that! That is the ugliest belt I've ever seen! And it has Jeff's face on it which makes it more worthless right now. But anyway Hogan I have something to tell you honestly I think your FAKING being hurt!"

"You know nothing Borden!" Yelled Hogan "You know nothing!"

"Oh I know nothing huh?" Katie asked "I'm looking at a bunch of guys who care about drinking and getting laid well everyone but Kaz and AJ because they KNOW not to piss me off!"

Then Matt's Theme played and he came out

"Thank you Katie." Smiled Matt "At least I'm not the only one who thinks Hogan is faking."

"You're welcome Matt." Smiled Katie as Matt talked about how Hogan let everyone down and everyone went to the back

"Ok this is getting worse than I thought." Katie said holding her head

"I agree." Matt said "But we can do this we can't give up now."

"You're right." Katie said "We need to stick to the plan you and I have to keep going after Hardy."

"Yeah." Matt said "How are we going to get another shot at the same time."

"Simple I have some dirt on Bishoff and that new ref." Katie smirked

"What is it?" Matt asked

"The only reason he treats him like crap is because he's really his son and he doesn't want people to find out." Katie smirked

"Genus." Smirked Matt

"I try." Smirked Katie "I don't have a match tonight so I'll blackmail Bishoff and Hogan I have dirt on him too."

"Thank god I'm on your side." Matt said backing off

"Don't worry I won't do anything to you Matt as long as you don't betray me." Katie said

"I won't." Matt said

"Ok I'll see you later Matt." Katie said as she went into Hogan and Bishoff's office "I want another shot at Hardy's title."

"Why should we give it to you?" Hogan asked

"If you don't I'll tell everyone that the new ref is Eric's son and I'll publish these pictures of you cheating on Jennifer." Katie Smirked showing Hogan pictures of him with some girl at a club

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Screamed Hogan and Bishoff

"I would." Smirked Katie "So now give me a shot at Hardy's title at Final Resolution and keep me quiet or don't give me a shot and I'll tell everyone tonight"

"Ok ok you have the shot happy!" Screamed Bishoff

"Yes I am thank you gentlemen." Smirked Katie as she left "That was easier than I thought."

"What happened?" Allen asked as he and Frankie stood outside their office and they walked with her

"I got myself another shot at Hardy's title."

"How did you do that?" Frankie asked

"Blackmailed them into it." Katie said

"Ok that's bad for them." Allen quickly said

"What?" Frankie asked

"Dude when my wife Blackmails you, you better do what she says or she will expose you right away." Allen said

"That bad huh?" Asked Frankie

"You bet." Allen said

"Relax guys I'm not going to blackmail you." Katie said then smirked "I can get you another way."

"That's worse!" Allen yelled

"You're my husband so you're immune." Katie said "Poor Frankie though."

"Dude you're wife is trying to kill me!" Frankie yelled

"Not my fault." Allen said "I just married her I cannot and will not control her."

"Thank you baby." Smiled Katie as she kissed his cheek gently "I'm bored I wish Anderson was back."

"How come to see him and Copeland fight?" Asked Frankie

"Exactly I mean without him it's quiet." Katie said

"The only time it's quiet is when you're not threating someone's life." Frankie said and Katie glared at him

"You better keep quiet Kazarian or you're dead too." Katie said while glaring at him

"Yes Ma'am." Frankie quickly said

"Good now will you excuse me I'm going to hang out with Ally." Katie said as she went back to hers and Ally's locker room

"Did you get a shot?" Ally asked

"You bet I did." Smiled Katie "Blackmail helps."

"Sweet." Ally smirked "What did you find out?"

"Hogan is cheating on his wife and the new ref is Bishoff's son." Katie said

"Damn you're good." Ally smirked

"Damn right I am." Katie smirked

_Me: Sorry to end it here everyone but I got writers Block but I'll be ok on the next Chapter :D I hope...Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_Me: Hey Guys sorry I took so long with this chapter but I had writers block and bad internet at both moms and dads but now mom has the better internet :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for reviewing the last chapter you rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 17

After the reaction tapings Katie went back to her house and started listing to her ITunes and started playing a game on her iPhone and after what seemed like a few hours she heard someone come in and she asked the usual question

"Are you wasted?" Katie asked from her room

"I'm buzzed!" Allen yelled from the living room

"How buzzed?" Katie asked

"Enough to be sane still!" Allen said as he went up to the bed room

"Enough not to have a hangover tomorrow because don't forget we have another taping tomorrow." Katie said

"Yeah yeah I remember mom." Joked Allen as he lay down

"Shut it and I'm your wife not your mom." Katie said pretending to be strict

"That's worse." Laughed Allen

"Hey you married me don't forget." Laughed Katie

"Don't remind me." Laughed Allen "But I do love you."

"I love you too babe." Smiled Katie as she kissed him softly and he kissed back and after a few minutes they broke apart

"I would make love to you but I'm too tired right now." Allen said "Sorry."

"It's ok babe we need our rest anyway." Katie said as she changed into a Black short strap Black Tank Top with a Skull and Crossbones and a pair of Black Pajama pants. After she changed into them she put her laptop and iPhone away and lay down next to Allen "Love you."

"Love you too." Smiled Allen as he put his arm around her and went to sleep

The next morning Katie woke up around 8:30 and saw that Allen wasn't next to her

"_Damn even when he was buzzed he still gets up before me." _Katie thought as she took a shower and put on an Iron Fist Nature VS. Robo Long Sleeve top, Iron Fist Skinny Fit Jeans in Blue and a pair of NYC 83 South Bronx Design Mid Top Trainer Boots in white and pink. After she got dressed she went downstairs and saw Allen play the 360

"How is it that after you drink the night before you wake up before me?" Katie asked as she smiled

"Because I'm awesome." Allen smirked

"I thought you were Phenomenal?" Katie asked as she laughed

"That too." Allen smirked as Katie sat down next to him and playfully smacked him upside the head

"You're full of it." Laughed Katie

"Am not." Pouted Allen and Katie smacked him upside the head again

"Shut it you." Katie laughed some more as she grabbed a controller and started playing with Allen

"Make me." Allen laughed as they played "Anyway want to spend time with the kids this weekend?"

"Oh yeah I forgot we had a house show in Gainesville this weekend so sure." Smiled Katie "How have they been?"

"They've been good." Smiled Allen "They miss their pink haired step mom."

"They think I'm pretty cool huh?" Katie asked

"You bet they do." Smiled Allen

"I can't wait to see them then." Smiled Katie then started to be sad because ever since Chris abused her she couldn't have any kids

"Katie it's ok." Allen said as he hugged her

"No it's not." Katie said as she cried "Thanks to that bastard I can't have a family."

"Katie you already have a family." Allen said

"You're right." Katie Smiled "You let me in your family but I can't help but want a kid of my own."

"I know Katie but that might happen someday." Allen said

"You really think so?" Katie asked

"I know so." Smiled Allen

"Thank you." Katie smiled as she wiped her tears away "You're the best husband anyone could ask for."

"Even if I have a horrible temper?" Allen asked

"You have a temper?" Katie asked "Why haven't I seen it?"

"I'm scared to show you my temper." Allen said

"Ah." Katie said "So you have a hangover?"

"No why?" Allen asked and Katie got on top of him

"Still tired?" Katie asked

"Not anymore." Allen smirked as he saved the game and turned it off and got on top of her and they made love

A few hours later Katie and Allen woke up to Katie's phone ringing

"Hello?" Katie asked still tired

"_Finally I reached you what were you doing?" _Ally asked

"Adult stuff." Allen snickered and Katie playfully hit him

"_Ok No offence but I didn't want to know that." _Ally said grossed out

"No offence Ally but I don't want you knowing about my sex life." Katie playfully glaring at Allen

"Hey she and Chris tell me when they have sex." Allen said defending himself

"_We do not pervert." _Ally said pretending to be grossed out

"Don't lie Copeland." Allen joked

"_I'm not Jones." _Ally Joked

"Ok ok quit fighting you two." Katie Joked "Let me guess you want us at the Impact Zone?"

"_You know me so well." _Ally smiled

"Well you're going to have to wait a few hours it's only 1:00." Katie said "We'll be there about 5-5:30 ok."

"_Alright." _Ally said _"Have fun doing adult stuff."_

"Goodbye Ally." Katie said as she hung up and put her phone down

"I swear she's the pervert not me." Allen said defending himself again and Katie just kissed him

"I know you're not." Katie said then whispered to him "Want to go another round?"

"Oh Yeah." Allen said as he got on top of her and they made love again

_Me: Don't you love filler chapters and again I didn't feel like writing out a full lemon. Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	18. Chapter 18

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back and Once again sorry I took so long but I had alot going on in my personal life but I'll still try to Update :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/Takeitoff123 (Her Second Account) For Reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You Rule Now on with the story :D :D :D_

Chapter 18

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"I swear you should of blown up that turkey last night Katie." Ally said as her and Katie were in their locker room

"I know but Bishoff had to threaten my job." Katie said sounding pissed "My job and Allen's."

"That son of a bitch." Ally said as she started playing the 360

"I know." Katie said still sounding pissed

"Why couldn't he threaten Anderson's job?" Ally asked

"He could of but Anderson is out for a while." Katie said

"Good point it's not like he'll be back tonight right?" Ally asked

"Thank again Copeland." Said a voice and Katie and Ally turned around to see Ken

"What the...But you….you… You're supposed to have a concussion!" Ally yelled at him "What the hell are you doing back?"

"I'm going to be Matt's pick to be the special ref at Final Resolution." Ken said

"Alright." Katie smiled as she hi fived Ken

"Don't touch him Katie he might have germs!" Ally yelled

"You're mom has Germs." Ken snickered

"Again with the mom jokes grow up Ken!" Ally yelled at him

"I will when you do Copeland!" Ken yelled at her

"Make me Anderson!" Ally yelled as she tried to get in Ken's face

"Ok break it up break it up." Katie said "Ally Ken is not here 5 minutes did you have to start something with him?"

"Yes." Ally quickly said and Katie rolled her eyes

"Don't forget he still has a concussion don't do anything yet." Katie said strictly

"Fine mom." Ally said rolling her eyes

"Good and Ken please don't piss off Ally." Katie said strictly

"But it's fun." Ken pouted

"But nothing." Katie said still being strict

"Fine." Pouted Ken

"Good now will you excuse us Ally has a match against Madison and Angelina." Katie said

"Ok I will get her though." Ken mumbled

"Good bye Ken." Katie said pushing Ken out the room

"Katie you did the smartest thing ever." Ally said happily

"Yeah yeah." Katie said sitting down and looking at the script "Looks like I have a match against the "MMA Expert""

"Jarrett?"

"Exactly I swear I found a _MMA For Dummies _book in his locker room last night." Laughed Katie

"Yeah he's an expert alright." Laughed Ally

"He's so much an expert he needs to read a book on it." Laughed Katie

"I know." Laughed Ally

"Shit he's coming quick be quiet." Katie quickly said

"Ok." Ally said then whispered to her "MMA Expert." Then they broke out laughing

"Why are you two laughing?" Jeff Demanded

"What we aren't allowed to laugh anymore?" Katie asked pissed off at him "Hogan and Bishoff made a new rule?"

"Don't you start with me!" Jeff said running over to Katie and tried to punch her but Ally got in the way and he punched her instead

"Ally!" Katie screamed as she went to check on her friend then glared up at Jeff and tackled him but he fought back and in about 5 minutes their fight was in the hall way with everyone trying to break them up

"What happened?" Bishoff demanded

"She hit me!" Jeff yelled

"He hit Ally first he put his hands on her!" Katie yelled

"Liar!" Jeff Yelled

"Katie is telling the truth." Christy said "Ally has a bruise on her left cheek the size of potato."

"You bastard!" Katie yelled as she tried to attack Jeff again

"Calm down calm down!" Bishoff yelled at her then turned to Jeff "Jeff if I had it my way we would let this slip by."

"What!" Katie yelled

"Let me finish Borden." Bishoff said to her then turned to Jeff again "Jeff if I had it my way we would let this slip by but According to the rules you're suspended for 60 days."

"What you can't do this Eric!" Jeff yelled

"I don't want to but I have too!" Eric yelled back "Now go get your stuff and leave."

"This isn't over!" Jeff yelled as he slapped Katie knocking her down then leaving

"90 days Jeff!" Eric yelled as he followed Jeff

"We have to get Ally to the hospital." Lauren said

"Right." Katie said feeling really bad

"Katie it's not your fault." Samantha said

"She tried to stop this from happening but Jeff punched her and he wasn't even sorry." Katie said as she started to cry "Now my best friend is hurt because of him."

"Katie it'll be ok." Alyssa said as her and the rest of the Evil Angels and The Beautiful People hugged her "That bastard is gone."

"Yeah for 90 days." Katie cried "I wish none of this happened I wish Dixie never signed Hogan and Bishoff to TNA they're not helping it just making it worse and Jeff joined up with them I thought I knew him but right now I feel like I don't know anyone."

"Oh Katie." Jamie said sadly

"To be honest I don't know who will turn on me next throw away our friendship." Katie cried

"Katie no one else will ok." Samantha said "We're not dumb enough to do that look if no one else you always have me Ally and my brother ok."

"Ok." Katie said as she slowly stopped crying "Thank you guys."

"Don't mention it." Lanette said

"I'm going to meet up with Ally." Katie said sadly as she got her stuff and went to the hospital _"I have to end this soon or more innocent people will get hurt." _

_Me: OMG That was low Even for Jarrett he didn't me to do it but he should still apologize!_

_Katie Muse: Yeah :'(_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	19. Chapter 19

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back this quick I had to write the follow up chapter to when Ally got Punched But first off I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeItOff123 (Hope you don't mind I write your usernames like this) For reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 19

"Miss. Copeland you have a visitor." The Nurse said as she walked in to check on Ally

"Does the person have pink highlights in her hair?" Ally asked

"Yes Ma'am." The Nurse said

"Let her in." Ally said as Katie walked in and the Nurse walked out

"How are you feeling Ally?" Katie asked as she sat down next to her

"Well my cheek hurts and I have a concussion but I'm good you?" Ally asked

"Oh my god I'm sorry Ally." Katie said as she hugged her best friend

"I'll be ok except one thing though." Ally said sadly "I'm going to have to forfeit the TNA Knockouts Championship."

"Ally I am so sorry." Katie said as she hugged her

"I can't believe it after all I've done to earn this title I have to give it up." Ally said sadly still

"You'll get it back Ally I know you will." Katie smiled

"You think so?" Ally asked hopefully

"I know so." Katie smiled

"You're the best friend I have ever had." Ally smiled as she hugged Katie

"You still think so even after Jarrett hit you when he tried to hit me?" Katie asked

"Of course Katie he hit me not you." Ally said "Don't feel bad ok."

"I can't help it Ally." Katie said sadly "You got hurt because of me."

"Katie I'm hyper don't make me scare you." Ally smirked

"You're in the hospital and yet you're still hyper?" Katie asked trying to hold in her laughs

"Yep." Ally smirked

"Its official you're addicted to sugar." Laughed Katie

"We've been best friends for a while and you're just figuring that out?" Ally asked raising an eye brow

"I never thought it would be that bad." Laughed Katie

"It's not bad." Ally quickly said

"Sure it isn't." Laughed Katie

"Anyway did you bring my stuff?" Ally asked

"You bet." Katie said taking out Ally's stuff which was her iPod and her Laptop

"Thank you so much." Ally smiled as Katie plugged the laptop in and handed it to Ally

"Don't mention it Ally." Smiled Katie as Ally got on and started listing to music and unlike Katie Ally listens to a little bit of everything almost and she started listening to _Rocketeer _by _Far East Movement _

"Let me guess I'm lucky I'm your best friend?" Ally asked

"Yep." Was All Katie Said

"Can we listen to the Bed Intruder Song?" Ally asked

"No way." Laughed Katie "That's going too far."

"But I like that song." Ally pouted

"Well I don't." Katie laughed

"You're mean." Ally pouted still

"I've been called worse." Katie said

"Nothing ever bothers you does it?" Ally asked

"Nope." Katie smirked

"Damn you're tough." Ally said

"And Proud of it." Katie smirked

"Miss. Copeland you have another Visitor." A Nurse said as she walked in

"Who is it?" Ally asked

"A Mr. Jeff Hardy." The Nurse said and Ally and Katie's eyes widened "Do you want to see him?"

"Ally do you?" Katie asked

"Only if you want to." Ally said

"We need to confront him." Katie said

"Yeah." Ally nodded her head "Let him in."

"Ok." The Nurse said as she left

"Ready Katie?" Asked Ally and Katie nodded her head and Jeff walked in

"Ally listen…" Jeff tried to say but Ally cut him off

"Listen to me Hardy I am not happy with what you've done over the past few months you tried to hurt my friends you tried to hit me with a chair I thought you were better than that I thought you would at least let pride with Immortal slide for our friendship at least but you didn't and that hurt you know how many people you hurt Jeff and I bet you didn't care did you?" Ally asked

"Ally you have to understand." Jeff said

"Understand what? That you chose that fucking title over the people who love you…well loved you and now everyone who loved you is getting hurt like me Jarrett punched me." Ally said sadly

"And he was not sorry Jeff and see this?" Katie asked where Jeff slapped her "He slapped me as soon as he was suspended."

"Now because of that bastard I have to give up something I worked hard for." Ally said sadly

"Jeff what about your family? How do you think they feel about this?" Katie asked him

"Jeff I heard you had a beautiful baby girl." Ally said "How do you think she'll think of you when she gets older?"

"Wow that's deep." Jeff said

"Now do you understand?" Katie asked

"Yeah I do." Jeff said "I understand that your guilt trips are not going to work I made the right decisions and thanks to Hogan and Bishoff I have so much power and you two are trying to take it away, Ally I came to apologize for what Jeff did but now I'm glad he hit you." He smirked but then Katie punched him hard in the eye

"I'll hurt you more if you don't leave Jeff." Katie said holding back her sadness "You make me sick."

"Whatever see you in two weeks Borden." Jeff said as he started to walk out and stopped "By the way Copeland deserves to lose her title."

"Bastard!" Katie yelled as she turned Jeff around and punched him in the nose and made him bleed "Get out of here now!"

"Fine but punch me again Borden you're dead." Jeff said as he left but not before Katie kicked him hard

"You said nothing about kicking." Katie glared as Jeff glared at her and left

"Thanks Katie." Ally said

"Don't mention it." Katie said "Hey It's getting late I'm going to head home."

"See you tomorrow?" Ally asked

"You bet." Katie smiled a bit

"Later Katie." Ally smiled

"Later Ally." Katie smiled then left

_Me: It's offical Jeff is gone to the point of no return_

_Ally Muse: He's Sick :'(_

_Katie Muse: Yeah X( X( X(_

_Me: I agree... Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D_


	20. Chapter 20

_Me: Hey Guys man I'm updating this story fast :D I think because Final Resolution is tonight :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 20

After Katie got home she went straight to the shower and was quiet since she didn't want to wake up Allen, after she got done she got her laptop and went straight to the living room and went up on her iTunes and played _Hero_ by _Skillet _as loud as her lap top would let her then went on her twitter and updated it

_Angel_Devil_Katie- Not having a good night guys :(_

"_And I blame Hardy." _Katie thought as Ally responded to her tweet

_Sugar_High_Ally- Angel_Devil_Katie- Because of what happened earlier tonight?_

_Angel_Devil_Katie-Sugar_High_Ally- yeah pretty much_

_Sugar_High_Ally- Angel_Devil_Katie- I told you not to worry about it_

_Angel_Devil_Katie- Sugar_High_Ally- I can't help it though :(_

_Sugar_High_Ally- Angel_Devil_Katie- I'll be ok alright stop worrying Ok_

_Angel_Devil_Katie- Sugar_High_Ally- Alright G2G I think I woke up my baby_

_Sugar_High_Ally- Angel_Devil_Katie- Playing your music loud again?_

_Angel_Devil_Katie- Sugar_High_Ally- Yeah you know I do that when I'm pissed_

_Sugar_High_Ally- Angel_Devil_Katie- I remember good luck :P_

_Angel_Devil_Katie- Sugar_High_Ally- You're going to get it tomorrow :p_

"Katie are you ok?" Allen asked as he came downstairs then looked at Katie's cheek "That bastard will get it as soon as his suspension is done."

"You heard?" Katie asked

"Oh yeah he's lucky he left the building before I got him." Allen said sounding pissed "So is Ally ok?"

"Yeah but she has a concussion so she's going to have to give up the Knockout Title." Katie said

"Poor Ally." Allen said "She worked so hard to get it."

"I know I have to stop Immortal now I can't let anyone else get hurt." Katie said sadly "I can't Immortal would go this far."

"It'll be ok Katie." Allen said as he hugged her

"When though?" Katie asked sadly "To be honest I'm starting to give up hope."

"Don't Katie that's what Hogan and Bishoff want." Allen said

"I know but my best friend got hurt and I don't know who else will now?" Katie asked

"If we can help it no one else will ok." Allen said

"Alright." Katie said "Hey Can I tell you something?"

"Shoot."

"I wasn't the only who visited Ally tonight." Katie said

"Chris did as well?" Allen asked "He's pissed at Jarrett as much as I am even more since Ally got the worst of it."

"Unfortunately no Hardy did." Katie said

"What did he want?" Allen asked getting mad

"He said he wanted to apologize for Jeff but Ally and I confronted him and told the truth and he said that he made the right decisions and that Ally and I were trying to take away his power from him." Katie said getting pissed "Then he basically said Ally disserved to be punched. So I gave him a black eye and a bloody nose then he threatened me and I kicked him."

"I'm glad you didn't completely kill him." Allen said

"Why?"

"So I can murder his ass myself!" Allen yelled pissed off "He had no right to do that to you guys!"

"Relax I'm going to take care of him." Katie said trying to calm down her husband

"I want a piece of him at least Katie." Allen said still pissed off "That guy makes me so sick."

"I know but I don't want my husband to get hurt too!" Katie yelled "We're talking about Immortal here!"

"Katie do you have any idea how much I want to murder every single member of Immortal when Fortune attacked you?" Allen asked "I swear I couldn't live with myself when you got hurt big time I thought and still think it's my fault you got attacked!"

"It's not and I'll be ok!" Katie yelled "Everyone is depending on me Allen and I'm letting them down!"

"No you're not Katie!" Allen yelled "You're giving everyone hope! Since when do you give up on anything?"

"Never." Katie said

"Exactly." Allen said "At Final Resolution you have to win the World Heavyweight Championship but I know you can."

"Thanks Allen." Katie smiled "I needed that. Now I'm 100% Positive that I can beat Hardy." Then her iPhone rang "Hold on" Then she answered it "Hello?"

"_Borden come to my office 6 A.M. Sharp!" _Bishoff yelled _"We need to talk!"_

"About?" Katie asked

"_You know what!" _Bishoff yelled as he hung up

"You're in Trouble?" Allen asked

"Yep but this is going all according to plan." Katie smirked

"Borden do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" Bishoff asked as Katie walked in his office

"I know because I put my hands on Immortal's champ right?" Katie asked

"And in public too!" Eric yelled "I should fire you right now! In fact if you don't beat Jeff at Final Resolution you will be fired."

"You know what you're right Eric." Katie said "In fact I got my release papers ready." Then she took out the papers

"So once I sign them if you lose you get fired Next Sunday?" Eric asked while smirking

"Yeah pretty much." Katie said as she signed the papers then handed to Eric

"Borden you made the smartest decision in your life." Eric smirked as he signed the papers without looking at them then handed them back to her "After Next Sunday good luck in your future endeavors."

"Thank you Mr. Bishoff." Katie said as she took the papers and nodded her head and left and closed the door behind her and smirked _"Eric Bishoff you really are stupid." _She thought while smirking

_Katie Muse: Ok why do I have the feeling that Bishoff and I didn't sign my release papers but something else?_

_Me: You'll see in the Next Chapter which is the PPV :D :D _

_Katie Muse: Ok :D_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	21. Chapter 21

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with the PPV Chapter :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter you rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 21

"Tonight's the night." Katie said as soon as she and Allen arrived at the Impact Zone for final resolution

"I can't believe you were able to get Bishoff to sign those papers." Allen said

"I know right?" Katie asked while smirking "After tonight the landscape in TNA Will change and after I use this to get rid of Hogan and Bishoff the landscape will change for good."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Allen said nervously

"Trust me I do." Smirked Katie "I do. Oh you better get ready for your match against Doug tonight."

"I can't believe the guy decided to stay in Fortune after all they've done to him." Allen laughed

"I know right?" Katie asked while laughing as well

"Well I'm going to kick his ass tonight." Smirked Allen then frowned "What if Bishoff tries to do something in your match."

"Don't worry one of my close friends is coming back from Mexico he said he'll have my back." Katie smirked

"You're scary smart sometimes." Allen said

"Proud of it babe." Said Katie "I'm going to head to my locker room."

"K love you." Allen said

"Love you too." Katie said as she kissed his cheek and went to her locker room and saw Ally there looking at the Knockout's Championship sadly

"I really don't want to give this up." Ally said sadly as Katie hugged her

"I know you don't Ally." Katie said sadly

"But I have to all because of Jarrett." Ally said sadly as she was about to cry

"Ally he'll get what's coming to him I promise." Katie said as they watched Allen's match

"You're right." Ally smiled softly "I know once you threaten someone you stick to that threat."

"Damn right I do." Smirked Katie then frowned "Oh hell no!"

"What?" Ally asked

"Doug beat Allen using Allen's finisher!" Katie screamed

"Oh hell no!" Screamed Ally

"Exactly." Katie said mad "Wait till I get my hands on him."

"He'll get it." Smirked Ally "But Worry about Hardy and Morgan tonight ok."

"I will." Katie said then she hugged Ally again "Good luck."

"Thank you Katie." Ally said sadly as she got up and left towards the ring

"Poor Ally." Katie said sadly to herself "She doesn't deserve this."

Then it was time for Ally's Segment and _Let It Rock _by _Kevin Rudolf _played and she came out

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the TNA Knockout Champion Ally Copeland!" JB Announced

Ally came out wearing a Bye Bye Kitty Star Print Top, Living Dead Souls Leather Look Studded Skinny Fit Trousers in black, a pair of Black Converse Low Tops and the TNA Knockout Title in her right hand. When she got in the ring she posed with then got a microphone

"Wow you guys have no idea how much I enjoy coming out here week after week performing for you guys." Ally said smiling at the fans "Well Unfortunately last Thursday the so called MMA Expert gave me one good one right here." Then she pointed where Jeff punched her "I thought it wasn't so bad but the doctors said it gave me a concussion and I'll be out for a couple of weeks to two months. So in other words I'm going to have to forfeit the TNA Knockout Championship." Then she started crying "You guys have no Idea how much this title means to…" But she got cut off by _Rockstar 101 _by _Rihanna_ playing Lauren's little sister Lena Williams came out wearing a Poizen Industries Black Venus Corset with Matching Skirt, And a pair of Pleaser Corset Delight Platform Stiletto High Heel Shoes in Red and Black. When she got in the ring she got a Microphone herself

"Awwww what's wrong the little baby sad about giving up her title?" Lena asked is a mocking kind of voice and Ally just gave her a mean look "Well too bad because I don't care the people in the back don't care and these fans certainly don't care."

"Shut it Williams if I wasn't hurt I would kick your skank ass!" Ally yelled at her

"That's just it you're hurt." Lena said "And now I'm here to claim what's mine."

"Look you little hooker the only way you're getting this title is through my cold dead hands!" Ally screamed as she pushed Lena and Lena got on Ally and got the best of her but not until a girl with long blonde hair with red highlights wearing a Spin Doctor Hell Bunny Gypsy Top in White, Criminal Damage Snow Wash Skinny Fit Stretch Jeans, and a pair of Blue Banana Nautical Star Design Print Hi Top Boots In White went and pulled Lena off of Ally and started beating on her then Lena retreated and the girl helped Ally up and she raised her hand

"Thank you so much." Ally asked as soon as her and the girl were backstage

"You're welcome." Smiled the Girl

"If you don't mind me asking what's your name?" Ally asked the girl

"Ivory Williams." The Girl said

"You're Lena and Lauren's sister?" Ally asked

"Younger sister yeah." Smiled Ivory

"That is so cool so are you a new Knockout?" Ally asked

"You bet." Ivory smiled some more

"Sweet come with me." Smiled Ally as she took Ivory's hand and they went to her's and Katie's locker room "Katie this is Ivory she's Lauren's second sister and she is not a whore like Lena."

"Nice to meet you Ivory." Smiled Katie as her and Ivory shook hands

"Nice to meet you too." Smiled Ivory

"Hey Ivory do you have any wrestling experience?" Ally asked

"Only a tiny bit." Ivory said nervously

"That settles it you're sticking with us." Smiled Ally "Well Katie for a few weeks to two months until I get back."

"You really don't mind training me?" Asked Ivory

"Of course not." Smiled Katie "I got to go for my match I'll be back."

"Good luck Katie." Smiled Ally

"Thanks Ally." Smiled Katie as she left and went out for her match

Then it was time for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship match and Matt and Ken were already out there then _Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _by _Shinedown _played and Katie came out

"And The Second Challenger from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA TV Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

Katie was wearing a Tripp NYC Steam Punk Vest with Matching Skirt, a pair of Iron Fist Motopsycho Design Fug Boots in Black, and the TV Championship in her left hand. When she got in the ring and she waited for Jeff. Then his theme played and he came out

"And their opponent he is the TNA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Hardy!" JB Announced

When Jeff got in the ring he and Katie had a stare down then the Match started

_**FF Towards the End **_

After Matt pulled his finisher on Jeff he went and pinned him but before Ken counted to three Eric came out with the new ref and made Ken bleed and made the ref count to three but before he could Eric pulled on the ref's leg but then Eric got attacked by Katie's friend Chance and Jeff tried a roll up but that failed and when Jeff wasn't looking Katie did the _Twist of Fate _on him then went up on the top rope and did her own finisher _Darkness Approaches _on him and got the three count and won.

"Here is your winner and the New TNA World Heavyweight Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

After Katie was announced the winner she was in shock as the Ref handed her the belt and she looked at it and celebrated with it then the ref gave her back the TV Championship belt and she celebrated with both belts then walked out of the ring smirking

"This isn't over Borden!" Bishoff yelled "Because now your life will be hell!"

"Really Eric?" Katie asked as she got a mic "Really? I forgot to tell you something those papers we signed Friday morning were NOT My release papers It was transfer papers so long story short I now own 50% Of TNA!" She smirked as Eric was in shock and she celebrated with the belts some more.

_Katie Muse: YES! Immortal got screwed in more ways than one :D :D_

_Me: That they did Katie :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	22. Chapter 22

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back already and sorry I took so long a little writers block but I hope I'm good right now. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 22

"Life is good." Smirked Katie as she lay down after her friends threw her a party

"I can't believe my wife is one of my bosses now." Allen said happily as he laid down next to her

"You're not getting a raise." Katie giggled

"Damn it." Allen mumbled to himself

"Sorry." Katie still giggled

"Are not." Allen pouted

"Are too." Katie smiled "Anyway I have plans for tomorrow at the tapings."

"Which are?" Allen asked

"Well Hardy decided not to show up at the tapings this week so I'm having a mini tournament to determine who will face me at Genesis for the World Title." Smiled Katie

"Nice job Katie." Smiled Allen "So what are the Matches?"

"I haven't decided on them yet but when I do I'll let you know." Katie smiled

"I better be in one of them." Allen said

"Don't worry you will." Katie said "But I'm warning you I will not go easy on you if I end up facing you."

"Don't expect you to." Allen said as he smirked "So what about the TV Championship."

"Simple I'll give Williams a shot at and kick the crap out of him for using your finisher." Katie said

"I'm still pissed about that." Allen said sounding mad

"Don't worry he'll get his." Katie smirked "No body pulls off your finisher but you and gets away with it."

"What if Fortune interferes?" Allen asked

"Fire their asses but Frankie's." Katie smirked "I talked to Dixie tonight after my match and she's letting me keep my power until I get Hogan and Bishoff to leave."

"So you'll be my boss for a while?" Allen asked

"Yeah pretty much." Katie smiled

"And us being married does not mean I get special privileges right?" Allen asked

"Nope." Katie said

"You're mean." Allen pouted

"And Proud of it." Katie smirked "Night."

"Night Katie." Allen said as they went to sleep

The Next morning believe it or not Katie woke up before Allen and when she did she smirked and went to the shower and after she got done she saw that he was still sleeping and went down stairs and started cooking breakfast which was eggs, bacon, and pancakes and as soon as breakfast was done she made Allen a plate then herself one then she went and started eating.

"Hey you can't wake up before me." Allen said still half asleep

"Too bad I just did." Katie smirked as she ate

"Again you're mean." Allen pouted as he sat down and ate

"Again I'm proud of it." Katie smirked as she ate some more

"Ok how is someone so evil so nice?" Allen asked

"I'm only nice to you and Ally." Smiled Katie as she finished her eggs "And the new girl as well."

"New girl?" Allen asked

"Her name is Ivory she's Lauren's youngest sister." Katie said as she ate her pancakes "And she's nothing like Lena."

"Oh thank god the last thing we need is another knockout like Lena." Allen said

"I so agree." Katie said as she finished eating "Man that was good."

"I agree and I'm not even finished yet." Allen said as he ate some more

"Take your time and I'm going to call Ally I have a storyline planned for her."

"You've only gained 50% of TNA and not had it 24 hours and already you have a storyline planned for her?" Allen asked

"Yeah I'm going to make Ivory her protégé." Katie smiled "Which means if Ally can't have the Knockout's title at least Ivory can. The Current storyline I have planned is that Ally is going to introduce Ivory as her protégé and put her in a rivalry with Lena for the Knockout's title which will end at Genesis when one of them has the title. It might go on a little more depending on what the fans think."

"Ok why can't you be in creative?" Allen asked

"I don't know but I'll make most of the storylines for the new people now." Katie said "So they won't look bad."

"That's good." Allen said

"Thanks." Katie smiled "I'm going to call Ally and tell her about the storyline."

"Alright." Allen said as he finished eating and she went to call Ally

"_Ally here." _Ally said as she answered

"Want to help Ivory win the Knockouts title?" Katie asked

"_Tell me." _Ally Demanded as Katie told her the storyline _"So I she's my protégé?"_

"Yep." Katie smiled "You said we were going to help her train to wrestle right?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Well this is a good way to train her." Smiled Katie

"_Yeah I can go to ringside with her and everything!" _Ally said excitedly

"Exactly." Katie smiled some more

"_See you tonight Katie." _Ally smiled as she hung up

"Ok Ally." Smiled Katie as she hung up "Time to get TNA Back to Normal."

_Me: Sorry The chapter is short guys :( But this was all that I could come up with. The next Chapter will be better (I hope) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	23. Chapter 23

_Me: Hey Guys I had writers block on this story and I'm sorry But I'm trying to work on all my stories but school is being a bitch as well. But I'll try more now. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 23

"On second thought I won't have a mini tournament to determine who will face me." Katie said as her and Allen were in his locker room "I'll have Matt, Hardy and Anderson fight it out at Genesis to see who will fight me for the title."

"So you're going to have three guys who hate each other and want your title fight at Genesis?" Allen asked

"Yeah pretty much." Smiled Katie

"One problem Matt will freak out about having to fight Anderson at Genesis." Allen said "And he'll yell at you for making Anderson fight with a concussion."

"I talked with Anderson's doctors they said he'll be fine at Genesis." Katie said "Ok so I'll get Morgan to shut up I'll keep Anderson out of the ring between now and then."

"One more problem Hogan and Bishoff own the other 50% of TNA." Allen said

"Don't forget Bishoff had 75% of TNA and he signed 50% over to me so now he and Hogan each have 25% of TNA so they can't over rule my decisions." Katie smirked "Allen I thought this all over before I had Bishoff sign 50% of TNA over to me."

"Thank god you're smart." Allen said

"Yeah." Katie said as there was a knock at the door "Come in."

"Hey Katie we have a question." Alyssa said as her and Lanette walked in

"Lay it on me Ladies." Katie said

"Well we haven't had any contenders to face us for the Knockout Tag Team titles and I was wondering if you can make a mini tournament so we can fight someone for them?" Lanette asked

"Sure I can I'll have the Beautiful People, Samantha and Cassandra, Lisa and Ashley, Lena and Daffney, Britney and Brianna and Cheyenne and Ivory be in it." Katie Smiled

"Who's Ivory?" Alyssa asked

"Lauren and Lena's Little sister." Katie said

"Is she like Lena?" Lanette asked raising an Eyebrow

"Not at all you saw that blonde girl with the red highlights beat the crap out of Lena right?" Asked Katie

"Yeah?" Lanette asked

"That's Ivory." Katie smiled

"I like her Already." Smiled Alyssa

"Me too." Smiled Lanette

"The Tournament will begin tonight with Lauren and Jamie facing Samantha and Cassandra and Lena and Daffney facing Cheyenne and Lisa and Ashley facing Britney and Brianna." Katie smiled "And Tomorrow night it'll be a triple threat tag team match and the winners' face you guys at Genesis."

"I like that Idea." Smiled Alyssa

"Me too." Smiled Lanette "We'll see you later Katie."

"Alright." Smiled Katie as they left "Well I'm going to meet up with Ally and Ivory."

"Alright talk to you later." Smiled Allen as he kissed Katie softly and she left to hers and Ally's locker room

"Hey Katie." Smiled Ally as she was talking with Ivory

"Hey guys." Katie smiled "I got good news first off did you tell Ivory about the match against Lena at Genesis for the Knockout's title?"

"You bet and I cannot wait to get my hands on her." Ivory said as she was warming up

"Heard about the Knockout's Tag Team Tournament?" Katie asked

"She did and why is she teaming with Anderson's sister?" Ally asked "She's screwed."

"Ally calm down." Katie said "No she's not Cheyenne is a great athlete and you'll be at ringside with her so there's no problem."

"You're right." Ally said "But if Cheyenne screws Ivory Ohhhhh she'll get it."

"She won't ok." Katie said

"Does Ally hate Cheyenne?" Asked Ivory

"Not really but she hates her brother." Katie said "And she thinks Cheyenne is like Ken in every way so yeah."

"Oh ok." Ivory said

"Anyway ready Ivory you're match is first after my promo." Katie said

"You bet I am." Smiled Ivory

"Good luck." Katie smiled as she left

"Katie is really nice." Smiled Ivory

"Don't get on her bad side or she will murder you." Ally said

"I won't." Ivory said

Then it was time for Katie's promo and _Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _by _Shinedown _played and she came out wearing a Criminal Damage Swallow Burn Out Top in White, Criminal Damage Plat Trousers with Chain and Braces in Black, a pair of Etnies Fader W's Design Trainers in Black and White, the TV Championship on her left shoulder and the Original TNA World Heavyweight Championship on her right. When Katie got in the ring she smiled and went on the top rope and held both belts happily then went down and got a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen last Sunday Immortal got screwed in more ways than one." Katie smiled and the fans cheered her on "One I defeated Jeff Hardy and got my first TNA World Title. Second I tricked Eric Bishoff to sign 50% of TNA over to me so now I make all the rules around here." She smiled happily and the fans cheered her on more "And I got a whole bunch of Ideas but I have one very Important Idea, First I would like to ask Matt Morgan, Mr. Anderson and Jeff Hardy to come out please."

Then Matt's theme played and he came out to the ring and he shook Katie's hand and Anderson's theme played and he came out and did the same thing then Jeff's theme played and he didn't come out.

"Well it'll be his fault that he's missing this announcement." Katie said "Gentlemen at Genesis it'll be Mr. Anderson vs. Matt Morgan vs. Jeff Hardy to determine the new number one contender for the TNA World Championship."

"Katie you can't be putting Ken in this match." Matt said

"Matt Matt calm down." Katie said "I talked to Ken's doctors earlier today and they said that he'll be cleared to compete at Genesis but I'll keep him out of the ring between now and then."

"Thank you Katie you had me scared for a minute." Matt said

"Matt unlike Thing 1 and Thing 2 I care about the wrestlers in the locker room." Katie smiled as Jeff's theme played again and he came out

"If it's true that you care about the wrestlers then give me my rematch." Jeff said "Eric Bishoff said you had to so do it."

"Hold on Hardy I have more power than Bishoff so in other words want a shot at my title earn it at Genesis got it?" Katie asked

"I'm not listing to you Borden." Jeff said

"Do it or I will suspend you." Katie said "Or fire you your choice."

"I'll see them at Genesis." Jeff said as he dropped the mic and went to the back

"Damn Hardy." Katie said as she was back in hers and Ally's locker room "Thinks he can not follow my rules I don't think so."

"I thought he was a cool guy boy was I wrong." Ivory said

"He doesn't care that's what." Ally said

"I'll make him care." Katie said really pissed "Ally I want you to find me an excuse for me to suspend him."

"Got it boss." Smirked Ally

"Jeff Hardy will learn not to mess with Katie Borden." Katie said still mad

_Me: Oh snap Pissing off Katie is bad but it's worse now that she has power O.o Everyone run! Lol Jk Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	24. Chapter 24

_Me: Hey Guys I had writers block on this and I was working on other stories but at least I got this chapter done :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 24

A few days later Katie was in her office which is hers, Ally's and now Ivory's locker room since Eric wouldn't give up the office (Not that she wanted it anyway) Still coming up with Ways to get Jeff suspended

"Any luck?" Ally asked

"Not much at all." Katie said

"What about using his drug trial against him?" Ivory asked "And the fact that he still uses drugs?"

"We got to get proof that he still uses them." Katie said

"What about when he gave Anderson a concussion?" Ally asked "I heard rumors that he was on them when he gave him that concussion."

"Come to think of it I heard rumors that they almost stripped him of the title at Final Resolution because he came to work high." Katie said doing some thinking

"Ok guys no offence guys but this is a fucked up company if everyone can come to work high." Ivory said

"I agree." Katie said "But we're not that big as WWE so we're fucked."

"Yeah I agree." Ally said "But we have to prove that Jeff is still doing drugs."

"Well I heard he was going to plead guilty at his next trial." Ivory said

"Well in that case we got to find proof that he has drugs on him and fast before his trial." Katie said

"Well you're going to have to do that by yourself." Ally said "Ivory has a match against Ashley."

"I can do that." Katie said "You guys go out for your match."

"Alright good luck Katie." Ivory smiled as her and Ally left

"Ok let's get this underway." Katie said as she got out her iPhone and called Allen "Hey is Hardy in his locker room."

"_Yeah why?" _Allen asked

"Frankie with you?" Katie asked

"_Yeah." _

"Tell Jeff that there is a gas leak and he needs to leave his locker room for a few." Katie said

"_Why what are you going to do?" _Allen asked

"Find a way to suspend that bitch." Katie said

"_Gotcha." _Allen said as he hung up

"What did Katie want man?" Frankie asked

"We got to get Hardy out of his locker room." Allen said

"How?" Frankie asked

"Follow me." Allen said as they went to Jeff's locker room and he knocked "Hey you got to leave theirs a gas leak."

"If this is some joke your wife is playing I'm not falling for it." Jeff said as he tied his shoes

"This isn't a joke Jeff this is serious." Allen said

"Look I know what you're trying to do and I ain't falling…What's that smell?" Jeff asked as he smelled something

"Katie is smart." Frankie whispered to Allen

"Damn right she is." Allen whispered back to Frankie then talked normal "Now do you believe me?"

"Fine I believe you ok." Jeff said as he got up and left "Katie better fix this."

"She will man." Frankie said as Jeff walked off mad

"That was easy." Allen said

"Of course it was." Katie said as she walked up them

"How did you do that?" Frankie asked

"Well I had to make it like a gas leak right? Well Cheyenne always wanted to prank Jeff since he gave Ken a concussion well I told her this would be a good Idea and it is." Katie said happily

"My wife is an evil genius." Allen smiled as Katie walked in Jeff's locker room and started looking through his bag.

"Damn nothing here." Katie groaned as she looked in Jeff's other bags "Nothing here either."

"They must be in his hotel room." Frankie suggested

"Ok how the fuck are we supposed to get in his hotel room then?" Katie snapped at him

"I don't know." Frankie said softly "Sorry."

"No Frankie I'm sorry I just want Jeff gone for a while." Katie said holding his head

"_How_ about you ask Addie to look in his room?" Allen suggested

"Allen that's perfect!" Katie said happily as she went over and kissed him then got her iPhone out and called Addie "Hey Addie can you do me a favor?"

"_Sure Katie what's up?" _Addie asked

"This may be mean but I'm trying to get Jeff suspended." Katie said

"_Go ahead I'm mad at him ever since I heard what he said to you and Ally." _Addie said sounding mad

"Go to his hotel room and search and see if he has any drugs on him." Katie said

"_That'll be easy I saw him on with some meth on Thanksgiving."_ Addie said

"Did you get some pictures?" Katie asked

"_One or two yeah."_ Addie said _"But they're good ones."_

"That's enough to suspend him alone." Katie said happily

"_But I'll look around his hotel room after the tapings for more evidence." _Addie said

"Thank you so much." Katie said happily as she hung up "Looks like Hardy dug his own grave."

"Katie you're a freaking genius." Frankie said happily

"Thank you Frankie." Smiled Katie as she put Jeff's stuff back to normal and they left his locker room

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Tara and Lena Williams Madison Rayne!" JB Announced

Ashley's theme played and the three of them rode on Tara's Motorcycle to the ring and when they got in the ring they did their poses. Then waited for Ivory to come out

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Ally Copeland from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Ivory Williams!" JB Announced

_Junkies for Fame _by _Shinedown _played and Ivory came out with Ally with Ivory wearing a Criminal Damage Swallow Burn out Top in white a pair of black Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Black Converse low tops. Ally was wearing a Newbreed Bored Hippo Print Skinny Fit T-Shirt in Green, Regular Blue Jeans, and a pair of Osiris Harlem Design Girls Trainers in white and Pink. When they got in the ring Ivory got on the top and stuck her fist in the air and she smiled then got down then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Ashley was in position Ivory did her finisher _Ivory Blossom _which is a backbreaker and got the pin and won

"Here is your winner Ivory Williams!" JB Announced

After Ivory won Ally went in the ring and she raised her hand and they hugged then Tara and Lena attacked them from behind and Ashley got up and she attacked them as well then Mickie came out with a chair and made the save then went to check on Ally and Ivory.

_Me: Yay that Ivory won and Ha ha Jeff Dug his own grave =)) =)) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	25. Chapter 25

_Me: I'm back guys :D And it's going to suck because tomorrow I have to go back to school and I won't be able to update as much :'( But I'll try Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and ExtremeDiva18 for reviewing the last chapter :D You guys rock :D And ExtremeDiva18 I apperate the suggestion about having more Characters and I'll try to add more as I go along and have more of my Knockout OC's make more appearances :D Anyway on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 25

After Reaction stopped taping Katie went back to her house and got on her laptop and started playing a couple of games on it, but stopped in the middle of one when her phone rang

"Hello?"

"_He had some on him." _Addie said

"He did?" Katie asked

"_You bet want me to send you the pictures?" _Addie asked

"Yes please and the ones you took over Thanksgiving." Katie said

"_Alright boss." _Addie said as she hung up and she sent the pictures

"Oh my god." Katie whispered "I can't believe him. All those times he said he was clean and he lied to me." Then she heard someone walk in

"I'm Sober Katie!" Allen yelled from downstairs

"Ok!" Katie yelled back as she looked at the pictures some more "I can fire him with these. But that'll be too easy for him. I think it's time to blackmail him with these." Then she picked up her phone and Called Ally "I got proof to suspend Hardy."

"_Tell me." _Demanded Ally

"Addie took some pictures and it has him using them and what he has on him." Katie said

"_But what if Immortal finds out Addie took the pictures and do something to her?" _Ally asked

"I'll protect Addie I promise." Katie said "She won't get hurt."

"_Alright." _Ally said _"How are you going to suspend him?"_

"I'll suspend him at the next tapings if he's not the number one contender but if he is I'll suspend him at the PPV." Katie said

"_Genius." _Ally smiled

"Thanks." Katie smiled "With Hardy out of my way I can finally get rid of Hogan and Bischoff."

"_What about Flair?" _Ally asked

"I need someone to fuck with and Flair is the perfect person to." Katie smirked

"_Do I have to keep saying your evil?" _Ally asked

"Everyone knows that by now." Katie laughed

"_That is true." _Laughed Ally

"I better get off of here I'm tired." Katie said

"_Alright I'll talk to you tomorrow." _Ally smiled

"Ok bye." Katie smiled as she hung up and changed into a Black and Pink Spaghetti strap tank top with matching pajama pants and turned off her computer and put it up and went to sleep

A few hours later Katie got woken up by her iPhone ranging and she answered it

"Hello?" Katie asked still asleep

"_We need to talk." _Jeff said and Katie woke up completely

"What the hell do you want Hardy?" Katie asked mad

"_I know what you're trying to do Borden." _Jeff said _"You're trying to get me suspended."_

"How did you know?" Katie asked

"_Addie told me." _Jeff said

"_Why Addie why?" _Katie thought sadly

"_Well I had to force it out of her." _Jeff said

"What did you do to her?" Katie asked

"_Gave her what she deserved." _Jeff smirked

"She's your sister Jeff!" Katie yelled "How dare you do that to her!"

"_She kind of enjoyed it." _Jeff smirked

"You sick bastard!" Katie Yelled louder "When I get my hands on you…"

"_You'll do nothing." _Jeff smirked _"If you, Jones or Copeland do anything you'll be gone and you'll be in jail for tricking Eric to sign TNA over to you." _

"You wouldn't…" Katie whispered

"_I would." _Smirked Jeff as he hung up

"You bastard!" Katie yelled again

"Katie are you ok?" Allen asked as he ran up to their room and saw Katie pale and ran over to hug her "What happened?"

"My plan turned against me." Katie said softly

"What happened?" Allen asked again and Katie told him what happened "That fucking bastard he's truly sick."

"Allen I don't know what to do now." Katie said as she started to cry

"Don't let him win I know that." Allen said as he hugged her tightly

"That's Impos…I got it!" Katie smiled "My friend is an FBI agent I just need to tell her what happened."

"What if Jeff gets them to fire you?" Allen asked

"He can't because those papers Eric signed are legal and it shows that once he signed 50% of TNA over to me I can do whatever I want with my shares, But Bischoff and Hogan's shares Dixie can take back so those are just borrowed shares." Katie said

"But aren't your shares borrowed too?" Allen asked

"Nope I told her my plan and she gave me those shares until Hogan and Bischoff are gone and I have the papers to prove it." Katie smiled

"See Katie don't worry about Jeff alright." Allen said

"Alright." Katie smiled "I need to go back to sleep."

"Night Katie." Allen smiled as Katie went back to sleep and he laid down next to her and put his arm around her and went to sleep himself

The Next morning Katie woke up right away and took a shower and put on some clothes and went down and got on the phone

"_Hello?" _Katie's friend Angelia asked as she picked up

"Hey Angelia it's Katie." Katie smiled

"_Oh Katie how have you been?" _Angelia asked happily

"I've been good despite what's happening right now." Katie said

"_How's taking over TNA?" _Angelia asked

"It's good but I have a problem." Katie said telling Angelia everything Jeff told her last night

"_That sick bastard." _Angelia said mad _"Katie we'll make sure he's in jail."_

"Hold on Angelia." Katie said "Wait a little bit I'm going to get him with this."

"_But Katie he has to be in Jail." _Angelia protested

"Angelia you've known me and my evil plans a long time right?" Katie asked

"_Right." _Angelia said _"This plan of yours better work."_

"It will trust me." Katie smiled "Oh come down to Orlando sometime we'll hang out."

"_Alright." _Smiled Angelia _"See you later Katie_." Then she hung up

"Hardy you will pay big time." Katie growled

_Me: Looks like Once again Katie is one step ahead of Jeff :D :D But will he bounce back or will Katie get rid of him, Hogan and Bischoff once and for all? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	26. Chapter 26

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back :D I wrote this darning Genesis since I got some good Ideas for the story :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter you rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 26

"Where the fuck is he!" Katie yelled as she got to the impact Zone "As soon as I find him I'm kicking his ass!"

"Katie calm down you don't know if he's even here yet." Allen said

"Allen he threatened me you and Ally. Now he can threaten me all he wants but not you!" Katie yelled as she found Jeff and ran up to him and punched him "You son of a bitch!"

"What did I do?" Jeff asked pretending to not know what he did

"You know damn well what you did!" Katie yelled at Jeff "You threaten me and you hurt your own sister!"

"Can't prove that now can you?" Jeff asked as he crossed his arms and smirked

"Yeah I can you told me!" Katie yelled some more

"How do you know that was me?" Jeff asked as he smirked

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked

"Think about it Borden." Jeff smirked as he walked away

"Oh no you don't!" Katie yelled as she tried to go after him but Allen held her back

"Careful Katie." Allen said "Besides you have to defend the TV title against Doug."

"And you." Katie said

"Don't forget when I got back here earlier this week I told you that I got injured hanging out with the family for New Year's." Allen said "So you're on your own but I got your back."

"Thanks babe." Katie smiled "I got to get ready."

"Alright see you in a few." Allen said

"Alright." Smiled Katie as she went to hers, Ally's, and Ivory's locker room and got changed into a Black Skeleton Bones Burnout Crop Top, Tripp Black over Dye Pink Plaid Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Black Stud Slouch Booties. After she got dressed she got a text on her iPhone "Huh wonder who that's from?" She asked as she looked at it

_Katie I want to help you take down Jeff I'll reveal myself after Genesis is over meet me at the parking lot after the show and Bring Allen to prove this isn't a trap and don't worry Addie is doing so much better now that she's away from Jeff._

"Ok I'm creeped out now." Katie said as she Called Allen "I got this weird text from some person to meet him in the parking lot after the show."

"_Don't do it." _Allen said

"He said to bring you just to prove it's not a trap." Katie said "Still I'm scared."

"_Want me to be around you darning the show and you're match?" _Allen asked

"Yes please." Katie said sounding scared

"_Ok I'll see you in a minute I'm heading there right now." _Allen said

"Alright love you." Katie said as she hung up

"Love you too Katie." Allen said as he walked in

"You said one minute not one second." Katie smiled as she hugged her husband

"I almost ran the entire way over." Allen said "Let me see the text."

"Alright." Katie said handing Allen her phone

"Ok all we know is that the person knows Jeff and Addie and knows that Addie is ok." Allen said "This could be a trap this could not I don't know. But we can't trace the number its private."

"That sucks." Katie said "But still is this isn't a trap we have someone that knows Jeff as much as Addie does."

"That is true." Allen said as Ally and Ivory walked it

"Katie are we sharing a locker room with a guy?" Ally asked

"No he's injured." Katie said telling Ally and Ivory about the text

"Ok this is weird." Ally said

"I know and the possibility the only way for this to be turned around in my favor completely." Katie said "Right now it's 50% Hardy 50% Borden and I can't have that."

"So you're going through with this?" Ivory asked

"At this point I have no choice." Katie said taking a deep breath

"I'll join you incase this is a trap."Allen said

"Thanks babe." Katie smiled as she hugged Allen "Ok Immortal needs all the titles tonight right? Well two they will not get."

"Not as long as you're around right?" Ally asked

"Pretty much." Katie said "Oh Ivory's match is next good luck guys."

"Thanks Katie." Smiled Ivory as she and Ally left

"Knowing how Ivory's Improved over the last few weeks she'll win." Katie smiled

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA Knockout Championship! Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Madison Rayne and Tara from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Lena Williams!" JB Announced

_Rockstar101 _by _Rihanna _played and Lena came out with Madison and Tara with Lena wearing a Black Zipper Corset, Lip Service Pretty Woman Black Skirt, and a pair of Black Stud Strap Low Boots. When the three of them got in the ring they triple kissed then they waited for Ivory

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Ally Copeland from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Ivory Williams!" JB Announced

_Junkies for Fame _by _Shinedown _played and Ivory came out wearing a White Burnout Stud Top, Tripp Off- White Exposed Button Skinny Jeans, and a pair of White Converse Low Tops. Ally had on an I just want a hug Dinosaur T-shirt, Blue Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Black Converse. When Ally and Ivory got in the ring they ran out Lena, Ashley and Lisa and when Lena got back in the ring and Ally left the ring the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Ally knocked out Ashley and Lisa with a steel chair Lena was freaking out and Ivory pulled off _Ivory Blossom _on her and got the pin and won

"Here is your winner and the new TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" JB Announced

After Ivory won Ally got in the ring and raised her hand happily and hugged her and Ally got the belt from the ref and handed it to Ivory and Ivory raised it happily then they went to the back

"Told you Ivory would win pay up!" Katie said happily

"Fuck that's the last time I bet on the hooker." Allen grumbled as he handed Katie 200 dollars

"Fuck yeah!" Katie smiled as she did her happy dance

"Ok you're creeping me out right now." Allen said

"Good." Katie smirked as she did it a little more then she stopped "I seriously hope you're not betting on Doug tonight."

"Katie I learned a LONG time ago to NEVER bet against you." Allen said

"Good." Katie smirked "Ready to help me retain my title?"

"You bet." Allen smiled as they walked to the entrance ramp and Doug was already out there with Abyss

"Motherfuck Immortal will do anything to make me lose my title will they?" Katie asked

"Looks like it." Allen said

"Bitches won't get it easily." Katie growled as her theme played and she and Allen walked out

"And his opponent being to the ring by AJ Styles she is the TNA TV Champion and World Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

After Katie got out there she went to the ring and went on the top rope and posed with her belts then went down and handed them to the ref then he raised the TV Title then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Abyss, the ref and Katie was down Doug smirked then went on the top rope and did Katie's _Darkness Approaches _on her and tried to pin her but the ref wasn't up

"What's your deal fucker?" Allen yelled from the ropes "You beat me using my finisher now you're going to use Katie's finisher to beat her?"

"What are you going to do about it huh Styles?" Doug asked as he got in Allen's face then he smirked as Katie gave him a low blow weakly and he yelled in pain as Katie smirked and used Doug's finisher on him and got the pin and won.

"Here is you're winner and still the TNA TV Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

After Katie won Allen got in the ring and she hugged him and she got her title belts back and they went to the back

"That felt so good." Katie smiled as she got in her locker room and got ready to meet the person

"I know fucker got what was coming to him." Allen said

"Exactly I can't believe that fucker had the balls to use my move on me." Katie said "Does he love pissing us off?"

"It looks like it." Allen said as they got their bags and went to the parking lot

"Who do you think this guy is?" Katie asked

"I don't know but we'll find out sooner or later right?" Allen asked

"You bet." Katie said as they got to the parking lot "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Please come out or we're leaving." Allen said

"Calm down Jones." A Voice said "This won't take long at all." Then the guy came out of the shadows which turned out to be Matt Hardy

_Me: Ok Matt is the person who wants to help? Can he be trusted? Or will he betray them for Jeff? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	27. Chapter 27

_Me: Hey guys I'm back early like I used to :D :D Well school helped me with the Ideas :D And I'm sad that AJ is injured :'( I hope he comes back soon :) Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and ExtremeDiva18 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 27

"Matt you're the one that sent the text?" Katie asked

"Who else did you think it was?" Matt asked

"No offence but anyone but you." Katie said "But you want to help us take down Jeff?"

"Katie I saw what he's done to everyone in and out of the ring. It's time for him to be taken down." Matt said in a sad tone

"Hold on hold on you helped Jeff almost win the number one contenders match and you were Immortal's handpicked opponent. Why should we trust you?" Allen asked glaring at Matt

"Look I'm being a double agent like Addie was." Matt said sadly

"What about Addie is she ok?" Katie asked worrying about her "What happened to her?"

"Katie she's ok…Jeff hurt her then used someone from Immortal to…to…to…"

"To what Matt?" Katie asked

"Rape her." Matt said sadly and Katie covered her mouth and had flashbacks of Chris raping her then she started to Cry

"I thought Jeff was bad before but now…" Allen said sadly hugging Katie

"I know that's why I want to stop him and Immortal." Matt said sadly "I can't believe he would do that to our own little sister."

"Got any ideas then?" Allen asked as he hugged his crying wife tighter

"Well since he's not the number one contender to Katie's Championship we have to turn him in as soon as possible." Matt said

"But he threatened Katie, Ally and I with our Jobs and Katie with jail time if we did anything." Allen said

"I'll do all the work you guys lay low for a while got it?" Matt asked

"Hardy if you let us down or betray us I will kill you and Jeff." Allen glared at him

"Allen I promise that I won't alright." Matt said

"Alright you have our trust." Allen said as he and Katie left and Matt smirked

"We're going with my plan." Katie said as she drove

"I was hoping you would say that." Allen said "Something about Matt just screams "I'm working with Jeff." He can't be trusted."

"I agree and we are going to lay low just keep the plan between us and Ally." Katie said stopping at a Burger King "Want anything?"

"I'll have a Whopper and fries." Allen said as Katie ordered their food and they drove back to their house

"But why would Jeff think we would trust Matt?" Katie asked "The only Hardy we trust is Addie."

"Exactly those drugs got to his head." Allen said "Thank god I'm 2/3 Straight Edge."

"2/3 Straight Edge?" Katie asked

"I don't smoke or take drugs but I do drink once in a while."

"Allen." Katie glared "Don't make me pull this car over to make you tell you the truth."

"Ok sometimes but I cut down since I left Fortune." Allen said

"Thank you." Katie smiled as she drove some more

"I'm not going to say you're evil because I know exactly how you're going to respond." Allen said as they pulled in their driveway

"Its ok babe I know I'm evil." Katie smirked as she grabbed their bags and their food and unlocked the door and helped Allen inside

"Thank you babe but you didn't have to help me." Allen said sitting down on the couch

"You were in so much pain tonight I wanted to help." Katie said as she put their food down and turned on the TV and the 360 and started playing _DJ Hero 2 _"And you help me all the time when I'm hurt so it's only fair that I help you when you're hurt. And I love you."

"I love you too Katie." Allen smiled as he was beating Katie

"By the way I may take tomorrow's tapings off." Katie said

"How come?" Allen asked as he was beating her some more

"Simple I heard that the husband stealer is going to be there." Katie said getting mad

"You mean Karen?" Allen asked

"Don't say her name." Katie said "But yes."

"Can't you two get along you're both married I love you and won't leave you so you have nothing to worry about." Allen said "Alright."

"Alright but I still hate her and I won't be around her if I can help it." Katie said "Damn it you beat me!"

"I'm better than you at this game." Allen smirked

"Best two out of three?" Katie asked

"It's on." Allen said as they played another song "So you won't be around Karen just for that reason or for more?"

"She's a bitch plain and simple." Katie growled "She cheats on guys and is a gold digger. I swear Kurt deserves better and I'm glad he found someone better."

"Me too but Karen isn't that much of a bitch." Allen said

"She is to me and that's enough for me to hate her." Katie growled some more "But I'm not going to think about it since I won't be around that bitch."

"I can't you're taking the stay away from someone you hate route for once." Allen said in shock "Normally you try to commit first degree murder on someone."

"Normally I would but when it comes to TNA's version of Vickie Guerrero well TNA's second version of Vickie Guerrero I just stay away from them." Katie said shuddering "Besides I hate people who scream in a loud squeaky voice."

"Well I think you're doing the right thing." Allen said

"Thank you babe." Katie said "I am so glad I won't have to see that bitch tomorrow."

_Me: So Katie hates Jeff's wife huh? I know that doesn't go with the plot yet but I had to put that in there_

_Katie Muse: Karen Jarrett Can kiss my ass! X( X( X(_

_Me: Anyway from the look of things Katie and AJ Don't trust Matt will they be right not to trust him? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	28. Chapter 28

_Me: Hey Guys sorry I took so long with this story but I had a tiny writers block but I came up with a couple of Ideas for this story :) So I hope you guys like :) Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and ExtremeDiva18 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 28

"Welcome back Borden how was the day off?" Ally asked as soon as Katie and Allen arrived at the Impact Zone

"It was well needed Copeland thank you." Katie smiled "So did the giant 2 year old do anything?"

"She just basically said that she was going to reveal to the world about her and Kurt." Ally said with a shrug of her shoulders

"Well as long as she's not bothering me I'm good." Katie said

"I doubt she'll bother you." Ally said "She's too obsessed over Kurt."

"Good point." Katie laughed

"Oh by the way there's a new 'They'" Ally said as the three of them walked to Katie's Locker Room/Office

"Seriously?" Katie and Allen asked raising their eye brows

"Seriously." Ally said "I have a pretty good Idea who 'They' are this time."

"Let me guess Anderson, Anderson's Ego and Anderson's mom?" Allen asked

"How did you know?" Ally asked sounding impressed

"Wild guess." Allen said sounding annoyed "Now can you tell us the real idea about who 'They' are?"

"Well I did hear a rumor that Spike wants the Main Event Mafia back together." Ally said as they entered the Locker Room/Office

"Fuck my life time's 1000." Katie said lying down on the couch

"Katie has a problem with the Main Event Mafia?" Ally asked

"I forgot that you debuted a couple of months after Katie." Allen said "When she debuted back when the MEM was around the first time she joined the Frontline no questions asked."

"Hey I didn't want to be with Baldy, The Pervert, My brother, Booker and Steiner." Katie shuddered "Besides I'm glad I joined the Frontline I was able to make better friends than the old group. Like how I became friends with you in April when you debuted Ally."

"I remember." Ally smiled "We got along right away."

"Yeah and we became a good tag team and best friends as well." Katie smiled "Good times good times."

"Yeah." Ally smiled "But we're in times of The Senior Citizen Collision."

"Yeah." "Katie sadly said "I can't wait till Immortal is gone."

"Same here." Ally said sadly. "Then we can have more good memories."

"Yeah." Katie said then smiled "But they'll be gone soon with the MEM running around."

"Oh yeah." Smiled Ally "Wait I thought you hated the Mafia?"

"At this point Ally I'll team up with the Devil to take down Immortal." Katie said

"You must really want them gone." Ally said

"Believe me I didn't trust them for one minute." Katie growled "The minute I saw Bischoff one year ago in this very building."

_**Flashback**_

"_Katie Hogan and Bischoff could do for TNA." Allen said as he and Katie were walking around the Impact Zone_

"_I doubt Allen."Katie said "Think about it the last time they were in a Wrestling company it went down the drain."_

"_I'm sure this time will be different." Allen said _

"_Again I doubt it." Katie mumbled as she saw Bischoff_

"_Katie look how much you've grown." Eric said happily but Katie knew that was fake_

"_Yeah I've grown up a lot since we last seen each other on Raw." Katie said 'Trying' to be nice to him_

"_Of course you did." Eric said happily still "And you must be AJ Styles it's such an honor to meet you."_

"_The pleasure is all mine Mr. Bischoff." Allen said shaking Eric's hand_

"_So how did you get to know Katie?" Eric asked_

"_He's my husband Eric." Katie said still 'Trying' to be nice_

"_You married at this age?" Eric asked "I thought you would be out having a good time."_

"_Well I love him enough to marry him so here we are." Katie said giving him a fake smile_

"_Well I'm happy for you guys." Eric smiled as he walked away_

"_I still don't trust him." Katie growled_

"_He seems ok." Allen said_

"_He's not." Katie growled "Why do I have a feeling that I got a war ahead and you won't be on my side for a while?"_

"_I don't know but I'll always be on your side." Allen said_

"_Thanks babe." Katie said as she hugged Allen_

_**End Flashback**_

"Yeah I believed that till Flair came around." Katie smiled

"Hey I was still on your side." Allen said

"Well you didn't party with him so yeah I believe you." Katie smiled

"Oh Katie I forgot to tell you something." Ally said "Jeff is going on the UK Tour and I can't go because of my concussion and Allen can't go because of his hip injury."

"Ok why did you tell me this?" Katie asked raising an eye brow

"Because I heard that Dixie asked you to stay here because of what Jeff is doing." Ally said

"Wait Dixie still owns some of TNA?" Allen asked

"Not really but right now her and I are sharing my half of the company." Katie said "But what's your point Ally?"

"My point is we can use this time to plan everything we can to take down Immoral." Ally said

"Without Jeff breathing down our necks." Katie smirked

"Exactly." Ally smirked

"Trust me Jeff won't win this war." Katie said "Sure he and Immortal will win a few battles but when it comes down to this we'll win the war."

"Exactly* Ally smiled as she hi fived Katie

_Katie Muse: No way in hell will Immortal win this they can kiss my ass for all I care!_

_Me: So anyone you hate can kiss your ass?_

_Katie Muse: Yeah pretty Much :D :D_

_Me: -.- Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	29. Chapter 29

_Me: I know guys I didn't update this story for a while but I had Bad writers block on it but it finally cleared so I can work on this story again :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 29

_**FF A Few Weeks Later**_

"You guys ready for tonight?" Katie asked as her, Allen and Ally walked in the Impact Zone

"Yeah." Ally said and Allen nodded his head

"I hope this plan works since…you know." Katie said not sounding sure oh herself

"Katie this plan will work I'm positive." Allen said

"What if they betray us?" Katie asked

"Katie they won't." Allen said hugging her "I swear."

"Alright." Katie softly said as they walked to her Locker Room/Office in silence

_Flashback_

_It was a few days before the UK Tour was over and Katie, Ally and Allen were hanging out at Katie's house just relaxing_

"_Can we watch Jersey Shore?" Ally asked_

"_No!" Both Katie and Allen yelled_

"_How come I'm missing the new episode." Ally Whined_

"_Download it on iTunes later." Allen said as Katie's phone rang and she answered it_

"_Hello?" Katie asked "What's up…Are you serious? At a time like this when we need you?" She asked sounding mad as she went outside_

"_What's going on?" Ally asked_

"_Looks like someone from the MEM is backing out of the plan." Allen said "Not good."_

"_What are we going to do now?" Ally asked sadly "Immortal can't win they just can't."_

"_They won't." Allen said as he got out his iPhone and called someone "Hey I heard you guys want to leave Immortal along with Frankie right?...Well nows the time to do it…Yeah her plan is backfiring on her so you guys in?...Great thanks." He smiled as he hung up "Ally we're not out yet."_

"_Who did you call?" Ally asked_

"_Robert I've been in touch with Fortune just like Katie asked me to and he said he and Fortune will leave Immortal and be the new 'They'." Allen smiled_

"_Alright nice one sneaky husband of my best friend." Ally smiled as her and Allen hi fived each other_

"_We're fucked guys." Katie said sadly as she walked back in "Both Kevin and Booker walked out on the plan…Just so they can be in the fucking Royal Rumble."_

"_No we're not I got a plan B." Allen said _

"_We're using Fortune." Ally smiled_

"_No way they're up for it?" Katie asked getting hopeful_

"_Damn right they are." Allen smiled as Katie hugged him happily_

"_Allen you're the best husband ever!" Katie said happily_

_End Flashback_

"So remember the plan for tonight?" Allen asked

"Yeah beat Hardy to retain my title then get in Bischoff's face." Katie smirked "I think I can do that."

"Awesome." Allen smiled "I'm going to talk to Fortune for a few to make sure they don't back out of the plan."

"Alright." Katie said as she kissed him "Love you."

"Love you too." Allen said as he left

"Ally keep an eye on him." Katie said

"How come?" Katie asked

"Because he's with Fortune and as long as Fortune is with Immortal and Allen hangs out with them I don't trust them fully yet." Katie said "Spy on them but don't make them find out."

"Got it." Ally said as she left and Katie changed into an Invader Zim Gir Hitchhiker T-shirt, Levi's 524 Skinny Jeans blue charm, Vans Black Aleeda Suede Sneakers and a Black Zip PU Hooded Moto Jacket unzipped

"Hey Katie can I ask you something?" Sarah asked as she walked in

"Sure what's up Sarah?" Katie asked

"Well you know that new Knockout going by the name of Rosita right?" Sarah asked

"Yeah she's debuting tomorrow night why?" Katie asked

"Well she has a sister whose one year younger than her debuting too and unlike her she's like you." Sarah said

"How so?" Katie asked

"Well she can face the superstars and win." Sarah said

"No way that's pretty awesome." Katie smiled

"And Rosita was wondering if you would mentor her." Sarah said

"Well I'll have to watch her debut match." Katie smiled

"Well it'll be after Against All Odds." Sarah smiled

"Great I'll start her off easy and put her in a match against Josh." Katie smiled

"Alright and thanks again." Sarah smiled as she walked off

"I hope her sister isn't like how they'll be on screen." Katie said as she got ready and went out for her match

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA World Championship introducing the challenger from Cameron, Carolina Jeff Hardy!" JB Announced

Jeff's theme played and he came out doing his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he glared at the fans.

"And his opponent she is the TNA Television and World Champion from Venice Beach California Katie Borden

_Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _by _Shinedown _played and Katie came out to the cheering fans of the Impact Zone as she ran down and slapped the hands of the fans then went in the ring and went on the top rope and posed with her belts then went down and handed them to the ref then he raised The World Heavyweight Championship then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Jeff was down Katie went on the top rope about to use _Darkness Approaches _on him but she felt someone push her off then she looked and saw that Immortal was attacking her and as she was trying to fight back but no good then Fortune came down and she was being held by someone then when Allen got in front of her Katie had a face that said "Hit me and you will experience worse than hell." And when he was about to he stopped and they both smirked as he put up the Fortune sign and the rest of Fortune cleared Immortal out of the ring and when it was just Jeff Allen smirked some more and did the Styles Clash on him and told Katie to pin him and when she did she got the three count and won the match

"Here is your winner and still the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

After she won the ref handed her belts back and she celebrated with them weakly a bit then she hugged Allen happily then smirked as Immortal walked down with WTF looks on their faces

"Well well well look what we have here." Katie smirked "You guys look like you got off an episode of Punk'd what's wrong? Oh yeah I remember Fortune got tired of your asses."

"You bitch!" Eric yelled "You little bitch! How dare you turn Fortune against me!"

"Hey Eric SHUT UP!" Allen yelled "For once Katie had nothing to do with Fortune turning their backs on Immortal it was all Fortune. You know why we did it because we're tired of taking a backseat to you guys in fact we're tired of taking a backseat to anyone!"

"You guys were nothing before Hulk and I got here you hear me NOTHING!" Eric yelled

"You're just mad because everyone here saw right through you guys." Katie said "In fact there's a difference between me and everyone in this ring. I saw right through you the minute you stepped into this building one year ago." She said as the fans cheered loudly

"You think you're all that Borden?" Eric asked "Let me tell you something if you didn't leave the WWE Years ago then you would be better off then how you are now because Jeff Hardy here is more successful than you, your husband or anyone in that ring!"

"Please everyone standing in this ring built this company from the ground up!" Katie Yelled "And we're not going to stand by and watch you destroy it!"

"Just you guys wait March 3 when Hulk wins the case against Dixie we'll have control of the Company again." Eric said "Then we'll sue you for your 50% Borden."

"How will that be possible when Fortune takes down Immortal and I shove Janice so far up your ass you won't be able to do anything again?" Katie asked as the crowd cheered big time and Eric and Immortal just watched as she smirked.

_Me: I hope this Chapter makes up for me not updating for so long. But anyway what will happen in Fayetteville on the Febuary 24 taping? Will Dixie get TNA Back or Will Katie keep fighting? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	30. Chapter 30

_Me: Hey guys here's the second chapter today :D :D Basicly for the next few days I'll still work on other fics and stuff but this story is my number 1 priority so I can catch up. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 30

The Next morning after the taping Katie woke up and went downstairs and saw Allen play the Xbox 360

"Morning." Katie said

"Morning." Allen smiled "You're up early."

"After how exciting last night was can you blame me?" Katie softly laughed as she sat next to Allen

"Not really." Allen laughed as well "What's up."

"I'm a little worried about the plan failing at this point." Katie said sounding worried "Can you blame me? I mean this plan almost backfired on me…I am so grateful that I have you Allen because if I didn't…then I wouldn't know what to do."

"Katie everything will be ok." Allen said pausing his game and hugging her "If Dixie doesn't win the case then you'll still own half of the Company so basically no matter what in Hogan and Bischoff's case it's a lose lose situation."

"You're right." Katie said "I'm still worried about Matt though incase he'll betray us."

"If he does I'll kick his ass." Allen said as Katie's iPhone rang

"Hold on." Katie said as she checked the caller ID and she answered it quickly "Are you ok? How are you doing? Is Immortal staying away from you?"

"_Don't worry I'm fine." _Addie said _"Calm down Katie."_

"Sorry." Katie said "Anyway how are you doing?"

"_I'm doing ok." _Addie said _"I'm staying with a friend for the time being."_

"That's good." Katie smiled "Addie I got a question is Matt really on our side or is he working for Jeff?"

"_Working for Jeff." _Addie said _"Did you tell him anything?"_

"No I didn't just in case because I suspected him of betraying us sometime down the road." Katie said

"_Thank god you're the smartest Knockout in TNA." _Addie smiled

"Yeah." Katie said "Addie I need to know…Who in Immortal was the one that raped you?"

"_It was those two guys Gunner and Murphy." _Addie said as she sounded like she was going to cry

"I can't believe they sent those two." Katie said acting disgusted "They're so sleazy. I'm so sorry Addie."

"_It's ok they're get theirs." _Addie said

"Damn right they will I'm getting James and Robert on their asses." Katie growled "Addie right now focus on getting better ok."

"_Don't worry I will just get my brothers back ok." _Addie said with Sadness in her voice

"Don't worry I will Addie." Katie said feeling bad for her

"_Thank you so much Katie." _Addie said

"Don't mention it call me in a couple of days." Katie said

"_Alright Bye Katie." _Addie said as she hung up

"Is Addie doing ok?" Allen asked

"Yeah she just warned us about Matt." Katie said

"So he is working for them huh?" Allen asked sitting back "Not surprised."

"Nor am I." Katie said "But how are we going to get Matt off our backs?"

"Simple do what we've been doing mislead him still." Allen said

"I hate that plan but it's the only thing we can do right now." Katie said as she sat back "Besides the more we mislead him the more he'll be on the bottom of the Immortal food chain. I'm more interested at the top of the food chain Hogan, Bischoff, Flair and Jeff. Get rid of those four than Dixie and I will be on top."

"So all this was about you and Dixie?" Allen asked looking at her

"Of course not." Katie laughed "All this is about getting TNA back to the way it was before Hogan and Bischoff came in. The way it was when I first came in the company."

"That I remember you weren't as homicidal as you are now." Allen laughed

"I only knew you and Steve when I first started I mean you showed me around and everything." Katie smiled "And those times after the tapings and house shows we would just spend time together without worrying about anything."

"The only thing we worried about was if we're going to win or lose championships." Allen smiled "And a few months later we would hang out with Chris and Ally on some nights."

"Yeah." Katie smiled as she looked down "Who knew that Hogan and Bischoff would ruin our social lives."

"None of us knew that would happen." Allen said as he pulled Katie close to him "But don't worry those times will come again I mean TNA is almost normal again am I right?"

"You're right." Katie said "I mean slowly but surely the black cloud over us is leaving us."

"Yeah." Allen said "I'll look forward to that happening."

"Me too." Katie smiled "Then everything will be normal again. Addie will have her brothers back, Jarrett will have his senses back somewhat and fight with Kurt again, and we can spend time together again without any worries."

"I can't wait." Allen smiled

"Me neither." Katie smiled "Hey want some breakfast?"

"Sure what are you in the mood for?" Allen asked

"Anything." Katie said as she got up and went to the kitchen and started cooking

_Me: I hope Katie's plan does work and I'm glad Addie is ok and her brothers are staying away from her. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	31. Chapter 31

_Me: Hey guys here's the third Chapter for today (Which I think is a personal best for me when it comes to a story :D) I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 31

"So I have to face Fatso tonight?" Katie asked as her, Ally and Ivory were in their locker room

"Looks like it." Ally said

"But isn't Matt on our side?" Ivory asked sounding confused

"Addie called this morning and said he's working for Immortal." Katie said

"Oh ok." Ivory said

"So what are you going to do about Matt?" Ally asked

"Mislead him and kick his ass a bit." Katie smirked

"What is it with you and kicking ass?" Ally asked as she laughed

"Same is with you and sugar I'm addicted." Katie laughed

"Can't argue there." Ally said quickly

"Ha I win." Katie smirked then they saw a girl with long brown hair walking around "Hey isn't that Eliza?"

"Who?" Ally and Ivory asked

"That girl who is Allen's protégée on screen." Katie said

"Oh." Ally and Ivory said

"Hey Eliza what's up?" Katie asked as she stuck her head out the locker room

"Oh you're Katie right?" Eliza asked "Nothing much just looking for Lakeisha seen her anywhere?"

"No sorry." Katie said sadly "Want us to help?"

"If you want." Eliza said shyly

"Alright." Katie smiled "Hey Ally Ivory want to walk around with Eliza a bit?"

"Sure." Ivory smiled as her and Ally walked out and Ivory turned red

"Are you ok?" Katie asked

"Sorry just not used to being around the top knockouts." Eliza said "I'm just a beginner."

"So am I but don't worry Katie and Ally are the two nicest people here in the locker room." Ivory said

"Alright." Eliza shyly smiled as they walked around a bit "Allen told me about you a bit Katie."

"What did he say?" Katie asked

"That you're a basically all around awesome person despite being homicidal." Eliza softly laughed

"Well I don't like to brag but I'm mostly homicidal when I'm pissed." Katie softly laughed as well "But don't worry I won't hurt you Eliza."

"Alright." Eliza said as they found Lakeisha talking to her brothers Terrence and Terrell

"Guys don't get in this dad and I got this alright?" Lakeisha asked "Leave Bully Ray to us ok."

"But dad said don't get involved either." Terrence said

"But unlike you guys I have wrestling experience." Lakeisha said

"So if we have to listen to dad so do you Lakeisha." Terrell said crossing his arms

"Don't you gang up on me I'm older than you." Lakeisha said getting in her brothers faces

"Hey Lakeisha." Eliza smiled and Lakeisha turned around and smiled

"Hey guys." Lakeisha smiled then she faced her brothers "This ain't over yet." Then she turned around and walked up to the girls "What's up?"

"Well I wanted to find you and ask you to be my tag team partner for when I face Ashley and Lisa." Eliza said

"Eliza I would love to but I have a lot on my plate tonight." Lakeisha smiled sadly "I'm sorry."

"It's ok I'll try to find someone else." Eliza smiled

"What the hell do you mean try?" Ally asked

"I'll be your tag team partner if you don't mind." Ivory smiled

"You mean it?" Eliza asked as she smiled

"Of course I have beef with Ashley, Lisa and Lena." Ivory said "So I would be glad to be your tag team partner."

"Thank you so much." Eliza smiled

"We better get ready." Ally smiled as she put her arms around Ivory and Eliza "Well see you later Katie."

"Alright." Katie smiled as the three walked away

"Katie I got a favor to ask if this gets personal between my family and Mark." Lakeisha said

"You want a no holds barred match against Mark?" Katie asked

"Not tonight I mean sometime after Against All Odds." Lakeisha said and Katie took a deep breath

"Lakeisha I would have to think about it but if you want to face the heavyweight superstars then you're going to have to test yourself against some of the lightweight superstars." Katie said

"Let me test myself tonight just give me an opponent anyone will do." Lakeisha begged

"How about Robbie E?" Katie asked

"I'll face him tonight." Lakeisha smiled "Thank you for giving me a chance Katie."

"You're welcome Lakeisha I think everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves." Katie smiled "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks you too in your match against Hardy." Lakeisha smiled

"Thanks." Katie smiled as she walked away

"Hey Katie!" Lakeisha called and Katie turned around

"Yeah?" Katie asked

"If you need any help with taking down Immortal let me know and I'll be prepared to fight for you and TNA." Lakeisha said "If you ever need a soldier on the front line I'll be there right away." When she said that Katie smiled more

"Thank you Lakeisha that means a lot to me." Katie smiled

"You're welcome Katie." Lakeisha smiled as Katie walked off

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Cameron, North Carolina Matt Hardy!" JB Announced

Matt's theme played and he came out doing his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he glared as the fans. Then _Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _by _Shinedown _played and Katie came out

"And his opponent she is the TNA Television and World Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

Katie came out wearing a Tripp Black Lace-Up Halter Corset with her jacket over it that she wore last night, a Black Tier Lace Peasant Mini Skirt, a pair of Black Two Buckle Heel Boots, and the TV Title on her right shoulder and the World Title on her stomach. When she got in the ring she went on the top rope and posed with her belts then went down and handed them to the ref then he rang the bell.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Matt was somehow down Katie went on the top rope and did _Darkness Approaches _on him and when she was about to pin him she smirked and went on the top rope and did it again then pinned him this time and won

"Here is your winner the TNA Television and World Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

After Katie won the ref handed her belts back to her then she celebrated with them a bit then she went to the back

"Katie what's your problem?" Matt asked as he caught up with her

"My problem?" Katie asked "I hate backstabbers that's what."

"Damn you're smart." Matt growled

"Exactly." Katie growled "Now leave or I will hurt you like Chris hurt Rob a while back."

"Fine but remember this Borden you're time is almost up Immortal will win this war." Matt growled some more as he left

"_The only way Immortal will win is if I'm dead." _Katie thought as she got her stuff ready and went to Fortune's locker room and waited for Allen

_Me: That's the truth Immortal has alot with just Katie alone. Will they get rid of her? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	32. Chapter 32

_Me: Hey guys here is Chapter number 4 of the day (Now I can say this is a new best for me :D :D) I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 32

"Hardy is dreaming if he thinks that Immortal will win." Allen said as he lay down as soon as he and Katie got home

"I know right?" Katie asked "With everything that has been going on lately we're winning this war."

"Don't let your guard down yet babe." Allen said "Don't forget you still have February 24 to worry about."

"You're right." Katie said as she lay down next to him "I still have my power in case Dixie loses."

"Are you worried about Dixie losing this?" Allen asked

"Not really." Katie smiled "Dixie's a strong woman I'm sure she'll get through this and don't forget she has help."

"You're right." Allen smiled as he put an arm around Katie and pulled her closer "You've helped her since day one."

"And I'll continue to help her." Katie smiled "I'll help her till the day Hogan and Bischoff are out of TNA for good."

"When will that be?" Allen asked

"It'll be soon if I can help it." Katie smiled "And believe me I can help it."

"I know you can since when have you been doubted?" Allen asked

"Hardly lately." Katie smiled "I'm going to sleep night."

"Night." Allen said as he and Katie fell asleep

"You're thinking about making a new stable?" Ally asked as her and Katie were shopping

"Yeah just a small one like the Main Event Mafia." Katie smiled as they went to Spencer's

"Who's going to be in it?" Ally asked

"Well I'm planning on it being a Knockout's group so I'm thinking of adding you, Ivory and possibly Eliza and Lakeisha." Katie smiled

"I like the group idea." Ally smiled as she was looking at a hoodie

"Thanks." Katie smiled as she looked at a sonic hat "I like that hat." She smiled as she got it

"Don't mention it." Ally smiled as they went to the checkout counter and got their stuff and left "Not surprising that you'll add me in it."

"You're full of it Copeland." Katie laughed then she stopped and turned around and freaked out "Ally let's leave someone is following us."

"You're right." Ally said scared as they ran out of the store and got in their car then went to Katie's house as fast as the speed limit would allow them to go then they ran inside as soon as they got there and saw Allen and Chris play the Playstation 3

"Hide us!" Katie said freaked out as they shut the door and locked it

"Are you guys ok?" Chris asked

"No someone was following us like stalking us!" Ally said freaked out as well

"They what?" Chris asked he got mad but he wasn't the only one as Allen was turning red

"Yeah it started after we got out of Spencer's I saw someone who looked like Gunner follow Ally and I so we high tailed it and left." Katie said sounding scared

"I call bullshit!" Allen yelled "How dare Hogan and Bischoff send someone to stalk my wife!"

"I'm pissed too man how dare they stalk Ally!" Chris yelled as well

"That's it till this stops you two are not leaving our sides for a second outside this house or Ally's Apartment." Allen said sounding mad

"Alright." Katie said still sounding Scared and Allen hugged her and Chris hugged Ally

"Don't worry we'll protect you guys." Allen said as he hugged Katie tightly

"Yeah Hogan and Bischoff will pay for this." Chris said hugging Ally

"Thank you guys." Katie said as she cried

"So much." Cried Ally

"Anything for you guys." Chris said "Hey Allen Ally and I are going to head back to her place."

"Alright man see you guys later." Allen said as Chris and Ally left

"The last time I have been this scared was when Chris stuck a gun to my heart." Katie said still scared

"Well those bastards are going to pay." Allen growled as he hugged her some more

"I'll get them but I'm scared to think about it right now." Katie cried

"Don't worry I won't leave your side." Allen said

"Thank you so much Allen." Katie said as she slowly calmed down

"You're welcome babe." Allen softly smiled as they sat down on the couch and they put in a movie and they watched it together

A few hours later after the movie was over Allen looked over and saw that Katie was sleeping and he smiled and got one of the couch pillows and gently laid her head on it then got the house phone and called over at Ally's place

"_Hello?" _Asked a tired Chris

"You awake?" Allen asked

"_I am now what's up man?" _Chris asked

"Simple I'm planning on paying Bischoff a visit tomorrow morning are you in?" Allen asked

"_Hell yeah I am." _Chris growled

"Impact Zone parking lot 5 a.m." Allen said as he ran a hand though his hair "Katie usually wakes up around 10 or noon so we'll have time."

"_Same with Ally so we're good." _Chris said _"See you tomorrow man."_

"Later man." Allen said as he hung up then looked at Katie _"Bischoff you just dug deeper in your own grave." _He thought with a mad look on his face

_Me: Oh man what does AJ and Chris have planned? I hope it's good. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	33. Chapter 33

_Me: Hey guys here's the next chapter :D :D I'm on a Roll when it comes to Updating today :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 33

It was 4:30 in the morning when Allen woke up. When he did he looked at Katie sleeping next to him and he smiled and kissed her forehead softly then got up

"_Sorry Katie but I have to do this…Must be part of being a husband I guess." _Allen thought as he put on a black t-shirt, Black jeans and a pair of black sneakers. After he got changed he got his car keys and put on a black hoodie and got in his car and started driving towards the Impact Zone

"Bischoff just you wait." Allen growled as he drove some more then all of a sudden he heard a gunshot and felt one of his tires get shot "Shit!" He yelled as he drove his car into one of the sidewalks and thankfully no one was walking there then when he looked up someone in a car went by but Allen didn't see their face as the person shot another shot at Allen but luckily he ducked before he got shot and stayed down till he was sure the guy was gone then when he looked up they were and Allen got out his iPhone and called Chris

"_Hey I was just leaving what's up man?" _Chris asked

"I got fucking shot at." Allen growled

"_Are you ok man?" _Chris asked worrying about his best friend

"Yeah thank god I didn't get hit." Allen said "Wish I could say the same for my car though."

"_Need me to pick you up?" _Chris asked

"Yeah but watch yourself." Allen said "Make sure you don't have the same fate as me."

"_Don't worry man I will but watch your back too." _Chris said

"Don't worry I will." Allen said "Later man." Then he hung up and put his phone away and got a pocket knife just in case the person came back.

About 15 minutes later Allen heard a car come close so he prepared himself then he got a text

_I'm here man-Chris_

_Thanks man-Allen_

"This doesn't look too bad." Chris said as Allen got out

"I'll call a repair man later today." Allen said "You're right just the tire, the window and the side. Thank god how am I going to explain this to Katie?"

"I don't know but we better get to the Impact Zone." Chris said

"You're right." Allen said as they got in Chris's car

"I can't believe they would play this dirty." Chris said

"I know." Allen said "I never thought they would resort to trying to kill me."

"Think about it they're trying to break Katie anyway they can you're her number one weakness." Chris said

"I guess I better be careful huh?" Allen softly laughed

"Yeah." Chris softly laughed as well as they arrived at the Impact Zone

"Time to get that son of a bitch." Allen growled as they got out of the car and walked towards Bischoff's office

"Ready man?" Chris asked

"Yeah." Allen said as they walked in Bischoff's office and saw him doing paper work then Allen went and grabbed him by the shirt

"You son of a bitch how dare you send Gunner and Murphy to stalk our girls!" Allen yelled at Bischoff

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Eric smirked and Allen punched him hard in the mouth

"Yes you do!" Allen yelled at him "And you sent someone to kill me didn't you!"

"All to win this war." Eric smirked some more

"You think this is some game to you?" Allen asked as he yelled "You're Sick Bischoff!"

"Am I?" Eric smirked "Like I said Immortal will win this war and when we do you guys will be taken care of." Then that's when Allen threw him across the room and beat him up till he bleed

"You won't win this war ever!" Allen yelled as he and Chris walked out

"Are you ok man?" Chris asked

"No I'm not." Allen said "I can't believe they're playing like this."

"What are you going to do now?" Chris asked

"I'll think of something." Allen said "This is too dangerous for Katie now I'm taking over."

"You can't let that happen man." Chris said "Katie will do anything to protect you and you'll do the same you guys started this together and you guys will end this together."

"You're right." Allen said "But I mean it I'm protecting her with my life."

"Same with me and Ally." Chris said as they got in the car and left

After Allen was dropped off Allen walked in and was met with a hug from a crying Katie

"I'm so glad you're ok." Katie cried hard

"I am." Allen said as he hugged her tightly

"Someone called and said that they killed you." Katie cried hard

"Who did they sound like?" Allen asked

"Gunner." Katie cried "Allen don't scare me like that."

"So he was the one that shot at me huh?" Allen asked

"That's what I said." Katie cried "Why didn't you tell me you were going to see Bischoff?"

"I wanted to do this alone with Chris to give him a piece of my mind about hurting you." Allen said

"You could have told me." Katie cried

"I didn't want to worry you." Allen said "Katie this is getting extremely dangerous now."

"You're right but I can't back down now." Katie cried

"We can't back down now." Allen corrected her "We're in this together now so no matter what happens we'll do it together. We're each other's weaknesses but we're also each other's strengths."

"You're right." Katie said as she stopped crying "No matter what happens at this point we're in this together."

"Exactly." Allen said as he hugged her tightly some more

_Me: Oh man I can't believe Bischoff is going this far. How Can Katie and AJ fight back now? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	34. Chapter 34

_Me: Hey guys here is the Against All Odds Chapter :D :D I'm almost caught up :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 34

"Ready for tonight?" Katie asked as her and Allen arrived for Against All Odds

"You bet I am." Smiled Allen "Don't worry Fortune will help you keep your title."

"Don't interfere until you absolutely have to ok." Katie said "Like me Immortal is Fortune's target but tonight my one and only target is Jeff Hardy."

"Alright Katie." Allen said "I hope this war comes to an end soon."

"Same here." Katie said softly "It's getting out of control."

"I know at this point it looks like Hogan is winning this case." Allen said

"If he does then I got a plan." Katie said "The minute Hogan wins this case the minute I fight him for his power. Because if he wins that court case he'll only get the rest of Dixie's power because in the transfer papers I had Eric sign they say he signed 50% of TNA to me willingly so they can't get my 50% unless I give it to them willingly and I won't do that."

"Well if Hogan wins at least he won't have full control of TNA." Allen said

"Yeah." Katie said

"Well I'm going to hang with Fortune text me when you get to your locker room and let me know that you made it there ok alright." Allen said

"I will." Katie smiled as she hugged Allen "Love you." Then she walked off

"Hey Katie." Ivory smiled as Katie walked in and got her phone out and texted Allen

"Hey Ivory." Katie smiled "Ally not here tonight?"

"Nah she wanted to stay with Chris." Ivory said

"That sucks." Katie said as she sat down "Are you going to be ok for your match against Madison?"

"Yeah Ally has taught me so much over the past few weeks I think I'm ready to face this on my own." Ivory said jumping before her match

"How about me having your back?" Eliza asked as she walked in

"You don't mind?" Ivory asked

"Not at all." Eliza smiled "Allen said he's going to be on commentary tonight so he said do whatever."

"He is so awesome." Ivory smiled "Katie can you dump him so I can have him?"

"I want him." Eliza pouted

"Too bad because he's mine." Katie smirked

"Lucky." Eliza and Ivory joked

"Ha ha." Katie joked as she watched TV "Eliza I am so sorry that that piece of shit Bully Ray is your dad."

"It's ok Katie I don't even think of him as my dad much." Eliza said sitting down "Just another worker I have to work with."

"But still a dad shouldn't act like a jerk towards his daughter." Katie said "My dad never did."

"I know but some dads are asses." Eliza said "Like my dad."

"Yeah." Katie said then smirked "I might mess with him a bit till the Fayetteville tapings."

"Nice one." Eliza smiled

"Thank you." Katie smiled "Ivory your match is next good luck."

"Thanks Katie." Ivory smiled as her and Eliza left and Katie watched the PPV some more till her iPhone rang and she looked at the caller ID and her eyes widened as she answered it

"What's up?" Katie asked "You positive? You want to help? I thought you didn't want to get Involved in this anymore…You had no choice huh? Don't worry I'll make it on my own a little longer till the 24th. You're the best. K bye." Then she hung up and smiled and sat back

"Who was that?" Allen asked as he walked in

"Hogan's second pain in the ass." Katie smirked

"I thought he didn't want to get involved anymore." Allen said as he sat next to her

"He didn't but he saw how I continued to fight for TNA and never gave up or gave in he said that he'll come back and help me." Katie smiled "After tonight I'm going to challenge the Hardy's to a tag match on the 24th with a partner of my choosing. They'll think it's a member of Fortune but they'll be shocked because everyone thought I would never tag with him on my own."

"Again you're a genus." Allen smiled

"Damn right I am babe." Katie smirked "I got to get ready for my match wish me luck."

"Good luck Katie." Allen smiled

"Oh and for the time being I'm retiring the TV Title I'll just be the World Champion." Katie smiled as she got ready "Always thought that belt was worthless anyway."

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA World Championship introducing first the challenger from Cameron, North Carolina Jeff Hardy!" JB Announced

Jeff's theme played and he did his usual entrance and when he got to the ring he glared at the fans and sat on one of the turnbuckles as _Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _by _Shinedown _played and Katie came out next

"And his opponent from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

Katie had on a Tripp Black and Red Lace Up Corset, Tripp Red Black Tie Dye Skinny Jeans, a pair of Black Stud and Strap Low Moto Boots, and the TNA World Title on her right shoulder. When Katie got in the ring she went on the top rope and instead of her usual pose she did her brother's pose and the fans popped big for her then she went down and handed her belt to Jackson then he raised it than rang the bell then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Jeff was down Katie got one of the ladders and went up it but instead of grabbing her belt she did _Darkness Approaches _on him and with the little energy she had left she went on the ladder again but then she saw Immortal run down to the ring and when Katie almost grabbed the belt Matt pushed the ladder and Katie down and she braced herself for Impact…Luckily for Katie Allen got there in time (Somehow) and caught her before she got hurt

"I owe you big time babe." Katie smiled as she got back in the ring and got the ladder up and used her last strength to climb up and grab it and win

"Here is your winner and still the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

After she was announced the winner she celebrated with Fortune a bit then she got a mic

"Fail again eh Immortal?" Katie asked as Immortal was yelling at her "I'll keep it short and sweet Hardy's you guys vs. me and a partner of my choosing on March 3 in Fayetteville what do you say?"

"Bring it Borden!" Matt yelled

"Good." Katie smirked "And as you say Hardy's blood is Immortal. Well mine and my partner's blood is eternal." She smirked some more and Immortal looked confused and worried

_Me: Their blood is eternal huh? I wonder who her partner is? (I know because I'm writing this ^.^) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	35. Chapter 35

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter :D And I wanted to get the Valentine's Day Chapter out of the way first and The first taping out of the way before I skip to the Fayetteville tapings. So anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/Takeitoff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 35

The Next morning Katie got up and saw that Allen wasn't next to her

"Of course he wakes up before me." Katie said half asleep as she went down and saw Allen in his pajamas reading the paper

"Morning Katie." Allen said still reading the paper

"Morning ass." Katie grumbled

"Hey be nice to me." Allen whined "After I made breakfast this morning."

"You did what?" Katie asked as she looked on her plate and saw a couple of heart shaped pancakes and a couple of pieces of bacon

"I worked hard on that missy." Allen said pretending to be strict then Katie smiled and hugged him

"Thank you baby." Katie smiled

"You're welcome." Allen smiled as he hugged her back "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Wait its Valentine's Day?" Katie asked "Damn I forgot since everything that's happened."

"It's ok babe." Allen smiled "By the way why is there a new stereo hooked up to the games?" Then he smiled more "You didn't forget."

"You really thought I would forget the day you asked me out?" Katie asked as she laughed "Happy Valentine's day to you to babe." Then she sat down and ate

"So how did you get that Stereo hooked up to the games without waking up last night?" Allen asked "I know I held you all last night."

"I gave Chris and Ally a key." Katie smiled

"How the hell did they get in and out last night without me knowing?" Allen asked

"You're a heavy sleeper." Katie said annoyed

"I am not." Allen said

"I blasted my music on loud the other night when you in the bed room sleeping and did not wake up once." Katie said

"Damn I have to learn to be a light sleeper." Allen mumbled to himself

"Stay up a lot like I do." Katie smiled as she finished eating "That was good babe."

"Thanks." Allen smiled as Katie got up and hugged him

"I'm going to get dressed." Katie smiled as she went to her room and changed into a Robot Love Girls T-Shirt, Chor Black and Pink Piping Pants and a pair of Black Converse Low tops. After Katie put on her hair up she saw a box with a black rose and she smiled and opened the box and saw a Black and Pink Chain bracelet. "I love him so much." Then she put it on and took the rose then went down stairs and saw Allen dressed and playing the Wii

"I see that you got your second presents." Allen smiled as Katie went and hugged him

"I love them thank you babe." Katie smiled as she sat down and watched him play

"Don't mention it babe." Allen smiled as he played some more

"How long were you planning for today?" Katie asked

"A few weeks." Allen smiled

"You're sweet." Katie smiled as she looked for her iPhone but couldn't find it "Hey you've seen my phone?"

"Yeah I was playing on it this morning." Allen said pausing the game and reaching in his pocket and giving her the phone

"Thanks babe." Katie smiled as she looked at it and saw that everything was normal on it but something was strange about it so she looked and saw that all her apps were in order and all her pictures, songs and numbers were on it "What did you do to my phone?"

"Ok you figured it out that's not your phone." Allen smiled "That's a new one I re added everything early this morning and I made sure your games were still the same on there and if they weren't I played them so they were the same or higher."

"You are the sweetest person." Katie smiled as she hugged Allen again

"Look on the back of it." Allen smiled and Katie took off her pink and black striped back and saw that it was engraved with their initials plus it had _4Ever _after their initials and she smiled some more

"You really are sweet." Katie smiled as she hugged him tightly "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome babe." Allen smiled as Katie got on there and texted Ally "Hey are you going to be mad at me if I tell you this news?"

"Depends what is it?" Katie asked as she finished texting Ally

"Flair is coming back tonight." Allen said and Katie was wide eyed

"What?" Katie asked as she sounded like she was going to get mad

"Relax I don't trust him." Allen said "Remember when I called Fortune and asked them to be the new they?"

"What about it?" Katie asked

"I did it where Flair decided to be off the Tour for a bit so he never knew the plan." Allen smiled

"You're a genius." Katie smiled

"Well I did watch you for over a year almost." Allen smiled

"Well I don't like to brag but I am good at this stuff." Katie smiled as she texted Ally again "Hey should I have another hint about who my partner is on the 24th?"

"Depends what's the hint?" Allen asked

"Use the bat." Katie smiled

"Save that for tomorrow night tonight just talk like he does." Allen said

"Good idea." Katie said as she kissed his cheek "Love you."

"Love you too." Allen smiled

_Me: Awwwwwwwww :3 That is so sweet of them :3 Now as for Katie's partner who do you guys think who he is and there are plenty of hints from this and the last chapters. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	36. Chapter 36

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the second Chapter out of the way. I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for Reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D :D_

Chapter 36

"What's up Borden?" Ally smiled as Katie walked in

"Nothing Much you Copeland?" Katie smiled

"Same old same old." Ally smiled "Oh Chris is here."

"Seriously Management hired him back?" Katie asked

"Yeah but he has to be under that stupid Suicide mask." Ally grumbled

"Hey better that than him not here right?" Katie asked

"You're right." Ally smiled "Oh Chris and I spent the whole day together so far."

"So did Allen and I." Katie smiled "Look at this bracelet he got me." Then she showed Ally her Bracelet

"That looks so cute on you." Ally smiled

"Thank you." Katie smiled

"You're welcome." Ally smiled

"Well well well two girls who hate being preppy are sure acting preppy right now." Ashley said in a mocking voice as she was standing next to Lisa and Lena

"What the fuck do you idiots want?" Katie asked sounding annoyed

"Did you come here to annoy us?" Ally asked sounding just as annoyed

"How about you shut up and let her speak will you?" Lena yelled at them

"Ok Lena and Ashley yell just about the same." Katie said

"Oh I agree." Ally said nodding her head

"SHUT UP!" Ashley screamed

"I had enough of this Ally can you compete?" Katie asked

"I just got the ok this morning." Ally said "Why do you ask."

"Me you and Ivory vs. The Skank club tonight." Katie said "Hear that Simmons try beating us."

"Being it Borden!" Ashley yelled as she walked away with Lena and Lisa

"What is her problem tonight?" Katie asked "The Skank Club hardly messes with me."

"She's full of herself because she thinks she can beat anyone." Ally said shrugging her shoulders

"She is full of it." Katie laughed "Anyway the walking STD is back tonight."

"Flair? Are you kidding?" Ally asked as she sat down

"I wish I was." Katie said "I don't care if he's on our side or not I don't trust him."

"Me either." Ally said "He's creepy."

"Oh yeah he is." Katie said as she got a text "I don't care if he's a legend." Then she looked at it

_Katie have my back tonight I do NOT Trust Flair-Allen_

_I got your back-Katie_

_Thanks-Allen_

_Don't mention it-Katie_

"Who was that?" Ally asked

"Allen he wants me to have his back tonight." Katie said "He doesn't trust Flair."

"I don't blame him he was kissing up to Bischoff a few minutes." Ally said

"That's proof that Flair is still with Immortal." Katie said "I knew it."

"So you're going to have Allen's back tonight?" Ally asked

"You bet he's my husband after all." Katie Smiled "Our match is in a bit I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok." Ally said as Katie left

"Hey I'm surprised you're not hanging out with Fortune." Katie smiled as she walked up to Allen

"Flair is in there and I don't trust him like I said." Allen said

"I don't either but I'll make sure he doesn't do anything." Katie said as they walked out to the ring and she smiled and kissed him and put his hood up "Good luck."

"Thanks babe." Allen smiled as his theme played and he walked out with Katie

"And his opponent from Gainesville, Georgia the Phenomenal One AJ Styles!" JB Announced

After Katie and Allen did their thing Katie stood at ringside as the match started then Flair came out and Katie smirked and Flair stayed away from her

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Allen got on the top rope Flair tried to push him off but Katie snuck up behind him and hit him with the chair and Allen did his move off the top rope then when he had Matt in position he did the _Styles Clash _on him and won

"Here is your winner AJ Styles!" JB Announced

After Allen won he went and attacked Flair then slammed him into the ring post and went to the back with Katie

"Thanks Katie I knew he was going to do that." Allen said hugging her

"Don't mention it." Katie smiled as she hugged him back "Anything to keep Flair away from you."

"Don't worry about him anymore." Allen smiled hugging her

"I won't." Katie smiled "I got to get ready for my tag match talk to you later."

"Alright love you." Allen smiled

"Love you too." Katie smiled as she ran off then almost ran into a girl that looked 18 with long black hair "Sorry."

"It's ok." The girl said "Oh are you Katie?"

"Yeah are you Ella?" Katie asked

"Yep I'm Rosita's sister." Ella said "Thank god I don't have to be around her or Sarita."

"Don't worry my friends are Awesome." Katie smiled "Want to go out to ringside with me tonight?"

"You bet." Ella smiled as she followed Katie to her locker room/office

"The Following 6 Knockout contest is scheduled for one fall introducing the team of Madison Rayne, Lena Williams and Tara!" JB Announced

Ashley's theme played and she, Lena and Lisa came out with Lena wearing a Black Zipper Corset, Black Button Zipper Shorts, and a pair of Black Gold Strap Wedges. When they got in the ring they triple kissed then waited for their opponents

"And their opponents first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada she is the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" JB Announced

_Junkies For Fame _by _Shinedown _played and Ivory came out wearing a Oatmeal Crop Sweatshirt top, Levi's 535 Denim Crop Top Leggings in Diver Dark, a pair of Converse All Star Charcoal Slouchy High Tops, and the Knockout's title on her stomach. When she came out Ivory slapped hands with the fans and hugging one and smiled and she stood at the end of the ramp as _Attack _by _30 Seconds To Mars _played and Ally and Katie came out with Ella next

"And her tag team partners the team of Ally Copeland and the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

Katie and Ally had on a Black Coal Lace Top, Black Pocket Super Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Converse Low Tops. Ella had on a Black Crochet and Braid Dress and a pair of Black Three Buckle Side Zip Boots. When they got to Ivory they hugged then went in the ring where Ashley and Ally started the match

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Lisa and Katie and when Lisa was down Katie looked like she was about to go on the top rope but smirked as Lisa got up and she went and did the _Scorpion Death Drop _on her and pinned her and won for her team.

"Here are your winners Ally Copeland, The TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams and the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

After they won Ally, Ivory and Ella went and celebrated with her a bit and they went to the back after a few

"Ok was using his finisher really necessary?" Allen asked as he and Katie were at home and they were lying down and cuddling

"Yeah it was another hint of who my partner is if Immortal got it if not then they're idiots." Katie smiled

"Are they always idiots?" Allen asked as he laughed

"You're right babe." Katie smiled as she kissed him "I love you."

"I love you to Katie." Allen smiled as he kissed her again and they made love that night

_Me: Ok their blood is enternal, She uses a diffrient pose at Against All Odds, She uses a diffrient finisher to win the match. I think Katie's partner is pretty clear at this point. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	37. Chapter 37 Part 1

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter and this one will be in two parts since the Fayetteville tapings were long so I hope you like :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock. Now on with the story and seeing who Katie's Partner is :D :D_

Chapter 37 Part 1

_**FF To Fayetteville**_

"You guys ready?" Katie asked as her, Ally, Ivory, Ella and Fortune walked in the arena

"You bet." Ally smiled as she nodded her head

"You guys do realize after tonight there is no turning back right?" Katie asked

"Katie we know what we've gotten ourselves into when we sided with you." Robert said

"We won't back down now." James said

"Thank you guys." Katie said nervously as she and the others walked into her locker room/office "Hey I like this place." She smiled

"You guys have fun I'm got some business to do." Ally smiled as she left

"What was that about?" Frankie asked

"Simple she wants to meet that Jersey Shore reject." Katie said holding her head

"She would NOT shut up about her." Allen said holding his head

"I know." Katie said holding her head some more then watching what's going on in the ring "He does NOT Own 100% I'm going out guys stay back here till I need back up."

"Got it." Fortune said as Katie and Ella went to the ring when Katie's theme played and she glared at Hogan.

"Hey Dumbasses minus Dixie in case you DON'T Remember I own half of TNA!" Katie yelled

"Yeah and I'm putting a lawsuit on you Borden!" Hogan yelled

"Go ahead and try." Katie Smirked "But when I tricked your boyfriend in to signing me 50% of TNA to me I made it so he made it look like he gave me the 50% Willingly so yeah I don't have to give up my power."

"Let me tell you something you little bitch…" Hogan started saying but got cut off by Fortune's theme playing and they all came out

"Listen Hogan a couple of things one if you EVER call my wife a little bitch again I'll beat you up so bad that not even a retirement home will take you in!" Allen yelled "Second Dixie helped us get to where we are today."

"You know Hogan I can't believe I grew up idolizing you!" Robert yelled

"How about you shut up!" Flair yelled "You're talking to God here!"

"If you mean the God of STD's then yeah we are." Katie said

"Shut it devil!" Flair yelled

"Quit calling her a devil!" Allen yelled

"Alright one way to settle this Dixie please get out of the ring." Katie said nicely as Dixie got out "Fortune…Get them!" She yelled as her and Fortune walked down to the ring but were getting held by security.

"This fucking sucks I want my hands on him." Katie yelled her Ella, Dixie and Fortune were back in her locker room/office

"Katie calm down." Dixie said

"Dixie how can I calm down Hogan almost won this." Katie said still mad

"Keyword: Almost." Allen said "You and your tag team partner can turn this around."

"You two are the biggest road blocks that Immortal has." Dixie said "You guys couldn't take them down alone but together you can."

"And you told us that you'll team up with him as a last resort." Allen said "Well you're using him right now."

"You're right." Katie said taking a deep breath "If he and I can't do this together then we're fucked but until then I'm giving this a shot."

"That's the spirit Katie." Dixie said "Like I said you're TNA's last hope please get TNA Back soon."

"Don't worry I will." Katie said "I swore on my life and I'm sticking to that."

"Thank you so much Katie." Dixie said as her and Katie hugged

"Don't mention we'll get TNA back don't worry." Katie said as she looked at her outfits. "I'm not trying to be rude but if you're not married to me please get out for a minute." Then Dixie and Fortune (Minus Allen left)

"You're extremely nervous right now are you?" Allen asked

"Yeah I am." Katie said changing into a Tripp Black and Red Halter Corset, Black Red Zipper Pants and a pair of Red and Black Converse Low tops.

"Katie you both hate Hogan with a passion this will work." Allen said hugging her

"What if he decides to leave again?" Katie asked worrying some more

"If he does you still have me and Fortune watching your back." Allen said hugging her some more

"Allen thank you so much." Katie smiled as she hugged him back "I fell in love with the right guy."

"I love you too Katie." Allen smiled as he softly kissed her "Good luck."

"Thank you Allen." Katie softly smiled as she walked to the entrance and saw the Hardy's do their entrance first

"The Following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Matt and Jeff Hardy!" JB Announced

When Matt and Jeff came out they did their usual entrances then glared at the fans in Fayetteville

"And their opponents first from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

_Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _by _Shinedown _played as one of the screens came up and Katie smirked and had her arms crossed as she walked to the end of the ramp and had a mic

"Alright Hardy's moment of truth who is my tag team partner?" Katie asked as she smirked "Believe me no body in TNA no scratch that nobody in the WORLD would ever expect me to team up with him. But I gave you guys a couple of clues of who he is. Clue Number 1 at Against All Odds I said our blood is eternal, Clue Number 2 two weeks ago I used a different finisher to win the match, Clue Number 3 last week I used a steel bat to take down Matt's ass. And in case you guys still don't know who he is one more hint I was the only one who listened to him when it came to Hogan and Bischoff taking over TNA!" She smirked and the fans popped big for her as they knew who she was talking about then a _very _familiar theme played and her partner came out to a larger pop

"And her tag team partner from Venice Beach, California he is the Icon Sting!" JB Announced

When Steve met up with Katie at the end of the ramp they hi fived each other and ran into the ring and chased the Hardy's out then when they came back in Katie and Matt started out

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Steve and Jeff and when Jeff was in position Steve used the _Scorpion Death Drop _on him then smirked as he picked up Jeff again and went to the second rope and used it again and pinned him and won

"Here are your winners The TNA World Champion Katie Borden and the Icon Sting!" JB Announced

After they won Katie ran in and hugged her brother tightly and raised his hand happily then they celebrated in the ring for a while

"_I can get used to teaming with him for a while." _Katie thought happily as she celebrated a bit more

_Me: Man it's good seeing Sting back :D :D Now Hogan and Bischoff don't stand a chance! :D :D_

_Katie and Sting Musi: Damn right they don't! :D :D_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	38. Chapter 37 Part 2

_Me: Hey guys heres part two and sorry I took so long but it's really long so forgive me. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 37 Part 2

"Thank you so much for helping me Steve." Katie said as her and Steve got back to her Locker room/Office

"Hey like I said I'm tired of Hogan and Bischoff of running TNA and I feel bad that you had to deal with this on your own." Steve said sitting down "I mean I'm the older brother I'm supposed to be protecting you."

"Please you know I hate being protected." Katie said as she was looking at her outfits "Sometimes I even get on to Allen for protecting me." She said with a soft laugh

"And to think I thought you actually liked him." Steve joked

"I do but you know how I am." Katie said as she was looking to see what the wear for the next set of tapings in a few

"I know and sometimes I'm glad you're like that." Steve said with a smiled "I mean thanks to you, you kept TNA from getting into Hogan's hands completely."

"I know and even that was hard work." Katie said Changing into a Criminal Damage Rock shirt in Black and Red, Raven Black Velvet Trousers with Red Cross Detail, and a pair of Vans Black Aleeda Suede Sneakers. "Try tricking Bischoff into signing you part of the company."

"Believe me if you can do it than it's easy." Steve laughed

"What the hell is that supposed to me?" Katie asked as she glared at her brother

"Nothing nothing calm down Kaitlin I only meant that Bischoff is really stupid." Steve said calmly

"Oh ok." Katie said "And Stop calling me Kaitlin you know I hate that name. That's why I have people call me Katie."

"We're family and I'm not going to stop calling you Kaitlin." Steve said and Katie rolled her eyes

"I just remember why I can't stand to be around you for more than 5 seconds." Katie mumbled as her iPhone rang and looked at the caller ID "Thank you Allen." She said as she answered "You called at the right time what's up?"

"_You and Steve already fighting?" _Allen asked

"We were about to till you called." Katie smiled "What's up?"

"_First off you know you can't afford to fight with Steve right now ok you two are Hogan and Bischoff's biggest problems." _Allen said

"I know we are but you know how we are." Katie said holding her head "How the hell don't you fight with Sammy?"

"_We grew up in a different situation than you guys." _Allen said

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Katie said softly knowing what Allen and Samantha had to go through growing up "So what's up?"

"_Can I have a street fight against Hardy?" _Allen asked

"Which one druggy or fatty?" Katie asked

"_Fatty he won't shut up about kicking my ass and losing to you." _Allen said _"Please let me shut him up."_

"Go right ahead." Katie smirked "Give him one good one for me."

"_Don't worry I will."_ Allen smirked

"Thank you." Katie smirked some more "Love you." Then she hung up

"Allen wants Matt tonight?" Steve asked

"Yeah and I'm going to let him." Katie said "He's been pissing him off lately."

"I can't believe you were friends with them." Steve said as he got up

"I can't believe it either." Katie said as she got up as well "Let's go."

"Are you going to let me do all the talking?" Steve asked as they walked to the ring

"Maybe." Katie said

"You'll let me anyway I'm older than you." Steve said

"Yeah but who is the World Champion right now?" Katie asked as she smirked and spoke before Steve did "Exactly."

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the TNA World Champion Katie Borden and the Icon Sting!" JB Announced as Steve's theme played and he and Katie walked to the ring and they both got mics

"Well well well you guys didn't expect this did you?" Katie asked happily as the fans cheered for them "Me teaming up with my brother the Icon Sting. Well it's quite simple he got jealous of me hogging all the glory." She joked

"That's not true." Steve said as he softly laughed "I was sitting at home over the past few months and saw that my sister Katie has been fighting for TNA all by herself with little to no help and I felt a little bad because I'm supposed to be the big brother protecting his sister. Even though she doesn't want to be protected. Still I kept thinking if Hogan can barely get take us down then I thought together we're unbeatable." He smiled then frowned as Hogan's theme played as he and Eric walked out

"What a lovely family reunion." Hogan said as he and Eric got in the ring "Too bad you guys are a little too late. "

"You see Hogan I came back so Katie and I could take back what was never yours." Steve said "Because fighting you two and Flair is like fighting a three headed dragon."

"And one just happens to have his own STD named after him." Katie smirked as she laughed then Jeff's theme played and he came out

"Hulk, Eric you don't have to deal with these freaks." Jeff said as he got in the ring

"You're one to talk Hardy." Katie said getting in Jeff's face then Steve held her back

"Look Borden I'm here to challenge you to another match at Victory Road." Jeff said

"Alright just one question." Katie smirked "Which Borden are you talking to?"

"He's talking about the one who will lose her 50% of TNA soon." Eric smirked

"Ok I got an Idea Stinger and me vs. Rainbow and a partner of his choice." Katie suggested "Since I own 50% of TNA it's going to happen tonight." She smirked as her and Steve went to the back

"I'm surprised you haven't abused your power yet." Steve said as soon as they were backstage

"I would but with Immortal running around I can't yet." Katie said "If I would Allen and I would be on top here."

"I thought you weren't interested in being a top couple." Steve said

"I wasn't but with Jeff and Karen running around wouldn't hurt." Katie smiled as she shrugged her shoulders

"Uh huh." Steve said sounding like he was in a strange situation "So where's Ally isn't she always with you?"

"Apparently a Jersey Shore reject is more important than me." Katie joked pretending to be sad

"Please don't tell me Ally watches that Stupid show." Steve said

"She does." Katie said

"What is wrong with her that show is stupid." Steve laughed

"I know but she won't listen to me." Katie laughed as they walked back to her locker room/office

"It's just people partying, tanning and being stupid." Steve laughed "Why do people like that stuff?"

"I don't know but thank god I'm not like them." Katie laughed

"Same here." Steve laughed as they got ready for their match

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Cameron, North Carolina Jeff Hardy!" JB Announced

Jeff's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he glared at the fans and his partners theme played and he came out

"And his tag team partner Rob Van Dam!" JB Announced

When Rob got in the ring he did his poses then Steve's theme played again and he came out with Katie

"And their opponents from Venice Beach, California the TNA World Champion Katie Borden and the Icon Sting!" JB Announced

Katie had on a Phaze Attitude Cake Layer Vest in Black and Purple, a Lip Service Ghoul School Voile Mini Skirt in Black and Purple, a pair of Poizen Industries Black Fishnet Lace up Fingerless Short Gloves, a pair of Black Stud and Strap Low Moto Boots and the TNA Title on her right shoulder. When they got in the ring Katie went on the top rope and posed with her belt then went down and handed it to Jackson then the match started

_**FF Towards the end**_

The two legal people in the ring were Katie and Rob and when Rob was down Katie went up on the top rope and used _Darkness Approaches _on him and pinned him and won for her team.

"The winners of the match The Icon Sting and the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!"

After they won Katie and Steve raised their hands and they hugged a bit then went to the back

"You know Steve I can't believe I'm saying this but I had fun with you tonight." Katie smiled

"You mean it?" Steve asked

"Of course I can get used to being a tag team partners for a while." Katie Smiled

"I think I can as well Katie." Steve smiled

_Me: Wow who would have thought that those two could actually get along? Well they need to if they want to take down Immortal. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	39. Chapter 38

_Me: Hey guys here's the Victory Road Chapter :D :D I hope you guys like :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 38

_**FF Towards To Victory Road**_

"I seriously want Steve to win that Number one contenders match." Katie smirked as she was in her Locker Room/Office getting ready for her match

"How come?" Ivory asked

"She wants to kick her brother's ass at Lock Down." Ally said

"Why do you want to kick his ass?" Ivory asked

"Is he like my sister who is really annoying?" Ella asked

"He is annoying but not as annoying as your sis." Katie said

"Man I still got the most annoying sibling." Ella said sadly putting her head down

"Don't worry Ella just hang out with us when you can." Katie smiled as she put her hand on her shoulder

"Thank you guys so much." Ella smiled

"Hey you're our friend anything for you Ella." Ivory Smiled

"Again thank you so much." Ella smiled

"Don't mention it." Ally smiled

"Hey Katie you have anything I can borrow to wear tonight?" Ivory asked

"Sure let me guess keep it as white as possible?" Katie asked as she looked through her bag

"You know me." Ivory smiled

"How about this shirt?" Katie asked as she held up an Iron Fist Nature vs. Robo Wishbone T-Shirt in White

"I like it." Ivory smiled as she took it "Can I wear those pants too?" She asked pointing to a pair of Edward Scissorhands Panda Leggings

"You're on your own with the Shoes." Katie said

"I don't mind and thanks again Katie." Ivory smiled as she left the room

"She's happy." Ella said

"Of course she's going to Kick Madison's ass tonight." Ally smiled

"Speaking of kicking ass looks Like Britney and Brianna are the new TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions." Katie smiled

"About time the twins get those titles." Ally smiled

"They're twins?" Ella asked

"Yeah Britney and Brianna are Frankie's twin sisters." Katie smiled "And unlike the Bella twins in the WWE Britney and Brianna can actually fight my older sister Carrie trained them a bit when they were in WWE Developmental."

"They got fired from there?" Ella asked

"Yeah because WWE Liked those slutty Bella twins better than twins who can actually wrestle and it just makes me mad that the WWE is literally fill with Diva minus Carrie and a few other Women's wrestlers and that's it." Katie said acting disgusted

"I know I'm glad I didn't win Tough Enough?" Ally said acting just as disgusted

"Thank god people in TNA can actually wrestle." Katie said in relief

"Yeah." Ally said then smiled "Look Ivory's match is on."

"Let's watch." Katie smiled as they watched Ivory's match

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for introducing first the challenger Madison Rayne!" JB Announced

Ashley's theme played and she came out without Lisa or Lena and did her normal entrance then _Junkies For Fame _by _Shinedown _and Ivory came out

"And her opponent she is the TNA Knockouts Champion from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Ivory Williams!" JB Announced

When Ivory came out she smiled and slapped the hands of the fans then hugged a boy that looked 9 or 10 then went in the ring and posed with her belt than handed it to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards the end**_

When Ashley was in position Ivory went for _Ivory Blossom _on her and got the pin and won

"The Winner of the match and still the Knockouts Champion Ivory Williams!" JB Announced

After she won she celebrated with her belt a bit then went to back

"Alright Ivory!" Ally smiled as she celebrated her friend's win

"Glad she won that one." Katie smiled

"Maybe Ashley can shut up." Ella said

"If she doesn't I'll make her." Katie said as she watched Allen's match "Think I should have had his back?"

"Katie he'll be fine don't worry ok." Ally said

"I'll try not but it's hard." Katie said "He has to deal with both Matt and The First person to have AIDS."

"Do you always make STD Jokes about Flair?" Ella asked as she laughed

"Oh yeah." Ally laughed

"Hey I'm going to get worse ever since he said he fertilized the city of Fayetteville." Katie laughed "When he stops claiming he's had sex with so many women and a couple of men then I'll stop." Then her, Ella and Ally laughed really hard

"Hey what's so funny guys?" Ivory asked as she walked back in

"We're making fun of Flair." Ally laughed

"Katie called him gay and the first person to have AIDS." Ella laughed and Ivory started laughing as well

"Hey not my fault he doesn't get tested." Katie laughed then smiled "Thank god he won."

"Told you not to worry Allen is tough like you." Ally said "You don't have to worry about him."

"I know but since he almost got shot that day…I can't help it I don't want to lose him." Katie said as she started crying and Ivory, Ally and Ella hugged her as she cried some more

"Katie don't worry you won't lose Allen ok." Ivory said "You and him love each other too much."

"You're right." Katie said as she slowly stopped crying and watched her brother's match "Steve better win I want his ass at Lock Down."

"You two are supposed get along right now." Ally said

"I know we're supposed to but he's my brother and I want to face him." Katie said "It's more of me proving myself against him. I mean we'll still be a tag team but I want to face him so bad."

"We understand." Ivory Smiled "That'll be a great match to watch."

"You mean it?" Katie asked

"Oh yeah." Ella smiled

"Thanks guys." Katie smiled then smiled some more "Finally he did something right! I'm so going to kick his ass at Lock Down."

"Don't forget about Immortal." Ivory said

"Don't worry I won't." Katie said as she started getting ready for her match

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA World Championship introducing first from Cameron, North Carolina Jeff Hardy!" JB Announced

Jeff's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and waited for Katie

"And his opponent from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

_Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _by _Shinedown _played and Katie came out wearing a Spiral Broken Mesh top in Black, Poizen Industries Luv Bunnies LB Luv Pants in Black, a pair of Black Converse Low Tops and the World Title belt on her right shoulder. When she got in the ring she went on the top and posed with her belt then went and handed it to the ref and he raised it then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

After two minutes of Action Katie had Jeff down and she went on the top rope and did _Darkness Approaches _on him and pinned him and won.

"The Winner of the match and Still the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

After she won she got her belt back and Glared at Jeff

"_Why didn't he fight like Always?" _Katie thought _"I'll find out tomorrow." _She thought as she raised her belt then went to the back.

_Me: Ok what's up with Jeff? It looked like he didn't put up a fight. Was this planned or what? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	40. Chapter 39

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D And I wonder what Katie will do to Jeff? It's something she didn't want to do but had no choice. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 39

After Katie got home she got dressed and changed into one of Allen's old t shirts then went on her lap top and went on her twitter to apologize to the fans for the crappy match

_Angel_Devil_Katie- Sorry for the bad match guys I don't know what JEFFHARDYBRAND's problem was but I'll find out on Thursday I promise you guys :) And Again I'm really sorry for disappointing you guys :'( that's the last thing I want to ever do to you guys. I'm really sorry :'( _

"_Why would Hardy do that?" _Katie thought as she turned off her laptop and plugged in her iPhone and laid down and looked up _"Does he want to make me look bad? Make me look like I want to disappoint the fans? What could it be?"_

"Hey you ok?" Allen asked as he walked in

"Not really." Katie said looking up "I'm pissed about how my match ended. Normally I like easy matches but I also want people to fight and give their all when they're facing me and that I didn't get tonight. It's like Hardy wanted me to win."

"I doubt that." Allen said lying down next to her

"It seems like it I mean I know Hardy has a court date this week but couldn't he at least fought me a little bit?" Katie asked "I mean is that so hard to ask for?"

"I don't know Katie but I know you'll find out as soon as you can." Allen said

"I know and when I do I'll kick his ass so bad nobody in Jail would want to rape him if he goes there." Katie smirked as she laughed a bit "And I will do that this time I mean I felt like I let the fans down and I hate doing that."

"I know you do sweetheart and they won't be mad at you they saw that you tried to make the match look good." Allen said pulling her closer to him

"I know baby but I still feel bad." Katie said sadly "I'm not good at carrying anyone in a match but it looked like I had to carry Hardy's ass tonight. Thanks to him not only he looked bad but so did I and I feel really bad for it."

"I know you do but you're not the one to blame Hardy is." Allen said hugging her

"I know but I feel like at least some of this is my fault." Katie said sadly as she cuddled with Allen

"It's not don't worry ok." Allen said gently stroking her hair "You didn't do anything but try to make the match look good the fans are not disappointed in you."

"I know but I feel like they are." Katie said sadly "And you know disappointing the fans is the last thing I want to do Allen."

"I know it is Katie." Allen said stroking her hair some more "But don't worry you didn't Hardy did ok."

"Ok." Katie said "I'm going to try and go to sleep."

"Ok baby." Allen said gently kissing her "Night."

"Night babe." Katie said as she slowly fell asleep

The next morning Katie woke up before Allen again and turned on her laptop and went to twitter and saw about 100 something fans replied to her and they were all good she smiled and read some of them

_Angel_Devil_Katie don't feel bad you did nothing I could tell that you wanted to have an Awesome match but Hardy ruined it. So it's his fault not yours I don't know about your other fans but I'll always forgive you girl! :)_

_We're not mad at you Angel_Devil_Katie we're mad at the person who was possibly trashed. You tried to make match Awesome but Hardy ruined it. You should make him pay like you always do :)_

_You didn't disappoint us Katie, Jeff Hardy did. How dare he make you and TNA Look bad!_

_We love you Katie! :D :D You didn't disappoint us that druggie did! Dixie and Hogan should just fire him! Or better can you fire him?_

Katie smiled at that last tweet and decided to respond to it

_Angel_Devil_Katie KBFan050- I could fire him but the Senior Citizen Collision (Hogan, Bischoff and Aids Patient 0000000001 lol) would just hire him back sadly :(_

"I wonder what other people are saying about this." Katie wondered as she went on one of those dirt sheet sites and saw that a couple of Wrestlers were mad at Hardy "Ok if some people knew he was like this then why the hell did he go out there anyway?"

"Katie are you ok?" Allen asked as he woke up

"Allen was anyone mad at Hardy?" Katie asked "I don't know because I left ASAP."

"Oh yeah people were mad they went and complained to Hogan and Bischoff because they shouldn't have ever let him fight." Allen said

"I agree they shouldn't have done it and if I knew he was like that he would be sent home." Katie said getting really mad

"Well Hogan and Bischoff aren't going to do anything about it I will." Katie said as she got out her iPhone and looked up a familiar number and called it

"_Hello?" _Jeff asked as he sounded like he woke up

"We need to talk Hardy." Katie growled

"_We have nothing to talk about Borden ok." _Jeff said rudely _"Ok why the hell did you call."_

"Because you came to work wasted or high and I'm not putting up with it." Katie growled "I wanted to say this for a while and I will Jeff Hardy you're suspended!"

"_You can't do this Borden!" _Jeff Yelled _"You can't do this to me!"_

"I can and I did you're suspended indefinitely." Katie said and Jeff screamed and hung up the phone "Problem solved."

"You do realize that Hogan will get you for this right?" Allen asked

"Yeah but I'm prepared for this." Katie said "I had to do something about Jeff making me and TNA look bad and I didn't want to do this way but Jeff gave me no choice."

"At least you did something that no one else would have the balls for." Allen said

"Yeah." Katie said "I'm glad I hope this is a wakeup call for Jeff if not…I don't know what to do now."

"Katie you did the right thing alright." Allen said as he hugged her back

"Alright." Katie said hugging him back

_Me: Looks like Jeff is Suspended for a while. Well he disurves it :D :D Better that than Katie beat him up till he's unable to move. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	41. Chapter 40

_Me: Hey guys here is the next chapter :D :D I hope you guys like :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 40

"We need to talk Borden." Hogan Growled as Katie walked in the Impact Zone and he, Bischoff and Flair walked over to her

"Ok three old guys ganging up on me this can't be good." Katie said putting her hands up "What did I do?"

"You know damn well what you did." Bischoff Growled "You abused your power."

"Oh what I did earlier. News flash he deserved to be suspended." Katie growled

"Thanks to you the rest of Management agrees with your decision and we can't unsuspend him." Hogan growled

"Good." Katie growled as she tried to walk past them but they wouldn't let her through

"It's time you give up you're power Borden." Bischoff growled and Katie grabbed him

"You know what Bischoff you really don't want to mess with me." Katie growled as she threw Bischoff down and tried to walk past them again but they didn't let her through

"You're going to pay…" Hogan started to say but Katie grabbed him

"Mess with me and I'll send your ass to the hospital." Katie growled as she dropped Hogan

"Hey you can't do that to him!" Flair yelled and Katie grabbed him

"I'll let AJ have you." Katie growled some more as she dropped Flair and went to her Locker Room/Office

"Hey Katie you look mad." Ally said as Katie walked in

"Blame the retirement home ganging up on me." Katie said sitting down "I'll dare Hogan and Bischoff to gang up on me again."

"What about Flair?" Ally asked

"I'll let Allen have him." Katie smirked "He's still pissed about the ball grabbing last night."

"Poor guy does he have any STD's from Flair?" Ally asked

"No thank god." Katie said in relief

"Yeah." Ally said "Anyway anything you got to do tonight?"

"Just go out with Steve and that's it." Katie said

"Are you going to bring up the match?" Ally asked

"Ally of course I am." Katie smiled "You know me so well."

"Anyway I heard a Rumor that your match at Lock Down might be a Triple Threat or a Fatal 4 Way." Ally said

"Are you kidding?" Katie asked as she held her head

"Nope." Ally said

"I seriously hate Hogan." Katie said holding her head some more

"He's just doing this to get back at you for suspending Hardy." Ally said "Oh I also heard that Hardy was trashed last night. Management had to find him in a corner of a bathroom."

"You freaking serious?" Katie asked as she jumped up "Damn I'm glad I suspended him!"

"Yeah who the hell show's up to work like this?" Ally asked in shock

"Who the hell gets trashed on a Sunday?" Katie asked

"Drug addicts apparently." Ally said

"They get trashed every day?" Katie asked "I had no idea."

"You're brother was a Drunk and you didn't know about this?" Ally asked in shock

"I tried to stay away from Steve when he was like that." Katie said as she sat back and put her hands behind her head "And it worked too."

"Ask him about this later on." Ally suggested

"Oh I will." Katie said as she got changed and got her World Title Belt and TV Title belt

"I thought you weren't going to use the TV Title anymore." Ally said

"Management wants me to use it again." Katie said sounding annoyed "I don't want to but I guess I will I'm facing the winner of the number one contenders match tomorrow."

"Good luck." Ally smiled

"Thanks." Katie smiled as she went and met up with Steve

"Hay Katie I was looking for you." Steve smiled as Katie walked up to him

"Ok you're calling me Katie?" Katie asked in shock

"Yeah because I know I won't win this." Steve said "Anyway I got something for you." He said as he handed her a New TNA World Title belt

"Where did you get the new Belt?" Katie asked as she took it

"Dixie and I had it made for you to represent the new Era of TNA." Steve smiled

"An Era of Redemption?" Katie asked

"Exactly." Steve smiled as Katie put down her old belt and put the new one on and smiled

"I like this belt." Katie smiled as Steve's theme played and they walked out

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the TNA Television and World Champion Katie Borden and the Icon Sting!" JB Announced

Katie had on her new shirt which is like Steve's shirt but instead of his face it had her Symbol on it which is a Red Star with White Angel Wings in the front and in the back it said _"My Blood is Eternal"_, Hell Bunny Zipper Skinny Jeans in Black and Red a a pair of Black Combat Rain Boots, The TV Title on her Stomach and The World Championship on her right shoulder. When they got in the ring they went on the top rope and did their poses then went down and Katie was the first one to talk

"First off Ladies and Gentlemen I am here to regret that on Monday…I'm just kidding folks I don't regret what I did on Monday which is Suspend Jeff Hardy." Katie said happily as the fans cheered her on "Second what I have here is the new TNA World Championship this belt right here represents the new Era in TNA the Era of Redemption." She said happily as the fans cheered for her then booed as Hogan's theme played and he and Eric came out

"Alright that's enough!" Hogan yelled as he got in the ring "Borden's it was hard enough when Katie here won the belt then replaced the Immortal world title with that piece of crap we threw in the garbage, now you guys replaced that piece of Crap with this piece of Crap!"

"Look this belt isn't a piece of Crap ok Hogan!" Katie yelled getting in his face "Don't make me stick to my threat!"

"If you do than Sting is fired!" Hogan yelled

"I'll hire him back!" Katie Yelled "Anyway your boy Jeff made me and TNA Look bad at Victory Road now I don't give a Damn if Anyone makes me look bad alone but if they make TNA look bad as well Yeah I'm going to do something about it!"

"Katie I see Jeff's problem." Steve said "They took a bright star and ruined him with their influence we can't help him anymore."

"Can we send him to _Celebrity Rehab_ to see if they can help him?" Katie asked as she laughed her butt off

"Kaitlin get serious here." Steve said sternly "We can't help Jeff but we can help TNA."

"This is nobody's fault but Jeff's." Hogan said "He couldn't hang with Immortal and walk under my shadow. You two need to worry about yourselves. There are plenty of Wrestlers around the world who would want to join my Tsunami to take over all of Professional Wrestling." Then Katie slapped him hard because she felt like he was somehow being disrespectful of what's going on in Japan right now "SLAP ME AGAIN BORDEN I DARE YOU!"

"No thanks." Katie said "And last I checked all I see is my brother, myself and two people who should be in a freaking retirement home. So in other words nobody is going to join your asses." She smirked as she laughed but stopped right away as Mark's theme played and he came out

"Shut your mouth little girl!" Mark said getting in Katie's face "There are people who will Join Hulk like myself you see we're the stars and you two are just the secondary players." He said

"_Wait for it." _Katie thought annoyed as Fortune's theme played and they came out _"Called it." _She thought again as Fortune got in ring

"Ok Bully Ray I think you're mistaking because Katie and Sting helped build this company along with us!" Allen yelled getting in Mark's face

"I always knew that Katie Borden hid behind her dumbass Husband." Mark smirked as Katie went and attacked him and Steve and Allen pulled her off of him

"Ok I got an Idea." Bischoff yelled "Tonight Bully Ray, AJ Styles, Mr. Anderson, and RVD in a fatal 4 way match winner gets added to Katie and Sting's match at Lockdown!"

"_Ally I hate it when you're right." _Katie thought as she went to the back with everyone "Before you guys get on to me about attacking Mark let me just say that he was asking for it."

"I know Katie but can you put your pride aside for a while tonight?" Steve asked "Mark isn't your problem."

"You're right." Katie said taking a deep breath "Allen kick his ass for me."

"Will do." Allen said then Steve looked at him "What Mark may not be Katie's problem but he's my problem tonight."

"I have no comment." Steve said

"Good luck tonight babe." Katie smiled as she kissed his cheek then he smiled and walked off "Steve can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" Steve asked

"You see it's…"

"It's about Jeff's situation isn't it?" Steve asked and Katie nodded her head "I thought you knew about addictions they get really bad that the body needs the drug every day."

"So that's why you drank everyday for a while?" Katie asked

"Yeah." Steve said "But Drugs are harder to quit than drinking Jeff is going down a dangerous path Katie we can't help him right now."

"Why can't we?" Katie asked as she started crying "He has nobody right now Immortal as abandoned him."

"Remember what he's done to you?" Steve asked as he yelled a bit

"I remember but he can't be alone!" Katie cried and Steve hugged her

"Katie don't worry about it Jeff has his family, He has is Wife and Daughter. They can help him in some way alright."

"Ok." Katie cried as she hugged Steve "I feel so bad for him right now he needs to get better."

"I'm sure he will." Steve said as he hugged Katie tighter

"I hope so." Katie cried

_Me: Wow...Who Knew Katie would feel sorry for Jeff...I guess Drug addictions are this bad I guess...Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D :D_


	42. Chapter 41

_Me: Hey guys I'm back this early with this chapter :D :D I hope you like :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story and Alison belongs to her :D :D_

Chapter 41

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Katie asked as she helped Allen to their room as Allen was through a table by Mark

"Don't worry I just need to rest tonight that's all." Allen said lying down as Katie went in one of his drawers and got him a grey t shirt and grey sweatpants then threw them at him

"I'm not helping you change." Katie said

"Don't expect you too." Allen said as he started getting changed then saw Katie leave the room "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs I need to do something." Katie said as she went down stairs and went on her laptop and looked up someone's number then she took out her iPhone and called the number

"_Hello?" _A Female voice asked

"Yes is this Alison Bernier Hardy?" Katie asked

"_Yes who's calling?"_ Alison asked

"I'm the person who suspended your husband but hear me out before you blow up on me ok." Katie said

"_You have 5 minutes bitch!" _Alison growled

"Wow no wonder why people didn't like you as the GM of Raw." Katie said "Anyway I had to suspend your husband because last night he had no idea what was going on or anything before my match against me. I believe he was trashed and other people think so too even Hogan and Bischoff."

"_So he had no Idea what was going on last night?" _Alison asked sounding a bit sad

"No he didn't I think he was drunk or high." Katie said "But he didn't know."

"_Oh ok." _Alison said sadly

"Are you ok Alison?" Katie asked

"_No can I tell you something?" _Alison asked

"Sure what is it?" Katie asked

"_Jeff lied to me about staying Clean." _Alison said sadly _"He said he's been clean for a year and he promised me that he was before we got married."_

"I'm so sorry to hear that Alison." Katie said sadly "Listen the reason why I called is that maybe you and Jeff's family can help him get clean."

"_How can we do that?" _Alison asked sadly

"Have an intervention and send him to Rehab." Katie said "And support him all the way I mean you love him right?"

"_Of course I do." _Alison said _"With all my heart."_

"Then he doesn't have to do this alone he has you and you're daughter." Katie said "What's her name?"

"_Sierra." _Alison smiled

"Cute name I wanted to use that name for a possible child of mine that or Kaley." Katie smiled

"_That's a cute name." _Alison smiled _"You should use it if you do have a baby."_

"Thank you." Katie smiled "I'm lucky to have three step sons though."

"_What are their names?" _Alison asked

"Avery, Ajay and Albey." Katie smiled

"_They sound cute." _Alison smiled

"Thanks." Katie smiled "Remember Alison if Jeff won't get cured for himself at least try to have him do it for you and Sierra."

"_I will thank you Katie." _Alison said

"You're welcome Alison." Katie said as she hung up and turned off her lap top and went up stairs and saw Allen play the Xbox 360 in bed "Dude you're supposed to be resting."

"I am resting I'm laying down am I?" Allen asked as he played the Xbox some more and Katie rolled her eyes and went and changed into a Dark Pink tank top and Black Pajama pants then laid down next to Allen as he played the Xbox some more "So what did you have to do?"

"I called Jeff's wife to see if she could help him and she'll try." Katie said

"I hope she tries hard enough." Allen said

"Wait…You're not going to chew me out for calling her?" Katie asked raising an eye brow

"Steve told me you felt bad for Jeff and I knew you would do something like this so yeah I'm not going to chew you out." Allen said "You're doing the right thing and having Jeff's family fix this."

"Thank you baby." Katie said laying her head on his chest "I still feel bad though."

"Katie don't worry I'm sure Jeff's family can help him." Allen said "If not at least his wife and Addie can help him."

"I hope so." Katie said sadly

"Katie don't worry it's up to Jeff's family now." Allen said hugging her

"You're right but I can't help it that Hogan and Bischoff just abandoned him just like that." Katie said sadly still

"Show's what kind of people they are." Allen said "They're nothing but heartless people."

"Yeah." Katie said softly "I hope his helps Jeff."

"I'm sure it will he has people who care about him." Allen said

"But will that be enough?" Katie asked

"If they're strong enough it will be." Allen said "But maybe if you're strong for him too it'll help him too. We'll all just have to be strong for him. Steve said that there is nothing we can do to help him but being strong for him and his family is something we can do for him."

"You're right." Katie said softly "It's the only thing we can do for him right now."

"Exactly so we're going to have to be strong for him right now." Allen said

"I will be." Katie said "If it'll help him even a little bit then I will."

"That's the spirit." Allen softly smiled

"I'm going to go to sleep don't play on there too long." Katie said

"Yeah yeah."

"I mean it Allen." Katie said

"Fine." Allen said admitting defeat

"Night Allen." Katie said falling asleep on his chest

_Me: Poor Katie she hate's Jeff but feels bad for him...She has a good heart. Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D_


	43. Chapter 42

_Me: Hey guys heres the next Chapter :D :D I'm on a Roll when it comes to this story lately (Maybe Sting being back helps ^.^) Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 42

"Yeah I'll be over as soon as I can." Katie said putting on her jacket and talking on the phone "I'll see you then Ally…Ok bye." Then she hung up "Allen are you going to be ok by yourself while I go to the tapings?"

"Yeah don't worry about me I'll be fine ok just don't get in any fights." Allen said playing the Playstation 3

"Believe me Steve won't let me." Katie said as she went over and kissed her husband "Love you I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Love you too and be Careful." Allen said as Katie got her car keys

"Don't worry I will." Katie smiled as she went in her Car and went to the Impact Zone

"There you are Katie." Ally said excitedly as Katie walked in their Locker Room

"Sorry I had to make sure that Allen was going to be ok by himself." Katie said "He took a nasty fall last night and I wanted to make sure that he would be ok."

"Ok." Ally said excitedly "So heard you have to face Gunner tonight for your TV Title."

"Yep and I'm having Ella and Steve at Ringside tonight." Katie smiled as she changed into her Red Star Angel Wings Shirt, Criminal Damage Stretch Pants in Black and a pair of Black Converse High Tops.

"So you're serious about this tag team you're going to have with Steve?" Ally asked

"At this point I have to." Katie said "Wish me luck Ally."

"Good luck." Ally said as Katie went and looked for Steve and Ella

"Hello Ally." Winter said and Ally freaked out

"I thought you left me alone." Ally said freaking out

"Ally our bond will never keep us apart." Winter said

"What bond?" Ally asked as she ran out

"There you are Steve." Katie said as her and Ella found him "Sorry I can't stay long I got to get home and take care of Allen."

"I understand Katie." Steve said

"Thank you and by the way you're the special guest enforcer for RVD vs. Anderson." Katie said "Don't make me regret this decision."

"You won't." Steve said as his theme played and he, Katie and Ella walked out

"And his opponent being accompanied to the ring by Ella and The Icon Sting she is the TNA World Champion and Television Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

When the three of them got in the ring they glared at Gunner and Murphy then Steve and Ella left the ring and so did Murphy then the match started

_**FF Towards the end**_

When Gunner was down and Steve and Ella were attacking Murphy Katie went on the top rope and did _Darkness Approaches _on him and pinned him and won

"The Winner of the match and Still the TNA Television Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

After she won Jackson handed her belts back to her and she celebrated with them then went to the back with Steve and Ella

"That was Awesome Katie." Ella smiled

"It was nothing it was just Gunner." Katie said

"Still that was Awesome." Ella smiled some more

"Thank you Ella." Katie smiled

"Don't mention it." Ella smiled some more

"Hey Steve can you let Anderson win tonight?" Katie asked as she laughed "Because if he loses Ally would fall in love with you."

"We'll see and if he does lose please tell Ally I'm taken." Steve laughed

"Steve I'm begging you please be fair tonight." Katie said being serious "Please don't play favorites."

"Katie I won't ok." Steve said

"Promise me." Katie said seriously and Steve took a deep breath

"I can't do that Katie." Steve said as he walked to his locker room

"If he's not fair tonight he will pay." Katie said glaring at her brother

_**FF Towards the end of the Main Event**_

When Rob was in position Ken went and did the _Mic Check _on him and pinned him but Steve refused to count then Ken got in his face then they started fighting.

"Stop!" Katie yelled as she got out there "I said Stop!" Then they stopped right away "Sting I begged you to not play favorites and you did! You're supposed to be the fairest guy around here but I guess that's not true. Well guess what Both RVD and Mr. Anderson are in the match at Lockdown and as for you Sting. Next week on Impact it's going to be you vs. Me, Ella and Chance in a 3 on one handicap match! I may be the Younger sister but I'm still your boss damnit! I'll see you next week!" Then she dropped the Mic and went to the back and got her things and left before anyone said anything.

"Whoa someone is in a pissed off mood." Allen said as Katie walked in

"Damn right I'm pissed." Katie said mad as she sat down "Tonight I begged Steve to call it down the middle but he didn't so now Ella, Chance and I are going to kick his ass."

"Don't you think this is what Immortal wants?" Allen asked

"At this point I don't care." Katie said still mad as her iPhone rang and she looked at the Caller id than hung up and turned it off

"He's probably sorry Katie." Allen said

"Yeah sorry that he couldn't get away with it." Katie said still mad "I'm going to bed night Allen."

"Night Katie." Allen said as Katie went upstairs

_Me: Oh man I can't believe I'm saying this but Sting messed up_

_Katie Muse: Damn right he did! X( X( X( He can't do ANYTHING I ask! X( X( X( He's Lucky that he's NOT OUT of the match at Lockdown! X( X( X(_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	44. Chapter 43

_Me: Hey guys here is the next chapter and Honestly I didn't know about the three Day tapings till earlier and I wanted to finish another chapter to another story. But I got this chapter done :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 43

"I hate three day tapings." Katie said as her and Allen walked in the Impact Zone

"You'll live." Allen smiled as they walked to Fortune's locker room

"Easy for you to say you had a day off." Katie said and Allen snickered and she hit him

"What did I do?" Allen asked and Katie rolled her eyes

"I'll see you later babe." Katie said as she walked to her locker room/Office

"Katie Borden why the hell are you punishing your brother?" Ally asked as Katie walked in

"Because that bastard didn't play fair and he has to pay." Katie said

"No he doesn't he did the right thing." Ally pouted

"Thank you Alison." Steve said as he walked in

"You're Welcome." Ally smiled "By the way will you go out with me?"

"Good bye Ally." Katie said as she pushed Ally out of the locker room

"I love you Steve!" Ally smiled and got out before Katie shut the door in her face

"Why the hell do you hate Anderson?" Katie asked

"There is something I don't like ok now please understand." Steve said

"Steve we can't afford to fight anyone that isn't on Immortal's side right now!" Katie yelled "You and I both know that that's why I've been holding myself back from kicking your ass until Lockdown!"

"Then keep doing it!" Steve yelled at her back

"I will when you keep your hands off Anderson!" Katie yelled

"Fine I will happy?" Steve asked as he yelled back

"Prove it to me because right now I don't fucking believe you!" Katie yelled

"Fine I will can you stop yelling?" Steve asked

"Fine." Katie said as she sat down "Also I'll cancel the match."

"Thank you Kaitlin." Steve said

"In return you have to be Ella's and my tag team partner for the 6 person tag match tonight." Katie said

"Who are we facing?" Steve asked

"Mark, Chris and Matt." Katie said

"Are you Joking Kaitlin?" Steve asked "You can't put Ella through that she's not ready yet."

"That's what you said about me 2 years ago." Katie said "Proved you wrong didn't I?"

"Yes but…"

"She asked to be our Partner Steve ok." Katie said "Because she's my protégée she has to be in a steel cage sooner or later."

"A Steel Cage?" Steve asked in shock "You're going too far!"

"No I'm not putting her in Lethal Lockdown is going too far." Katie said as she put on her shirt, Black Pocket Super Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Converse Low Tops

"I wonder how we're related." Steve said sounding annoyed

"I ask that question every day." Katie said sounding annoyed "Now let's go to the ring."

"Alright." Steve said as they walked and met up with Ella "You know if Hogan and Bischoff saw us fight they would laugh right?"

"You're right maybe we should get along again." Katie suggested

"Yeah just mind our own Business at the same." Steve suggested

"Yeah." Katie said as they walked and met up with Ella

"The Following Steel cage match is scheduled for one fall introducing first Representing Immortal Bully Ray, Matt Hardy and the monster Abyss!" JB Announced

Immortal's theme played and they walked out and did their normal entrance Steve's theme played and he and Ella and Katie came out

"And their opponents Ella, The TNA World Champion Katie Borden and the Icon Sting!" JB Announced

When the three of them got to the ring and in the cage they glared at their opponents then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Chris and Katie and when Chris was down Katie climbed to the top of the cage and instead of escaping she waited for Chris to get up and when he did she went for her one of her rarely used finishers _Dawn Awakens _which is a back flip off the top rope (Or Cage at this point) And hit it perfectly on him and pinned him and won for the team

"The winners of the match Ella Katie Borden and the Icon Sting!" JB Announced

After they won they raised each other's hands then went and continued to beat up the three in the ring…But that was short lived as the rest of Immortal was in the ring ganging up on them then Fortune ran out and started beating up on Immortal but they got the better of them to

"_We're fucked." _Katie thought as she was getting beat up by Abyss then she heard cheering as someone ran and ran Immortal out of the ring and before Katie blacked out she saw that the person was Christopher Daniels then after she saw him she fainted

What seemed like a few hours later she woke up in what looked like Fortune's locker room then she heard voices that sounded like her Husband and Brother

"Please try to understand Steve she's been fighting this War by herself for a while and she's now getting back up that would actually stick around and help her." Allen said "She just wants everyone to get along."

"I know she does but she needs to understand that not everyone is going to be her ally." Steve said

"She knows that ok she's been betrayed so many times last year and hell she thought I betrayed her when I joined Flair." Allen said "Trust me if she lost one more ally I doubt she would know what to do. But I do know that there are some people she won't lose no matter what."

"You're right on that one." Steve said "Maybe I should put personal feelings aside for a while, it'll be hard but I can do it. Besides when it came to fighting Immortal Katie did that a long time ago."

"Yeah." Allen said softly

"What's wrong?" Steve asked

"You have no Idea how bad I felt about having Katie fight this war alone." Allen said sadly "There was nothing I could do because I had to be on Immortal's side for a while but I felt dead inside for a long time that all I could do was support Katie in this."

"And you're support helped her." Steve said softly "To be honest without you Allen I don't know what she would do. I mean sometimes you and her only have each other to turn to."

"Yeah." Allen said softly looking at his wife "I don't know what I would do without her."

"Thank you for being there for her man." Steve said

"Don't mention it." Allen said as Steve left then he sat down next to Katie and gently stroked her hair and she opened her eyes "How are you feeling?"

"Like I have a huge hangover and I don't even drink." Katie laughed

"Maybe we can rest before the house shows." Allen suggested

"I'm giving us the house shows off we both need all the rest we can get." Katie said getting up and holding her head

"Alright." Allen said helping her up and getting their stuff and they left

_Me: Ok is it Just me or does Sting listen to AJ more than Katie_

_Katie Muse: He listens to AJ More than me_

_Me: It's ok it's normal for siblings and you three are close to a point so yeah. Read and review everyone :D :D_


	45. Chapter 44

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter and don't worry I found another way to update and getting around the FF Type 2 error (Replace Properties with Content in the URL Bar) Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 44

Katie you ok?" Allen asked as he saw her look outside one night

"No I'm not." Katie said sadly "A lot has gone on those past three days. Mark put you out of commission; Steve and I are fighting again. God this war is putting me under a lot of stress."

"Then don't think about it for the next few days." Allen said "We got the next few days off."

"Only because you're supposed to be hurt and I'm the distressed wife." Katie said with a laugh "But easy for you to say I have to be the caring boss who cares about all the wrestlers unlike Hogan and Bischoff."

"I know." Allen said softly as he ran a hand through his hair "I wish you didn't have to do this."

"I know but if I didn't then Hogan and Bischoff would have all of TNA right now." Katie said getting close to Allen "If they had all of TNA at this point…It's something I can't think about right now."

"I know you can't Katie." Allen said hugging her

"I mean why couldn't Hogan and Bischoff try to take over the WWE?" Katie asked as she hugged him back

"Maybe it's because they see TNA as a weak defenseless company." Allen said hugging her some more

"We're not weak and we're not certainly defenseless." Katie said hugging him some more "Still though I was the only one at the time who would step up."

"I know Katie." Allen said hugging her tightly

"It's hard to take a rest right now because I have so much to worry about." Katie said resting her head on his shoulder

"I know Katie but everyone is at a house show and nothing bad usually happens at them." Allen said

"You're right." Katie said "I can't help but worry about everyone though."

"I know you can't but don't worry ok." Allen said hugging her some more

"I'll try not." Katie said hugging him some more and went to lay down and he laid down next to her

"Look maybe we need to get away for a while so you can relax." Allen suggested

"Well we can spend time with Carrie and her family her birthday is coming up soon and I told her I would try to spend some time with her on her birthday." Katie said as she smiled

"That's perfect." Allen smiled "Let's spend time with Carrie on her birthday."

"Yeah." Katie smiled "Maybe I can ask her how her and Adam survived Fatso and Ziggles."

"Even though you have to deal with more than Fat and Ziggles?" Allen asked

"Yeah I mean unlike me she actually got fired and I really need her advice." Katie said holding her head "Maybe she can give me some advice."

"How about we bring Ally and Chris with us since Adam is Ally's brother." Allen said

"Good idea I really need to hang out with Ally right now as well." Katie said "I need to be around a lot of people I love."

"I agree but you can hang out with me till then because we have house shows off and you have a long while off." Katie said

"Yeah." Allen said looking up "Damn Mark." He grumbled

"Looks like someone needs to get away as well." Katie giggled

"Looks like I do huh?" Allen asked as he smiled a bit and looked up some more

"Yeah and that and I missed Carrie's last birthday and if I missed this one then she'll kill me for sure." Katie laughed

"I doubt it because I won't let her." Allen smiled as he hugged her

"You're sweet." Katie smiled as she hugged him back "Thank you babe."

"Don't mention it." Allen smiled as he kissed Katie softly "I love you."

"I love you too Allen." Katie smiled as she kissed him back then fell asleep

"What should we get Carrie?" Chris asked as he, Allen, Ally and Katie were at the Mall getting Carrie's birthday presents

"Well she likes a lot of Electronic stuff so I'm getting her the iPad 2." Katie smiled

"And you won't get me one?" Allen asked

"Hey you got a birthday in June Mr." Katie said pretending to be stern

"Damn it." Allen said sadly

"Anyway what are you guys going to get her?" Katie asked

"Me I might get her those Beats by Dre headphones." Ally smiled

"As for myself I might get her one of those hoodies with headphones." Chris said

"She'll like those." Katie smiled "Hey Allen what are you going to get her?"

"I'll figure out something to get her." Allen said "I'll head with you and Chris will meet with Ally and we'll meet back at the food court in an hour."

"Alright see you then man." Chris said as he and Ally went shopping

"I thought you forgot for a minute the last time Ally and I went shopping." Katie said sounding scared

"I will never forget about that babe." Allen said hugging her as they went into the apple store and they got Carrie an iPad 2

"Anything you want to get her here?" Katie asked as Allen was looking at a macbook

"Carrie need a new macbook?" Allen asked

"Last I checked she did why?" Katie asked "Want to get her that?"

"Yeah I will." Allen smiled as he bought the macbook

"Looks like we got done early." Katie smiled "We beat Ally and Chris."

"Want to stop in _GameStop _before we meet up with them?" Allen asked

"You bet." Katie smiled as her and Allen went to GameStop

_Me: I hope this time away will help both Katie and AJ. And will Carrie's Advice help? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	46. Chapter 45

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter and sorry it's short I'm starting to get Writers block on this (And 5 chapters away from Chapter 50 :( ) I'll try to keep updating though :) Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 45

"So you decided to show up this year guys?" Adam asked as Katie, Allen, Ally and Chris walked in

"Yeah." Katie said "I regret not showing up last year. I couldn't help it Blame Hogan and Bischoff."

"I hate those guys." Adam said holding his head "How could you guys work under them?"

"Hey everyone works under me as well." Katie said as she smirked

"Oh yeah you own 50% of TNA I almost forgot." Adam said rubbing his head "Sorry I usually don't have a chance to see it."

"It's ok I understand." Katie smiled "So where's Carrie?"

"Upstairs still asleep." Adam said

"Still?" Katie asked "I'll go wake her up then."Then she went and went upstairs but Ally tried to stop her

"Katie please don't leave me alone with my brother." Ally begged

"You won't be alone you have Allen and Chris." Katie said "And trust me Chris won't let Adam do anything to you."

"Alright I'll just hang out with Chris then." Ally smiled "Good luck waking up Carrie."

"Thanks." Katie laughed as she went up to Carrie's room and sat next to her and gently woke her up "Carrie wake up."

"I don't wanna." Carrie said still asleep

"Come on Carrie please for your favorite sister?" Katie pouted and Carrie woke up right away

"Katie!" Carrie said happily as she hugged her sister "It's so good to see you."

"Good to see you too sis how are things?" Katie asked as she hugged Carrie back happily

"They're good I'm glad Vickie is on Raw instead of Smackdown now." Carrie smiled

"Thank god I don't have to deal with Vickie." Katie laughed

"Hey better Vickie and Ziggles than The three old guys." Carrie laughed

"I would rather deal with them because they're not as fat." Katie laughed

"You're mean." Carrie laughed as she got up "Hey want to help me pick out my outfit?"

"Sure." Katie smiled as she went in Carrie's closet and looked at Carrie's clothes "Did I ever tell you I like most of your clothes sis?"

"I think you did a couple of times." Carrie smiled

"How about this outfit?" Katie asked as she handed Carrie a So So Happy Attack Hug Tank Top, An Abbey Dawn White Hoodie, Levi's Charcoal Black Cargo Crop Pants and a pair of Converse All Star Pink and Purple Heart Double Tongue Low Tops.

"I love it thank you sissy." Carrie smiled as she put it on

"Don't mention it." Katie smiled "Anything you want to do before the other family comes over?"

"How about you, me and Karla go out for a bit?" Carrie suggested

"Alright." Katie smiled "Can we bring Ally since she doesn't want to be alone with Adam."

"Sure we can bring her." Carrie laughed as her and Katie walked of her room then saw Carrie's Tag team partner and former NXT Rookie Brandon Hall.

"Hey Carrie what's up?" Brandon asked as he walked up to the two sisters

"Nothing much." Carrie smiled "Oh Brandon this is my sister and Current TNA World Champion and TV Champion Katie Borden. Katie this is my Former NXT Rookie and current Tag team partner Brandon Hall."

"Nice to meet you Brandon." Katie smiled as she shook Brandon's hand "I am so glad you won NXT you and Carrie made Season 4 watchable from start to finish."

"Thank you." Brandon smiled "I can't believe Carrie is related to the top Knockout in TNA."

"Well blame my dad and her mom getting together but I'm glad because I have the best sister in the world." Katie smiled as she hugged Carrie "And I can brag to people that I'm related to Carrie Wilson."

"You're so lucky." Brandon laughed

"Thanks." Katie laughed "We'll see you later Brandon."

"Alright." Brandon smiled as Katie and Carrie walked past him and went downstairs to see Karla talking to Adam, Allen, Ally and Chris

"Hey Karla, Ally want to hang out with us today?" Carrie asked and Ally ran over to them right away

"Yes!" Ally yelled "Adam is already being annoying."

"Am not." Adam said quickly

"Are too." Ally said sticking her tongue out at him

"Alright let's go guys." Carrie smiled as they walked out got in Carrie's car and went to the store

"_I'll ask her for advice in a little bit." _Katie thought as they were driving to the mall _"I don't want to ruin today so far." _

_Me: Sorry I had to end it there guys :( Like I said I'm starting to get Writers block on this :( But I'll try to over come it :) Meanwhile what will Carrie's Advice to Katie be if she gives her any? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	47. Chapter 46

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with this Chapter :D :D I hope you guys like and Katie Tells Ella what Advice Carrie gave her since I wanted to get Monday and Tuesdays taping out of the way. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 46

"So how was Carrie's birthday party?" Steve asked as Katie walked in the Impact Zone and walked up to him and Ella

"Why do you care you didn't even show up." Katie said glaring at him

"Katie please we have to get along." Steve said

"Trust my ally's and I will till then suck it." Katie said as she walked away from Steve and Ella followed

"Wow even I forgive my sister after a while." Ella said following her

"Well Steve is different." Katie said "It's hard to forgive him."

"Well what Advice did Carrie give you?" Ella asked trying to change the subject and Katie stopped

"Keep fighting till the war is over." Katie said softly "No matter what."

"You can do that right?" Ella asked

"You bet I can." Katie turned around and smiled at her then her iPhone rang "Hold on I got this." Then she answered it "Hello?" Then a moment later she turned red "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?...This is to help me win this war?...Alright but you do realize you'll going to have to face my wrath right?...Right see you tonight…K bye." Then she hung up

"Someone joining Immortal?" Ella asked "Leave them to me Katie."

"Ella this one I can handle although I think you can handle The Senior Citizen Collision and the rest of Immortal." Katie said

"Leave them to me." Ella smirked

"Alright." Katie smiled "Oh you have a match against Gunner to see who faces me tomorrow night for the TV Title."

"So if I beat one of those Sleazy guards or whatever I'll be able to fight you for the TV Title?" Ella asked excitedly "Alright!"

"I think you earned it." Katie smiled "After having my back for a couple of weeks I really appreciate Ella."

"Hey anything to help the best Knockout on the Roster." Ella smiled "And to stay away from Mexican America or whatever the hell they call themselves."

"That's good." Katie smiled as they went to her Locker Room/Office

"Oh Katie is Ally still having that Storyline with Lauren and Katie Lea?" Ella asked

"Nah Chris is back and she's too busy so I thought I would let her spend time with him." Katie smiled

"How long do you think it'll take Ally to figure out that you knew about this all along?" Ella asked

"Without Chris around it would have taken about a Pay Per View with him around who knows." Katie laughed

"Why did you do this?" Ella asked as she laughed

"Well Ally played a trick on me about the Impact Zone being hunted and she scared me when I found out it wasn't man I was pissed." Katie said then smirked "So I thought this would be the perfect."

"You're a freaking genus." Ella smirked as they walked inside her Locker Room/Office

"Thank you Ella." Katie smiled

"This next match is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Murphy representing Immortal Gunner!" JB Announced

Gunner and Murphy's theme played and they came out and did their normal entrances and when they got in the ring they got in the ring they glared at the fans then looked at the stage as _Crawling _by _Linkin Park _played and Ella and Katie came out next

"And his opponent being accompanied to the ring by the TNA World Champion and Television Champion Katie Borden from Mexico City Ella!" JB Announced

Ella had on a Hell Bunny Rosie Corset and Matching Skirt and a pair of Combat Boots. Katie had on her Red Star Angel Wings Shirt, Hell Bunny Zipper Skinny Jeans in Red and Black and a pair of Red Converse High tops. When Ella and Katie got in the ring Ella went up on the top rope and did the rocker sign then went down and glared at Gunner. Then Murphy and Katie left the ring and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Gunner was somehow down Ella went up to the top rope and did her finisher _Fireworks Blast _which is a front flip off the top rope turned into a drop kick. After she did her finisher she got a "That Was Awesome" Chant from the fans then she went to pin Gunner and won

"The winner of the match Ella!"

After Ella won Katie got in the ring and hugged her a bit then they celebrated then went to the back a bit

"Nice one Ella." Katie smiled "And I like you're finisher."

"You really think so?" Ella asked "I mean I've been working on it for weeks it's not as awesome as your two finishers I saw."

"Please Darkness Approaches is the most boring finisher ever compared to yours." Katie said "Only the name is awesome."

"By the way why did you name that finisher Darkness Approaches?" Ella asked

"Because a couple of the guys told me that move hurt very badly." Katie said "So I thought that would be a good name because then my opponents can know what to expect."

"Nice one." Ella smiled as her and Katie hi fived

"Thank you." Smiled Katie as she got a text "Hold on let me get this." Then she took out her iPhone and looked at the text and smirked "Change of Plans Ella."

"He's not joining Immortal?" Ella asked

"Nope but I still got to attack him." Katie said

"Let's do it." Ella smiled

_**FF Towards the end of Sting vs. RVD**_

When Steve was about to pull off his finisher on Rob Ken ran down and did the _Mic Check _on both guys then Katie ran down and bashed him over the head with her belt then went and punched him in the head some more then after a few moments she dropped him then went up on the top rope and did _Darkness Approaches _on him then went to the back and found Steve

"You were right I should have listened to you." Katie said admitting defeat "I'm sorry."

"I should be sorry Kaitlin." Steve said "For getting on to you and yelling at you about this. I knew you were fighting this war by yourself for a while and I understood that you needed to keep your ally's no matter what. And I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Steve." Katie said "Can we put this behind us and try not to fight anymore?"

"I think we can do that." Steve said as he and Katie hugged

_Me: I'll give The Katie/Sting truths 24 hours to last before they fight again lol. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	48. Chapter 47

_Me: Hey guys I'm back and I worked on this chapter yesterday and today mostly so I hope you guys like :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and ExtremeDiva18 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You Guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D And Thank you guys I got 50 Reviews on this :D :D On with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 47

"So Anderson was going to join Immortal but didn't?" Allen asked as he and Katie were in the living room after Katie got home from the tapings

"Yeah pretty much." Katie smiled

"You're smiling even though you almost lost Anderson?" Allen asked raising an eyebrow

"Keyword almost." Katie said "But I didn't. And look at it this way Steve and I are getting along again."

"Another 24 hour truths?" Allen asked

"Knowing Steve and I yep." Katie smiled and Allen looked at her "What I admitted that this is my fault and his as well."

"Just try to get along till Immortal is disbanded ok." Allen said

"I'll try but it's getting really hard." Katie said holding her head "But if I keep fighting with him Hogan and Bischoff are going to keep laughing and getting one up on us."

"Then don't fight so they won't." Allen said

"It's hard if Steve wants things his way." Katie said "You know it's always his way no body else's."

"Aren't you that way sometimes?" Allen asked

"Sometimes but at least I give other people's ideas a chance unlike Steve." Katie said getting mad

"I don't know what to tell you besides work out your differences." Allen said

"You're right but with Steve it's impossible." Katie said "Like I said it's his way or the highway and if I could right now I would go the highway."

"I know Katie but right now you can't." Allen said

"I know we can't and it's Immortal's fault we can't." Katie said looking down "This sucks why did this have to happen to us?"

"I don't know Katie but we'll get out of this." Allen said as he walked over and hugged her "I know we will."

"Thank you Allen." Katie said putting her head up and putting on his shoulder "I'm glad I have you."

"That's good." Allen smiled as he started gently stoking her hair "Glad I can be there for you."

The next morning Katie woke up and saw that both her and Allen fell asleep on the couch

"We must have been tired." Katie whispered softly as she woke up completely "Well at least I can make breakfast right away." She smiled as she got up and got a skillet out and started cooking eggs.

"Morning Katie." Allen said waking up

"Morning babe." Katie smiled as she finished the eggs and started the bacon

"Feel better since last night?" Allen asked as he walked over and started making waffles

"I am." Katie smiled then frowned "Till I have to go to work tonight."

"Try hanging out with just Ally, Ivory and Ella tonight." Allen said

"I'll try but I bet my entire pay check that he'll stalk me tonight." Katie said

"Katie he's not going to follow you around everywhere." Allen said "Besides if he does I'm sure you giving your 7,692 dollar a week paycheck to me won't affect you this week with all the money you have saved up from previous weeks and money you have saved up for when you worked in the WWE as Carrie's manager."

"Good point why do you think I like saving up my money?" Katie asked as she flipped the bacon "I'm surprised it didn't go down after Hogan and Bischoff took charge."

"Maybe they can't control paychecks like they said they can." Allen said finishing the waffles

"I hope not." Katie said "If they do then no one out of Fortune or my team would get paid."

"Please we would take them out for free if it means getting TNA out of their control." Allen said

"You're so selfless." Katie smiled as she finished the bacon and put them on two plates "Unlike my brother."

"I'm not going to comment on that because it will just lead to an argument." Allen said putting waffles on his and Katie's plates

"Alright." Katie said as she got her plate and sat down and started eating

"So is Ella really getting a title shot tonight?" Allen asked

"Yeah she earned it." Katie smiled as she ate some more "I mean she's had my back for a while now and she's proved herself to me so she deserves it."

"That's good." Allen smiled as he ate

"Yeah and this will definitely distract me from HIM." Katie smirked as she ate some more

"See don't worry about Steve tonight alright?" Allen asked

"I won't." Katie smiled "You're the best baby."

"I've been told." Allen smiled as he ate and Katie finished eating and got up and kissed his cheek then went and washed her plate

"I tell you all the time when I can." Katie smiled

"Not when I was aligned with Flair you didn't." Allen laughed

"Hey I can't help that I thought you were really stupid for joining with Flair." Katie said as Allen got done with his plate and handed it to her

"I thought it would help me out." Allen said defending himself

"It did a bit." Katie smiled then started giggling "Come up with bad pick up lines."

"Hey you thought they were cute." Allen said as he started laughing

"I did a bit." Katie admitted as she giggled some more "But some scared me."

"I didn't mean to scare you babe." Allen said as he hugged her and she hugged back

"Its ok baby I know you didn't." Katie smiled as she hugged him back "I know you won't scare me on purpose unless it was joking around."

"I know you know." Allen smiled as he hugged her back

_Me: Awwwww Like I said don't you love Filler Chapters sometimes? :D :D Update when you Can :D :D_


	49. Chapter 48

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with The Next Chapter and sorry I didn't get it done sooner but I've been tired all week this week and I'm finally good to update :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 48

"Ready for tonight Ella?" Katie asked as she caught up with Ella

"Oh you bet I can't wait to face you tonight Katie." Ella said excitedly "It is such an honor."

"I'm glad." Katie smiled "Now Ella we may be friends and Student and Teacher but I will not go easy on you tonight understand?"

"I understand and I'm ready so bring it." Ella smiled as her and Katie hi fived each other

"Want to find the deadbeat that I call my brother?" Katie asked

"I thought you had a truths with him." Ella said sounding confused

"Ella those truths only last for 24 hours." Katie said as they walked around

"Whoa you guys fight more than Thea and I do and we make up quickly." Ella said

"Trust me some days I wish I could have Thea and Sarah as siblings but I'm not that lucky." Katie said as they heard a soft meow "What was that?"

"It sounded like a cat." Ella said

"A cat in the Impact Zone no way." Katie said as she felt something soft on her leg and they looked down

"Then what is that then?" Ella asked as they saw a black baby kitten rubbing against Katie's leg

"Where did this little guy come from?" Katie asked as she picked up the kitten and petted it

"I don't know but he's so cute." Ella smiled "It is a boy or girl?"

"I think it's a boy." Katie smiled "We should keep him."

"But what if he belongs to someone?" Ella asked

"We'll keep him till someone asks for him." Katie smiled

"Ok but until then what should we name him?" Ella asked

"How about Lawlet." Katie smiled

"Lawlet?" Ella asked

"You've seen Death Note?" Katie asked

"I love that show." Ella smiled

"Then you know that L's real name was Lawlet then." Katie said then smiled "So I thought that name would go good with this little guy." Katie smiled as she petted Lawlet some more

"Ok so whose going to keep Lawlet then?" Ella asked

"I never thought of that." Katie said "How about you?"

"I'll have to ask Thea we share an apartment because the Knockout's pay sucks if you're a new or barely used one." Ella said

"Let's find her." Katie smiled "Better finding her than Steve right now."

"I hope she says yes." Ella said as they went into Mexican America's locker room "Thea I have a question."

"What is it Ella?" Thea asked getting ready to go out there with the rest

"Ok first off why do you have to look all slutty when going out there with them I mean you and Sarah standing next to Shawn and the other guy makes you guys look like strippers." Ella said "Especially with all that make up on."

"Can you ask the question already?" Thea asked sounding annoyed and mad "I don't ask you why you dress all dark and emo all the time."

"You just answered your own question." Ella mumbled to herself then talked normally "Katie and I found a baby kitten and I was wondering if we could keep him. Please please please!" She pleaded

"He does look cute." Thea smiled as she petted Lawlet "But you know that our Landlord won't let us have pets in the apartment." She said with a sad smile "I'm sorry Ella."

"Not your fault." Ella said sadly "It's that Dumbass Landlord's fault. We'll find another owner."

"Please make it a good one this little guy is too cute." Thea smiled as she petted Lawlet again then Katie and Ella left

"Ok we have to find another owner." Katie said

"Can it be after our match we got 15 minutes to get ready." Ella said

"Oh shit we have to move." Katie said as her and Ella ran to Katie's Locker Room/Office and saw Ally there "Ally can you watch Lawlet darning mine and Ella's match?"

"Sure but who's Lawlet?" Ally asked as she saw Lawlet in Katie's arms "Awwww this little guy is cute of course I will."

"Thank you so much." Katie smiled as her and Ella got ready for their match

"This Next match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA Television Championship introducing the challenger from Mexico City Ella!" JB Announced

_Crawling _by _Linkin Park _played and Ella came out wearing a Lip Service Racer Cami Top and Zip Front skirt in Blue and a pair of Combat Boots. When Ella got in the ring she went on the top rope and stuck her right fist up in the air then went down and waited for Katie.

"And her opponent from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA World Champion and Television Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

_Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _by _Shinedown _played and Katie came out wearing a Cotton Strappy Top with Laced Sides in Tribal Rose, a Romance Canvas Mini Skirt in Black and White, a pair of Black Converse Low Tops, and the TNA TV Title on her shoulder and the World Championship on her waist. When she got in the ring she went on the top rope and posed for the fans then went down and handed her belts to the ref and he raised the TV Title then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Ella was down close to the Rope Katie went up on the top rope and tried to do _Darkness Approaches _but Ella wrapped her legs around her neck and slammed her down in the ring then she went up and did _Fireworks Blast _on her and pinned her and Won

"The winner of the match and NEW TNA World Television Champion Ella!" JB Announced

After she won the ref handed her the belt and she celebrated with it a bit then the ref handed Katie back her belt and she got up and stared at Ella for a minute then held out her hand and Ella smiled and shook it then they celebrated together then went to the back

"How did you do that?" Katie asked as she smiled

"I watched you and Steve over the past few weeks and I studied your moves and I studied how I could counter them." Ella smiled "I know how to counter Darkness Approaches and I almost figured out how to counter the Scorpion Death Lock."

"Sweet." Katie smirked "When you do teach me how to as well so when I kick Steve's ass at Lock Down he can't use that on me."

"I will." Ella smiled "I'm cheering for you at Lock Down."

"Thank you." Katie smiled

"Now what are we going to do about Lawlet?" Ella asked

"I guess I can keep him." Katie smiled

"What if Allen says no?" Ella asked

"I won't give him a chance because if he does I'll tell everyone he hates cute animals." Katie smirked "So I'll keep Lawlet no matter what."

_Me: Looks like Katie and AJ have a new pet Kitty :D :D_

_AJ Muse: No fair I'm being forced into this!_

_Katie Muse: Too bad :p_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D :D_


	50. Chapter 49

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter and I'm on Spring Break and I got my important project done so I have all week to Update :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with The story :D :D_

Chapter 49

"Don't worry Lawlet Allen will say yes when it comes to keeping you." Katie smiled as her and Lawlet got back to her house "If not…he has no choice." She smirked as she got her bags and Lawlet and went inside and Saw Allen play the 360

"Welcome home Katie." Allen smiled

"Thanks." Katie smiled as she put her bags down "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Allen smiled as he paused the game

"Well Ella and I found a lost baby kitten at work today and we don't know who the owner is and Ella couldn't keep it because of no cats in her apartment so I was wondering if we could keep it." Katie said holding Lawlet in her arms "If you say no I'll tell everyone that you hate everything cute."

"That's blackmail!" Allen said quickly

"So what do you say?" Katie asked "Please please please."

"Well he is cute." Allen said "Ok you can keep him."

"Thank you Allen thank you." Katie smiled as she hugged him and kissed him "I'm going to warm up Lawlet some milk

"Alright." Allen smiled as he un paused his game and started playing again "So how was work?"

"It was good." Katie smiled "Although Ella found a way to beat me and no I did not let her win."

"How so?" Allen asked

"Well she studied mine and Steve's Finishers for weeks she told me she almost found a way to counter the Scorpion Death Lock." Katie said finishing warming Lawlet's milk

"Impressive." Allen smiled as he played his game some more

"I know right?" Katie asked putting down the milk and Lawlet started drinking it "I think I found a Knockout that's a challenge finally."

"About time too since you complain about facing some of them sometimes." Allen said

"They're just too easy for me and I hate really easy." Katie said

"I know you do." Allen said

"That's why I face the superstars more." Katie said "And lucky for me Immortal has my full attention right now."

"Speaking of Immortal heard Hogan is getting better." Allen said

"Yeah I'm surprised." Katie grumbled "I can't honestly believe him."

"Let me guess if he gets a 100% better or at least 80% better you're going to reinjure him?" Allen asked

"Keep his ass in the hospital for good this time." Katie growled as she petted Lawlet "At this point I don't care what I do to him I just want him gone from TNA and if hurting him forever means having to do it…then I will." She said sadly

"You don't want to hurt Hogan?" Allen asked

"I do but I don't want to cripple him forever." Katie said "Nobody deserves that not even Hogan."

"What are you going to do then?" Allen asked

"I don't know right now Allen." Katie said sadly "I honestly don't know but I do know that I need to get Hogan and Immortal out of TNA no matter what."

"I know you can do that and just get them out how you want to alright?" Allen asked as Katie sat down and put her head on his shoulder

"Alright." Katie said hugging him "I love you."

"I love you too Katie." Allen said hugging her back

The next morning Katie woke up first but only because it was storming

"Shit." Katie whispered scared as she went under the covers and she heard more thunder but louder "Ok I get it you want to scare me that's fine but please don't scare me when I first wake up Mother Nature!"

"Katie you're inside she can't get you go back to sleep." Allen grumbled still asleep

"You know storms scare me." Katie said as she heard a loud roar of thunder and she jumped up hard

"Katie everything will be ok it's just a thunderstorm right now." Allen said

"Yeah right now but what if it turns into a flood warning or a tornado warning now the latter sounds cool but you know what I mean." Katie said scared

"Katie it won't right now ok." Allen said "Now can we please go back to sleep?"

"I'll try." Katie said as she laid back down and closed her eyes but then heard another round of thunder then she jumped up

"For the love of…" Allen said annoyed as he turned on the TV and turned on the weather "We'll see what the weather is going to be." Then they saw that it was going to be storming all Day "Don't worry we'll be inside we have a generator just in case the power goes out now just listen to some music alright."

"Alright grumpy." Katie said as she turned on her iPhone and got a pair of her Skull Candy ear phones and plugged them in and started listening to _Whoa Oh! (Me vs. Everyone) _by _Forever The Sickest Kids _then smiled and thought _"These Things really do block out the background noise." _Then she lay back down and went to sleep.

A few hours later Katie was gently being shook awake and when she got up she paused the song she was listening to which was _Die Trying _by _Art of Dying _

"What is it babe?" Katie asked rubbing her eyes

"The storm stopped for now want to have lunch?" Allen asked

"Sure." Katie smiled as she got up and put her iPhone down and went to the kitchen with Allen

"Hey sorry for this morning I just hate being woke up all of a sudden." Allen said feeling bad

"It's ok I should be sorry for getting scared." Katie said rubbing the back of her head

"Don't worry about it I know you're scared of storms I shouldn't have been an ass about it." Allen said

"Hey like you said you hate being woke up all of a sudden its ok." Katie smiled as she hugged him "I still love you."

"I love you too Katie." Allen smiled as he hugged her back

_Me: Can't blame Katie for being scared of storms...I am too...Anyway Read and Review everyone :D :D :D :D_


	51. Chapter 50

_Me: Hey guys I am so excited about this chapter because I finally made it to chapter 50! :D :D (51 Overall but still) This is the first Story I written that has 50 Chapters :D :D This is so Awesome right now :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 50

"Tonight's the night." Katie said as she was in her locker room getting ready for Lockdown

"Katie try to focus on Anderson and RVD more than me ok." Steve said

"No promises." Katie said sounding like she really didn't want to talk to Steve

"Katie come on." Steve said

"I want to kick your ass and I will." Katie said "If I lose then it better be to you then."

"Katie don't start we have to get along." Steve said

"Hey no friends or allies tonight got it?" Katie asked as she glared at him "In fatal 4 way match Steve you watch for yourself only."

"Katie I've been doing this for over 20 years ok you don't have to remind me of the rules of a Fatal 4 Way match ok." Steve said sounding annoyed at Katie

"Then we're putting this alliance down for one night at least." Katie said rudely

"No we're not because you want to kick my ass to the point where it's injured." Steve said just as rudely

"Get out." Katie said still sounding rude "I'll see you tonight."

"You bet you will and I will make sure that title comes home with me tonight." Steve said as he walked out

"Dumbass." Katie mumbled as she got ready for the match some more

"Who you're brother?" Ella asked as her and Ally walked in

"You bet he wants us to work together in our match tonight." Katie said "No way I want kick his ass not help it."

"What if Hogan comes down and does something tonight?" Ally asked

"Then we'll work together but until then it's every man and woman for themselves." Katie said brushing her hair "And no I did not call Steve a girl even though he acts like one." She said with a laugh and Ally and Ella laughed a bit "Hey Where's Ivory?"

"She's getting ready for her match against Madison." Ally said

"Oh ok." Katie said "Hopefully after this she won't have to deal with defending her title against the Skank Club anymore."

"And she can go on to bigger challenges like you Ally." Ella smiled

"I don't know we're really good friends." Ally said nervously

"Well she has to face someone next month." Katie said "And you want the Knockouts Championship back right?"

"I do." Ally said

"So be that next challenge for her she really needs it." Katie said

"You're right." Ally smiled "I can handle it. Now will excuse me I got some business to take care of." She smiled as she tried to walk out but Katie stopped her

"Making out with Chris is not business." Katie said sounding annoyed

"Please you cuddle with Allen darning work which I'm surprised you're not right now." Ally said

"He's busy with Fortune right now." Katie said "And so is Chris so don't do it right now."

"You're right and...Look a distraction!" Ally yelled pointing at the wall and Katie had an annoyed look on her face

"You really think I'll fall for that?" Katie asked sounding annoyed

"I was hoping so." Ally said as she smiled nervously

"Fine we'll see them for a few ok Ally." Katie said as her Ally and Ella walked to Fortune's locker room

"Thank you Katie." Ally smiled as she hugged Katie and they walked in Fortune's locker room "Hey Chris free?"

"No Ally can't make out with him right now." Allen said

"Don't tell me what to do." Ally said as she ran over and hugged Chris

"Whatever." Allen said playfully rolling his eyes "I'm going to hang out with Katie then. See ya." He smiled as he left with Katie and Ella "You and Steve got in a fight again?"

"You know me so well." Katie said as they walked around "He wanted me to have his back tonight in the Fatal 4 Way match. I'm not helping him tonight unless Hogan comes out."

"Katie I think it's a good idea for someone to have your back in that match." Allen said

"Please I have beef with 2 out of 3 of my opponents in that cage." Katie said "Yes Rob pissed me off more he thinks he's bigger than TNA. If he thinks that then why the hell is he working here then?"

"I don't know but don't let him get to you." Allen said

"I'm trying not but he loves pissing me off!" Katie yelled

"Who loves pissing you off?" Rob asked as he walked by and Katie went and pushed him down hard

"Someone with a huge ass Ego!" Katie yelled as she walked away

"Come on does that girl love to hate me?" Rob asked

"Maybe you should quit saying you're bigger than us then she'll stop." Allen said

"What it's the truth." Rob said and Allen kicked his stomach

"No wonder why Katie hates you." Allen said as he and Ella walked away

"The following Fatal 4 Way match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA world Championship introducing first RVD!" JB Announced

Rob's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance then Ken's theme played and he came out next

"And his opponent first from Green Bay, Wisconsin Mr. Anderson!" JB Announced

When Ken got to the ring he was waiting patiently for Steve then his theme played and he came out

"And their opponent from Venice Beach, California Sting!" JB Announced

When Steve got in the ring he glared at Ken and Ken returned that same glare

"And their opponent from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

_Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _by _Shinedown _played and Katie came out wearing a Phaze Smart Military Vest in Red and Black, Poizen Industries Raw Capri Pants in Black, a pair of Mad Fish Big Flame boots in Black and Red, and the TNA World Title on her right shoulder. When she got close to the ring she smiled and started climbing the cage and when she got to the top she jumped down happily and handed her belt to the ref and he raised it and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When everyone was down Katie weakly got up and climbed the cage and when she was about to use her steel cage finisher _Flying Star _which is a 450 splash off the cage Hogan's theme played and he came down and got under where Katie was which was a mistake on his part because when he did Katie used_ Dawn Awakens _on him and won the match

"The winner of the match and Still the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

After she won she smirked as the ref handed her back her belt and she raised it happily then looked at Hogan and Smirked

"This is just a taste Hogan because since you're better I'm after your ass now." She smirked as she went to the back.

_Me: Hogan made a mistake of getting better_

_Katie Muse: Because his ass will be injured again :D :D_

_Me: Knowing you Katie he will be :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	52. Chapter 51

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with another Chapter :D :D (Hopefully I can go another 50 Chapters :D :D Depending on How long the Immortal Storyline is :D) It's a filler one so I hope you guys like :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 51

"Katie, Ally time to wake up." Allen said as he was gently shaking Ally and Katie awake

"We don't wanna." Ally whined still asleep

"Yeah." Katie whined still asleep as well

"Guys our flight leaves in two hours we have to go." Chris said then smirked "We'll leave you guys here if you don't get up." Then Ally and Katie jumped up

"You guys are cruel!" Katie yelled as she quickly changed into an Iron Fist Cameo Skeleton Short Sleeve T Shirt in Black a pair of wore out blue jeans and a pair of Black and Pink Camouflage Converse Low Tops

"What kind of guys are you?" Ally asked as she quickly changed into a Hell Bunny Yummy T Shirt, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Converse Low Tops

"Ones who want to make sure that we don't miss our flight because our girls decide to stay up all night." Chris said as Ally and Katie were brushing their hair

"We would never do that to you guys." Katie said as she put her hair up

"No matter how late we stay up." Ally said as she finished brushing her hair and started packing

"Yeah you're the ones that threaten us." Katie said as she started packing

"It was the only way to get you guys up." Allen said "Besides since when do we stick to our threats when it comes to threatening you two?"

"Good point." Katie and Ally said after a minute of thinking as they finished packing "Ok we're ready."

"Good." Chris said as the four of them went down and checked out of their room then got in their rental Car which Katie was driving

"Ok guys I'm driving which means I control the radio." Katie smirked

"Oh god head banging rock in the morning?" Chris asked holding his head "Can't you listen to pop for once."

"You did not just ask me that Daniels." Katie said as she playfully glared at Chris and turned on the radio and found a rock station which they were playing _Drain You _by _Nirvana _

"You're lucky this is a good song." Chris said as they drove to the airport

"Damn right it is." Katie smiled as they drove to the airport some more

"Thank god we got here in time." Katie smiled as her, Ally, Chris and Allen were in their seats on the plane

"Damn right now I can go back to sleep." Ally smiled

"Same here." Katie smiled as she got her iPhone out and put it on Airplane mode "Hey want to borrow a pair of my Skullcandy earphones

"Sure you got them in black?" Ally asked

"You bet." Katie smiled as she handed Ally her black pair

"Thank you." Ally smiled as she plugged them in her iPhone and started listening to it and laid her head on Chris's shoulder and smiled and closed her eyes

"Hey Katie you got a double plug with you my iPhone needs charged and I don't want to waste the battery till we get to Orlando." Allen said

"Sure." Katie smiled as she got a double jack out and put it in her iPhone and she put her pair of Skullcandy headphones in one of the two jacks and Allen plugged his pair in the of headphones

"Can we listen to something soft I'm still tired?" Allen asked

"Sure." Katie said as she looked at her playlists and chose her soft rock one and put it on shuffle and the first song that played was _Lost in You _by _Three Days Grace _"I'm going to head to sleep."

"Alright love you." Allen smiled as Katie laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him and smiled and closed her eyes

"Hey guys time to wake up." Chris said as he and Ally gently shook their best friends awake and they woke up

"We've landed?" Katie asked sleepishly as she paused her iPhone which was playing _Maybe _by _Sick Puppies_

"Just 10 minutes ago we did they're letting us get off right now." Ally said

"Alright." Allen said as he took off his headphones out of Katie's iPhone and put them back in his and they got off the plane and got their bags

"We'll see you guys later." Katie smiled

"Alright later guys." Ally smiled as her and Chris went in his Car and Katie and Allen went in theirs

"One thing I hate about Pay Per Views in other cities the early flights." Katie groaned as Allen drove

"But you survive don't you?" Allen asked

"Barely." Katie said as she sat back "But thank god we don't have tapings tonight."

"Yeah so we can just relax." Allen smiled as they pulled in their house

"Yeah I'll pick up Lawlet from Miranda's tomorrow I'm too tired to do anything today." Katie said as she got out of the car and got her bags and unlocked the door and went inside

"So you're going to sleep all day?" Allen asked

"Pretty Much." Katie smiled as she went upstairs to their room and put her bags down and lay down

"Count me in too I'm tired as well." Allen said as he laid down next to Katie

"Alright." Katie smiled as Allen put his arm around her and pulled her close "Thank god for free days."

"You bet." Allen smiled "Love you."

"Love you too Allen." Katie smiled as they both went to sleep

_Me: Do I need to keep saying that Katie and AJ are Adorable? ^.^ They are and I think Daniels and Ally are a bit as well ^.^ Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	53. Chapter 52

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and I worked hard on this all day so I hope you guys like :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D And if you don't want to know what happens before Impact airs read this Chapter after Impact tomorrow alright? Ok now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 52

"Ally why do I have the feeling that Hogan is going to call me out tonight?" Katie asked as her and Ally were in her Locker Room/Office while the tapings were going on

"Because he hates you and you did Dawn Awakens on him at Lockdown." Ally said

"Oh yeah now I remember." Katie smiled then laughed "Since he's better I'm going to challenge him to a match at Sacrifice."

"Are you mad?" Ally asked in shock "Katie you're asking to be in the ring with Hulk Hogan! He has no money, half the power and a bunch of old guys and ugly guys on his side are you sure you can beat him?"

"With all what you just said I know I can beat him now." Katie said then she broke out into laughter

"It's all true." Ally said as she broke out into laughter "And he's so old I'm sure you can beat him."

"And send his ass back to the hospital too." Katie smirked and laughed

"Oh yeah." Ally smirked as her and Katie hi fived each other as they started watching what was going on in the ring "Katie did I ever tell you that your husband is awesome?"

"I hope he knows what he's doing with this business he has with Mark." Katie said starting to worry "I mean he got injured last month because of him."

"Katie he won't get hurt I mean he has Chrissy as backup now they're like us they have each other's backs." Ally said

"You're right their friendship is like ours so he'll be ok." Katie said "Although that entrance to the ring was awesome!"

"Damn right it was." Ally smiled as her and Katie hi fived each other "Can I have him?"

"What isn't Daniels enough for you Copeland?" Katie asked

"He is Katie I swear." Ally said quickly

"Then let me have Allen ok." Katie said "Besides I love him too much to give him up. And I know how you and Chris are."

"You're right." Ally said then smiled "I love him so much."

"I know you do Ally." Katie smiled as she hugged her best friend "Damn it he got away." She said referring to Mark escaping the Cage

"They'll get him I know they will." Ally said

"Hey want to help our guys out?" Katie asked as she smirked

"Sure but don't you have to focus on Hogan and the rest of the Senior Citizen Collision and Immortal?" Ally asked

"I can I'll just think of this as a side project." Katie smiled

"Oh ok." Ally smiled "How long do we have till you have to go out because of Hogan hates you?"

"About 45 minutes." Katie smiled

"Let's go then girly." Ally smiled as they left the room and walked around "Do you even know what we're going to do to him?"

"That I have no idea of." Katie said as they stopped and she went into thinking mode "I got it." She smirked after a few minutes

"What?" Ally asked getting excited

"Follow me." Katie smirked some more as they found Mark "Now follow my lead."

"Got it." Ally smirked as they walked over to Mark

"What do you chickens want?" Mark asked rudely

"Listen Bully Ray we just want to apologize for what our guys done to you earlier." Katie said pretending to be sad

"Yeah we told them it was wrong but they didn't listen." Ally said pretending to be sad as well putting her head down

"I can't believe AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels girlfriends are apologizing to me." Mark smirked

"Actually we're thinking of not being with them anymore because of what they did." Katie said

"Seriously?" Mark asked

"Seriously." Katie said getting behind him

"This is the greatest day of my life those two are going to lose everything even their precious girlfriends." Mark smirked "So how about you two be my girls?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Ally smiled "Doesn't it Katie?"

"Yes it does." Katie smirked then she gave Mark a wedgie and (Somehow) put his underwear over his head and kicked him down on the ground

"Yeah like we'll ever leave our guys for you." Katie smirked as her and Ally hi fived each other

"What are you bitches doing?" Gunner asked running over to them

"Oh oh." Katie said

"Let me handle this." Ally smirked as she ran over to Gunner and gave him a wedgie and did the same thing to him as Katie did to Mark "Take that Gunner!"

"Yeah we rule!" Katie smirked as her and Ally hi fived each other happily as they saw Mark and Gunner try to get up but they didn't

"I swear I heard them over here AJ." Chris said as they ran over to Gunner and Mark and saw them and laughed

"You're welcome." Katie and Ally smiled as went and kissed their guys on the cheek and walked away

"We have got to step up our game if even our girlfriends can get them before we do." Allen said smiling and holding his head "Then again Ally and Katie are not ordinary Knockouts."

"I hear you on that one man." Chris said as he laughed a bit

"That was awesome." Ally smiled some more as she hi fived Katie

"You bet it was." Katie smiled "It felt good to save our princes."

"Ok what's with the Royal talk all of a sudden?" Ally asked

"Jeff and Karen." Katie said "They're doing some Royal shit tonight and I think it's a bunch of BS. But I like to think of AJ as my Prince."

"Awwww." Ally smiled "I think the same way of Chris as well."

"Awwww. Now that's true love." Katie smiled as her and Ally walked around "Hey want to bad mouth Hogan with me tonight?"

"Oh hell yeah." Ally smirked

"Let's do it then." Katie smirked as they went and listened to Hogan

_**In The Ring**_

"Let me tell you something brother." Hogan said sounding mad "I am pissed tonight because 1 both Ken and Rob missed out on their chance to join Immortal and two last Sunday that little witch Katie Borden crossed the line!" He yelled and the fans chanted Katie "When she got out of the cage she did Dawn Awakens on me and almost injured me again! So now I want Katie Borden to come down and apologize to me for what she did on Sunday!" He yelled "Come on Katie!"

_**In The Back**_

"Ready Ally?" Katie asked

"You bet." Ally smiled as they walked to the ring

_**In The Ring**_

"Come on Katie I don't have all night!" Hogan yelled some more "Katie if you don't come out by the count of three I'm going to…" He tried to say but _Attack _by _30 Seconds To Mars _played and Katie and Ally came out and got in the ring

"What is SHE doing here?" Hogan asked rudely

"Just like Katie I hate your ass as well." Ally smirked handing the Microphone to Katie

"That's right she does." Katie smirked "Anyway Hogan give me one good reason why I should apologize to you. Because like I said a couple of months back I said you were faking being hurt and last Sunday and tonight proves it!"

"What's your point Borden?" Hogan asked rudely

"My point is that since your better and since you want my World Title over to Immortal I decided to make a proposal." Katie said

"What kind of proposal Borden?" Hogan asked

"You and me at Sacrifice!" Katie smirked getting in Hogan's face "And don't forget like you I'm also in Charge around here. What do you say?"

"What do I say?" Hogan asked "I say…" He tried to say but he got cut off by Ken's theme and he came out

"Look Katie I respect you a whole lot." Ken said as he got in the ring "I like you better than your brother but you know I hate your friend there and I also hate Hogan there. So why are you giving him a title shot?"

"Simple I want to prove to the fans that the all great and powerful Hulk Hogan is nothing but a Phony!" Katie said and the fans started a 'Hogan is a Phony' chant

"Shut up all of you!" Hogan yelled at the fans and of course they got louder "As for your proposal for Sacrifice I decline!" He yelled

"So you throw away a free title shot because you just don't feel like fighting?" Katie asked "You just proved my point." She smirked as Steve's theme played and he came out

"Hulk you just proved Katie's point and my point too." Steve said as he got in the ring "You're a Phony and a Coward!"

"You know what Sting since I have power too since Hogan doesn't want to face me at Sacrifice how about you and I face each other then? Give the fans an Awesome match that they will never forget!" Katie smiled

"I agree and I just got off the phone with 'The Network' and they granted me another title shot so at Sacrifice it's ShowTime!" Steve said happily as he and Katie hi fived each other and hugged each other

"Ok since you guys want to make matches I'll make two for tonight first it's Katie here vs. Matt Hardy tonight." Hogan said then smirked "But before I make your match Stinger I have an Idea there is a new knockout by the name of Jessie debuting tonight and he opponent…Ally!" He smirked "Now for Stingers match tonight he goes one on one with Abyss!" He smirked as his theme played and he went to the back

"Damn he got one on us tonight." Katie growled as they got to the back

"I know he's good." Ally growled then smirked "But we're better."

"You bet we are." Katie smirked as her and Ally hi fived each other

"One good thing about Ally and Allen when they're around you pay no attention to me." Steve said with a laugh

"And I should why?" Katie asked as she looked at him

"I'll leave you alone." Steve said as he walked away

"I think your match is next Ally." Katie said

"Crap I have to get ready!" Ally yelled in a panic as she ran to Katie's Locker Room/Office and Katie followed

"This next bout is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Ally Copeland!" JB Announced

_Let It Rock_ by _Kevin Rudolf (Feat. Lil Wayne) _played and Ally came out wearing a Living Dead Souls Black PVC Top with Lacing Detail and matching mini Skirt, and a pair of Black Stud up Lace Booties. When she got in the ring she went on the top rope and did her brothers pose which got a really big pop then went down and waited for this Jessie person.

"And now her opponent making her Impact Debut from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada Jessie!" JB Announced

_(Drop Dead) Beautiful _by _Britney Spears _played and a girl with long Black hair and Brown eyes wearing a Black Sports Bra that had a Rhinestone heart in the middle with Black Skinny Jeans, a pair of Black and White Nikes and what looked like MMA gloves came down and got in the ring and Glared at Ally then when the bell rang she attacked her right away and whispered to her

"I'm not working with Immortal go along." She whispered and Ally nodded her head and they fought some more

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Ally was in position Jessie went and did her finisher Loyal Slam which is basically like a Batista Bomb and when she pinned her she won.

"The winner of the match Jessie!" JB Announced

After she won she celebrated a bit then when Ally got up she held out her hand which Ally took it and they shook hands and Jessie raised her hand then hugged her and they celebrated a bit then went to the back

"So you're not with Immortal?" Ally asked

"No I'm not I hate them." Jessie said "Especially Jeff and Karen Jarrett."

"There you are Ally are you ok?" Katie asked as she went over and hugged Ally and glared at Jessie

"Yeah and don't worry Jessie isn't working with Immortal she hates them especially the Jarrett's." Ally said

"She does?" Katie asked "Wait Jessie are you the…?"

"Yep I'm the secret mistress of Kurt Angle." Jessie smiled

"You're really dating Kurt?" Katie asked in shock

"Yeah I think he's a sweet guy." Jessie smiled "In a few days will be our anniversary."

"You've been dating him for a year?" Ally asked

"You bet I did and we're still going strong." Jessie smiled

"Wow I can't believe you can survive a year of dating him." Katie said

"Yep and now he's asked me to help him with his ex and her husband and believe me from what I saw what did he see in her?" Jessie asked disgusted at Karen

"I don't know but she's nothing but a gold digger and a whinny bitch." Katie said and Ally and Jessie started laughing

"From what I saw she is." Jessie said while laughing

"The following non title match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Cameron, North Carolina Matt Hardy!" JB Announced

Matt's theme played and he came out and had the Immortal World title with him and when he got in the ring he did his normal entrance and waited for Katie

"And his opponent from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

_Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _by _Shinedown _played and Katie came out wearing a Living Dead Souls Wet Look Vest Top in Black and Purple with Matching Skirt, a pair of 362 Purple Dragon Mid Calf Boots, and the World Title on her right shoulder. When she got in the ring she went up on the top rope and posed with it then went down and handed it to Jackson then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Matt was down Katie went up and got ready to do _Darkness Approaches _on him but stopped and saw Immortal and she froze and when Mark tried to get her off the rope Fortune ran down and attacked them and Allen went right after Mark and when Katie tried to do her finisher again Matt was up and did the _Twist of Fate _on her from the top rope then pinned her and won

"The Winner of the match Matt Hardy!" JB Announced

After he won he smirked and helped Katie up only to do another _Twist of Fate _on her knocking her unconscious Then Allen and Steve ran Matt out of the ring and went to check on Katie.

_Me: First off guys I know this Chapter is long and it's because I worked hard on this and I didn't want to make it seem rushed and take my time with it :D :D So I hope you like and next Poor Katie :'(_

_AJ and Sting Musi: Damn Hardy! X( X( X( X(_

_Me: Will she be alright the next day or will she have to do like Ally did and give up her title? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	54. Chapter 53

_Me: Hey guys here is a fresh Chapter :D :D I hope you guys like :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story and Katie's fate :D :D Oh and the Flashback goes along with Chapter 12 Flashback :D :D_

Chapter 53

What seemed like a few hours later Katie woke up in her living room and held her head

"Ok ow." Katie said in pain holding the back of her neck "Please tell me it isn't broken."

"It's not but you're forbidden to compete till Sacrifice." Allen said as he was sitting in the chair next to her "Doctors Orders and my Orders."

"It was that bad?" Katie asked as she held the back of her neck

"Yeah but luckily not bad enough to injure you" Allen said "But like the Doctor said no fighting till Sacrifice ok?"

"Alright." Katie said in pain

"Till then I'll take care of you my Princess." Allen smiled and Katie blushed

"You're sweet." Katie smiled and looked down "Um Allen I'm still in my wrestling outfit."

"Sorry I didn't want to change your clothes while you were knocked out because I didn't want to seem like a pervert or anything." Allen said

"I wouldn't have minded but outside the Impact Zone I look like a hooker." Katie said looking at herself

"No you don't I think you look cute." Allen smiled then blushed a bit

"You're just saying that." Katie smiled

"No I'm not." Allen smiled "I seriously think that outfit looks cute on you."

"Again you're sweet." Katie smiled "Can you help me up to the bedroom please I don't think I can lift up my neck tonight."

"Sure." Allen smiled as he picked up Katie bridal style to their room and she hugged him while he did then when they got to their room he gently put her down on their bed and kissed her

"Alright what do you want to wear to bed tonight?" Allen asked as he looked through her drawer

"Hmmm my long black shirt with the Skull and Crossbones in the middle of it and my black and white plaid PJ Pants." Katie said as Allen got them and threw them to her "Ok I think I can get my pants on but not my shirt."

"I think I can help with that." Allen said as Katie took off her skirt and changed into her PJ pants then he went and helped her sit up and helped her take off her top and helped her into her night shirt

"Thank you baby." Katie said as soon as she lay back down

"Anything for you." Allen smiled as he went to kiss her then she kissed back making the kiss deep and passionate then after a few minutes they broke the kiss

"Allen I know my neck is hurt but will you make love to me but please be gentle?" Katie asked nervously

"I'll try." Allen said as he and Katie kissed some more and Katie started thinking back to the first time they were together like this

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe we're engaged now." Katie smiled as her and Allen were sitting outside after everyone left_

"_I can't believe I had the balls to ask you to marry me." Allen said rubbing the back of his head_

"_What thought I would say no?" Katie asked "Allen I love you so much." She said hugging him_

"_I love you too Katie." Allen said "Hey Katie I got to ask…did Chris ever ask you to marry him?"_

"_No he didn't." Katie said sadly looking down "He said that I'm a dirty whore and that nobody would want to marry me."_

"_That's not true Katie." Allen said hugging her tightly "I don't think that and I would love to marry you."_

"_Really?" Katie asked getting her hopes up_

"_You bet." Allen smiled as he hugged her some more "You have no idea how much I'm in love with you right now."_

"_I bet it's so much you can't explain right?" Katie asked as she softly laughed_

"_Exactly." Allen smiled as Katie laid her head on his shoulder_

"_Hey Allen I got a question." Katie said_

"_What is it?" Allen asked_

"_It's going to be hard to ask but why haven't you made a move on me yet?" Katie asked_

"_What are you talking about Katie of course I did we're engaged aren't we?" Allen asked_

"_We are but I don't mean like that I mean like…you know." Katie said turning red_

"_Oh…well I thought you would be scared to since what Chris did." Allen said turning red as well_

"_I would be but at least I would give you a chance and all." Katie said turning red some more_

"_Are you sure you want me to?" Allen asked as he got nervous "I mean I don't want to hurt you or anything."_

"_Honey I doubt you'll hurt me." Katie said hugging him some more "You've been so gentle and calm with me ever since we got together and thanks to that…I'm ready to be with you completely."_

"_Alright Katie." Allen said as they got up and got inside "If I hurt you let me know alright?"_

"_I'll do that." Allen smiled as they got up to her room and they started gently making out then he picked her up and gently laid her down on the bed without breaking the kiss then he got on top of her and kissed her some more and began making love._

_End Flashback_

"Ok my neck feels a little better." Katie said as she was laying her head on Allen's chest after making love

"Thank god I could help you a bit." Allen smiled and Katie cuddled with him some more

"Thank you pervert." Katie smiled

"You wanted me to make love to you." Allen smiled as he laughed a bit

"And your point?" Katie asked as she giggled

"Shut up." Allen said playfully

"Make me." Katie giggled some more and she kissed him

"You're lucky I love you so much." Allen smiled as he kissed her some more

"I love you too Allen." Katie smiled as she laid her head on his chest again and felt a sharp pain go through her "Ow."

"Careful babe." Allen said

"Sorry." Katie said "At least it's a little better. I should be able to go back to work tomorrow. Hey I heard that Tessmacher is back."

"Believe me Sammy is going to throw a fit when she sees her." Allen said

"Let her she deserves everything that's coming to her." Katie said "I'm going to sleep night."

"Night Katie love you." Allen smiled

"Love you too Allen." Katie smiled as she fell asleep

The next morning Katie woke up before Allen once again and when she did she smiled at him and thought about how thankful she was for having him as a husband then her iPhone played _Shattered _by _O.A.R _and she looked at the caller ID and didn't know who it was but she answered it anyway

"Hello?" Katie asked

"_Hey it's Jessie Ally gave me your number." _Jessie said

"Ok what's up Jessie?" Katie asked as Allen got up

"_Sad Kurt has to go to jail for 10 days." _Jessie said sadly

"Awwww I'm sorry." Katie said sadly since she knew about Kurt's case from a month ago

"_It's not fair he didn't do anything." _Jessie said sounding like she was going to cry

"I know Jessie and he'll get through this he's strong." Katie said trying to cheer Jessie up

"_You're right but it's not fair." _Jessie cried

"Jessie it's only for 10 days till then how about you hang out with me and Ally and our friends we'll keep you company and we'll help with the Jarrett's a bit." Katie smiled

"_You would let me hang out with you guys?" _Jessie asked _"Even though we barely know each other?"_

"Of course." Katie smiled

"_Thank you Katie this means a lot to me." _Jessie smiled

"Anytime I'll see you later." Katie smiled

"_Alright." _Jessie smiled as she hung up

"Was that Kurt's girlfriend?" Allen asked as he finished getting dressed

"Yeah she's depressed about Kurt being in Jail for a couple of days." Katie said "So I told her she can hang out with me and my friends for a few days." She said slowly getting up "Hey my neck doesn't hurt as much as it did last night."

"Maybe it's because us spending time together last night helped." Allen said with a smirk and Katie threw a pillow at him

"Told you you were a pervert." Katie said as she got in her drawer and got out a Poizen Industries Luv Bunnies Luv T Shirt in Black and a pair of Poizen Industries Luv Bunnies LB Luv Pants in Black and put them on

"Nah I just like making you scream." Allen said smirking some more and Katie playfully hit him

"Didn't the pillow teach you anything?" Katie asked while laughing

"No but I think you did." Allen said laughing

"Good." Katie smirked as they went downstairs and went to fix breakfast

_Me: Thank god Katie doesn't have to give up her title :D :D But Poor Jessie though :( Kurt did nothing and I'm glad Katie is being Nice to her :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	55. Chapter 54

_Me: Hey guys I'm back :D :D Don't you just love two day tapings? :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 54

"I swear if Steve wants me to fight or whatever I will kick his ass despite a hurt neck." Katie said as her and Allen arrived at the Impact Zone

"No you're not no fighting whatsoever till Sacrifice got it?" Allen asked

"Fine." Katie said admitting defeat

"Hey Katie Karen wants all the Knockouts in the ring." Jason said as he was taping them

"How come Harvey?" Katie asked

"She thinks a Knockout is Kurt's secret Mistress." Jason said

"Well it's not me." Katie said

"Well Karen wants all the Knockouts in the ring anyway." Jason said

"I can tell she thinks I'm her mistress." Katie sighed in frustration

"Katie I know you're not try to convince her." Allen said

"AJ that's going to be hard." Katie said

"I know you can do it." Allen said "If not then you can kick her butt."

"I thought you said no fighting till Sacrifice." Katie said

"Please beating up Karen really isn't a fight." Allen said then Katie smirked

"You're right." Katie smiled hugging Allen "I'll be sure to kick your ex's ass." She smiled kissing his cheek and walking away

"Three years and she still can't let that go." Allen said

"Hey Katie did you hear?" Ally asked as she was hanging out with Ella, Ivory and Jessie

"Yeah the bitch says that one of us is Kurt's secret Mistress." Ally said "We just got to convince her we're not."

"That's going to be hard for me." Jessie said sadly

"You can do it." Katie smiled hugging Jessie

"You're right I'll show that bitch why I have some MMA training under my belt." Jessie smirked

"You have some MMA training under your belt?" Katie asked sounding impressed "I have a tiny bit of training under my belt myself."

"Sweet." Jessie smiled as all the Knockouts went out to the ring and they were all in a line as Jeff's theme played and he came out with Karen

"_This is the last thing Jessie needs right now." _Katie thought _"Karen if you do anything to her I will beat you up so bad Jeff will want to divorce you and no guy would want to be with you again."_

_**In The Back**_

"Who do you think will crack?" James asked as he laughed and Allen, Chris and Robert glared at him

"Dude not cool our girlfriends are out there." Robert said "Well our girlfriends Allen's wife."

"Although I have a bad feeling about that Jessie girl." Frankie said

"What do you mean?" Chris asked

"Look at her she looks like she's going to cry." Frankie said "Maybe she's Kurt's mistress."

"Maybe." Allen and Chris said not telling the rest of Fortune after Ally and Katie made them swear not to tell anyone

_**In The Ring**_

"Alright you Skanks which one of you dropped shit on me last week?" Karen asked mad "Which one of you is Kurt's secret Mistress? Is it you Copeland? Of course not you're too Childish, What about you Williams?" She asked Ivory and Ivory just glared at her "Or what about your Sister who is a Skank may I remind everyone!" She said referring to Lena

"Hey Jarrett at least I'm not blowing on everyone in Immortal!" Lena yelled and hi fived Ashley and Lisa before those two fought again

"Ok I know it's not you three." Karen said as she moved on to Katie "Well Well Well if it isn't Katie Borden the bitch who had to marry my second husband."

"Please he never loved you anyway Jarrett." Katie said glaring at her

"Please Katie you're nothing but a man stealer!" Karen yelled at her "I bet you'll get tired of AJ soon and leave him for Kurt…Or you've already done that." She smirked at her

"Please Karen one thing I will never do is leave AJ." Katie said "So just move on or else I'll dump more shit on you."

"Ok you're not it." Karen said moving on to Jessie "Hello new girl. What's your name…Jessie right? Well I got news for you Jessie if you think you can just come right to TNA and kick my ass well your sadly mistaken. Tell your little boyfriend Kurt Angle this he will never…" She tried to finish but Jessie grabbed her and glared at her

"Listen up Jarrett and listen good I may or may not be Kurt's secret Mistress but let me tell you one thing her and I have a lot in common we want to kick your ass so bad." Jessie growled at Karen then she tried to punch her but Jeff got in the way and she punched him instead then she went and attacked Karen and kept hitting her till Ally, Ivory and Ella pulled her off then they went to the back

"You pretty much just gave it away Jessie." Katie said as they were in her Locker Room/Office

"At this point I don't care." Jessie said "Those two have brought Kurt nothing but misery and I'm here to take it away from him."

"You're sweet." Ella smiled

"You bet I am I like to think of myself as a Princess Knight protecting my Prince at all costs." Jessie smiled

"Awwww I like to think of myself just as a knight protecting my Prince." Katie smiled

"Our guys are so worth it." Ally smiled

"Yeah they are." Katie smiled

_Me: Oh snap Karen better watch herself now that Jessie is on her trail. Do not mess with Kurt's girlfriend :D :D Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	56. Chapter 55

_Me: Hey guys if you read my other stories then you know that the reason why I haven't been updating was because I lost my inspiration. I know it sucks but my inspiration just walked up and left one day. It sucks but I'm going to have to find some new inspiration. I have been a tiny bit :) But we'll see where it goes from there :) Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter You rock :) Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 55

"So you want me to be around you at all times because you're worried about Mark hurting me?" Katie asked as her and Allen were in her locker room/office getting ready for Impact

"Yeah and believe me I had nightmares about it." Allen said shuddering

"I'm sorry baby." Katie said hugging her husband

"It's alright I just won't leave your side while we're here alright which means I go out when you do and you go out when I do." Allen said hugging her back "I know you hate being protected but hey better me than Steve right?"

"Good point." Katie smiled

"Which he's busy so we're good." Allen smiled

"Thank god." Katie sighed in relief "So anything you have to do tonight because I'm good until I decide to call out Hogan and Bischoff. Which I may not do."

"Well Chris and I have a match against Mark and Gunner." Allen said "I'm kind of scared of bringing you to ringside with me."

"Don't be I can defend myself." Katie said

"I know but I hate seeing you hurt." Allen said hugging her tighter

"I know you do and I'll be fine ok." Katie smiled hugging him tighter

"Alright." Allen said as they broke apart the hug and Katie got in her bag

"Ok since Ally isn't here yet you're helping me with my outfit." Katie said as she pulled out two outfits "Ok this one?" She asked holding up a Tripp NYC Trance Interface Hoodie in Black and Hot Pink, Cyberdog Trousers Techtronic Flares in Black and Pink and a pair of Black High Calf Boots With a Silver Cross on the Soles "Or This one?" She asked holding up a Rose of Sorrow Mesh Vest Top in Black, Black Velvet Trousers with Red Cross Detail, and a pair of Mid Calf Boots with Dark Red Bat and Flames.

"Second outfit with the first pair of boots." Allen said "Since the Pants and the Shirt have a cross on them it be a good idea to wear the boots with the cross on them."

"Good Idea." Katie smiled putting on the second outfit and the boots

"Looking good babe." Allen smiled

"Thank you." Katie smiled "So how long do we have till your match?"

"About 30 minutes." Allen said and Jeff and Karen barged in

"Hey Borden! We need to talk!" Karen yelled

"Holy Shit what did I do now!" Katie yelled sounding annoyed

"ADMIT YOU'RE KURT'S MISTRESS!" Jeff yelled at her

"SHE'S NOT NOW GET OUT!" Allen yelled at him

"Oh really where were you all day huh Katie?" Karen asked getting in her face

"I was with AJ All day!" Katie yelled getting in Karen's face

"You hung out with AJ All day?" Jeff asked as he laughed "You must suck if all you do is hang out with him all day."

"You guys hang out 24/7." Katie said "So I don't see the problem with AJ and me hanging out 24/7."

"So get out of here or I'll make you leave." Allen growled as Jeff and Karen left "Will they ever let this go?"

"Not until they can take down Kurt for good." Katie said

"Are they obsessed with him?" Allen asked sounding like he was in a weird situation

"Apparently." Katie said as they heard talking "What's that?"

"I don't know." Allen said as they hid and heard Tommy talk to Mark

"So you want me to attack Jones and Borden tonight?" Tommy asked "I think I can do that." He smirked

"Glad to have you a part of Immortal." Mark smirked as he shook Tommy's hand and Katie and Allen went quietly back to her Locker Room/Office

"Mother Fuck!" They both yelled as soon as they walked back in

"That fucking traitor!" Katie yelled

"I knew he was going to join sooner or later." Allen said "But he's going to fucking attack us!"

"I have a plan to take him out but it's risky." Katie said

"How so?" Allen asked

"I'll be right back and don't follow me." Katie said as she walked out and went to the Extreme Knockout's locker room

"He's nothing but scum to me now." Janette Laughlin said to fellow Extreme Knockouts Marissa Van Dam and Hillary Crites "He wants to join Immortal because he'll be used more? Well now he can because I don't conceder him a brother anymore."

"Um guys may I walk in?" Katie asked

"Sorry Katie now's not a good time Janette just found out that…" Marissa started to say

"Tommy is joining Immortal I know I heard him talk to Mark." Katie said "He's planning on attacking me and Allen tonight darning his tag team match."

"Want us to take out Tommy for you?" Janette asked "Because I will do anything to make that traitor pay." She growled

"Do whatever you want to him Janette and hell you can even borrow this." Katie smirked as she handed Janette her Baseball Bat which is like Steve's but hers is Black and Pink.

"Thank you Katie." Janette Smirked "Did I mention that you're one of the very few Knockouts I respect?"

"Thank you Janette." Katie smiled

"Don't mention it." Janette smiled as Katie left

"Problem solved." Katie smiled as she walked back in

"Let me guess Janette's a pissed off sister?" Allen asked

"Oh yeah." Katie smirked "But Tommy is out of the way so we're good now."

"Now I only have to worry about Mark and Gunner attacking you." Allen said sounding scared

"Don't worry they won't." Katie said as she smirked more "I won't let them."

"What about your neck?" Allen asked

"It's better than it was a couple of weeks ago but it still hurts." Katie said rubbing her neck

"Then be careful and don't fight till you have to." Allen said as he put up his hood and they walked to the ring together

"The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first representing Immortal the team of Bully Ray and Gunner!" Christy announced

Immortal's theme played and Mark and Gunner came out and did their normal entrances then waited for Chris and Allen

"And their opponents first from the City of Angels Christopher Daniels!" Christy Announced

Chris's theme played and to everyone's surprise he came out with Ally which she was wearing a Black Vest, a Mercy Debbie Skirt in Black and Red and the second pair of boots that Katie brought (Must have borrowed them from her) When they got to the end of the ramp Chris put his arm around Ally's waist protectively then waited for Allen and Katie

"And his tag team partner being accompanied to the ring by The TNA World Champion Katie Borden from Gainesville, Georgia The Phenomenal One AJ Styles!" Christy Announced

Allen's theme played and he and Katie came out and Allen did his normal entrance and when he met up with Chris at the ramp they ran inside the ring with Katie and Ally watching them as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Allen and Gunner and when Allen was about to hit him with the _Styles Clash _Tommy ran down to the ring and Smirked as he ran towards Ally and Katie ran towards her best friend protecting her

"Get behind me Ally." Katie whispered and Ally did just that "Tommy if you want to hurt Ally you're going to have to go through me first." She growled at him and he smirked more as he tried to punch her but Katie Blocked it unfortunately she wasn't as lucky blocking the second one as he punched her again knocking her out

"Katie!" Ally cried cradling her best friend as she saw that Gunner and Mark won the match and Allen and Chris went in front of her and attacked Tommy till he was down then they went to check on Katie

"I'm sorry she was protecting me." Ally pleaded as she was in the back with Chris and Allen

"I know she was it's not your fault Ally it's Tommy's fault." Chris said hugging her

"When I get my hands on him I'll make sure he dies!" Allen yelled as he gently picked up Katie and put her on his back "Why her why is it always Katie? She doesn't deserve this."

"I know she doesn't man but she's tough." Chris said

"I know she is but still she doesn't deserve this." Allen said as he started to cry "Why do I suck at protecting her?"

"You don't suck at that man." Chris said

"Yes I do her neck is hurt because I didn't protect her now this." Allen cried "Why do I suck when it comes to not seeing her hurt?"

"You don't man it'll be ok." Chris said

"I hope so man." Allen said sadly "I hope so. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Then he and Katie left

_Katie Muse: Ok Carrie why am I always getting hurt this? I can't right now I'm the world Champ and the boss!_

_Me: Sorry Katie it adds for more Drama_

_Katie Muse: SCREW THE DRAMA! Unless I'm causing it but not the point! The next person who gets hurt in this better NOT BE ME!_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	57. Chapter 56

_Me: Hey guys I'm slowly getting my inspiration back :) I decided to look for it even if I get it in diffrient places at least I'm getting it back :) Well on with the Story everyone :D :D_

Chapter 56

Later that night after Allen and Katie got home Allen gently laid down Katie on their bed then he went down to their mini gym and started punching the punching bag

"Why is it always her?" He asked mad as he punched it some more "She doesn't deserve this. I should be the one protecting her but she always gets in danger!" He yelled punching the bag some more "That should have been me that got hurt not her!"

"Allen?" Katie asked as she stood there rubbing her eyes "Are you ok?"

"No I'm not!" Allen yelled punching the bag some more "I'm sick of you getting hurt and me not doing anything!"

"Allen I'm fine ok calm down." Katie said trying to calm him down

"How can I feel like crap right now!" Allen yelled punching the bag some more

"I'm ok alright." Katie said still calm

"Not the point!" Allen yelled punching the bag "The point is I'm tired of seeing you hurt and me not being able to do anything about it!"

"I don't ask to get hurt Allen." Katie said getting closer to him "It just happens and you are there for me and you do protect me think about it Tommy would have hurt me worse than he already did."

"He shouldn't have hurt you period!" Allen yelled "I just want to protect you and make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"And you do." Katie said

"How do I…" He tried to ask but Katie went and kissed him and he hesitated for a second before kissing Katie back and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in close and turning the kiss passionate then licking the bottom of her lip which she opened her mouth right away which he slipped his tongue in her mouth and their tongues started fighting for dominance till his won and he explored her mouth a bit before they broke apart out of breath and Katie held on to him since every time they kissed like that he always left her breathless and unable to stand.

"You want to continue this in our room?" Katie asked out of breath and hardly getting that out

"I was about to ask the same thing." Allen said picking her up and taking her to their room and making out with her at the same time

A few hours later Katie woke up and saw Allen sleeping next to her holding her and Katie smiled at him

"_He is such a good person and he does protect me." _Katie thought _"I'm just too careless sometimes. Maybe I should be careful now he's under more stress than me. And I know he doesn't deserve this right now and I don't either. Maybe we should have each other's backs more than ever for a while. At least till Immortal is gone because they're starting to get worse now more than ever. I hope the network guy or whatever will help." _She thought as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep

A few more hours later Katie woke up again and still felt Allen holding her but she kept her eyes closed and smiled

"Hey you awake?" Katie asked as she smiled

"How did you know?" Allen asked sounding asleep a little bit still

"I guess I know you so well." Katie smiled and Allen laughed a bit "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Allen smiled

"Then why were you laughing?" Katie asked

"Because I love you." Allen smiled "And I'm happy with you."

"You're sweet." Katie smiled as she cuddled closer to him "Hey I did a lot of thinking last night."

"About?" Allen asked

"We having each other's back more." Katie said "I mean with Immortal getting worse with Fortune all the time and you worrying about me 24/7 I think it's a good Idea for us to have our backs more. That way we wouldn't have to worry and you can have my back more and be around me more."

"Katie that is the best Idea you've had for a long time." Allen said in relief

"I knew you would like that." Katie said cuddling close to him "I just don't want us to be stressed right now. And trust me I'm a burden you don't need right now."

"I don't think you're a burden." Allen said pulling her closer to him to where they were hugging "I mean without you right now who knows what would have happened."

"I know but I keep getting hurt and that scares you and don't say it doesn't because I know it does." Katie said hugging him

"I know it scares me that you get hurt but I don't think you're a burden and I love you too much to think that." Allen said "You're too great of a person to be considered a burden no matter what people say."

"Are you just saying that?" Katie asked

"Why would I lie to you?" Allen asked "You are an awesome person." He smiled as he kissed her

"Awwww you're sweet." Katie smiled as she kissed him back "I love you."

"I love you too." Allen smiled as he pulled her in closer to him

_Me: Looks like Katie is going to be around AJ alot more huh (Better him than Sting right? Lol) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	58. Chapter 57

_Me: I'm back with the next Chapter guys :D And Sorry I took so long but I felt uninspired lately big time and one of my friends and I haven't been talking lately and I'm worried that I did something wrong to her and if I did I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive me down the road. Well Enjoy everyone :) :)_

Chapter 57

"Ok how are we going to talk to Dreamer?" Frankie asked as he, Allen, Chris and Katie were in Fortune's locker room

"I have a suggestion." Katie said as she looked up from her iPhone

"Does it involve hurting him or decapitating him?" Frankie asked

"Maybe." Katie said quickly and quietly

"We can't hurt him right now maybe he can help us." Frankie said

"What do you mean?" Katie asked

"Maybe Mark has something against him." Allen suggested

"Like he's been trying to get something against Allen by threating to hurt me." Katie said

"Exactly." Frankie said

"How about I talk to him?" Katie suggested

"Not without me you're not." Allen said sternly "We agreed until this is settled you're not going to be alone."

"And I won't be you hide just in case Mark or any other Immortal idiot decides to attack me." Katie said

"Alright." Allen said as they left and they went to find Tommy

"Remember don't do anything unless someone else from Immortal comes up alright?" Katie asked and Allen nodded his head "Cool." She said as they walked some more then saw Tommy "I'll go on ahead stay back." Then she walked up to him "Hey Tommy what's up?" Katie asked as she smiled or tried to

"Hey Katie." Tommy said trying to not pay attention to her

"Can we talk?" Katie asked 'Trying' to be nice and sweet

"We have nothing to talk about Katie." Tommy said as he tried to go past her but she stopped him

"I believe we do." Katie said starting to be stern "What was the deal with attacking me last week and trying to attack AJ last week as well?" She asked knowing they were on Camera

"None of your business Katie now let me go." Tommy said starting to be mad

"Dreamer you attacked me and tried to attack my husband last week so you owe me an explanation." Katie Growled

"I don't have to tell you." Tommy said

"Yeah you do." Katie growled

"You don't Understand Katie you're too young." Tommy said "Now Move!"

"Make me!" Katie Yelled "Look here Dreamer I'm old enough ok I have three step sons I've been through a lot my Husband was part of Flair's boys last year alright." She said as she started to cry "I was raped and my life was threatened alright!"

"That's not enough." Tommy said going past Katie

"Not enough huh?" Katie growled as she ran towards him and pushed him down and smashed a trash can over his head "You and AJ at Sacrifice ANYTHING goes!" She yelled as she walked away "I didn't get shit out of him."

"He's hiding something." Allen said coming out of hiding

"Why won't he tell us?" Katie asked as her and Allen walked back to Fortune's locker room

"Immortal must have something on him." Allen said "We just don't know what."

"It must have something to do with his family." Katie said "Immortal must be threating his family."

"But they're doing the same to my family and I'm not joining them." Allen said "It has to be something to do with EV2.0."

"Again Allen?" Katie asked sounding annoyed "It was last year let it go."

"He's scared even after I stabbed him in the eye with a fork." Allen smirked "Not the point the point is he was part of EV2 Mark was part of EV2 it all makes sense."

"You know come to think about it you're right." Katie said as they watched Mick in the ring

"Katie did you know about Mick and 'The Network'?" Allen asked

"No I didn't I had no problem with 'The Network' so I didn't bother with it but I had no idea Mick was behind all of this." Katie said sounding impressed

"I'm surprised that Mick is an executive period." Allen said as they heard Mick put Katie in Charge of Impact wrestling all 100% of it

"Seriously? I'm the Boss of Everyone now?" Katie asked happily in shock "And all of Impact Wrestling? Seriously?"

"Apparently." Allen said as he smiled "Congratulations boss."

"Thank you so much." Katie said happily as her and Allen hugged "Oh Jessie told me that 'The Network' decided to give her and Kurt a partner for their mixed tag team match at Sacrifice. So in other words it's a handicap match."

"I wonder who Mick chose as their partner." Allen said

"I don't know but whomever it is they…" Katie was about to say but she smiled big and started acting like a fan girl "OH MY GOD IT'S CHINA!" She said excitedly "OMG I've been dying to meet her!"

"Let me guess she's one of your inspirations when it comes to getting into Wrestling?" Allen asked

"Motherfucking Yes!" Katie smiled happily "This is the best night of my life."

"Sure it is." Allen said holding his head sounding embarrassed

"Oh my god you have no Idea how happy I am right now." Katie smiled "Thanks to Mick I'm one step closer of getting Immortal out of TNA for good." She smiled

"There she is." Mick smiled as he walked happily towards them and Hugged Katie "The new Boss of Impact Wrestling."

"Mick I would just love to say thank you so much." Katie smiled "This means so much to me."

"Well I saw that you've been working hard to keep Hogan, Bischoff and Flair or as you like to call them the Senior Citizen Collision from having complete control of TNA so I figured I would let you have complete control period." Mick smiled

"Thank you so much Mick." Katie smiled "I won't let you down."

"There is one problem." Mick said nervously "You may have complete control of the company but Hogan and Bischoff still have 50% ownership like you."

"Crap I'm going to have to keep fighting right?" Katie asked

"You still can do it." Mick smiled "You fought the good fight when it was just you by yourself and you're doing it right now."

"I guess your right but I can still do it." Katie smiled

"I know you can." Mick smiled

"Thank you Mick." Katie smiled as Mick walked away

"Katie this might be a bad time to say this but after I win the Battle Royal and after this Sunday at Sacrifice I'm going to win that title." Allen said

"Please this is as close you're going to get to the title in a long time Jones." Katie smirked

"Please it'll be in my hands this Sunday Borden." Allen said as he followed Katie back to Fortune's locker room

"I doubt it." Katie said "I'm going to keep this title at least till Immortal is gone." She said softly "I feel like I have to if I don't I don't know what will happen to TNA."

_Me: So Katie is in Charge compleately huh? :D :D Well it's good and Bad it's bad because she still has to get Rid of Hogan and Bischoff but good because she's in charge of the whole Show :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D and Hopefuly my friend will forgive me..._


	59. Chapter 58

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the Chapter for Sacifice and sorry I took so long but I was working on other stories and getting my Inspiration back and I have it now so expect more chapters this week if I have time :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 58

"I am looking forward to tonight." Katie smiled as she was in her Locker Room/Office for Sacrifice "One I'm going to keep my title. Two this is my first official night being in Charge and Three Tommy Dreamer will get what he deserves tonight." She smirked

"Katie it's my match I can handle it." Allen said sitting on the couch

"I know but what if Mark, Phil (Gunner) or anyone else from Immortal interferes?" Katie asked "And you don't want me to be alone anymore so yeah I'll have your back tonight."

"But remember what happened about two weeks ago when you were out to the ring with me?" Allen asked starting to be scared

"I remember but I'll be fine alright I'll be armed this time." Katie said "Trust me I'll be fine."

"I hope so." Allen said unsure

"Hey if I wouldn't be would I own 50% of TNA? Would I be the lone boss of Impact Wrestling? Would I be the TNA World Champion right now?" Katie asked as she smiled

"You're right." Allen said as he slowly smiled "Sorry I doubted you."

"It's fine babe." Katie said hugging him "Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Alright." Allen said "It is an anything goes match so I guess I can have you at ringside."

"Yay." Katie smiled as she took out her bat and swung it gently "Good idea to get some target practice in."

"Just don't get hurt Katie ok." Allen said

"I won't." Katie smiled "Oh I decided to fuck with Karen's outfit tonight."

"You did that because?" Allen asked raising an eyebrow

"Because I hate that bitch." Katie said gently swinging her bat some more "And she's faking her ankle injury. I even called her out on Twitter because of it. Did you read the tweet yet?"

"Oh yeah you told her that you're sorry that she's 'hurt' and scared of China but when she gets her ass kicked Tonight you're going to laugh your ass off." Allen said

"You bet I am." Katie laughed as she gently swung the bat some more

"You're something else you know that Kate?" Allen asked as he softly laughed

"Why thank you babe." Katie smiled "Ready for your match?"

"You bet." Allen smiled as they walked to the ring "Just be careful alright."

"I will be." Katie smiled as Allen's theme played and he walked out with Katie

"And his opponent from Gainesville, Georgia being accompanied to the ring by the TNA World Champion Katie Borden the Phenomenal One AJ Styles!" Christy Announced

Katie had on her TNA Basebrawl shirt which was like Kurt's but had her last name on the back and her lucky number which is 13, a pair of Blue Jeans and a pair of Black Sneakers and her Pink and Black bat in her right hand. When they got in the ring Katie hugged Allen happily then left as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When it looked like Allen was going to win Tommy knocked him down and smirked as he got a fork out and when he did Katie got in the ring and hit him with the bat then took the fork and stabbed him in the eye again and smirked and dropped the fork as Allen got up and she left and when he was about to win again Mark came out and Katie hit him with the bat till he was down but unfortunately that distracted Allen and Tommy went and did the _Dreamer Driver _on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Tommy Dreamer!" Christy announced

After he won Katie ran in the ring and chased him out then went to check on Allen and help him to the back.

"I am so sorry I distracted Allen." Katie said feeling bad as soon as they got back to her Locker Room/Office

"You didn't I was just worried about you that's all." Allen said and smiled as he hugged her "Even though you did defend yourself as well."

"Thanks babe." Katie softly smiled as she hugged him back

"Don't mention it." Allen smiled "Hey you better get ready for your match it's after this one."

"Crap you're right." Katie said getting her bag and going through her clothes and picking out her outfit

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA World Championship introducing the challenger from Venice Beach, California the Icon Sting!" JB Announced

Steve's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and when he got to the ring he did his poses then waited for Katie.

"And his opponent also from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

_Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _by _Shinedown _played and Katie came out wearing a Spiral Black Rose Dew Viscose Lace Corset Top in Black, a Cyberdog Cyber Kilt in Black and Pinstripe, a pair of Demonia Rocker 56 Boots and the TNA World Title on her right shoulder. When she got in the ring she went on the top rope and posed with her belt then went down and handed it to Earl and he raised it and rang the bell and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Steve was down Katie went up on the top rope and did _Darkness Approaches _on him and pinned him and won

"The winner of the match and Still TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

After she won she got her belt back and Celebrated with it then when Steve got up and held out his hand and Katie shook it and they hugged and celebrated together then went to the back.

_Me: That was an Awesome match right there :D :D And By the way Katie made Karen's outfit look all baggy and Teary Lol :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	60. Chapter 59

_Me: I know guys this Chapter is short but I got a little writers block when I started writing it but hopefuly it's ok. Enjoy guys :D :D_

Chapter 59

"Alright I think we should keep the Impact Wrestling name for the show and keep the TNA name for all around." Katie said as she was talking to Ally and Ivory on Skype the next day "Also I think the Impact Zone should just stay the Impact Zone not the Impact Wrestling Zone that sounds stupid."

"Agreed." Ally said eating some lifesavers

"Same." Ivory said as it looked like she was playing a game on her end

"Hey Ivory how did it feel winning Lisa's freedom last night?" Katie asked

"It felt great." Ivory smirked "We almost got the Skank Club broken up."

"What about Lena?" Ally asked

"I think Nigel is making her change big time because as you guys noticed for once in her life she's been wearing more." Ivory said and laughed a bit

"Come to think of it she has I've just been too busy to notice." Katie said

"Me too." Ally said

"Making out with Chris does not count as busy Ally."Katie laughed

"To me it does." Ally smiled as she stuck her tongue out at Katie and she just laughed

"By the way Ally I know you listen to all types of Music once in a while but can you Change the song?" Katie asked referring to the song Ally was listening to which was _We Do It (Primo) _by _Colette Carr_

"No way I like this song." Ally smiled as she started dancing to it in her chair

"That's it I'm putting on some good music." Katie smirked as she opened her iTunes library and started playing _Underclass Hero _by _Sum 41 _and turned it up loud

"No fair Katie!" Ally yelled

"I love this song." Ivory smiled as she danced in her chair to it and Katie laughed

"Ok guysI can't hear you can you turn down the music?" Ally asked and Katie turned it down

"What did we learn Ally?" Katie asked

"Don't listen to pop around you." Ally mumbled

"Exactly." Katie smiled as she took a drink of her sparkling juice

"Hey Katie are you worried about the huge target on your back?" Ivory asked

"What do you mean?" Katie asked

"Well you have to face Ken at Slammiversary plus Mark wants to take you out all because your Allen's wife." Ivory said

"Oh that." Katie smiled holding her head "Not at all I can handle Anderson."

"You better." Ally said eating some chocolate

"As for Mark I can handle him too." Katie smiled "I beat him a couple of times."

"When he was with Team 3D remember?" Ivory asked "He's more dangerous now."

"Ivory is right and you promised Allen you wouldn't get hurt anymore." Ally said

"You're right." Katie said looking down "I just have to be more careful when it comes to facing him. And NOT scare Allen to death."

"Think you can do it?" Ally asked

"I know I can do it." Katie smiled "Ally when have I ever let anyone down?"

"Never." Ally said

"Then trust me on this." Katie said "I'll be just fine I know exactly what I'm doing when it comes to facing him."

"We hope so." Ivory said sounding worried

"I'll tell you what I'll only hurt Mark only if he threatens me first." Katie said "Will that make you feel better?"

"Us yeah Allen you got to ask him." Ally said pointing somewhere and Katie turned around and saw Allen quickly hide in the corner

"I'll see you guys tonight." Katie said hanging up on Skype and getting up and walking to the corner and saw Allen

"I don't want you facing Mark period." Allen said sounding scared to death

"I'll be fine don't worry." Katie said hugging him

"I know but you heard his threats I'm scared that he'll hurt you more than just physically Katie." Allen said hugging her tightly sounding like he was going to cry

"He won't I won't let him." Katie said

"You say that now but what if he does hurt you like that Katie I don't know what I would do with myself." Allen said as Katie felt tears come from his eyes

"Allen I'll be fine alright." Katie said "And I won't be alone I'll have you as back up. I'm not going to fight your battles Allen. I just want to show Mark that I'm not someone to mess with."

"Just please don't get hurt ok." Allen begged as he hugged her tighter

"I won't baby don't worry." Katie said hugging him tightly

"Alright." Allen said hugging Katie some more "Right now I don't want to let you go."

"You don't have to." Katie said hugging him tighter "Never let me go Allen."

_Me: Awwwww that is sweet between those two :D Katie just want's to make things right in TNA again. But will she or will Hogan and Bischoff take over completely? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	61. Chapter 60

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with another Chapter and this is one of my better ones :D I hope this makes up for my last one :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 60

"This is not going well." Katie said as she and Ally were in their Locker Room/Office

"I know I can't believe Frankie lost the X Division title to Abyss." Ally said "Not a good first day being the complete boss of Impact Wrestling isn't it?"

"No it is not." Katie said sitting back holding her head "I do not need this right now since I have a lot going on right now. One I have to defend my title against Anderson two I have to worry about being attacked by Mark and Tommy and three I still have to get rid of Immortal."

"It sucks being you right now." Ally said sitting back as well

"I know I'm thinking of having an assistant to help me out." Katie said holding her head some more

"Can I be your assistant?" Ally asked as she got down on her knees "Please Katie I'm begging you I'm your best friend I'm not related to you it'll work out."

"Ok first off we're technically sisters because Carrie and Adam are married." Katie Smiled "Second not everyone knows that so you being my assistant can work." She smirked

"Yay." Ally smiled as she got up and hugged Katie "Also we're sisters!" She said excitedly

"I know." Katie said excitedly as she hugged Ally back and she got up and they jumped around happily

"Hey Katie can I ask you something?" Ken asked as he walked in and he was dressed like Steve was from the 80's and Katie laughed

"Have you heard of knocking?" Ally asked sounding rude "And Sting called he wants' his gimmick back."

"You suck at joke's Copeland." Ken said sounding just as rude "So anyway Katie mind if I make fun of your brother since you and I have no problems with each other?"

"Go right ahead I approve." Katie laughed still

"I don't." Ally said and Ken ignored her

"Thank you Katie." Ken smiled as he left and Katie laughed her butt off

"Ok why didn't I think of doing that?" Katie asked laughing her butt off

"Maybe because Ken is stupider than you?" Ally asked

"I'll admit he has been acting stupid lately but this is gold!" Katie laughed

"I cannot wait till Steve kills him for it." Ally said as she started laughing

"I won't let him." Katie said defending Ken

"You're mean." Ally pouted

"And don't you forget it." Katie smirked "Anyway Ally you may be my assistant but you're still a Knockout and the only things I ask out of you is don't give yourself a raise and don't give yourself championship matches unless you earned them."

"Got it boss." Ally smiled as they left their locker room and walked around "So what are we doing?"

"Seeing the boys I'm bored." Katie said as they walked to Fortune's locker room

"Don't you mean our men?" Ally asked correcting her "Chris and Allen are not boys."

"I know they're not and you know what I mean." Katie said as they walked in Fortune's locker room "We're bored." She whined

"So do something about it." Chris said as Ally and Katie sat on the couch

"We are we're seeing you aren't we?" Ally asked

"So you're just going to complain to us all night?" Allen asked

"Pretty much." Katie and Ally smiled

"What did we do to deserve this?" Chris asked as he laughed

"We fell in love with them." Allen said laughing as well

"And what's wrong with that?" Katie asked pretending to glare at them

"What she said." Ally said pretending to glare at them as well

"Nothing we're just not curing your boredom." Allen said crossing his arms

"What he said." Chris said crossing his arms as well

"You guys are mean." Ally pouted

"Don't you forget it." Allen smirked "Anyway I'm calling out Dreamer."

"No you're not." Katie said "One you're wearing a freaking neck brace and two I don't want you getting hurt more than you have."

"Katie I'll be fine." Allen smiled as he hugged her "Don't worry about me alright?"

"I'll try not." Katie said hugging him back "I'm saving your ass if you get ganged up on though."

"Alright." Allen said as he left

"Katie don't worry I'll have his back you just need to worry about running the show and defending your title alright." Chris said

"I can't help it Chris I worry about him." Katie said sounding worried already

"And he worries about you don't worry I'll watch his back alright." Chris said

"Alright Chris." Katie said still sounding worried as Chris left

"Katie don't worry about him alright he'll be fine."Ally said hugging her tightly

"I hope so but just in case I'm helping out." Katie said as her and Ally left Fortune's locker room and went back to their Locker Room/Office and Katie got her bat and they started watching Allen's segment

"Katie don't worry alright." Ally said

"Bet Chris told Allen the same thing and when something bad happened to me he started freaking out like I am right now didn't he?" Katie asked as she was shaking

"Yeah he was." Ally said

"Then I can't help but worry." Katie said still shaking as she saw Mark come down then Chris "That's my cue later!" Katie yelled running to the ring and Chasing out Mark and Tommy with her bat then went to check on Allen and Chris.

"Out of all the stupid shit you could have done this was the Icing on the Cake!" Katie yelled at Allen as soon as they got to the back

"Katie I had to I had to know why he did all of that to us over the past few weeks." Allen said holding his neck

"You could have gotten hurt and injured forever Allen!" Katie yelled as she cried "Adam knew he had to quit because he didn't want to get hurt and in a wheelchair and yet you do? Do you love scaring me to death?"

"Katie I'm…" Allen tried to say but Katie cut him off

"No you know what save it I know what you're going to do you two are going to be in a match against Mark and Tommy tomorrow night and you know what go for it I don't care anymore!" Katie yelled as she walked out of Fortune's locker room mad

"Damn Allen I don't fight unless I need to when I'm injured and yet he does when he wants when he's injured!" Katie yelled "Doesn't he care about himself doesn't he care about me?" She yelled some more "I guess not if he pulls this!"

"You're life sucks too Katie?" Steve asked just as mad as he walked by her

"I have a husband who loves hurting himself and doesn't care what his wife thinks!" Katie yelled "What's your problem?"

"I have an idiot who is imitating me from the 80's." Steve said

"He looks just like you from the 80's too." Katie said as she laughed

"Not funny!" Steve yelled and Katie stopped

"Sorry." Katie said

"Wow Allen must have messed up big time for you to actually listen to me right now." Steve said

"I just want him to care about himself that's all." Katie said sitting next to her brother in catering

"Maybe he cares about you more." Steve suggested

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked

"Maybe he wants to make sure you're ok." Steve said "I mean when you're not around do you know how much Allen talks about you?"

"A lot right?" Katie asked

"More like brags about you." Steve smiled as he laughed a bit "I have never seen a guy in love as much as him. And on your wedding day he swore to me that he'll protect you no matter what."

"If that's true then why was my neck hurt all last month?" Katie asked as she giggled a bit

"Believe me he felt like Crap when that happened." Steve said "Kind of like you're feeling now. So I think he's just doing this just so he can protect you from Mark and Tommy."

"I can handle them on my own Steve." Katie said "I just want Allen to get better."

"I don't think he wants to till you're safe." Steve said

"I am safe I hang out with you don't I?" Katie asked

"Katie I think he's worried that Mark will stick to his threat and go after you because you're his wife." Steve said "And I know he wants to do anything he can to make that not happen."

"It won't I beat Mark a couple of times." Katie protested

"That's when he was in Team 3D but he's worse now Katie." Steve said "I think that's why Allen is worried and wants to fight in his conduction."

"Long story short he'll give his life for me?" Katie asked softly as she felt bad

"Pretty Much." Steve said and Katie looked down "He really loves you Katie and will do anything for you."

"And I yelled at him all because I wanted him to be safe." Katie said feeling bad

"Don't feel bad Katie." Steve said hugging her "I'm sure he understands but it's a guy thing we'll do anything to protect our girls."

"So nothing I say and or do will stop him from doing what he's doing right now?" Katie asked as she laid her head on his chest

"As long as Mark is threatening you it doesn't look like it." Steve said "But try not to worry ok. He's doing this all because he loves you."

"I'll try not to." Katie said softly as she hugged Steve some more "I must really feel like shit right now I'm hugging you."

"Katie everything will be ok alright." Steve said "Just like him hanging out with Flair it'll all be over soon ok."

"I hope I just don't want to see him injured forever." Katie said sadly

"He won't be trust me alright." Steve said

"That makes me not want to trust you right now." Katie said sadly

"Please do for once ok." Steve said "Remember it's about your husband."

"Fine." Katie said sadly admitting defeat

"Katie trust me he'll be ok alright." Steve told her again

"Alright." Katie said hugging him some more "Thanks Steve you're the best sometimes."

"I'll remember you saying that." Steve smiled as he softly laughed

"If you do I'll kill you." Katie laughed as she got up and left

"Sounds like she doesn't hate me anymore." Allen smiled as he came out of hiding

"Nope I just had to say the right words to her." Steve smiled as he softly laughed

"That must have been hard since it was Katie and she hates you." Allen softly laughed

"It was but I think I finally convinced her." Steve smiled

"Thanks man I owe you so much." Allen smiled as he and Steve hi fived each other

"Don't mention it man." Steve smiled

_Me: Phew Katie doesn't hate AJ Anymore :D :D Then again it's hard for her to hate him lol Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	62. Chapter 61

_Me: Hey guys sorry I've been taking so long with Updating but I've had writers block on this but I think I should be ok now. Hopefuly. Enjoy Everyone :)_

Chapter 61

"Katie we have a problem." Robert said as he and James walked up to Katie before the tapings started

"What is it?" Katie asked

"Robert and I have to defend the tag team titles at Slammiversary but Robert won't be cleared to compete in time what should we do?" James asked

"Well if you guys don't want to lose the titles then my best bet is to find a temporary replacement for Robert." Katie said "Your titles do say Beer Money on them right?"

"Yeah why?" Robert asked

"Use the Free bird rule and get a third person in Beer Money to help James defend the titles." Katie suggested

"Awesome Idea." Robert and James smiled

"Thanks Katie we owe you one." Robert smiled as he and James walked away

"Problem solved sorry Senior Citizen Collision." Katie smirked as she walked to her office

"Hey Katie can you help me with something?" Ken's Sister Cheyenne asked as she walked up to her

"What is it Cheyenne?" Katie smiled

"Ken is basically forcing me to dress up like you and I figured that the only person to ask to help dress up like you is you so can you help a girl out?" Cheyenne asked

"Sure let's go to my Office." Katie smiled as her and Cheyenne walked in her office "So you got a wig that looks like my hair style at least?"

"Right here." Cheyenne smiled pulling out the wig that looked exactly like Katie's hair

"Alright let's get started." Katie smiled as Cheyenne put a bald cap on and Katie put a tiny bit of wig glue on and put the wig on "So far so good." She smiled "Alright Cheyenne the makeup has got to go."

"How come?" Cheyenne asked

"If you want to be me then you can't wear makeup because I don't." Katie said as she handed Cheyenne a paper towel and she got her makeup off "Hey looking good you know natural beauty works for you Cheyenne."

"You really think so?" Cheyenne asked

"You bet." Katie smiled

"Thank you Katie." Cheyenne smiled as Katie got one of her Red Star Angel Wings Shirts and handed it to Cheyenne

"Here you go Cheyenne." Katie smiled as Cheyenne took off her shirt and put that one on

"How do I look?" Cheyenne asked

"We're almost twins." Katie smiled

"You really think so?" Cheyenne asked as she smiled

"Yep." Katie smiled as she went and hugged Cheyenne "Have fun out there tonight Sissy."

"I will." Cheyenne smiled as she hugged Katie back then left the Office

"Alright now that that's out of the way time to check up on other things." Katie smiled as she walked around and stopped "Don't move dirt bags!" She yelled walking up to Chris and Allen "Two questions Jones Number 1 are you going to wrestle and two is Daniels letting you?" She yelled at him

"Yes and yes Katie I have to do this." Allen said backing away from Katie

"And get hurt more I don't think so!" Katie yelled at him

"I'll be fine." Allen pleaded and Katie held her head

"Look I don't have time for this but you're a dead man if you don't win got it Jones?" Katie growled at him

"Yes ma'am." Allen quickly said afraid of her as she walked away mad

"I think she's just worried about you man and hates seeing you hurt." Chris suggested

"Maybe but when I'm worried about her I don't threaten to kill her." Allen said still sounding scared

"It's Katie you know how she is man." Chris said shuddering

"You're right but for the sake of my life we better win tonight man." Allen said sounding scared

"Alright what else can I do tonight?" Katie asked herself as she saw Ivory "Hey what's up?" She asked as she smiled

"Nothing Much." Ivory smiled "Hey Katie can you put me in a Storyline with Katrina (Winter) and Lauren with me basically trying to get Lauren back?"

"Sure." Katie smiled "How about it starts tonight when you're in a match against her."

"Thank you Katie." Ivory smiled "Hey how's it like being in charge so far?"

"It feels like it was when I was fighting the Senior Citizen Collision for their 50% of TNA and hell I'm still doing that." Katie said

"That must be tough right now isn't it?" Ivory asked

"Oh yeah." Katie said holding her head as she saw Jessica (O.D.B.) Attack Jamie.

"Should we save her?" Ivory asked

"I was thinking the same thing." Katie said as her and Ivory ran down to the ring and attacked Jessica then as she ran off they went to check on Jamie

"What did I do to deserve this?" Jamie asked as her, Ivory and Katie were backstage

"Nothing they're jealous of you that's what Jamie." Katie said "Trust me people are jealous of me too I know how you feel."

"They have no right to do that to you Jamie." Ivory said

"You know what if those skanks are jealous of you then stick with us and really give them something to be jealous of." Katie smiled

"You guys would really try and put up with me?" Jamie asked

"Jamie I always thought you were a cool person despite the way you acted when I first got here." Katie smiled "So yeah we can put up with you."

"Thank you so much guys this means so much to me." Jamie smiled as Katie and Ivory hugged her

"Anything for you Jamie." Ivory smiled

"I'll let you guys talk I need to interrupt the Senior Citizen Collision again." Katie said getting her belt and having the Theme song guy play her theme and she came out "Hey Hogan Bischoff do you guys ever shut up?" She yelled at them "I bet with Hogan going up and chatting with the network only made them madder. Hell I would be too if I had to be stuck in a room with you."

"Borden shut up and mind your own business for once will ya?" Hogan asked as he yelled at her "Everytime we're out here you have to come out and mess things up!"

"I do only because I hate your ass Hogan!" Katie yelled at him "You've been trying to ruin Impact Wrestling ever since you got here! The one reason why you didn't yet was because I was and still am in the way and I'm not moving anytime soon!"

"You better move or I'll make you move!" Hogan yelled at her

"Please Hogan I'm not moving!" Katie yelled at him "Anyway we need to talk! What's this about you trying to get rid of the X Division?" She asked while yelling at him

"They're useless that's what Borden!" Bischoff yelled at her

"Hey Bischoff did I give you permission to speak?" Katie asked yelling at him "I don't think so! So SHUT UP! Anyway Hogan if you want to get rid of the X Division then you're going to have to go through me!"

"You want to play that way Borden well how about you face Abyss in a no DQ match tonight!" Hogan yelled at her

"I don't have a match tonight so tell Abyss to bring it!" Katie yelled in Hogan's face then smirked some more "I'll top you on that one I'm making it a No DQ Lumberjack match where my good friends Generation Me, Amazing Red and Brian Kendrick will be the Lumberjacks." She smirked as she went to the back

"So I can't wrestle injured but you can face Chris tonight?" Allen asked as Katie got to the back

"Hey I beat Chris many times before." Katie said as she walked into her Locker Room/Office and got ready for her match

"Yeah and you always felt sore after those matches." Allen said

"Hey if you can wrestle injured then I'm wrestling Chris tonight and you're not stopping me." Katie said as she put on her Red Star Angel Wings Shirt, Red Camo Combat Trousers and a pair of Red Camo Converse High Tips.

"You make a good point." Allen said quietly "But I'm not going to threaten your life I'm just telling you to be careful."

"I will be babe." Katie smiled as she kissed his cheek and walked to the ring

"The following No Disqualification Lumberjack match is scheduled for one fall at this time please welcome the Lumberjacks Generation Me, Amazing Red and Brian Kendrick!" Christy Announced

Brian's theme played and he came out with Max, Jeremy, and John (Red). When they got to the ring they surrounded it then Chris's theme played and he came out first

"Introducing first from Parts Unknown The Monster Abyss!" Christy Announced

When Chris got in the ring he did his normal entrance then glared at the four X Division Wrestlers then waited for Katie

"And his opponent from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" Christy Announced

_Diamond Eyes (Boon-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _by _Shinedown _played and Katie came out and did her normal entrance and when she got in the ring she went to the top rope and posed with her belt then went down as her and Chris handed their belts to Earl then he rang the bell

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chris was down Katie went on the top rope and tried to do _Darkness Approaches _on him but he got up and when she jumped he grabbed her and did a _Black hole Slam _on him and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner the Monster Abyss!" Christy Announced

After he won he tried to attack Katie again but Max, Jeremy, John and Brian ran in and attacked Chris but after a few moments he threw them off like they were nothing but when they did Katie attacked him with her bat long enough for the X Division guys to get away when they did she grabbed her belt and hi tailed it with them

"Katie can I say that we owe you our lives for offering to save the X Division along with TNA?" Brian asked as they all were in the back

"Well I wouldn't say that but the X Division was where I got my start here so I would do anything I can to save it." Katie said

"But don't you have enough on your plate already?" Max asked

"Yeah but it get stacked every week but I can handle it don't worry alright?" Katie asked "I'll be glad to help you guys save the X Division."

_Me: Looks like Katie had a bad night with getting her butt Kicked. But will she be able to help save the X Division? Read and Review Everyone :D_


	63. Chapter 62

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and Sorry I keep taking so long with the story I just keep getting writers block on this and my personal life especially with my parents (Especially my Dad) But I'll try to Update as much as I can. Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 62

"I'll see you later Ivory." Katie smiled as she got done training Ivory to help Beer Money defend the Tag Team titles "Alright now what to do?" She asked as she heard fighting and Ran out and saw Jessica and Jamie fight "Will you learn bitch?" She yelled as she got her belt and Slammed Jessica's head with it and checked on Jamie "Are you ok?"

"I'm good thanks Katie." Jamie said as they got to her Locker Room/Office

"Don't mention it." Katie said as her and Jamie sat down "You would think after two weeks ago Jessica would learn not to mess with you."

"Well she is a bitch." Jamie said

"That I agree on." Katie said "Want a match against her?"

"You bet." Jamie smirked "Katie set up the match."

"You got it." Katie smirked as she sat up the match "Have fun tonight Jamie."

"You bet I will." Jamie smirked "Thanks Katie." She smiled as she left

"Don't mention it." Katie smiled as she got on her Mac and went to her Twitter page then Hogan's and looked and saw what he was planning "Hmmm trying to get 226,000 followers on Facebook huh?" She asked as she laughed "Is that all he has I have about 500,000 on there. And I have 621,054 followers on Twitter. This gives me an idea." She smirked and logged in her twitter and sent the following tweet

_Angel_Devil_Katie- Hey KB fans retweet this the 626,000 follower I get on here I'll personally follow them and the person who becomes my 500,000 fan on FB I'll personally add them as a friend on my personal FB Page Love you guys :D_

"Take that Hogan." Katie smirked "The reason why I have more followers and Fans on FB is because I ACTUALLY LOVE them unlike you." She smirked "And I'm not a money hungry old person like you." She smirked more as her iPhone rang and she answered it "Hello?"

"_Is this Mrs. Kaitlin Borden-Jones?" _a Voice asked

"Yes and who is this calling?" Katie asked

"_I represent the Network." _The voice said

"You do?" Katie asked "What's up?"

"_First off what last name do you go by?" _The Network person asked

"I go by Borden 99% of the time." Katie said

"_Alright well then no matter what happens tonight you're still in charge of the show." _The Network person said _"Hogan and Bischoff have something planned tonight to threaten your position but don't let them."_

"I won't." Katie said "Thank you sir." She said as she hung up "Ok now I know I have to spy on the Senior Citizen Collision tonight." She said as she left her office and stood outside Bischoff's office and heard him talk

"Hulk this is too hard." Eric said panicking on the phone "I don't know what it says I'm waiting for you to get here! Well hurry!" He said hanging up "Either way this can't be good for us because no matter what Borden will always have a plan." He said holding his head "I need a walk." He said getting up and leaving his office and Katie quickly and quietly running to a corner and hid as he walked out and Katie snuck in and opened the letter and her eyes widen

"Are you kidding?" Katie asked in shock "This is not good." She said as she got out her iPhone and took a good picture of the note then closed it and made it look untouched then she ran to her office "Damn it somehow I knew Mick would try to mess this up. This is almost as bad as that time Mick was the World Champ and he tried to make it so he could only have to defend the belt once a year. Oh man bad idea." She said "I can't trust many people these days." She said getting out her iPhone and called Ally "Ally I need you to come over to my house tonight."

"_How come?" _Ally asked

"Emergency meeting." Katie said "That's all I'm saying."

"_I'll be there." _Ally said as her and Katie hung up and Katie called Allen "Allen tell Chris to come over tonight it's an Emergency."

"_Alright what did you find out?" _Allen asked

"Can't tell here and tell the rest of Fortune to come too." Katie said

"_Alright." _Allen said _"Love you."_

"Love you too bye." Katie said hanging up on him as she saw Steve "Steve emergency meeting at my house tonight can't explain here."

"Alright but are you ok?" Steve asked sounding worried a bit

"I'll tell you there." Katie said "Focus on the asshole right now."

"You mean Anderson?" Steve asked "I thought he was your friend."

"Please acting like you three weeks in a row is pretty old and annoying I hate him right now so do whatever you want till Slammiversary." Katie said

"Alright." Steve said "See you tonight." He said as he walked off and Katie went in her office

_**FF Towards the End of the Show**_

"Time to get the Senior Citizen Collision again." Katie said getting up grabbing her bat then walk to the ring as she heard Hogan and Bischoff say that Mick was fired and she was no longer in charge of the show "Play my song." She told the theme song guy as he played her theme and she came out

"Hey Hogan and Bischoff! Yeah SHUT UP!" Katie yelled "I'm still in charge of the show because earlier tonight a Network executive called me and told me I was so yeah once again you guys got Punk'd." She smirked and Laughed as Hogan and Bischoff had shocked looks on their faces then Katie went to the back and got ready to go.

_Me: Oh oh Katie Barely dodged that Bullet. But can she keep getting through Hogan and Bischoff's obsticales or will her luck run out? Read and Review Everyone :D_


	64. Chapter 63

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back quicker this time :) I'm finally getting able to work on it :D And my dad is gone till tomorrow so I can pull an All nighter :D Enjoy everyone :D_

Chapter 63

"What's going on?" Ally whispered to Chris as they were at Katie's house after the show

"I don't know but if Steve is here then she is worried." Chris whispered as Katie walked in

"Thanks for coming guys." Katie said taking a deep breath "The reason why I asked you guys to show up tonight is because everyone in this room you guys are the only people in TNA That I trust with my life right now."

"What happened Katie?" Ivory asked

"Well apparently the Network screwed up and Mick got fired and I'm in panic mode." Katie said

"How are you in Panic mode?" Robert asked "You're not showing it."

"I show it by telling everyone how I feel and what's going on." Katie said "But not the point. This is getting really bad so we have to push operation: Get Immortal out of TNA up to 100 times because at this point if they're not gone soon. Then…then…then…I can't think about it." She said holding her head and sounding worried.

"Katie we can get them out if we work together don't worry alright." Ally said getting up and hugging Katie

"What if it's too late?" Katie asked as she cried "Even I'm starting to lose hope."

"Then don't the only reason you are because you and Steve are doing the extreme work." James said

"Yeah we'll help out more with Hogan and Bischoff and the rest of Immortal on this." Ivory smiled

"You can count on us." Allen smiled

"Thank you guys." Katie said crying "This means so much to me."

"Anything for you Katie." Robert smiled

A few hours later ever everyone but Chris and Ally left and Katie was talking to Ally

"Hey want to go shopping tomorrow?" Katie asked

"Sure what do you want to get?" Ally asked

"Allen's birthday present." Katie smiled "I would tell you what I'm getting him but he's LISTENING TO EVERYTHING WE'RE SAYING RIGHT NOW!" She yelled to scare Allen

"I'll find out my present in no time Borden!" Allen yelled from the kitchen

"Over my dead body Jones!" Katie yelled then smirked and whispered to Ally "I know exactly what I'm getting him."

"Ohhhhh tell me." Ally smiled and whispered excitedly

"I'll text you." Katie smiled as she got out her iPhone and texted Ally Allen's present

"He'll love you forever." Ally smiled

"He already does." Katie smiled

"I'll only love you for half of forever if you don't tell me my present!" Allen yelled

"Threats get nowhere with me!" Katie smirked

"Damn it!" Allen yelled

"These next few days will be awesome…for me." Katie smirked some more

"Must find out my present." Allen said as he was in the kitchen with Chris having some coffee

"Relax man you'll get in a couple of days." Chris said

"I know but Katie's presents are always awesome." Allen smiled

"I know but you can wait for three days can't you?" Chris asked

"I'll try but knowing her she'll TORTURE ME!" Allen yelled loud enough for Katie to hear and she laughed evilly "See Chris she's evil. I mean we love each other but she's evil." He said and Katie was laughing evilly some more "Ok Borden we get it you're evil but do you really have to rub it in?"

"Yes!" Katie yelled as she laughed some more

"Wait till July then I'll have you in the palm of my hands." Allen smirked

"Doubt it." Katie smiled

"Watch I'll treat you the same way you're treating me now." Allen smirked some more

"Sure you will." Katie smirked not believing him

"Hey can we stay the night?" Ally asked

"Hold on." Katie said "Hey Allen can Chris and Ally stay the night."

"Just as long as they shut up and don't keep us awake." Allen said and Chris looked at him "What the last time you and Ally stayed the night you gave Space Mountain a whole new meaning."

"We promise we won't." Chris said

"Uh huh sure you won't." Allen said not believing him "I'm going to head to bed night man."

"Night." Chris said as Allen left the kitchen and looked at Ally

"You stay out of everything that has sugar." Allen said pretending to glare at Ally

"Ok." Ally said talking to Katie some more "Good thing you're a heavy sleeper."

"I mean it Copeland." Allen said walking up stairs and Katie followed

"Night Ally." Katie smiled as she followed Allen to their room

"This is stressing me out right now." Katie said laying down "I never thought I would have to tell people my feelings I mean I don't tell people my feelings unless it's you or Ally."

"I know you don't and this war is getting to all of us." Allen said lying down next to her and cuddling with her

"I know it is but it's getting tougher for me to stay strong." Katie said "I mean these past few months have been helping me but every time that things get better they get worse each time."

"I know but remember what Carrie said keep fighting till the end don't give up." Allen said

"She's right she fought and she got fired and she didn't give up so why should I?" Katie asked "Can't let Carrie out do me."

"That's the spirit." Allen smiled as he pulled Katie close to him

"I don't know what I would do without you right now Allen." Katie said "You always help me out when I need it."

"Well I try to help you." Allen smiled

"And it works and don't say it doesn't because it does." Katie said

"I know but sometimes it's hard to believe." Allen said

"Then believe it because without you I would have been out a long time ago." Katie said "Trust me if I've been fighting this without you then Hogan and Bischoff would have gotten to me a long time ago."

"Alright I'll try to believe it." Allen said as he cuddled with her some more

_Me: Oh man Mick getting fired made Katie be in Panic mode. And Katie in Panic mode is bad. Will this get better or worse? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	65. Chapter 64

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and I finally have time to catch up with this Story so Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 64

"So Anderson has really joined Immortal?" Katie asked as her, Steve and Cheyenne were in her Locker Room/Office getting ready for Impact Wrestling

"Yep and he wants me to join." Cheyenne said "And for some reason Steve won't let him let me join."

"I wonder why." Katie said knowing the reason why Steve would go out of his way to keep Cheyenne safe

"Um Katie we have to go out to the ring soon to get in Hogan and Bischoff's faces." Steve said acting nervous "Cheyenne how about you hang out with the Evil Angels or Fortune till I get back."

"Alright see you guys later." Cheyenne smiled as she left to go hang out with Samantha, Lanette and Alyssa.

"Steve just ask her." Katie said as they walked out to the ring

"Katie I can't I'm way too old for her." Steve said

"Age doesn't matter Allen is 10 years older than me and yet I married him because I love him." Katie said

"Katie that's different." Steve said "Cheyenne and I almost have a 30 year age difference between us."

"Doesn't Bret and his wife?" Katie asked

"Not the point." Steve said getting annoyed "Now we're ending this ok."

"Hey we don't end this till I say we do." Katie said

"Katie shut up ok!" Steve snapped at her

"Whatever." Katie said shrugging her shoulders as they heard Hogan and Anderson call them out "Ready to go."

"Let's." Steve growled as his theme played and they walked out

"Ok first off Anderson I said you can imitate Sting but I thought you meant once I mean 4 weeks in a row is over kill." Katie said as Val handed her a microphone "Second Hogan and Bischoff just leave please we're tired of having you in TNA."

"On the contrary Borden you're tired of us…wait let me rephrase that you and your 'Internet' friends are everyone here LOVES us." Hogan said

"I dislike you guys." Steve said

"Let me rephrase that again everyone with the last name Borden hates us and that doesn't matter." Hogan said getting in Katie's face

"Is it because we're right and you're wrong again like always?" Katie asked as she smirked "Hogan we know how you are you only care about yourself and nobody else. I mean you use people just to get what you want. You've done it in WCW and you're doing it now."

"I'm going to tell you what I told you months ago." Hogan said "YOU KNOW NOTHING BORDEN!"

"Oh really Hogan?" Katie asked getting in Hogan's face "I know all about guys like you."

"Katie shut up!" Ken yelled at her

"Stay out of this Anderson!" Katie yelled at him "This has nothing to do with you."

"Hulk before Katie get's carried away how about you bring back the old Hogan and get rid of Bischoff of who is the cancer of TNA before it's too late." Steve said

"Um Sting remember they're both the cancer of TNA." Katie said "They're both the same they only care about money."

"You two need to worry about your 6 man tag match." Hogan said

"That's right Anderson and I are teaming up with Gunner to take on you two and Gunner's pain in the ass Ella!" Bischoff smirked

"Don't forget I'm in charge of the show." Katie said getting in Bischoff's face "But we accept." She growled as her and Steve went to the back

"Just Bischoff is the cancer of TNA what is wrong with you?" Katie asked as they got back to her Locker Room/Office

"Katie you don't know the old Hogan." Steve said "He's nothing like he is now."

"You mean Hogan back then isn't how he is now?" Katie asked "Huh from what I heard from a lot of the old guys Hogan cared about only himself then and he only cares about himself now."

"Katie no he's not he was once caring." Steve said

"If so then why does he have his own video game for the Xbox and not get one for TNA?" Katie asked "When he makes media appearances he only promotes himself and not TNA face it Steve the guy only cares about himself."

"Not entirely Katie." Steve said

"I'll believe Hogan being nice when I see it." Katie said "Until then I do not believe it."

"Let's get ready." Steve said as they got ready for their match

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Mr. Anderson, Gunner and Eric Bischoff!" Christy Announced

Eric's theme played and the three of them came out with Ken wearing more of Steve's old gear (Which is OVERKILL!) And when they got to the ring they glared at the fans then waited for Steve, Katie and Ella

"And their opponents the TNA Television Champion Ella, The TNA World Champion Katie Borden and the Icon Sting!" Christy Announced

Steve's theme played and he, Katie and Ella came out with Ella wearing a Spiral Serpent Wrap Tie up Halter Vest in Black, a Black Blue Jean Mini Skirt, a pair of Combat Boots and the TNA TV Title on her waist. Katie had on a Spiral Viola and Echo Clip Sleeved Mesh Glove Top, Fishnet Arm Warmers, a Cyberdog Cyber Kilt Micro in Black and Pin Stripe, a pair of Funtasma Daring 1022 Pinstripe boots, and the TNA World Title on her right shoulder. When they got in the ring they glared at the three Immortal members then the match started with Ken and Steve

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Ella and Phil and when Ella was in position Phil hit his finisher on her and pinned her and won

"Here are your winners Eric Bischoff, Mr. Anderson and Gunner!" Christy Announced

After they won Steve and Katie went to save Ella from Immortal but no luck as they got attacked and Immortal escaped afterwards

"The title is mine Katie! You hear me! It's mine!" Ken yelled at a fallen Katie

"_Note to self at Slammiversary Ken feels my wrath!" _Katie thought angrily as she got up

_Me: Oh snap Anderson made Katie mad not a good thing. Will he win the title at Slammiversary or will Katie retain it? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	66. Chapter 65

_Me: Hey guys here is the second chapter today and I'm slowly catching up on my chapters :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 65

A few days later after the tapings Katie woke up before Allen and smiled as she slowly got out of bed and went to the living room and wrapped Allen's present then went to fix him breakfast

"He better love me for this." Katie said fixing him his favorites

"I said I would only love you for half of forever if you don't give me my present." Allen said sitting down

"It's right next to you Happy Birthday Allen." Katie said fixing breakfast some more then smiled as he opened his present

"Katie I love you forever!" Allen said happily as he saw that Katie got him an iPad 2 and got up and hugged her tightly

"I knew you would." Katie smiled as she fixed breakfast some more

"I love it." Allen smiled as he sat down and started setting it up

"Have fun." Katie smiled "Don't forget to eat."

"Yeah yeah." Allen said setting up the iPad and Katie rolled her eyes and worked on breakfast some more then got a phone call and answered it "Hello?"

"_Hey Katie how's your plan to take down Hardy going?" _Angelia asked

"Hey Angelia what's up?" Katie smiled "And Jeff has been suspended so I won't see him for a while."

"_Thank god." _Angelia smiled _"Anyway that's not why I called. It's my sister and her daughter Skylar."_

"How's Skylar doing?" Katie asked referring to Angela's 5 year old niece Skylar Knight who always thought that Katie was her mom more than her real mom

"_Not so good Jenny got in trouble with her husband big time and I had to take Skylar away from her." _Angelia said sadly

"Oh no poor Skylar." Katie said sadly "Where is she staying?"

"_Right now with me but I can't take care of her." _Angelia said sadly

"Can I take care of her?" Katie asked

"_That's what I wanted to talk to you about." _Angelia said taking a deep breath _"I want you to adopt Skylar."_

"Seriously?" Katie asked getting hopeful "You would let me?"

"_Katie you've been more of a mom to her than anyone else and hell she misses you and calls you mommy." _Angelia said

"I would love too but two things one what would Jenny say?" Katie asked

"_Jenny and Rick lost their parenting rights to Skylar forever and I'm her legal parent right now and I can't take care of her." _Angelia said sadly _"And you're the only person besides me who has ever treated her right."_

"Alright but I'll have to talk to Allen about this." Katie said finishing breakfast "I'll call you back."

"_Alright later." Angelia said_

"Later." Katie said hanging up and fixing her and Allen a plate then sitting them down

"What did Angelia want?" Allen asked as he sat down to eat

"She wanted to talk to me about Skylar." Katie said sitting down and eating herself

"Is she ok?" Allen asked knowing how Skylar's parents were

"Yeah but her parents lost their parenting rights to her forever so now Angelia has to take care of her so she can't so…" Katie tried to say but didn't

"So what?" Allen asked

"She wants' me to adopt Skylar." Katie said and Allen froze for a second

"Well do you want to?" Allen asked "I know how Skylar loves you and calls you mom."

"Well I wanted to talk to you about it to see if you and the boys were ok with it." Katie said

"Well I am but you'll have to ask the boys when they come over next week since schools out." Allen said then smiled "But I'm all up for adopting Skylar."

"Oh thank you." Katie smiled as she hugged Allen tightly

"Anything for you." Allen smiled as he ate some more

"This means so much to me Allen." Katie smiled "I can't wait till Skylar's really my daughter this is going to be so cool."

"You'll finally be a mom." Allen smiled "But don't forget Skylar will be our daughter."

"You're right." Katie smiled "Sorry I forgot babe."

"It's alright I understand." Allen smiled "So what do you want to do today?"

"Up to you." Katie smiled "It is your birthday after all."

"Well I was thinking of spending the day with you." Allen smiled

"Really?" Katie asked "No parties or anything?"

"I'm sure." Allen smiled as he hugged her "After all like I said I just want to spend the day with you."

"You're sweet." Katie smiled "Love you."

"Love you too Katie." Allen smiled

_Me: I wonder what those two are going to do? ;) I bet I know lol Read and Review Everyone :D_


	67. Chapter 66

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with the next Chapter and these last few days had been hard. My mom went to Florida for a few days and I miss her and I've been stuck with my dad for a couple days and you guys know how my dad is from what I told you right? But I got a chapter for you guys today hopefully it's good. It's basicly how Katie is when AJ's boys are around and she gets to see Skylar today. Anyway I would like to think vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 for reviewing the last Chapter (And Chapter 64) You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 66

"So we might get a sister?" Allen's son Ajay asked as he and his brothers were at Katie's house a couple of days later

"You bet." Katie smiled

"But you don't have a big belly Auntie Katie." Avery said

"No but we're adopting her." Katie smiled

"What's adopting?" Ajay asked

"Well it's where the mommy gives their child up to someone else legally because they want their child to have a better home or because or something else." Katie said

"You and dad are not going to give us up are you?" Avery asked getting scared and Katie hugged him

"Don't worry we won't I swear on your dads life." Katie smiled hugging him

"Hey dad still alive here!" Allen yelled as he was on the couch playing with Albey

"You're point?" Katie asked as the boys laughed

"You're evil." Allen said playing with Albey some more

"Thank you." Katie smirked

"Dad that's not nice." Ajay pouted "Auntie Katie is awesome."

"Thank you Ajay." Katie smiled as she hugged him "See Ajay thinks I'm awesome." She smirked at Allen and he just rolled his eyes

"So when are Angelia and Skylar going to be here?" Allen asked

"Anytime now." Katie smiled as she heard a knock at the door and went to answer it

"Mommy!" Skylar smiled happily as she hugged Katie's leg and Katie picked her up and hugged her

"Hi sweetie how have you been?" Katie asked as she smiled and kissed her cheek

"I missed you mommy."Skylar smiled as she hugged Katie's neck

"I missed you too sweetie." Katie smiled then she looked at Angelia "How have you been Angelia?"

"I've been good." Angelia smiled as she went inside "May I see you and Allen in the kitchen alone please?"

"Sure." Katie smiled as she put Skylar down "How about you play with the boys alright?"

"Ok mommy." Skylar said as Katie put her down and she started playing with the boys

"I got the papers if you want to adopt her today." Angelia smiled as they sat down

"Are you serious?" Katie asked as she smiled

"Yep I worked everything before we flew over here." Angelia smiled as she took out the adoption papers and put them on the table

"So we can adopt her today?" Allen asked "No questions asked?"

"No questions asked." Angelia smiled

"Hold on." Katie smiled "Skylar can you come in here for a minute?" She yelled and Skylar came running in

"Yes mommy?" Skylar smiled

"How would you like to live with me and Uncle Allen?" Katie smiled at her and Skylar smiled widely

"Can I Auntie Angelia?" Skylar asked excitedly "Please please please." She begged

"Of course." Angelia smiled and Skylar hugged her

"Thank you thank you." Skylar smiled hugging her and jumping up and down "Come visit me ok."

"I will sweetheart." Angelia smiled hugging her back

"Yay I get to live with mommy." Skylar smiled running over to Katie and hugging her and Katie and Allen smiled and signed the adoption papers

"Yes you do." Angelia smiled as Katie hugged Skylar tightly

"I better get going I'll be in town for a couple of days if you need help with anything." Angelia smiled "And trust me I mean anything." She said with that directed at Katie

"Ok." Katie smiled knowing what she meant as Angelia got up and hugged Skylar one more time then getting up and going in her car getting Skylar's clothes then putting them inside then leaving

"This is so cool." Katie smiled hugging Skylar

"Auntie Katie can we play with Skylar?" Ajay asked as he walked in the kitchen "Please."

"Sure." Katie smiled putting Skylar down then she went to play with her new brothers

"Well you're finally a mom." Allen smiled "How does it feel?"

"So far it feels awesome." Katie smiled as they walked up to Skylar's room and worked on it some more "I mean I finally get to be a mom and everything this is so cool."

"I think it is too." Allen smiled as they worked on it some more "So think you can handle being a mom?"

"I think I can." Katie smiled

_Me: Nice Katie is finally a mom :D :D Sorry if this Chapter sucked but I started to get writers block on it. But hopefully the next Chapter makes up for it. Read and Review Everyone :D_


	68. Chapter 67

_Me: Suprise! :D :D Another Double Update for this Story :D :D Since I decided to play catch up on this story I thought I would post this Chapter along with the last one at the same time :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 67

"Why do I have a bad feeling about tonight?" Katie asked as she got ready for her match against Anderson

"Maybe because Anderson is part of Immortal and he has them on his side now." Steve said as he got ready for tonight "Don't worry I got your back tonight."

"Thanks but remember the plan for tonight?" Katie asked as she smirked "We have someone else on our side."

"Don't worry I remember." Steve said "But are you sure she can help?"

"I'm sure." Katie smirked "Like I said she's wanted to get her hands on Hogan for months. Ever since he took over TNA in October."

"You know you've been fighting for TNA since then am I right?" Steve asked

"You're right I have been." Katie said looking back on how long she's been fighting Hogan and Bischoff for power "It's been a long while hasn't it?" She asked softly

"It has." Steve said softly "Don't worry you'll get them out alright?"

"Alright." Katie said softly

"Right now focus on your match tonight alright?" Steve asked

"You're right." Katie said changing into a Queen of Darkness Black Neckholder Top with Lacing, Raw Capri Pants in Black, a pair of Demonia Clash Black Leather Boots, and a pair of Queen of Darkness Black Leather Fingerless Gloves with Studs. "I can keep my focus as long as Allen doesn't get hurt tonight."

"He won't alright don't worry about him he's doing this to protect you, The boys and Skylar." Steve said knowing about Skylar from what Katie told him a couple a days ago.

"I know but I hate seeing him get hurt." Katie said softly

"I know but he'll be ok trust me." Steve said

"I'll try." Katie said slowly hugging him back

"Trust me he's been through worse." Steve said

"You're right." Katie said softly then laughed "Anyone who can survive seeing Flair's face everyday can survive."

"I agree." Steve laughed "So don't worry ok."

"I won't." Katie laughed as she saw Ivory's first match which she was helping Beer Money retain the titles "Alright Ivory!"

"All that training must have paid off huh?" Steve asked as he smiled more

"You bet I knew she could do it." Katie smiled

"Now she only has one more match which I hope she gets her sister back somehow." Katie said referring to how Angelina is under Winter's control

"I'm sure she will." Steve smiled "If Lauren has to face her sister then maybe her hurting Ivory will be enough to get her out."

"I hope so but Winter has a strong hold on Lauren." Katie said

"Which I'm sure Ivory will be able to get her out." Steve said

"I hope so." Katie said softly "I'm going to talk to Ally."

"Alright." Steve said as Katie got up and went to her Locker Room/Office and saw Ally there

"Hi Katie I'm looking forward to tonight." Ally smiled as she was jumping on the couch

"Let me guess you want to see me kick Anderson's ass?" Katie asked as she sat down in one of her Pink and Black fuzzy arm chairs

"Oh yeah." Ally smirked as she stopped and sat on the couch

"I'll give him one good one for you." Katie smiled as she watched Ivory's second match "Looks like Winter still has Lauren."

"Damn it." Ally said sadly "By the way Winter followed me for a while but stopped how come?"

"Um…Well….you see…" Katie stuttered as she turned red then looked at the TV "I hope he doesn't get hurt."

"Katie don't worry about him alright?" Ally asked hugging her

"I'm trying not to but it's hard." She said sadly

"I know and if that was Chris I would feel the same way." Ally said "But you know Allen he'll be fine."

"I hope he is." Katie said as Allen was high up "I can't watch!" She yelled as she covered her eyes and Ally hugged her

"It's going to be fine he's getting up." Ally said as Katie opened her eyes

"Phew everyone was right nothing to…ALLEN!" She screamed as she saw Mark get up and push him into the wall and she started crying and Ally hugged her

"He'll be ok." Ally said hugging her "He'll be ok."

"I hope so." Katie cried "I'm going to kill him when I see him."

"Katie isn't that a bit extreme?" Ally asked

"That's what he gets for making me worry." Katie said getting up "My match is next anyway. I'll see you later Ally."

"Ok." Ally said as Katie left and walked to the Trainer's room and saw Allen in there talking to Ivory, Eliza and Lakeisha and when she walked in she punched Allen in the eye

"That's for making me worry and cry." Katie growled

"I deserved it." Allen said holding his eye then hugged Katie "Its ok Katie I'll be ok don't worry ok."

"I can't help it." Katie said sadly "You're one of the only people in the universe that I truly care about and I want to do anything to make sure you're ok."

"I know Katie and I will be alright." Allen said softly as he stroked her hair "Ok?"

"Ok." Katie said hugging back

"Katie don't you have a match?" Lakeisha asked "Because Anderson is already out there."

"Crap got to go!" Katie yelled as she ran to the ring

"And his opponent from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" Christy Announced

_Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _by _Shinedown _played and Katie ran to the ring and tried to attack Anderson but the ref held her back then when he got them calmed down and Katie handed her belt to the ref and he raised it then rung the bell where Katie attacked Anderson again

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Anderson was down Katie tried to go on the top rope but she saw Bischoff but she smirked as a girl with Black hair with Blue Highlights went and attacked him while she was doing that Katie went on the top rope and did Darkness Approaches on Anderson and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner and still the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" Christy Announced

After she won she got her belt back and the girl went and raised Katie's hand and hugged her then they went to the back.

"Thanks for the help Lacey." Katie smiled as she hugged her again

"Don't mention it." Lacey Hellwig smirked as she hugged Katie back "Now if only I can get my hands on Hogan then my life will be complete."

"Don't worry you'll have your chance tomorrow I promise." Katie smirked

_Me: Looks like Immortal got out smarted again :D Will Katie and Lacey Be enough to take them out now or will they contune to get stronger? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	69. Chapter 68

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D And this is one of my better Chapters so I hope you guys like :D Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 68

"Excited about your first night?" Katie asked as saw Lacey walk towards her

"You bet I can't wait." Lacey smiled excitedly "When can I get my hands on Hogan?"

"Soon I promise." Katie smiled

"Can't wait." Lacey smiled as they walked to the ring

"Trust me it'll be worth it." Katie smiled as they got to the entrance and _Fully Alive _by _Flyleaf _played and she and Lacey walked out to the ring and Katie and Lacey got Microphones

"Ladies and Gentlemen Immortal learned once again not to mess with me." Katie smiled and the fans cheered her on big time "And I'll admit the odds were against me but I managed to pull through. Of course I can't and refuse to take all the credit. I had help from a good friend of mine of course. Ladies and Gentlemen this is one of my closest friends. I've known her since we were in diapers. Ladies and Gentlemen Lacey Hellraiser!" She said happily as the fans cheered her and Lacey

"Wow I never expected this big of a response from you guys." Lacey smiled "Thank you. Anyway I'm Lacey Hellraiser and I came here for one reason and one reason only. And that's to take out Hulk Hogan and Immortal!" She yelled and the fans cheered for her big time "And Trust me I will because…" She was about to say but Ken's theme played and he came out

"Ok you screw me out of MY TNA world title and you're here to take out Hulk Hogan?" He asked then he started laughing "You can't be serious. Katie swore to take out Immortal since day one and yet she never done it. In fact I think that just like her brother Katie Borden is a LIAR!" He yelled and the fans booed him

"Hey Ken." Katie smiled putting her hand on his shoulder and laughed a bit "The only reason why I didn't get rid of Immortal yet was because." She smiled and laughed some more then stopped and got his face and growled "Because Scumbags like you keep joining them for whatever reason!" She yelled at him "So yeah I'm not a liar people like you are because you said you would fight with me Ken and you lied and joined them. I defended you Ken I stood up for you and this is how you repay me?" She asked as she slapped him "What do you have to say to that Huh?" She asked again as she slapped him again

"One thing." Ken said then he got in her face "Slap me again I dare you."

"Ok then." Katie said as she slapped Ken again and he attacked her but unfortunately for him she and Lacey got the better of him then he ran off

"Hey Ken you want to fight tonight you got one you vs. Lacey tonight!" Katie yelled and the fans cheered her on big time

"See you tonight Kenny Boy." Lacey smiled as she did a girly wave at him then her and Katie went to the back "Wow a match on my first night here this is awesome."

"Glad you like it Hellraiser." Katie smiled as she hugged her

"Now I can show the world how tough I really am." Lacey smiled

"Did Brian train you?" Steve asked as he was standing in the doorway of the office

"Mostly yeah." Lacey smiled "How have you been Stinger?"

"I've been good how's Brian?" Steve asked

"He's good." Lacey smiled

"That's good." Steve smiled "You two want to visit Hogan with me?"

"Why do you want to see Hogan?" Katie asked

"Just to talk to him." Steve smiled

"Ok I know this isn't going to be good so let's go Hellraiser." Katie smirked as her and Lacey got up and they went to Hogan's office with Steve

"Hello Hulk." Steve said as he and the girls walked in

"Hello Stinger what can I do for you?" Hogan asked

"Well Hulk I came to talk to you." Steve said

"Don't worry I'm honoring your contract and on the 24th of July you'll get another shot at the title." Hogan said

"Wait you went to the network for another title shot?" Katie asked as she hit Steve "What the hell is wrong with you? You don't trust me with the title."

"I'll explain later." Steve said "Anyway you mean it?"

"I mean it." Hogan said

"Wow you know looking in your eyes I can tell you really mean it this time." Steve smiled "Is this a sign that the old Hulk Hogan is coming back?"

"Not this again Sting we've been over this Hogan is and always was like this." Katie said "The man has no soul."

"Ok first off you don't know anything about me Katie." Hogan said surprisingly calm "Second…"

"Hey rip off of the Incredible Hulk did I give you permission to speak?" Katie asked "No so shut up! Second Sting you've always known he was like this."

"Katie I'm not going to argue with you ok?" Steve asked

"If you guys are going to talk amongst yourselves you can just leave." Hogan said

"You know what Hulk we don't feel like leaving right now." Steve smirked getting closer to him "You know what we'll just leave when we want." He smirked as he was attacking Hogan and putting red face paint on him

"Can I officially say that my brother is insane?" Katie whispered to Lacey

"Oh yeah." Lacey whispered back as Steve got done and he left and Katie and Lacey followed

"I've know I said this before but I think I'm speaking the truth right now when I say you're insane." Katie said as they walked back to her Office/Locker Room

"It was Hogan he was asking for it." Steve said sitting down "But if you thought that was insane wait till Bischoff gets it tomorrow night." He smirked

"Nice man." Katie smirked as she hi fived Steve "Now will you excuse me I got to go call out Chris."

"Wait you're going to call out Chris for what?" Steve asked

"His title is mine at Destination X." Katie growled

"But you're not even part of the X Division." Steve said

"No but I was a part of it when I first came here and I did hold the title 5 times don't forget." Katie smiled "And I did beat him a couple of times don't forget. So don't worry about me ok?"

"I'll try not." Steve said as Katie left and got in the ring as her theme played

"Ladies and Gentlemen as you all know Destination X is coming up which features all X Division stars right?" Katie asked the fans and they cheered for her "And as you all know Abyss is the X Division champion right?" She asked again and the fans booed because they hated Abyss as the X Division Champion "Well at Destination X I'm going to do something. For one night only I'm returning to the X Division and I'm challenging Abyss for the X Division Championship." She smiled and the fans cheered her on "So Abyss I'll see you at…"She was about to say but Chris's music played and he came out

"Are you serious Katie?" Abyss asked as he got in the ring "You think you can beat me for my X Division Championship? Kazarian failed, Kendrick failed and at Destination X You'll fail too."

"You really think that?" Katie asked "You really think that? Let me tell you something Abyss I know I'm not going to fail you know why? Because I know how you work. The other two never really learned how to get inside your head but after all those times you and I fought I learned how your mind works." She smirked "And I'll use that to my advantage." She smirked some more as she dropped her Mic and went to the back.

"Ok so how does his mind work?" Lacey asked as Katie caught up with her

"He lets other people and other things control what he thinks." Katie smirked "And if I can get him to think something else then that title is mine."

"He really lets other people control what he thinks?" Lacey asked

"Yeah I know it's weird but it's just him." Katie said "Anyway ready for your match?"

"You bet let's go." Lacey smirked as they walked back out to the ring

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by the TNA World Champion Katie Borden from Crawfordsville, Indiana Lacey Hellraiser!" Christy Announced

_Cage The Beast _by _Adelita's Way _played and Lacey and Katie came out with Lacey wearing a Living Dead Souls Nautical Star Design Halter Top in Black and White, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Converse. Katie had on her Red Star Angel Wings shirt, Blue Jeans and a pair of Red Converse low tops. When they got in the ring they posed for the fans then waited for Ken

"And her opponent from Green Bay, Wisconsin Mr. Anderson!" Christy announced

Ken's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance (Without talking this time surprisingly lol) and when he got in the ring he glared at Lacey and she glared back then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Lacey had Ken in position she did her finisher which is her brother's finisher and she pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Lacey Hellraiser!" Christy announced

After she won Katie went in the ring and hugged her and celebrated with her a bit then went to the back

"That was great Hellraiser." Katie smiled

"You really think so?" Lacey asked

"I know so." Katie smiled "Hey want to go watch the street fight and maybe take bets."

"I'm glad you never changed." Lacey smiled as they went and watched the fight

_Me: Alright Lacey won her first match :D Will this luck contune for them or will it take a turn for the worse? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	70. Chapter 69

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D And I'm trying to catch up on this Story so bare with me I'll put up another Chapter today after my nap :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 69

"Hey Katie was your husband mad that we took bets last night?" Lacey asked as she walked in Katie's office

"Still Mad." Allen said reading the paper

"He'll get over it." Katie smiled working on her laptop

"In a few weeks maybe." Allen said reading the paper some more

"Don't worry Lacey he'll get over it sooner than a couple of weeks." Katie smiled "So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Well Steve wants us to see Bischoff in the ring when he calls us out." Lacey said

"Want to see him now?" Katie smirked "I have a good Idea."

"Ohhhhh tell me on the way to his office." Lacey smiled "Bischoff's getting his hair done right now."

"Prefect!" Katie smirked as she got her hair dye "We'll see you later Allen."

"Just don't gamble." Allen said reading his paper some more and Katie went over to kiss him

"Love you too baby." Katie smiled as her and Lacey laughed and left

"So Bischoff is getting his hair done right now?" Katie asked as they were on their way to his office

"Yep got a plan?" Lacey asked as Katie smirked

"You bet." Katie smirked as they quietly walked in Bischoff's office and he had his eyes closed

"About time." Eric said "Now please do my hair already." He said and Katie and Lacey smirked at each other and went over and started washing Eric's hair then when they got done Katie got her hair dye and started squirting it in his hair and Katie put on some Gloves and mixed it around in his hair till it was pink and her and Lacey smirked as they left then got back to Katie's office and started laughing

"Bischoff has pink hair?" Allen asked still reading the paper

"You bet." Katie laughed as her and Lacey sat down

"What do you think Steve will say?" Allen asked as he smiled

"He'll love us." Katie smirked "Then again I never gave a damn about what Steve says anyway."

"And he'll just add face paint to Bischoff." Lacey smiled and her and Katie laughed

"You do know Bischoff is going to make your guys' life hell right?" Allen asked

"Please he tried so many times before but I didn't let him did I?" Katie asked as she smirked more

"Good point." Allen smiled as Steve walked in

"Hey you guys ready?" Steve asked as he walked in

"You bet." Lacey and Katie laughed

"Ok what did you two do?" Steve asked as he saw Bischoff on TV with Pink hair

"Hey you were going to put red face paint on him don't look at us." Katie said quickly and Steve laughed

"Ok normally I would yell at you two but Bischoff was asking for that." Steve laughed "We'll see you later Allen."

"Have fun." He said reading the paper some more

"Ok what's with the joker look you're scaring me." Katie said "And I mean in an annoying way."

"I needed a new look." Steve smirked "And to scare Bischoff tonight."

"Nice." Katie smirked "But I'm still freaked out."

"Me too." Lacey said shuddering

"Trust me you'll get over it." Steve smirked as Bischoff was calling them out and Steve's theme played and he, Katie and Lacey went out with him

"You three are going to pay for what you did to Hulk last week!" Eric yelled "And Katie and Lacey are going to pay for giving me pink hair!"

"You can't prove it was us!" Katie yelled as she laughed

"I can because you're the one with the pink highlights in your hair!" Eric yelled some more

"Yeah you're right it was us." Katie laughed as her and Lacey hi fived each other

"You two are going to pay!" Eric yelled "You three vs. Gunner and Abyss tonight!"

"Bring it!" Katie yelled as Eric and Steve started going back and forth till Steve started attacking him then putting red face paint on him then putting him in the _Scorpion Death Lock _then smirked as the three of them went to the back.

"You're insane." Katie said annoyed as they got in her office

"I know I am." Steve said sitting down and Katie got out her sketch book and started drawing something

"Hey what are you drawling?" Lacey asked

"Probably my head being decapitated by a cute animal." Steve laughed "She always does that when someone scares her or pisses her off bad."

"I'll get on that later." Katie smirked "But it's not that check this out." She smiled showing Steve and Lacey the picture

"Isn't that a picture of the X Division belt?" Steve asked sounding confused

"No it's a Picture of the new Knockouts X Division Belt." Katie smiled "Besides Miranda I'm the only Knockout who's held the X Division belt and hell I'm the first Knockout to have held the belt. So I decided to have a Knockouts X Division so that way Knockouts who are getting held back can show their full potential." She smiled as she got up "I'll be back before our match I need to make sure that the guys make the title right."She said leaving

"The following handicap match is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Gunner and the TNA X Division Champion the Monster Abyss!" Christy announced

Chris's theme played and he and Phil came out and did their normal entrances and when they got in the ring they glared at the fans then waited for Steve, Lacey and Katie.

"And their opponents the team of Lacey Hellraiser, The TNA World Champion Katie Borden and the Icon Sting!" Christy announced

Steve's theme played and he, Katie and Lacey came out with Katie wearing a Lip Service Racer Back Cami Top in Blue with matching Skirt, a pair of Pleaser Electra 1020 Blk Patent boots and the TNA World Title on her right shoulder. Lacey had on a Sleeveless Ribbed Bodice Style Top, a Flo Stitch Multi Eye Mini Skirt in Black and Green and a pair of New Rock Boots 1002 Black Neptune Spring Platform Ankle Boots. When they got in the ring Katie went on the top rope and posed with her belt then went down and handed it to Brian then he rang the bell where Lacey and Phil started the match

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Chris and Katie and when Katie somehow had Chris down she went up on the top rope and tried to do _Darkness Approaches _but someone knocked her off the rope and she was out cold

What seemed like a few hours later Katie woke up and she looked and saw she was in Fortune's locker room.

"Crap I'm going to get it now." Katie said "Allen where are you this isn't my fault you know."

"I know its Anderson's he attacked you." Allen said reading his paper

"Damn I guess he's still pissed about what Lacey did to him at Slammiversary." Katie said "Well at least I'm not hurt right?"

"Thank god no." Allen smiled as he put the paper down

"Good." Katie smiled "I'm looking forward to these next few weeks."

"You got plans?" Allen asked as he and Katie got ready

"You bet." Katie smiled as she finished getting ready "The next tapings I'll explain a big part of them."

_Me: Does Katie's plans involve the TNA Knockouts X Division Championship?_

_Katie Muse: *Looks Innosent* Maybe_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	71. Chapter 70

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter told you I would update again :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 70

"Can't wait for tonight." Katie said excitedly as she was in her office with Ally

"How come?" Ally asked eating some cotton candy

"Because I'm going to tell the world about this baby." Katie smiled as she went in her bag and pulled out a belt that looked exactly like the X Division Belt but the X was pink and the strap was pink as well.

"Whoa that is one good looking belt." Ally smiled "Who's getting a shot at it?"

"Any Knockout who qualifies to be in the Knockout Ultimate X Match." Katie smiled "I already set up the qualifying matches. Thea is taking on Ella, Your taking on Madison, Samantha is taking on Lena. Lanette is taking on Britney, Alyssa is taking on Brianna, and Lakeisha is taking on Sarita. The winners will go on to the Knockout Ultimate X Match."

"Nice." Ally smiled then frowned "Katie I'm worried about something."

"What is it?" Katie asked

"The match with Chris and Allen becoming personal." Ally said

"I've been worried about that too." Katie said looking down "Remember last time they fought and it got personal?"

"Chris tried putting me against you backstage." Ally said softly

"I remember." Katie said softly as she hugged Ally

"Hey Katie let's agree on something." Ally said softly "If it gets personal with the guys then we'll have nothing to do with them backstage till it settles alright."

"Alright." Katie said softly "I don't want us to hate each other because of the guys."

"I don't want to either we're sisters after all and we're best friends." Ally said

"Exactly and nothing will tear us apart." Katie smiled

"Not even Lacey?" Ally asked

"Is she trying to get rid of you because she's jealous?" Katie asked "Because if she is I'll kick her ass."

"No her and I didn't talk to each other yet." Ally said "You would really pick me over her?"

"Yeah because her and I haven't seen each other for about 12 years and I know you better and we're sisters so yeah." Katie smiled

"Yay I love you sissy." Ally smiled as she hugged Katie tightly

"Love you too sissy." Katie smiled hugging Ally back tighter "I'll be back I'm going to announce the TNA Knockout X Division title and the match and stuff

"Can I come along I'm bored." Ally said pouting

"Well you are my assistant so sure." Katie smiled as her and Ally left to go to the ring

"By the way how is hanging out with the brother going?" Ally asked

"He's been scaring the shit out of me lately." Katie said shuddering "And not in a good way."

"You mean acting like the joker and all that?"Ally asked "Katie don't worry he's only acting like the joker he's not dressing like him or anything."

"Your right." Katie said "But he's still creeping me out."

"Katie relax it's not like he's going to go in full Joker mode right?" Ally asked

"Hey Katie I need you and Lacey to watch my back against Scott tonight." Steve said walking up to them with Joker face paint and Katie screamed and Steve looked confused "Did I do something to scare her?"

"You're creeping her out right now." Ally said

"Oh is it the face paint?" Steve asked

"Yes you dumbo!" Katie yelled "That is creeping me out right now!"

"Katie I'm only doing this to scare Hogan and Bischoff." Steve said

"You can act like the joker but please don't dress like him!" Katie yelled as her and Ally walked away

"Is he trying to annoy me?" Katie asked sounding mad

"Maybe this is his way of getting you back." Ally suggested

"If it is he's going down." Katie grumbled as _Attack _by _30 Seconds to Mars _played and her and Ally walked out and went to the ring

"Ladies and gentlemen as you all know Destination X is coming up and I decided to shake things up a bit." Katie smiled "You see this week and next week the Knockouts will be in Qualifying matches to see who will be in the Knockout Ultimate X Match. And the winner of the match will be crowned the first ever TNA Knockout X Division Champion." She smiled more "I wish all of the Knockouts luck tonight." She smiled even more as her and Ally went to the back

"I can't wait to face Madison tonight." Ally smiled as her and Katie got back to their locker room/Katie's Office "I am facing her tonight right?"

"Yeah." Katie smiled

"Better get ready then." Ally smiled as she got in her bag and changed into a Poizen Industries Evil Fairy Chor Vest in Black and White, Poizen Industries Ladies Raw Capri Pants in Black and a pair of New Rock Boots 794 Black Studded Mid Calf Boots.

"Good Luck Ally." Katie smiled as Ally left "I need to have a couple of words with a certain pair of best friends." She said getting up and going to Fortune's locker room and saw all five of them talking "Hey I need to talk to head Nimwad and Bald Nimwad." She said

"Oh snap AJ what did you do?" Chris asked as he and Allen followed Katie out

"Me? You did something I know it." Allen said as Katie walked around till there were no cameras around

"Ok we should be safe here." Katie said taking a deep breath and looking at the guys "I need you two to agree that if this match between you two at Destination X becomes personal that you keep Ally and I out of this. Because our friendship will not be ruined because our guys are acting like two year olds. And that includes you trying to pin Ally and I against each other."

"I promise you and Ally will be no part of this." Allen said

"I promise too." Chris said "The last thing we want to is to break you and Ally up."

"Thank you guys this means so much to me." Katie smiled "And it'll mean a lot to Ally too."

"Hey like I said the last thing we want to do is break up yours and Ally's friendship." Chris smiled

"Thank you guys so much." Katie smiled as she walked away

"The following TNA Knockout X Division Championship Qualifying match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Seattle, Washington Madison Rayne!" Christy announced

Ashley's theme played and she came out doing her normal entrance of acting like Prom Queen and when she got in the ring she smiled and waved to everyone then waited for Ally

"And her opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Ally Copeland!" Christy announced

_Let It Rock _by _Kevin Rudolf _played and Ally came out and did her normal entrance and when she got in the ring she glared at Ashley and gave her a disgusted look then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Ally was down Ashley decided to be smart and get in position and decided to do the spear but when Brian was seeing if Ally was ok Lisa came and started beating on Ashley then when she got done she ducked and Ashley was confused and when she turned around Ally speared her and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Ally Copeland!" Christy announced

After Ally won she saw that Lisa was there and she just looked at her as she went to the back then Ally went to the back herself.

"Ok why would Ashley's former 'Bodyguard' help Ally?" Lacey asked as her and Katie saw the whole thing

"She hates Ashley so much that she'll do anything to screw her over." Katie said "I still don't trust her though so Ally better watch herself."

"We'll have her back to." Lacey said "Better than being around your brother which he's scaring me right now." She said shuddering

"Why do you have the normal brother?" Katie asked

"Please you know Brian is not normal." Lacey said

"More normal than Steve." Katie said getting up with Lacey and going to meet up with Steve

"Good point." Lacey smiled

"You're so lucky." Katie smiled as they met up with Steve "Why can't you be normal?"

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked as they went out to the ring

"You being normal which you're not right now." Katie said sounding annoyed

"I have no reason to be right now." Steve smiled and Katie was speechless

"Let's just go." Katie said as Steve's theme played and they went out

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by The TNA World Champion Katie Borden and Lacey Hellraiser he is the Icon Sting!" JB Announced

After they got in the ring Katie glared at Steiner then left the ring with Lacey as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Scott was in position Steve tried to go for the _Scorpion Death Lock _but Mark and Phil ran and tried to attack him but Katie and Lacey got in the ring and attacked them then Hogan came in and tried to attack them as well but Lacey got in his face

"This is for Brian!" She yelled slapping him then jumping on him and attacking him and continued to till Steve and Katie pulled her off and the Immortal members pulled Hogan away from them and they had a stare down as Hogan and the rest of Immortal went to the back

"Sorry guys I was thinking about Brian and how the Hogan and his ex was treating him." Lacey said as they were in Katie's Locker Room/Office

"It's ok we Understand." Katie smiled "You did it for your brother I heard you."

"Well Brian owes me for that big time." Lacey said then smirked "The next one is for me."

"Good luck." Katie smiled hi fiving Lacey

"Thanks." Lacey smiled

_Me: Looks like Lacey had some pent up frustration for Hogan when he insulted her family. Bad news for him lol Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	72. Chapter 71

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and I decided to play catch up on this Story big time so I'm going to update this Story alot lately so enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 71

"Ok how are we going to settle this?" Katie asked as she was at home and somehow Allen and Skylar got a pile of Candy and they were fighting over who got most of it

"I get most of it and Skylar gets less because she's six." Allen said

"Not fair Uncle Allen." Skylar pouted adorably

"I agree." Katie pouted as well

"I wish the boys were here they'd have my back." Allen grumbled

"They're not so ha!" Katie smirked

"Ha!" Skylar smiled adorably

"You guys are mean." Allen pouted

"Will you two get along while I sort out the candy?" Katie asked as she sorted out the Candy

"Ok mommy." Skylar said

"I'll try." Allen grumbled some more

"I deal with enough fighting at work alright can we all just get along?" Katie asked as she sorted out the candy some more

"Meanie head Hogan being mean to mommy?" Skylar asked as Katie giggled at the name Meanie Head Hogan

"He's trying but he keeps failing." Katie smiled hugging Skylar then sorting out the candy some more

"Hey she stole a jaw breaker from you!" Allen yelled

"Hand it over Skylar." Katie said opening her hand

"Yes mommy." Skylar said sadly handing her the jaw breaker

"Ha ha." Allen smirked

"Allen quit acting like a two year old." Katie said finishing sorting out the candy "Ok Skylar this pile is yours and Allen this pile is yours." She said pointing at the two piles

"Yay." Skylar smiled happily as she started eating her candy

"I'm starting to enjoy stuff like this." Katie smiled sitting back and closing her eyes

"Don't have to worry about work as much as you have been lately?" Allen asked

"Nope." Katie smiled "And it feels great."

"Bet having Skylar around helps huh?" Allen asked as he smiled and put his arm around Katie

"Yeah." Katie smiled "I'm glad to have her around." She smiled hugging Skylar

"You know over these past few weeks you've turned out to be a pretty good mom." Allen smiled

"You mean it?" Katie asked

"You bet." Allen smiled more as he pulled Katie closer to him and hugged her

"I can so get used to being a mom." Katie smiled "Better than dealing with all of the crap I deal with at work right now."

"With Hogan and Immortal?" Allen asked

"Yeah." Katie said softly "Hey Skylar how about you go to your room while we talk ok?"

"Ok mommy." Skylar smiled as she went up to her room with her Candy

"I know Hogan is getting less powerful and stuff but he's always getting more people to join Immortal." Katie said

"Either they're joining on their own or Hogan or Bischoff is blackmailing them to join." Allen said

"I don't even know who to trust anymore." Katie said sadly "One minute they're on my side the next they're on Immortal's side."

"That's the power of Hogan and Bischoff they'll do anything to break who is going against them." Allen said hugging her

"I know and I'm impossible to break or I thought I was." Katie said sadly

"Your still are." Allen said hugging her "If you were would you still be fighting Hogan?"

"No." Katie said "I would have given up a long time ago."

"But you didn't and you can't now." Allen said

"I know but it's been taking a long time and my plans don't take a long time." Katie said "Hell costing you the TNA World Heavyweight Championship last year didn't take that long."

"Still mad at you for that but I understand since I was a heel and everything and we were in a rivalry." Allen said

"Thank you baby." Katie smiled hugging him "Good thing we didn't let that affect our personal life."

"I know I'm glad it didn't." Allen said hugging her some more "If it did we wouldn't be together right now."

"And I would hate you." Katie said laughing a bit "Which thank god I don't."

"I know right?" Allen asked "I hate it when you hate me even if it is in the ring."

"I know and I hate hating you baby." Katie said hugging him back "I know that won't happen anytime soon."

"I know it won't." Allen said hugging her some more

"Ok Speaking of Work we're going to have to go soon." Katie said "You want to take Skylar with us or drop her off at Miranda's place?"

"If she doesn't mind." Allen said

"She doesn't." Katie smiled "Skylar time to go to cousin Miranda's house!"

"Ok mommy." Skylar smiled running down the stairs and Katie hugged her

"Let's go sweetheart." Katie smiled as they got in the car and drove to Miranda's house

"How is Miranda's injury?" Allen asked

"She's taking it one day at a time but she'll be ok soon." Katie smiled as she pulled in Miranda's apartment

"I hope so." Allen said as they walked up and knocked on her door

"Come in if you're not a crazy fan." Miranda smiled as Katie and Allen walked in with Skylar

"Hey Miranda what's up." Katie smiled

"Nothing much just watching TV." Miranda smiled sitting on the couch

"Hey mind watching Skylar for a few hours?" Katie asked

"Not at all." Miranda smiled "How are things at work?"

"Same old same old." Katie smiled

"I wish I could help." Miranda said sadly "But thanks to what Chris did back last September I'm out till Bound For Glory."

"Don't worry Chris will get what's coming to him at Destination X." Katie smiled hugging Miranda "I'll give him one good one for you."

"Thanks Katie." Miranda smiled hugging Katie back "Don't worry when I come back I'll help out as much as possible."

"Thanks Miranda." Katie smiled

"Anytime and please tell Steve to get rid of the Joker face paint." Miranda begged

"I'll try but knowing him it might not work." Katie said "But I'll try."

"Good luck." Miranda smiled "See you guys later."

"Alright." Katie smiled as her and Allen left

"Ok time to go to work." Allen said as they got back in the car

"Hopefully things won't be chaotic." Katie said as they drove to the Impact Zone

"They will be with Immortal around." Allen said

"Unfortunately." Katie mumbled "I'll just have to kick their ass tonight like always."

_Me: What will happen in the next Chapter when Katie fights Immortal like Always? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	73. Chapter 72

_Me: SURPRISE Another Double Update :D I told you I was playing Catch up on this and I am so I decided to post most of my Chapters today :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 72

"Ok this is dumb." Katie groaned as she was walking around the Impact Zone with Ally

"What?" Ally asked

"Ken may join Immortal and my brother is insane." She groaned some more

"Honestly I always knew Anderson would join Immortal." Ally said shrugging her shoulders "As for your brother I honestly never knew he would be this insane."

"I always thought he was the sane one of us two." Katie said

"Well you thought wrong." Ally said shuddering

"Anyway want to go see him I have to talk to him about our match tonight." Katie said

"We are best friends which means we have to stick by each other through thick and thin so let's go." Ally said as they walked to Steve's locker room

"If he's talking to himself we're hiding in Fortune's locker room." Katie said and Ally nodded her head in agreement as they walked in Steve's locker room and saw he had no face paint on yet

"Not ready for the show yet?" Katie asked as her and Ally sat down

"Not yet I didn't want to scare Cheyenne." Steve said

"Hey guys." Cheyenne smiled sitting in the corner playing her iPod

"Immortal after her again?" Katie asked

"Big time they expect me to join if and when Ken joins." Cheyenne said

"I don't get it Allen never forced Katie to Join Immortal when he was in and I never forced her to join sides before Bound for Glory." Steve said holding his head "Ken and Immortal have no right to make you join."

"They're trying anyway." Cheyenne said playing on her iPod "It's no good I'm not joining."

"I won't let you anyway." Steve said sounding protective of Cheyenne

"He likes her." Katie whispered to Ally and she nodded her head

"Hey Cheyenne I better get ready for the show." Steve said

"Alright I'll go hang out with the Angels then." Cheyenne smiled as she hugged Steve "Thank you for protecting me." She smiled more as she left

"Steven James Borden I swear if you don't ask her out soon I'm telling her you like her!" Katie growled

"Katie you know I can't!" Steve snapped

"Age is just a number!" Katie snapped back

"Kaitlin Lisa Borden drop this right now!" Steve snapped

"Not until you ask her out!" Katie snapped

"Your middle names are James and Lisa?" Ally asked as she laughed and so did Katie and Steve

"That's random." Katie laughed

"Got you to stop fighting didn't it?" Ally asked as she laughed

"If I was in Joker mode you would so get it." Steve said

"Highly doubt it I would use my bat to knock you out." Katie smirked "Which I will if I catch you being weird again."

"Which he will be." Ally said

"Oh I agree." Katie said

"I'll see you guys later." Steve said pushing them out of the locker room

"How are we going to stop Anderson from Joining Immortal?" Katie asked as they walked to her Locker Room/Office

"I honestly don't care what that fuck bag does." Ally said

"Well I do I need as many people on my side as possible." Katie said

"Anderson isn't a loss." Ally said

"To me he is…to me right now everyone is a loss if they join Immortal." Katie said softly "Look go hang out with Ivory I'll ask Lacey to help me. Sorry for asking for your help." She said softly more as she walked away

"Katie." Ally said softly as she felt bad and she walked to Fortune's locker room "Hey Katie hates me."

"How come?" Chris asked

"Because I told her that I don't care if and he isn't really a loss." Ally said softly

"Everyone who her is a loss if they join Immortal." Allen said "Even if they are annoying she just doesn't want them to make a mistake and join Immortal."

"So she doesn't want Anderson to join Immortal no matter what even if he is a heel?" Ally asked softly

"Pretty much." Allen said softly

"Wow I feel like shit right now." Ally smiled sadly as she rubbed the back of her head

"What are you going to do?" Chris asked

"I'll try to convince Anderson to not join Immortal." Ally said softly

"But you hate him!" Allen exclaimed

"I know but if him being out of Immortal makes her happy then let's do it." Ally said

"I'm in." Chris said

"Me too." Allen said nodding his head as the three of them walked out and found Anderson

"Anderson!" Ally yelled as the three of them ran up to him

"What Copeland I'm busy." Anderson said rudely "And your Fortune buddies aren't going to stop me either."

"You can't join Immortal." Ally said

"Why do you care?" Ken asked rudely again

"Because our side can't afford to lose anybody not even you." Ally said "I don't care what you do but please stay for Katie's sake."

"I'll think about it." Ken said rudely as he walked away

"I hope he'll stay." Ally said softly "If not Katie will hate me for the rest of my Life."

"I doubt it like me your on Katie's like list." Allen said "And that list is exclusive."

"She won't hate me?" Ally asked getting hopeful

"Trust me she won't." Allen smiled

"Alright." Ally smiled softly

"Trust me if Ken joins Immortal he's going to pay." Katie growled as her and Lacey walked out to the ring

"I doubt he will because that's going against you." Lacey said "And nobody should go against you."

"You saw what happens when they do?" Katie asked

"Yep." Lacey smirked as they saw Hogan attack Steve and he was doing nothing

"Mother fuck." Katie growled as she attacked Hogan with her bat till she left then punched Steve in the eye and kicked his stomach "What the hell is wrong with you? You had Hogan where you had him and you did nothing? You know what? You're on your own facing Immortal I'm done with you traitor!" Katie yelled at the top of her lungs as her and Lacey walked out

"Katie don't you think you were going hard on him?" Lacey asked

"At this point I don't give a damn he had Hogan right where he wanted him and instead he let Hogan make a bitch out of him." Katie said pissed off "You know what I'm done with him. I'll fight this on my own again."

"Are you sure?" Lacey asked

"100% Positive." Katie growled as she saw Allen, Chris and Ally "Hey can I change my right name to Katie Styles?"

"Sure but why?" Allen asked

"I'll tell you later." Katie said as her and Lacey walked out

"What happened with her?" Ally asked

"Two things one Steve turned on her or two he pissed her off to the point of no return." Allen said "I prey its number two."

"The following 4 on 3 handicap match is scheduled for one fall introducing first Gunner, Bully Ray, Scott Steiner and Abyss they are Immortal!" Christy Announced

Immortal's theme played and the four of them came out and did their normal entrance. As soon as they were done they were waiting for Kurt, Lacey and Katie

"And their opponents first from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania accompanied to the ring by Jessie he is the only Olympic Gold Medalist in Professional Wrestling History Kurt Angle!" Christy Announced

Kurt's theme played and he and Jessie walked out to the ring with Jessie wearing a White T shirt, Blue Jeans and a pair of Blue Sneakers. When they got to the ramp they glared at Immortal then waited for Katie and Lacey.

"And his tag team Partners the team of Lacey Hellraiser and the TNA World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy Announced

_Fully Alive _by _Flyleaf _played and Katie and Lacey walked out with Katie wearing a Poizen Industries Asaka Top in Black and Red, Poizen Industries Raw Capri Pants in Black, a pair of Mad Fish Big Flame boots in Black and Red and the TNA World Title on her Left Shoulder. Lacey had on a Spiral Poison Rose Lace Layered Top in Black, Criminal Damage Chainstar Pants and a pair of Mad Fish Big Zipper Black Boots. When they met up with Kurt they hi fived him and Jessie then went in the ring and the match started with Kurt and Phil.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Chris and Katie and when Katie was down Ken ran in and attacked Chris and helped Katie up but the minute she got up he did the _Mic Check _on her then Kurt and Lacey went and attacked him but got attacked by Immortal then they went and celebrated with Ken and Katie looked up.

"_That's it Anderson you're mine!" _Katie thought angerly

_Me: Oh snap Anderson made Katie's Shit list (Which Every member of Immortal, The Knockouts she doesn't like and her brother are on lol) What will happen after Destination X? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	74. Chapter 73

_Me: SURPRISE AGAIN I decided to do a Triple Update :D :D I had so many chapters done so I decided to put out half the Chapters I did in Advance so Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 73

"This is turning out good so far." Katie smiled as her; Chris and Allen were watching the Knockouts Ultimate X Match which had Samantha, Ally, Ella, Lanette, Brianna and Lakeisha fighting for the TNA Knockouts X Division Title

"Come on Ally!" Chris yelled at the TV

"Come on Samantha beat them!" Allen yelled at the TV

"Both of you shut up." Katie said sounding annoyed as she watched the match more

"Ally deserves to win." Chris said

"Samantha does." Allen said

"Shut up." Katie said as Samantha grabbed the belt and won

"Alright Sammy!" Allen said excitedly "Just like her brother!"

"Alright she was the better person in the match tonight." Chris smiled "Wonder how long she'll hold the title?"

"I don't know but hopefully she and Patrick won't be X Division Champions together." Allen laughed

"Why do you hate Patrick so much?" Katie asked

"I don't but I don't like him around my sister since I know how he is." Allen said

"He hasn't so far has he?" Katie asked

"No but…" Allen tried to say

"Then don't worry Sammy can handle it." Katie said "I'm handling you right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allen asked pretending to glare at her

"I'll leave you two alone." Chris smiled as he got up

"Where you going?" Katie asked

"I got some important business to attend to." Chris smiled

"Making out with Ally?" Allen asked

"Maybe." Chris said quickly as he left

"He is." Katie said "Let's go congratulate Sammy."

"Ok." Allen smiled as they got up and left and went to find Samantha

"Sammy congratulations." Katie smiled as they found Samantha hanging out with Alyssa and Lanette

"Thank you so much." Samantha smiled as her and Katie hugged "This is such a huge honor for me."

"You deserve it." Katie smiled as she looked at the Knockouts X Division title on Samantha's shoulder unlike the other one this one had a pink Strap and a Pink X in the Middle

"Thank you again Katie." Samantha smiled as she hugged Katie again "Good luck tonight hopefully when you become the X Division Champion you won't have to worry about Steve anymore you'll be busy defending it against Patrick."

"I was hoping to go after your title babe." Patrick smiled as he hugged Samantha from behind "Maybe have a no holds barred match in my room tonight."

"Ok break it up Martin I keep telling you to…Ow ow ow ow." Allen said as Katie was pulling his ear and they walked away "Katie that's my good ear ow ow ow."

"What did I say about leaving them alone?" Katie asked

"I got disgusted ok?" Allen said

"Doesn't mean you have to bother them." Katie growled as she got ready "Ha ha my match isn't last tonight."

"I thought you like being in the main event." Allen said

"I do but it gets boring after a while besides you deserve it tonight." Katie smiled "You did teach me while I was in the X Division."

"Good point." Allen smiled "Good luck."

"Thanks you too." Katie smiled

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA X Division Championship introducing the challenger from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy Announced

_Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _by _Shinedown _played and Katie came out wearing a Spiral Gothic Dragons Viscose Lace Corset Top, a Hell Bunny Barbwire Mini Skirt in Black and White, a pair of Mad Fish Big Shark Black and Grey boots, and the TNA World Title on her right shoulder. When she got in the ring she went on the top rope and posed with her world title belt then went down and waited for Chris.

"And her opponent from Parts Unknown he is the TNA X Division Champion The Monster Abyss!" Christy announced

Chris's theme played and he came out with the belt and the weird book he read. When he got in the ring he glared at Katie then they handed Earl the belts and he raised the X Division Belt then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chris was somehow down Katie went up and tried to do _Darkness Approaches _on him but saw Bischoff run down and she quickly turned it into _Dawn Awakens _on Bischoff then got back in the ring and beat him up Chris some more and the X Division Wrestlers ran in and beat up Bischoff then when Chris was down Katie went up and did _Darkness Approaches _on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner and the NEW TNA X Division Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced

After she was announced the winner the X Division Wrestlers went in the ring and hugged Katie tightly then raised her up on their shoulders and celebrated with her a bit then went to the back with her

"Welcome back Champ how was the party so far?" Allen asked as Katie walked back in her Office

"It was good don't worry as always I had no Alcohol." Katie smiled as she laid down on the couch

"Still wanting to be straight edge huh?" Allen asked

"Yeah I'm already insane without that stuff in me." Katie said "Good luck in your match tonight."

"Thanks." Allen smiled as he Kissed Katie then left

"I think I'm going to close my eyes till the match starts." Katie said closing her eyes

"Oh no don't you dare go to sleep on me Borden!" Ally yelled as she walked in and Katie opened her eyes

"I'm not I'm just closing my eyes till the match starts." Katie yawned

"Well keep them open it's starting soon and Chrissy will win." Ally smiled sitting down

"Wait wait wait what makes you so sure Chris will win?" Katie asked raising an eye brow

"Simple I know Chrissy." Ally smiled

"I do know one thing Allen is going to win." Katie smiled

"Chris!"

"Allen!"

"Chris!"

"Allen!"

"Hogan!" Ally yelled and her and Katie laughed hard

"Hogan?" Katie asked as she laughed

"Hey I needed us to stop fighting no matter what." Ally laughed

"I'm glad we did I hate fighting with you sis." Katie laughed as she and Ally hugged

"Awwww same here sissy." Ally smiled then frowned "What if one of them turns heel tonight?"

"Then we'll stay at the other persons place tonight for support." Katie said

"Ok." Ally said softly "I still remember when Allen turned heel unexpectedly you needed my support for months."

"And you were there." Katie said hugging her "And I am forever in your debt. I'll do the same if Chris turns heel."

"I hope not then our friendship might be ruined because of them." Ally said sadly

"No it won't I made them both swear that if this gets personal then they'll leave us out of this." Katie said "And you know nobody has the guts to go back on what they promised me right?"

"You bet." Ally smiled

"So don't worry ok?" Katie asked

"I won't." Ally smiled as her and Katie hugged again

"Allen is going to win still." Katie smirked

"Way to ruin a good moment Katie!" Ally laughed

"You know me." Katie laughed evilly

"You are evil." Ally mumbled "Come on Chrissy!"

"Kick his Ass Allen!" Katie yelled

"No no no." Ally said as Allen pinned Chris

"Yes yes yes." Katie said excitedly as Allen won "YES!"

"Man so close." Ally said sadly putting her head down

"Sorry Ally." Katie said hugging her

"It's ok they both were Awesome." Ally said softly smiling as she hugged Katie back then frowned "Oh man Chris is turning heel."

"If he does his ass is mine." Katie growled

"I can't look." Ally said about to cry as she turned in Katie's chest

"Don't worry he didn't turn." Katie said in relief

"Thank god he had me worried." Ally said in relief as well

"Want me to chew him out for scaring you?" Katie asked "Or will you do it?"

"It's ok Katie." Ally said

"Are you sure?" Katie asked

"Positive." Ally smiled

"Alright let's meet up with our guys then." Katie smiled

"Alright." Ally smiled as her and Katie went up to meet with the guys

_Me: Phew I seriously thought Daniels was going to turn heel there. Thank god he didn't :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	75. Chapter 74

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the Next Chapter and I'm almost caught up which is Awesome :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 74

"Please they're throwing a party for what?" Katie asked as she was in her Locker Room/Office with Ella, Ivory, Lacey and Ally

"Him Joining Immortal." Lacey said

"Please he doesn't deserve it." Ally said sounding annoyed "He just joined up with a bunch of old guys and disgusting guys

"I know right?" Katie asked "Oh Steve decided not to face me for the Title yet till Ken is out of the picture…he might face me at Hardcore Justice with Kurt."

"Another Triple Threat match are you sure?" Ally asked

"Hey I can handle it trust me." Katie smiled as she saw Steve in the ring and saw that he had clown Minions "Really clown minions?"

"They're creepy." Ivory said

"That I agree with." Ella said shuddering

"Well since my brother has clown minions want to have my back tonight guys?"

"I would but I have to watch Robert's back and face Lauren tonight for the Knockouts Championship."Ivory said

"Well we would." Lacey smiled

"All we need are some bats." Ella smiled as Katie went and her office closet and got three bats and handed them to Ally, Lacey and Ella

"Thanks Katie." Ally smiled as she gently swung hers around

"Anytime bestie." Katie smiled

"Hey I thought I was your bestie?" Lacey asked as she pouted

"You are both you and Ally are my besties." Katie smiled as she hugged them

"What about me?" Ella asked as she pouted

"You're my friend too Ella." Katie smiled as she hugged her "But these two are practically my sisters since I knew them longer but you're getting there."

"Yay." Ella said happily

"So you guys want to go clown hunting?" Katie asked

"Hell yeah." Ally smirked

"Alright spilt up guys if you find them let me know." Katie said as the four of them split up and Ivory went to meet up with Robert

"Clown where are you." Katie whispered as she had her pink and Black bat ready "Come on clown."

"Hey Borden what are you doing?" Chris asked

"Hey it's Styles now." Katie growled since she knew they were on Camera "I'm clown hunting."

"Ok why did you tell me someone from Immortal your plan?" Chris asked

"Simple you have a problem with the clowns and so do I." Katie said

"Yeah right." Chris said not believing her

"Fine have a clown attack you I don't care." Katie growled as a clown attacked Chris from behind then the clown looked at Katie as soon as she was done

"You want to fight?" Katie asked as she put her bat straightforward but the clown did the same "What the? Who the hell are you?" She asked as the clown walked away "Oh no you don't!" She yelled as she ran after the clown and tried hitting him with the bat but he blocked it with his own

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Katie." He said as he walked away and Katie instantly knew who the voice belonged to

"He is so dead when I get my hands on him." Katie mumbled to herself as she walked away and found the girls "Any luck?"

"Found one attacking the Jarrett's but he got away before I asked him some questions." Ally said

"Lacey and I found one attacking Steiner." Ella said

"I found one tried to fight him but he blocked my attack then he talked to me." Katie said "I know who they are."

"Who?" Ally asked

"Ally think about it who haven't we seen all night?" Katie asked and Ally's eyes widen

"Those asses." Ally said

"I know they could have at least told us." Katie growled as they saw Phil "Let's follow him he'll lead us to one of them…or all of them."

"Right." Ally nodded as her, Katie, Lacey and Ella followed him secretly then they went in the parking lot then they saw all four clowns

"We'll get them when they unmask themselves." Katie growled as they beat up on Phil

"Well I did learn something tonight." Ally said as the clowns unmasked themselves

"What's that?" Katie asked

"Our guys are asses." Ally said as Fortune beat up Phil some more

"True that Ally true that." Katie said as Fortune stopped then walked away

"Hell no they're not getting away easily!" Ally yelled as her and the others stopped them

"Why didn't you guys tell us you were working with my brother!" Katie yelled

"Tell us!" Ally yelled

"Because you would hate us that's why." Both Chris and Allen said

"Well we wouldn't hate you that's for sure." Katie said "BUT we would be less mad if you told us instead of us finding out this way."

"Yep but we're pissed now!" Ally yelled

"Sorry guys." Allen and Chris said

"You two are lucky you look sexy right now." Both Katie and Ally smirked

"We'll see you after my match." Katie said as her and the girls walked away

"Minus the masks I think our girls are turned on Chris." Allen said

"We're going to have fun with them tonight." Chris smirked

"Oh yeah." Allen smirked as he and Chris hi fived each other

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship introducing first from Green Bay, Wisconsin Mr. Anderson!" Christy announced

Ken's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance then a microphone dropped from the ceiling and he grabbed it

"Ladies and Gentlemen tonight the reign of Katie Borden will end once and for all and I will become the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. And the new World Heavyweight Champion MR…." Anderson was about to say but Katie attacked him from behind then beat him to the ring where her and Ken fought some more then Earl broke them apart then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Ken was down Katie went up on the top rope and did _Darkness Approaches _on him but when she did Mark got in the ring and went towards her and Katie backed up but the lights went out then went back on and a Clown was attacking Mark

"_Ok the clowns just revealed themselves to be Fortune who is this one?" _Katie thought as Ken was still down and Katie pinned him and won

"Here is your winner and still the TNA World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced

After Katie won she got her belts back and celebrated with them a bit then looked at the clown as he took off his mask and revealed himself to be Kurt and Katie just smiled as he went to the back and Katie celebrated some more.

_Me: Nice Kurt is Awesome :D What will happen darning their match at Hardcore Justice? Or before it? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	76. Chapter 75

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D And told you I was catching up :D :D Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 75

"What a night I had last night." Katie smiled as her and Ally were in their office the next night and Katie was on the couch laying down

"Same here." Ally smiled

"What happened with you?" Katie asked

"Chris and I were together." Ally smiled "All I'm saying."

"Our guys are something am I right?" Katie asked as she smiled

"Oh yeah." Ally smiled "So any plans for tonight?"

"Just to taunt Immortal that's it." Katie smiled "Afterwards I'm just going to watch Allen's match then maybe go home."

"I might just hang in here all night then go home and hang out with Chris." Ally smiled

"Our guys are awesome." Katie smiled as her and Ally hi fived each other

"Oh yeah." Ally smiled more

"Well wish me luck in taunting Immortal." Katie smiled as she got up and went to the ring

"I'm going to cut to the chase I have something that Immortal wants." Katie smirked as she raised her World title belt "And they're not getting it back anytime soon. And thanks to Kurt and Jeff's match at Slammiversary Immortal isn't going to get a shot at it anytime soon. That means for once I can finally focus on an opponent who is DISURVING of a world title shot instead of someone who just has sex with Hogan and Bischoff just to get it!" She said laughing as Kurt's theme played and he and Jessie came out

"First off Katie thank you for the comment about me deserving a title shot." Kurt smiled "And for taking your focus off Immortal and putting it on me."

"Anytime Kurt you know you and I may not always see eye to eye on something's but we do on two things one is the TNA World title I'm currently holding." Katie smiled pointing to the World title on her left shoulder "And two we both want Immortal out of Impact Wrestling!" She said and the fans cheered

"That we do but first things first." Kurt said "At Hardcore Justice we will have our match and see who the best is once and for all." He smiled but frowned as Immortal's theme played and he made Jessie get behind him and Katie.

"Whoa I didn't know having sex with Hogan was really that short." Katie said as she started laughing "Then again Hogan does have only a 'Short' amount of time." She laughed more

"You need to shut up right now Borden!" Mark yelled as Ken held him back

"Ok first off its Styles now ok." Katie said "Second I'm just saying the truth especially since you basically have a small problem AJ was so kind enough to mention before Slammiversary." She said laughing

"Why you little!" Mark yelled as he tried to attack Katie but Ken held him back

"Ray remember we get both of them in a tag team match tonight." Ken said

"Oh yeah we forgot to mention that." Mark said as he smirked

"Please we'll beat you guys tonight." Katie said as her, Kurt and Jessie went to the back

"Those guys got owned tonight." Jessie laughed

"Yeah they did how do you do it Katie?" Kurt asked as he laughed

"I just call them like I see them." Katie laughed "And what I think is going on with them."

"Nice." Jessie laughed as she hi fived Katie

"I'll see you guys tonight." Katie laughed as she walked back to her office

"Nice one out there." Ally smiled as Katie walked back in

"Thanks." Katie smiled as she got on her laptop and started working on something

"What cha doing?" Ally asked as she looked over

"Well I decided to have two entrances to the ring." Katie smiled

"Two? Why two?" Ally asked

"Well my new one is basically me changing it up a bit since I'm going by Katie Styles in the ring now." Katie smiled "I'll use both my current one and my new one but I'll mostly use my new one."

"Oh ok." Ally smiled "Does it also declare your Independence from Steve?"

"If you put it that way a little." Katie smiled "Yeah it is."

"Nice." Ally smiled as her and Katie hi fived each other

"Thanks." Katie smiled "Ohhhhh Allen's match is on. I hope he wins the ten points tonight."

"Don't forget if he wins you'll have to defend your title against him at Bound For Glory." Ally said

"Then I'll get him in a fair title match for once." Katie said "Remember last year from January to March when I fought him when he held the title and I always got cheated out of it thanks to Flair."

"I remember and you pulled so many pranks on him." Ally laughed

"He deserved it." Katie laughed then frowned "Ally if I have to face him at Bound for Glory then do I just play fair or screw him out of the title just to get back at him?" She asked softly

"Katie I'm sure Allen made it up to you as much as he can I mean he did help you when you needed it hasn't he?" Ally asked

"Yeah he has." Katie smiled "I won't screw him over if he does face me at Bound for Glory."

"Alright." Ally smiled "So ready for your match?"

"Yep and I got everything planned." Katie smiled as she got changed into a Lip Service Millennium Moon Infinity Hoodie with matching Arm Warmers and Leggings and a pair of Mad Fish Zipper Bilk and Silver boots. "See you later Ally unless you want to have my back tonight?"

"Give me a bat." Ally smirked as Katie handed her a bat from her closet "Let's go girly."

"Let's." Katie smirked as her and Ally went to the ring

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first representing Immortal Bully Ray and Mr. Anderson!" Christy announced

Immortal's theme played and they came out and did their normal entrance and got in the ring and waited for Kurt and Katie

"And their opponents first accompanied to the ring by Jessie from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania he is the only Olympic Gold Medalist in Professional Wrestling History Kurt Angle!" Christy Announced

Kurt's theme played and he and Jessie came out with Jessie wearing one of Kurt's latest shirts, Blue Jeans and Blue Converse Low Tops. When they got close to the ring Jessie Kissed Kurt's cheek and Kurt hugged her protectively then waited on Katie

"And his tag team partner accompanied to the ring by Ally Copeland from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA X Division and World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced

Instead of her old theme the new one she was talking about which was _Young by_ _Hollywood Undead _played and Katie and Ally came out and got to the stage and Katie raised her bat and Pink, White and White Fireworks came out of the Pryo then her and Ally walked to the ring where her and Kurt walked in and Jessie and Ally stood at ring side as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Kurt and Ken and when Ken was in position Kurt went for an _Angle Slam _on him and pinned him and won

"Here are your winners Kurt Angle and the TNA X Division and World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy Announced

After they won Kurt and Katie hugged and raised their hands and Ally and Jessie came in and celebrated with them then went to the back

"Like the new entrance Katie." Kurt smiled "Finally getting more close to your husband than your brother?"

"Kind of but I'm being me at the same time." Katie smiled

"Oh ok." Jessie smiled

"It was pretty cool huh?" Ally asked as she smiled

"Oh yeah it was." Jessie smiled as her and Kurt walked off

"I wonder what Allen would say about it?" Ally asked

"I'm sure he liked it." Katie smiled as they walked in her office and Katie looked at her phone "He said on Twitter he loved it."

"Was this to impress Allen?" Ally asked as she smiled

"Part of it was." Katie smiled

"Nice." Ally smiled as they got ready to go "See you tomorrow?"

"You bet." Katie smiled "See ya." She smiled more as she walked out of her office

_Me: Man Katie's Enterance was pretty cool huh? But only one more show till Hardcore Justice :D What will happen? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	77. Chapter 76

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D Sorry it took so long I was busy with other things but I'm good now :D Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 76

"It's official my brother is the biggest ass in the world." Katie said sounding annoyed as her and Ally saw that Steve was named the Network Executive

"I agree and crazy." Ally said

"Oh yeah." Katie said sounding annoyed "Anyway anything good happened to you this weekend I have to get my mind off Steve."

"Yep Chris proposed to me." Ally smiled happily as she showed Katie her engagement ring

"Oh my god it's about time he proposed to you." Katie smiled happily hugging Ally "Congratulations."

"Thank you so much you'll be my maid of honor." Ally smiled happily

"Yay." Katie smiled happily "Thank you."

"Anytime bestie." Ally smiled happily as Steve walked in and Katie jumped in Ally's arms "Dude do you enjoy scaring your sister?"

"Maybe." Steve smirked

"So did you just come in to scare me?" Katie asked sounding annoyed

"Pretty much." Steve smirked some more

"So what's in the cage?" Katie asked

"Why do you want to know?" Steve asked

"Chrissy told Allen something at the last tapings and they won't let us in on it." Ally said "So we need something against them."

"Alright." Steve said as he showed them what was in the cage and they jumped

"What is wrong with you?" Katie asked as she jumped

"It's for Bischoff." Steve said as he left

"He scares me." Ally said

"Me too Ally." Katie said "Me too."

"So how are we going get the guys to tell us?" Ally asked

"Simple." Katie smirked as she got her iPhone out and texted Allen

_Hey we know what's in my brother's cage and we won't tell you unless you and Chris tell us what you guys talked about at the last tapings :p-Katie _

"You're good." Ally smirked

"Thanks." Katie smirked

"Anytime." Ally smirked as her and Katie hi fived each other "So what should we do now?"

"I don't know." Katie said "I do need to catch up on Hogan and Bischoff's work again."

"Seriously those guys are Lazy." Ally said

"I know." Katie said getting on her laptop and doing some of her work "Want to be a Lumberjill for Kurt and Ken's match tonight?"

"Hell yeah!" Ally smirked

"Sweet but watch out Immortal will try to interfere in the match even though it's a steel cage ok?" Katie asked

"Got it." Ally smirked as they watched what was going on on the TV in the office "When will Brooke learn not to make Sammy pissed off."

"I doubt she'll learn." Katie said watching with her "I even put her in a Knockouts X Division Title match against her at Hardcore Justice just to shut her up."

"Hopefully it will." Ally said

"Same here." Katie said watching some more "Heard her and Austin are going out."

"Just to make Sammy and Patrick mad I heard." Katie said watching some more "I think I'm going to bill myself from Compton just to make Karen mad."

"That would be funny." Ally laughed "And it would make everyone run away from you."

"True." Katie laughed "I might just do that."

"Do it." Ally laughed

"I will maybe." Katie smirked as they watched more of Impact and they saw Brian and Patrick on

"What does Marissa see in Brian?" Ally asked

"I don't know and frankly I don't want to." Katie said sounding like she was in a weird situation

"Or do I." Ally said sounding the same

"Anyway the cage match is next want to get ready for it?" Katie asked

"Want to watch Steve scare the shit out of Bitchoff instead then go out?" Ally asked

"Let's." Katie smirked as they left her office then secretly followed Steve

"Why the hell is he going into Fortune's locker room?" Ally whispered

"I don't know but maybe Allen and Chris will tell them what they talked about at the last tapings." Katie smirked

"Let's do it." Ally smirked as they got close to Fortune's locker room to hear them

"By the way Sting what's in the cage?" Allen asked

"How did you know it was a cage?" Chris asked

"Well it looks like a cage that and Katie sent me a text that said that her and Ally know what's in the cage and they won't tell Chris or I until we tell them what we talked about last week and she sent a smiley that had its tongue sticking out." Allen said

"They're good." Chris said

"Oh yeah." Allen said

"It's a Present for Bischoff which I'll give to him right now." Steve laughed crazy as he left

"Damn nothing again my brother is useless." Katie whispered

"What are we going to do now?" Ally whispered

"I don't know." Katie whispered as Fortune's locker room door opened again "I know what we're doing hide!" She said quickly as her and Ally hid from Fortune but two members found out

"We know your hiding." Chris and Allen said sounding annoyed

"Just tell us what you were talking about!" Katie and Ally yelled coming out of hiding

"Fine we will ok!" Chris and Allen yelled

"Ok!" Katie and Ally yelled

A few minutes later after the four of them talked Katie and Ally secretly followed Steve around some more

"Allen and Chris better know what they're doing." Katie whispered

"I hope so." Ally whispered as they watched Steve unleash a dangerous bird on Bischoff

"Nice." Katie and Ally laughed then they went out for the cage match

_Me: Sounds like whatever AJ and Daniels talked about does not sound good. Hopefully it doesn't end badly. Read and Review Everyone :D_


	78. Chapter 77

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D So I don't know what else to say so Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 77

"He better be glad he lied about being the network executive." Katie said as her, Ally and Lacey were in her office the next night

"You really were going to kill yourself if he was it for real?" Ally asked

"Oh yeah." Katie said holding her head "I cannot live knowing that my brother is the boss of me."

"He's not so you can calm down ok?" Lacey asked "Let's now focus on taking down Immortal ok?"

"Got it." Katie and Ally said nodding their heads

"Wait I got a contract signing with Kurt and the freak tonight." Katie said

"When is that?" Lacey asked

"The last part of the show." Katie said

"Then you're good till then." Lacey Smiled as they watched Fortune beat down Immortal "I have a bad feeling about Sunday."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked

"I have a bad feeling that someone is turning in Fortune." Lacey said

"I have that feeling too." Katie said sadly

"Me too." Ally said sadly

"Well if it's Chris or Allen or both I just want you guys to know I'll be there for you." Lacey said

"Thanks Hellraiser that means a lot to us." Katie smiled

"A whole lot." Ally smiled

"Anytime." Lacey smiled as they watched Allen's match against Devon

"Why are Eliza and Lakeisha out at ringside?" Ally asked

"Well Lakeisha is out there because like her dad she doesn't want the Pope anywhere near her Family and Eliza is out there because one she's part of Fortune and two I asked her to keep an eye out on Chris and Allen." Katie said

"Damn you're smart." Ally smiled

"Thank you." Katie smiled back

"Anytime sis." Ally smiled as they saw that Chris distracted Allen which cost him the match "Why would Chrissy do that?"

"I don't know but it better not be on Purpose." Katie growled "If Allen is mad I don't blame him."

"Same if he is want to stay the night at my place?" Ally asked

"You guys can stay the night at my apartment if they start fighting." Lacey Suggested

"Thank you again Hellraiser." Katie smiled

"Like I said anytime." Lacey smiled "Damn Allen is pissed."

"Well I know I'm staying over tonight." Katie said "Sleepovers rule."

"Oh yeah." Lacey smiled

"Wait what if Allen needs you tonight?" Ally asked "This isn't like when Fortune was a heel Group."

"I know I just don't want him to be pissed at me for no reason I may be stronger than I was when I dated Jericho but still…"

"Don't want to be abused again?" Ally asked and Katie sadly nodded her head

"She was abused?" Lacey asked

"How long haven't you guys talked to each other before you came here?" Ally asked

"12 years." Lacey said

"Well long story short Jericho was an abusive boyfriend towards her." Ally said

"Katie I am so sorry." Lacey said hugging her

"It's fine it's done and over with and I made it out alive." Katie said as she slowly smiled "And if I didn't TNA Would be renamed Immortal wrestling or something like that." She said laughing

"That name sucks." Ally laughed

"Yeah it does." Lacey laughed

"How can we mess with Immortal?" Katie asked

"I have no ideas sadly." Lacey said

"Nor do I." Ally said

"We could always squirt them with Water Guns." Katie suggested

"Good idea but we don't have water guns." Ally said

"Damn it." Katie said

"Tear up Hogan's office with bats." Lacey Suggested and Katie and Ally smirked

"Let's do it." Katie smirked as she got her pink and black bat

"Let's." Ally and Lacey smirked getting out their own bats but Ally's was Black and White and Lacey's was Black and Blue

"Nice bats." Katie smiled

"Thanks." Ally smiled

"Anytime." Katie smiled "Let's go." She smirked as her, Lacey and Ally went to Hogan's office which no one was in there and when they did get in they started smashing stuff

"Want to smash his computer?" Lacey asked and Katie started smashing the computer "I wanted to do that." She pouted

"Take a swing then." Katie smirked as Lacey started pounding on the computer and Katie and Ally started smashing more stuff then after Hogan's office was trashed they left laughing

"This is good." Ally laughed

"Oh yeah." Katie laughed

"I seriously need to be in a match with Hogan." Lacey laughed

"How bad do you want to face him?" Katie asked

"Really bad." Lacey said "I need to face him for both myself and my family. Mostly Brian." Then Katie smirked

"How does Hardcore Justice sound?" Katie asked

"Seriously?" Lacey asked as she smiled

"You bet." Katie smiled

"Oh thank you so much." Lacey smiled as she hugged Katie

"Anytime." Katie smiled as she hugged Lacey then she broke the hug "I got to go out for to contract signing."

"Good luck need back up?" Lacey asked

"If you guys want to help." Katie said

"Well Steve is insane right now and you need all the help you can get." Ally said

"You're right I need help not murdering his ass." Katie said as they walked out to the ring

"That was the worst contract signing ever!" Katie yelled as she went to the back with Ally and Lacey

"I agree." Lacey said "I mean I heard those things were supposed to be violent."

"They are Kurt is just a nice guy and Steve is just an ass." Katie said

"Agreed." Ally said "Hey you still want to have that sleepover tonight?"

"Only if you guys want to." Katie said

"I'm up for it." Lacey smiled

"Me too." Ally smiled

"Then it's on then." Katie smiled

_Me: I'm glad Chris and AJ are keeping Katie and Ally out of this if they didn't...it would be bad...Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	79. Chapter 78

_Me: Hey guys here is the Hardcore Justice Chapter :D Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 78

"Hey where is Katie?" Ivory asked as Ally was in Katie's office playing the 360

"Defending the X Division title against Shelley and Aries." Ally said playing a game

"Oh I forgot that she's holding both the X Division and World Championships." Ivory said sitting down "Wonder how she'll do?"

"Normally I would get on to you for asking that but her and I have had a lot on our minds for the past couple of days." Ally said as she turned off the 360 and they watched Katie's match

"About Allen and Chris?" Ivory asked

"Bingo." Ally said "We're worried about them."

"Since that fight they had?" Ivory asked

"Damn you're Smart." Ally said watching Katie's match some more

"You know me so well." Ivory said then took a deep breath "I have a bad feeling about tonight for all of us."

"Same here." Ally said sounding worried

"If we're hit hard how are we going to get out of this?" Ivory asked

"I have no idea but knowing Katie she'll get us out." Ally said sounding sure about Katie "You know how Katie is."

"You're right." Ivory smiled and nodded her head

"Besides since when has Katie let us down?" Ally asked

"I can't think of a time." Ivory said "It's hard to think of times that Katie let us down."

"I know right?" Ivory asked then she smiled "Katie won."

"Thank god." Ally smiled "So far the night turned out ok."

"I agree." Ivory smiled as Katie celebrated a bit with her X Division belt and her world title a bit

"What match is next?"Ally asked

"Britney and Brianna vs. Thea and Sarah for the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championships." Ivory said

"The twins will beat them." Ally smiled "They did beat Alyssa and Lanette for them when they held the titles for about a year."

"Good point and Britney and Brianna can fight." Ivory smiled

"Hey what did I miss?" Katie asked as she walked back in with a towel around her neck smiling

"Nothing yet just the twins facing Thea and Sarah." Ivory said as Katie sat next to them

"I predict Britney and Brianna will win this." Katie said as Brianna pinned Thea and won

"Are you a mind reader?" Ally and Ivory asked looking at her

"No but you know how Sarah and Thea are when they face the twins." Katie laughed

"Good point." Ally smiled "Hey you got any extreme sugar stuff here?"

"Why do you ask?" Katie asked

"I want to forget what happens in the 6 man tag tonight." Ally said looking down

"The monsters are in the mini fridge." Katie said softly as Ally got in the mini fridge and got two monsters and started drinking them

"Man I'm glad Devon decided to bring Lakeisha to ringside with him I need a good laugh." Katie laughed as they saw Lakeisha yell at Elijah to get up

"I know Lakeisha is just like you when it comes to yelling." Ivory laughed

"I know right." Ally asked as she laughed

"Exactly." Katie laughed "I think Lakeisha and Devon are the smart ones in that family."

"Agreed." Ivory and Ally laughed then frowned

"Damn it!" Katie yelled "Elijah cheated!"

"Yeah!" Ally and Ivory yelled

"Wait what is Devon doing?" Katie asked seeing that Devon shook Elijah's hand

"Lakeisha is not going to like this." Ally said as Lakeisha stormed to the back

"She already doesn't." Ivory said as Lakeisha walked by

"Hey Lakeisha want to spend time with us and watch Hardcore Justice?" Katie asked

"Anything to get my mind off of what happened." Lakeisha growled as she sat on the floor

"Crap the Stoner is fighting next." Katie moaned

"What's her problem with RVD?" Lakeisha asked

"He thinks he's bigger than TNA and that's what pisses her off." Ivory said

"Man that stoner is tripping." Lakeisha said watching Hardcore Justice more

"I agree I hope Tommy (Crimson) Kicks his ass tonight." Katie growled "Oh crap that match is not next its Ivory's."

"See you later Katie." Ivory said as her and Lakeisha ran out to get Eliza

"Now we're in here alone." Katie aid softly

"I'm scared tonight Katie." Ally said sadly

"Me too Ally." Katie said sadly

"You two ok?" Lacey asked as she walked in

"No we're worried about Allen and or Chris turning tonight." Katie said

"Well if they do you have me for support." Lacey smiled

"Thank you so much Hellraiser." Katie smile as she hugged Lacey

"What she said." Ally smiled as she hugged Lacey as well

"Anytime." Lacey smiled

"Hope Ivory can do ok tonight." Katie said

"She has Eliza and Lakeisha for backup so of course she will." Ally smiled

"I agree." Lacey smiled "With those two watching her back she'll be ok."

"You're right." Katie smiled as she watched that match some more "Kick her ass Ivory!"

"Yeah!" Ally yelled

"Ok I'm on my toes right now." Katie said

"Same here." Lacey said watching the match "But I'm sure Ivory can win."

"Same here." Katie smiled "Tonight may turn out to be…WTF!"

"Ivory lost!" Ally asked in shock

"That's what it looks like!" Lacey said in shock

"Katrina and Kara cheated to win!" Katie yelled

"Exactly!" Ally yelled

"Hey Styles." Aries smirked as Katie saw him in the doorway

"What the hell do you want Aries?" Katie asked sounding annoyed

"Just to let you know you won't be the real X Division Champion till you beat me one on one." He smirked more

"Um I pinned you in the match about an hour ago deal with it." Katie said still sounding annoyed

"You just got lucky." Aries smirked as he walked away

"I hate that bastard." Katie mumbled as Ivory, Lakeisha and Eliza walked back in

"What happened to you?" Ivory asked as she sat down

"Aries." Katie grumbled "Sorry that you lost the Knockouts title that way."

"Not your fault." Ivory grumbled "I'll get it back."

"When do you want your rematch?" Katie asked

"I'll tell you tomorrow night." Ivory said as they watched Tommy vs. RVD

"Come on Tommy show them why you're undefeated!" Katie yelled at the TV "Kick the Stoners Ass!"

"Does she really hate RVD that much?" Lacey asked

"Oh yeah." The other girls minus Katie said

"COME ON TOMMY HE'S A STONER YOU CAN BEAT HIM!" Katie yelled louder

"Relax Katie Lynn pulled a Daniels and cost him the match." Ivory said

"Don't say it like that!" Ally yelled sounding worried

"Please." Katie said softly

"Sorry." Ivory said feeling bad

"It's ok you didn't know." Katie said taking a couple of deep breaths

"Yeah don't feel bad." Ally said doing the same

"Alright." Ivory said as it was the 6 man tag team match next and Katie and Ally hugged

"The moment of truth." Katie said softly

"Yeah who is turning and who is not." Ally said softly

"Well I'm here for you." Katie said softly

"Same here sis." Ally said softly as she watched the match with Katie

"Be prepared girls one of them may need us depending on how things go." Ivory said and the rest nodded their heads

"Ok so far so good." Katie said

"Yeah." Ally said taking a couple more deep breaths

"Hey are you ok?" Katie asked worried about her

"Yeah." Ally said taking a couple more breaths

"I don't like the way your breathing." Katie said sounding worried

"I'll be fine really." Ally said breathing heavy some more

"I Hope so get some water sis." Katie said as Ally got up and got a bottle of water and drank it

"Ok I feel a little better." Ally said almost breathing normal

"That's good." Katie smiled "Phew Fortune won."

"That was close." Ally smiled as she calmed down

"Looks like Immortal are pointing fingers." Katie laughed and so did everyone else

"The best part No heel turns." Ally smiled "To be honest if one of them did turn then I would have had a heart attack."

"You're calmed down now right?" Katie asked

"Completely." Ally smiled

"That's good."

"I'm going to get ready to go help Robert and James." Ivory smiled as she got up and left

"Katie can I tell you something?" Ally asked as she pulled Katie to side

"What's up?" Katie asked

"I almost had a heart attack." Ally whispered so only she and Katie could hear "And if Chris or Allen especially Chris turned then I would have have one literally."

"Seriously?" Katie whispered

"Seriously." Ally whispered

"Come on." Katie said "We'll be back guys." She smiled as her and Ally went to Fortune's locker room "Hey Baldy get your ass out here."

"Ohhhhh Chris what did you do?" Allen laughed

"I don't know." Chris said getting up and leaving with Katie and Ally till they found a quiet spot

"Ally almost had a heart attack literally because we were worried about you and Allen turning." Katie said sternly

"Oh man Ally I am so sorry." Chris said sadly hugging her tightly

"I'll be ok Chrissy." Ally said hugging Chris back "I hate it when you're a heel."

"I know." Chris said "But I hate it when something bad happens to you because of it."

"I'll be ok Chrissy really." Ally said as Katie walked away

"They need to be with each other for the night." Katie said as she walked back to her locker room "This needs to be between us three." She said as she walked back to her office

"Hey where is Ally?" Lacey asked as Katie sat down

"I thought she need to be around Daniels for the night." Katie smiled "So what happened while I was gone?"

"That sucka Mark beat Ken!" Lakeisha yelled

"Damn it!" Katie yelled "Should have known Anderson would be useless!"

"What are you going to do?" Eliza asked

"Right now I have to focus on my brother and Kurt." Katie grumbled

"That match is after the tag team match right?" Lacey asked

"Oh yeah." Katie said "I'll be fine but I have a weird feeling about tonight."

"What do you mean?" Eliza asked

"I don't know I better watch myself tonight." Katie said

"I'll watch your back if you need me to." Eliza said

"I'll be fine really." Katie smiled as Beer Money retained the titles

"Ivory may have not kept her title but at least Beer Money kept theirs." Lacey smiled

"Yeah." Katie smiled as she got up "I'll see you later guys wish me luck."

"Good luck Katie." Lakeisha smiled as Katie left

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA World Championship introducing first from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania he is the only Olympic Gold Medalist in Professional Wrestling History Kurt Angle!" Christy announced

Kurt's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he did his normal poses then waited for Katie and Steve

"And his opponent first from Venice Beach, California he is the Icon Sting!" Christy announced

Steve's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he did his poses then waited for Katie

"And their opponent from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA X Division Champion and World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy Announced

_Young _by _Hollywood Undead _played and Katie came out wearing her ring gear which was a Lip Service Millennium Moon Infinity Hoodie with matching Arm warmers and Leggings and a pair of Purple Patent Mid Calf Boots. When Katie got in the ring she posed with her belts then handed them to Earl and he raised the World title then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Steve was down Katie went up on the top rope and did _Darkness Approaches _and won

"Here is your winner and still the TNA World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced

After Katie won she celebrated with her belt a bit and when she turned around to leave she was knocked out cold with the chair by Kurt

_Me: Oh oh Kurt turned on Katie? What will happen next? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	80. Chapter 79

_Me: SURPRISE Another Double Update :D :D My computer is messing up so I decided to post all the Chapters I have written so I won't lose them. Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 79

"Is it safe to say I want to kill Kurt?" Katie asked as she was in her office with Ally and Lacey

"Yes yes it is." Lacey said nodding her head

"But why would Kurt do that to you last night?" Ally asked

"I don't know." Katie said softly as she got on her laptop and did some business on it "It could be jealousy." She said "That I'm trying to save the company for Dixie and he's not."

"Want to ask Jessie?" Ally asked

"That would be a good Idea." Katie said saving her work and went to find Jessie with Ally and Lacey

"I hope she didn't turn heel as well." Ally said starting to worry "She's actually nice."

"We'll see." Katie said as they found Jessie "Jessie!"

"Oh Hey guys." Jessie smiled "What's up?"

"I need to know something." Katie said "Why did Kurt attack me last night."

"He said it was to put some sense into you." Jessie said

"What do you mean?" Katie asked

"He thinks you should have all of TNA and not Dixie Carter he said at least you don't lie." Jessie said

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked

"He thinks Dixie is a liar in other words. He said she lied about Jeff and Karen." Jessie said

"What? That's BS!" Katie said in shock

"That's what I thought." Jessie said "Try to talk to him tonight will you?"

"Sure." Katie said nodding her head "I will after I beat that GTL Freak Robbie E for my title."

"Thanks Katie." Jessie smiled as she left

"Kurt and I are going to have a long talk tonight." Katie said as the three of them walked back to her office

"Hope he tells the full Story." Lacey said as they went back in Katie's Office and Katie got out what she wore last night and put it on

"Same here." Katie growled "If not I will kill him."

"I'll be glad to help." Lacey said

"Same." Ally said nodding her head

"I'll be back I got to go face Robbie." Katie said "Any of you want to Stop Cookie from doing something?"

"No way I like those two!" Ally yelled defending them

"I'll have your back." Lacey smiled

"Thank you Hellraiser." Katie smiled "See you in a few Ally."

"Ok." Ally smiled as Katie and Lacey walked away

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA X Division Championship introducing first accompanied to the ring by Cookie from the Jersey Shore Robbie E!" Christy announced as Robbie's theme played and they came out and did their normal entrance. When they got in the ring they started fist pumping then waited for Katie.

"And his opponent from Venice Beach, California accompanied to the ring by Lacey Hellraiser she is the TNA X Division and World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy Announced

_Young _by _Hollywood Undead _played and Katie and Lacey came out and Katie smiled and Stood still as she raised her bat and her Pink, Black and White Fireworks came out then her and Lacey walked to the ring to where Katie got in and had a staredown with Robbie then handed her belts to Brian then he raised the X Division title belt then rang the bell and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Robbie was down instead of getting on the top rope Katie smirked and waited for Robbie to get up and when he did and was turned around Katie went and did her new Finisher _Wedgie Buster _which was she gave the opponent a wedgie first then did a Backbreaker on him then pinned him and won

"Here is your winner and Still the TNA X Division Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced

After she won Brian handed her belts back to her and she celebrated with them with Lacey then she went to the back

"Welcome back guys." Ally smiled as Katie and Lacey walked back in

"Thanks." Katie smiled

"Anytime." Ally smiled "So when are you going to talk to Kurt?"

"When he gets out there." Katie said

"When will that be?" Lacey asked

"Looks like now." Ally said as she saw Kurt in the ring

"See ya." Katie said going out to the ring

"Why would Kurt think Dixie is a liar?" Katie asked as she saw Steve go to the ring but then saw Hogan attack him "For the love of!" Katie yelled grabbing a chair and running out and attack Hogan "When will you learn Dumbass! You attack Sting I attack you!" She yelled as she helped Steve up and helped him to her office

"Why are you helping me? You hate me." Steve said lying down on the couch

"You couldn't do anything this time Hogan sneak attacked you." Katie said

"Well I'll be ok alright?" Steve asked

"Unfortunately so will Hogan." Katie Grumbled "But why do I have a bad feeling about tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked

"I don't know." Katie said softly "I just have a bad feeling."

"How about you sleep on it." Steve suggested

"Ok." Katie said packing her things "Hey…want to stay the night at my place tonight?"

"You want me to stay the night at your house?" Steve asked

"Yeah I bet Allen is going to be pissed so I think it would be a good Idea." Katie smiled

"Has he been hitting you?" Steve asked starting to worry

"Don't worry he hasn't." Katie said "Don't worry ok?"

"Alright." Steve said as they got ready to go

_Me: Katie and Sting are getting along. Oh man is the World is Ending lol Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	81. Chapter 80

_Me: SURPRISE :D :D Another Triple Update :D Like I said my computer is messing up So I decided to post all my Chapters so I won't lose them. So Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 80

"Katie why is Steve here?" Allen asked as Katie and Steve walked in

"Why did you come home earlier than me?" Katie asked as she sat down on the couch

"Don't want to talk about it." Allen mumbled

"Alright." Katie said sitting back and smiling "But anyway Steve is staying the night."

"So you can kill him?" Allen asked going in the kitchen and fixing some coffee

"I just feel like I need my big brother around that's all." Katie said as Steve sat down in the arm chair

"Katie has a bad feeling about tomorrow." Steve said

"A bad feeling?" Allen asked getting the coffee ready "What do you mean?"

"Like something bad is going to happen to the three of us." Katie said softly as Allen handed her a cup of coffee then Steve then he sat down with a cup himself

"What are the bad feelings about?" Allen asked

"Well I have a bad feeling that your Bound for Glory Series match isn't going to end well and as for Steve and I…well it's hard to explain but it'll have something to do with how we stand in the war against Immortal." Katie said softly taking a sip of coffee

"It might be stress but I'll stay on my toes." Allen said

"Same here." Steve said "I mean I have feelings like this too sometimes. It's normal for Katie and I."

"Alright." Allen said taking a drink of coffee

"What should we do then?" Katie asked

"We should watch our backs then watch each other's backs." Steve said

"Kind of hard if you act like the Joker at work." Katie giggled

"It's to scare Immortal and annoy you." Steve smiled sitting back

"Ha! You admitted it!" Katie yelled getting up and getting in Steve's face

"I feel so much better now." Allen smiled to himself

"We're siblings that's what we're supposed to do." Steve smiled gently pushing Katie back on the couch "Anyway I'm heading to bed."

"It's only 9:30." Katie protested "Skylar doesn't even go to bed till 10:00."

"I'm old." Steve said getting up "I need the rest."

"You don't have to rub it in that you're old." Katie laughed "You remember where one of the guest rooms is?"

"Yeah don't worry." Steve smiled getting his bags and going up "Night Katie night Allen."

"Night Steve." Allen smiled as Steve went up stairs and Katie got up and went in the kitchen "Kaitlin don't even think about it!" He yelled

"You don't even know what I was going to do Allison." Katie said from the kitchen

"Ok first off you know my name isn't Allison second you were going to get a knife wait till Steve was asleep and the rest is history." Allen said

"I wasn't going to do that I was just going to fix some leftovers from last night." Katie said getting out a piece of Fried Chicken and putting it in the Microwave

"Didn't you eat at work?" Allen asked

"They had Pot luck served tonight and I hate that." Katie said "Did Skylar eat?"

"Yeah Miranda took her to Chuck E Cheese while we were at work." Allen said

"Alright." Katie said as her chicken got done then she took it out and started eating it "So tell me why does your life suck?"

"I just think that nobody wants me to win the BGF Series." Allen said

"So you're blaming Daniels for losing tonight?" Katie asked as she sat down

"Pretty much and for losing a couple of weeks ago as well." Allen said

"I don't know what his problem is." Katie said softly

"It has something to do with the talk so don't worry ok?" Allen asked "It's my problem and I'll handle it."

"Alright." Katie said eating some more "If they don't have anything good tomorrow I'm ordering Pizza."

"Katie remember the last time you did that both the park and Dixie chewed out your ass." Allen said

"Well catering needs something good then." Katie said finishing her chicken then putting the plate in the sink

"Bring some of that junk food you love so much." Allen said then laughing a bit

"Why so you can take it away from me?" Katie laughed as she sat back down again

"I won't if catering is that bad." Allen smiled

"Well ok." Katie smiled "Or I could eat before we head to work."

"Bad Idea remember the last time you got really full?" Allen asked as he laughed

"Oh yeah I almost threw up on Jeff Hardy that one taping." Katie laughed

"By the way how have the Hardy boys been?" Allen asked

"Getting crazier and crazier by the minute." Katie said feeling bad for them "I know I've been in the meetings discussing them and they're not good Allen. Not good. I just hate it when I want to help someone but it's out of my hands."

"I know Katie." Allen said hugging her "I know."

"I mean Jeff won't change for Sierra." Katie said sadly "Is there no hope for him?"

"I don't know but you know he has to do this on his own." Allen said gently stroking her brown and pink hair

"I know and it sucks." Katie said sadly still "I'm going to bed I need the sleep."

"Love you." Allen said

"Love you too." Katie smiled going upstairs

_Me: Hopefuly everything will be ok in the next Chapter and Katie's Feelings are wrong. Will they be? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	82. Chapter 81

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D I won't be able to update as much though because I have school but I'll try to update as much as I can :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 81

"I hate you but I'm going out with you." Katie said as her and Steve got to gorilla position

"That makes no sense." Steve said

"I know but my feeling is worse." Katie said as Steve's theme played and he and Katie walked out to the ring and Steve started calling out Hogan and Katie just looked at the entrance ramp

"_Why do I have a feeling that it won't be Hogan coming out?" _Katie thought as she kept her bat on her shoulder then she found out the answer _"Flair!" _She thought again as she saw Flair walk down the ramp and Steve held her back

"Not now Katie." Steve whispered

"Yes now!" Katie yelled as Flair got in the ring and Steve Kept her away from Flair

"Someone missed me." Ric smiled at Katie

"Please I would never miss someone who invented AIDS!" Katie yelled as she stood behind Steve

"Hey you watch your mouth young Lady!" Flair yelled

"I'd watch yours because who know where that's been!" Katie yelled and smirked "I got a couple of Ideas!"

"I have an idea for your brother!" Flair smirked "I face him in a match and if he wins I'll hand you two Hogan on a silver platter and if he loses he retires forever!" Flair yelled

"Like you should be retired right now?" Katie asked as she yelled at him

"Shut up woman!" Flair yelled and Katie slapped him hard

"Don't you DARE address me like that!" Katie yelled "I'll tell you what you want to fight so bad how about you and me tonight!"

"Put your world title on the line and I will." Flair smiled

"You're on!" Katie growled as she dropped her mic then went to the back

"You know what you're doing?" Lacey asked as Katie met up with her and Ally

"Oh yeah not once since Flair was here I had a match with him." Katie growled as they walked to her office

"How come?" Lacey asked as they walked by Allen and Chris and Katie stopped

"His fault!" Katie yelled pointing at Allen

"My fault? What did I do exactly?" Allen asked

"Prevented me from getting my hands on the person who invented Chlamydia." Katie growled

"You mean Flair?" Allen asked "Katie I was a heel back then. I'm not stopping you now."

"Good because if I see you at ringside darning my match with Flair you're fired!" Katie yelled

"Katie!" Allen whined

"Don't Katie me I don't want to be screwed over by you again Allen!" Katie yelled as she yelled as she walked away with Ally but Lacey stayed still

"Screwed over by you?" Lacey asked as she looked at Allen "You screwed your own wife out of a match?"

"Please don't make me talk about it." Allen begged

"I got to know." Lacey said

"It was Genesis of last year." Allen said "I was facing Katie for the World Title when I aligned myself with Flair. Apparently she took it the wrong way and she hated me around Flair ever since."

"Does she know you're sorry?" Lacey asked

"She knows but she's scared of me doing it again." Allen said "Don't blame her though. She'll love me again when the match is over."

"Well from what I've seen from you guys I'm pretty sure she will." Lacey smiled as she went and followed Katie and Ally

"Katie, Ally!" Traci smiled happily walking to Katie and Ally

"Traci hey what's up?" Katie asked as her and Ally hugged her

"Nothing much I just got a question." Traci smiled "Think I can have my Knockout Law Job back please?"

"Well I'm mostly in charge of the Knockouts but we've been getting more and more like that new girl Skye but she's part of Immortal." Katie said "I'll think about it though."

"Thanks Katie." Traci smiled as she hugged Katie again and walked away

"Anytime." Katie smiled as her and Ally walked in her office "I guess my bad feeling was that Flair was coming back. Still have to figure out Allen's bad feeling though."

"He had a bad feeling last night?" Ally asked

"No I did it was about his BFG Series match tonight against the Stoner." Katie said as Allen's match was on now

"How so?" Ally asked

"Like he's going to win the points but something bad will happen." Katie said watching the match more

"Think the stoner will have anything to do with it?" Ally asked as they saw Lynn

"Or his friend?" Katie asked as she got up and prepared herself as Lynn cost Rob the match and cost him 7 points "Damn it Lynn!"

"Hey at least Allen got the points." Ally said

"I doubt he would want the points like this!" Katie yelled "I fucking hate Lynn right now! Now Allen will be pissed off!"

"Don't let him piss you off because he is." Ally said getting up "Take out your anger on Flair!"

"You're right." Katie said calming down "I don't know where he is right now though."

"Does this answer your question?" Ally asked as they watched more Impact and Flair was in some weird warehouse setting

"Where the hell is he?" Katie asked slowly

"I have no idea." Ally said as Lacey walked in

"Your brother is good." Lacey said watching it with them

"Damn right he is." Katie said as they saw Steve beat up Phil

"Flair bailed time to get ready." Katie smiled putting on her wrestling outfit

"Good luck." Ally smiled

"Thanks and think you guys can keep Immortal back here and my brother?" Katie asked "I want Flair to myself."

"Got it." Ally and Lacey smiled as Katie left for her match

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the TNA World Championship introducing first from Charlotte, North Carolina he is the Nature Boy Ric Flair!" Christy announced

Flair's theme played and he came out still wearing his suit (Don't know why) When he got in the ring he did his normal poses then waited for Katie

"And his opponent from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA X Division and World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced

_Young _by _Hollywood Undead _played and Katie walked out with her belts and her pink and Black bat in hand and when she got in the ring she glared at Flair then pointed her bat at him then put it down and handed her titles to Jackson where he raised her World title belt then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Flair was down Katie waited for him to get up and when he did she went and did the _Wedgie Buster _on him but Smirked then went up on the top rope and did _Dawn Awakens _then got up and smirked and went on the top rope and did _Darkness Approaches _on him then pinned him and won

"Here is your winner and still the TNA World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced

After she won Jackson handed her belts back to her then she raised them happily then smirked and grabbed her Pink and Black Bat and smirked more as she hit Flair with it a couple of times then went to the back.

_Me: Lol Flair got all of Katie's Finishers XD When will he learn? Lol Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	83. Chapter 82

_Me: I'm back with the next Chapter guys :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 82

"So you have nothing to do tonight?" Ally asked as her and Katie were in their office

"Not that I know of." Katie said lying down on the couch "So basically I have the night off."

"Nice." Ally smiled "Want to get out of here so we can just relax tonight?"

"I can't I have to keep an eye on the show and my brother." Katie said

"Awwww." Ally Pouted

"I know I hate my brother too." Katie whined

"I meant about keeping an eye on the show." Ally said sounding annoyed "Can't you trust Hogan and Bischoff for one night and why did I just say that sentence of course you can't."

"Exactly so I'm going to have to watch and see if there is anything up and if there is I need to stop it." Katie said as Kurt was out in the ring and so was Immortal

"I'm surprised Jessie isn't out there with him." Ally said

"Jessie told me that Kurt told her to stay away from him here so if he does join Immortal she won't have to join herself." Katie said

"Kurt is a good guy." Ally smiled

"Sometimes." Katie said as Tommy walked out "I seriously hope he knows what he's doing."

"Same." Ally smiled "If Chrissy was injured like Tommy he wouldn't be here."

"I wish I could say the same for Allen but he's like me and would show up anyway." Katie said then her and Ally started laughing

"Our guys are something." Ally laughed

"Oh yeah." Katie laughed as they watched more Impact "Thank god Ivory is teaming with the twins."

"Yeah." Ally smiled "Hopefully Katrina and Kara will stay away from ringside."

"We'll just keep them away then." Katie smiled as she picked up her Pink and Black Bat "Gives us something to do."

"Oh yeah." Ally smiled picking up her White and Black Bat "The Senior Citizen Collision is fighting over Flair's sanity."

"My brother is more insane." Katie laughed

"Oh yeah." Ally laughed "Flair not talking? Hard to believe."

"He ALWAYS talks." Katie laughed

"Damn right he does and he uses that mouth for other things too." Ally said shuddering

"I'm surprised I don't see stuff on his mouth." Katie shuddered

"Same here." Ally said shuddering

"Knockout match time let's go." Katie said as her and Ally walked to gorilla and watched the match

"Just in time I was bored out of my mind." Ally said laughing

"Same here." Katie said laughing as well "And talking about Flair's 1515 STDS didn't help either."

"No they did not." Ally laughed as Ivory and the twins won

"Awesome." Katie smiled as she looked around "And no Katrina and Kara in sight."

"No but guess whose coming." Ally said pointing at Hernandez and Anarquia walk towards them

"Move ladies." Hernandez growled as Katie saw Ally get scared and Katie got in front of her

"Make us." Katie growled getting in Hernandez's face

"Gladly." Hernandez smirked as he tried to hit Katie but she used her bat on him and when Anarquia tried to hit Ally she screamed and started hitting him with her bat then when they were down Katie hugged Ally and they walked away

"Are you ok?" Katie asked Ally as she was shaking

"Yeah….just….not used to…doing what you do." Ally said shaking and Katie hugged her tightly

"But you were never scared when we did this before." Katie said worried about her best friend then she realized something "Are you having nightmares about what happened in November?" She asked and Ally nodded her head

"They just started for some reason." Ally said sounding like she was going to cry and Katie kept hugging her

"It'll be ok Chris or I won't let that happen." Katie said hugging her and Ally was crying "Does Chris know about these nightmares?"

"Yes." Ally cried

"Want to see him?" Katie asked and Ally nodded her head "Let's go see him then." She smiled as she kept an arm around Ally and they went to see Chris.

"Jones! Copeland!" A Voice yelled and Katie and Ally turned to see Jeff and Karen

"Sorry we're in no mood to deal with you crazies." Katie growled

"How dare you guys attack Mexican America!" Jeff yelled at them

"Oh we're so sorry for attacking your Boyfriends." Katie said sarcastically

"You're going to pay!"Jeff yelled as he was going to fight Katie but someone blocked his punch from behind

"Don't you dare lay your hands on them Jarrett!" Chris growled from behind then knocking down Jeff

"This is none of your business Daniels!" Jeff yelled as he got up

"I believe it is!" Chris yelled at Jeff "Don't think I wasn't pissed off at what you did to Ally back in November infect I'm still pissed off at you right now because of it!" He yelled stomping on his Stomach "What if I punched Karen giving her a concussion huh?" Chris asked Jeff then he stopped and calmed down "Next time we're in the ring together in a match you're going to wish you were never born." He growled as he, Katie and Ally walked away

"We were about to see you actually." Katie smiled "We had a little run in with the guys of Mexican America." She said and Chris stopped

"What happened?" Chris asked

"Anarquia almost hit me before I bashed him with my bat." Ally said softly and Chris hugged her

"Thank god he didn't hit you." Chris said sounding scared

"Chrissy when I'm around Katie I'm always fine." Ally said softly

"I know but I can't help but worry about you." Chris said hugging her some more

"I'll be fine really Chrissy." Ally said softly still

"Alright." Chris said "How about you guys go back to Katie's office then I'll meet up with you in a few."

"Sounds like a plan." Ally smiled as her and Chris kissed then her and Katie walked to their office

"What do you think Chris is up to?" Katie asked

"I don't know." Ally said as Steve went out to the ring after Hogan and Flair called him out

"What do you think the Senior Citizen Collision is up to?" Katie asked

"I don't know." Ally said then started laughing "Those are his Demands?"

"I know he's my brother but come on." Katie laughed "My Demands would be all of TNA, Full Power and Diplomatic Immunity around here."

"Diplomatic Immunity?" Ally asked as she laughed more

"Yeah after all the stuff I do I….need…it…" Katie started laughing then stopped and froze at the TV

"Katie are you ok?" Ally asked as she looked at the TV and saw Steve plant one on Hogan's cheek "Damn it Steve do you love doing this to Katie?" She asked herself "Ok I can do this." She said taking a deep breath and waving a hand in front of her "Katie snap out of it. Come on Katie." She said as Allen was in the ring and called out Chris "Our guys are out in the ring they might talk about the secret." She said as she watched.

"A Rematch that's what they were talking about the entire time?" Ally asked in shock "Why didn't we know about that?" She asked in shock and Katie was like a Zombie still "Seriously? Katie I now officially hate your brother."

"What happened?" Chris asked as he walked in

"Steve planted one on Hogan's cheek and she's been like this ever since." Ally said looking at Katie still like a Zombie

"Does Steve love doing this to her?" Chris asked

"Apparently." Ally said "Adam doesn't scare this much the only time he did was when he and Amy (Lita) Had that live Sex Celebration and believe me I was scared."

"You got over it right?" Chris asked

"Barely but I did." Ally said "How are we going to snap Katie out of this?"

"I have no idea." Chris said as Allen walked in

"Katie I need a…What happened?" Allen asked

"Steve." Both Chris and Ally said

"She saw that?" Allen asked

"Yep." Chris and Ally said

"I can fix this." Allen smiled sitting next to Katie and kissing her and after a minute she kissed back then they broke the kiss

"What happened?" Katie asked

"Your brother is a gay fish that's what." Ally said and Katie realized what happened

"I hate Steve." Katie growled softly then smiled at Allen "Thank you baby."

"Anytime." Allen smiled "Ready to go?"

"Yep I think we grossed those two out from our make out session." Allen said laughing

"Yeah you did." Chris said "Come on Ally we'll have a Make out Session of our own." He said putting an arm around Ally "Later Joneses." He said as he and Ally left

"Yep we scared them." Katie smirked "Want to continue this at home?"

"Oh yeah." Allen smiled as he grabbed her hand and they left.

_Me: Man who knew that snapping Katie out of her trance would involve AJ kissing her? Lol Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	84. Chapter 83 Part 1

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and because of the Huntsville tapings it's a Two Part Chapter :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 83 Part 1

"You know what I love about these offices when we have live taping in arenas?" Katie asked as her and Ally walked in their office/locker room as they arrived for Impact

"What's that?" Ally asked

"Even if it is just for one night it's pimped out how I like it and it's not small." Katie smiled as they looked around and saw a 3 Black and Pink Fuzzy arm chairs around her office with a huge black couch and a flat screen on the wall with a 360 hooked up to it and Katie's desk had a new Mac hooked up to it

"Man I wish we could keep this stuff to put in your office back in the Impact Zone." Ally smiled sitting in one of the Chairs

"Same here." Katie smiled "But the network won't let us."

"Damn network." Ally pouted

"I know but look at it this way this is the greatest office in the world." Katie smiled excitedly

"I know right?" Ally asked excitedly

"Besides that my life is going to suck." Katie said sitting down

"What do you mean?" Ally asked

"I have to face Kurt for the World title tonight and guess who's the special guest referee?" Katie asked

"Who?" Ally asked

"One hint he's head of Immortal and the Senior Citizen Collision." Katie said

"No way Hogan?" Ally asked in shock getting up

"Bingo."Katie said

"You're screwed!" Ally yelled as she got up and walked around "You're screwed you're screwed you're screwed!"

"First off how long have you known me?" Katie asked crossing her arms

"About 2 years." Ally said

"Second how many times have I outsmarted Hogan?" Katie asked again

"Too many times to count." Ally said

"Don't worry I have this planned out Lacey is the special guest enforcer and you're the backup referee." Katie smiled

"Yeah about that after Allen and Chris's match tonight I might not be stable enough to be the backup referee." Ally said softly

"How come?" Katie asked worried about her best friend

"You'll have to watch it." Ally said softly as Lacey walked in

"What's up?" Lacey asked happily

"Nothing much." Ally said softly then smiled "You're in a good mood Hellraiser."

"Damn right I am two times in one taping we're going to outsmart Immortal." Lacey said happily

"Two times?" Ally asked confused

"Yep I made some decisions over the past couple of weeks one I fired Matt Hardy for being Stupid." Katie said "Have you seen his tweets and YouTube Videos?"

"Yes we have." Lacey said

"And he got pulled over and arrested." Katie said softly "But anyway a second decision was to outsmart Bischoff." She smirked

"Outsmart Bischoff?" Ally asked as all the knockouts but the three of them were in the ring

"Oh yeah." Katie smirked as she got up "Let's go." She said as her, Ally and Lacey left the office and walked to the ring "Oh I decided to give the three of us a theme to go out on together so we wouldn't have to fight over tag team theme."

"Awesome." Ally smiled

"Better be good." Lacey said

"It is trust me." Katie smiled as they walked to gorilla and Bischoff just announced that Karen was the Knockout Law

"Play the song Katie?" The Theme Song Guy asked

"Play it." Katie smiled as he played _Criticize _by _Adelitia's Way _and the three of them walked on to the stage and Katie had a mic "Cut the music." She said "Cut the music." She said again and the music was cut. "Bischoff I hate to do this to you but you see over the weekend I already made a decision about who will be Knockout law and management agreed with me and it's not Karen thank god!" She said happily "No it's a woman who I believe is fair. Who I believe wanted her Knockout Law Job back and deserves it back. Ladies and Gentlemen the Real Knockout Law Traci Brooks!" Katie said happily

"You want to know something Styles you're day will come when you have no power here!" Bischoff yelled "You hear me no power!"

"Yeah I forgot to mention something." Katie said and smirked "Her assistant is someone who really loves to hate you and Immortal. That's right it's my good friend Lacey Hellraiser!" She smiled as Lacey put her arms up happily and the three of them went to the back

"Wow that's what I call outsmarting Hogan." Ally smiled as they got back to her office

"Thank you." Katie smiled "I would have named you her assistant but you're already my assistant so..."

"It's ok Katie." Ally smiled "Besides I like being your assistant more."

"Yay!" Katie smiled happily as she hugged Ally happily

"Well I need to catch up to Traci I'll see you guys later." Lacey smiled as she left

"Don't forget about tonight." Katie said sticking her head outside the door

"I won't." Lacey smiled as she left to find Traci

"Ok since you won't be mentally stable after Allen and Chris's match I'll need someone to replace you being the replacement referee." Katie said as she saw Ella walk by "Hey Ella I need a favor."

"Anything Katie." Ella smiled then laughed "Great Job outsmarting Bitchoff."

"Thanks." Katie smiled "Anyway I need you to be the backup referee in my match against Kurt tonight."

"I can do that." Ella smiled "Why didn't you ask Ally though?"

"I won't be sane after a certain match." Ally said

"I understand." Ella said hugging her "But you have me, Katie, Ivory and Lacey to lean on."

"Thank you so much Ella." Ally smiled

"Anytime." Ella smiled "Oh Ivory's match is on."

"Awesome." Katie smiled as she watched but before that her eyes widened

"Are you ok Katie?" Ally asked as her and Ella ran in

"Jeff is coming back." Katie said softly "Darning the second taping."

"Are you serious? Is he ok?" Ally asked in shock

"I don't know but I'm calling him right now." Katie said taking out her iPhone and calling a number she hasn't called in a while.

"_I've expected you to call Katie." _Jeff said picking up the phone

"I'm not surprised." Katie said "So you're really coming here tonight?"

"_Yes I want to see you first I have some things I need to get off my chest." _Jeff said

"I'll let you tell me but on one conduction." Katie said

"_Anything." _Jeff said

"You tell me in front of the fans let the whole world hear." Katie said "Right now I can't trust you."

"_I understand and I can do that." _Jeff said with no hesitation

"Thank you see you later on." Katie said hanging up "Right now I don't trust him."

"Who Hardy?" Allen asked walking by

"Yep." Katie said "If he wants to tell me something I told him go out to the ring and tell me infront of the fans."

"If he decides to hang around you I'm going to be around too." Allen said walking away

"I'm not going to stop him." Katie said watching Ivory's match

"You really don't trust Jeff?" Ella asked

"Nope." Katie said as Ivory won "Yes she's got her title back!"

"I knew she could do it." Ally smiled

"Alright Katrina's reign is over!" Ella smiled happily

"What's up next?" Ally asked

"Chris vs. Allen." Katie said

"Let's see what will happen." Ella said as the match started

"Hopefully nothing bad." Katie said as they watched the match

"Hope not either." Ella said watching it

"Ally are you ok you've been quiet." Katie said as Ally was watching the match in silence

"Yeah I am." Ally said as Chris won the match then he refused Allen's hand shake

"What the hell is his problem?" Katie yelled

"Seems like he's turning heel." Ella said

"Ally are you ok?" Katie asked

"Yeah…Chris told me about this." Ally said softly as she looked down

"He did?" Ella and Katie asked in shock

"Yeah he said not to worry though but I am." Ally said looking down some more "I don't want him to change though." She said starting to cry "This is too much." She cried as Katie and Ella went to hug her

"It'll be ok Ally you got us." Katie said hugging her

"Yeah." Ella said

"Thank you guys." Ally cried

"Anytime." Katie said as Ivory walked by "Ivory can you do me a favor?"

"Anything Katie." Ivory smiled as she walked in

"Can you stay in here and keep Ally Company?" Katie asked "Chris showed some hints of a heel turn."

"Of course." Ivory said and got next to Ally and hugged her

"Thank you." Katie smiled as she went out with Ella for her match

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA World Championship introducing first please welcome the special guest enforcer Lacey Hellraiser!" Christy Announced

_Cage The Beast _by _Adelita's Way _played and Lacey came out wearing a Queen of Darkness Cut out Shoulder Top with Flocked Cross, Queen Of Darkness Leather Miniskirt with Detachable Fur Trim and a pair of Black Combat boots. When she got close to the ring she sat down in a steel chair and waited for Katie and Kurt

"Introducing next from Venice Beach, California accompanied to the ring by Ella she is the TNA X Division and World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced

_Young _by _Hollywood Undead _played and Katie and Ella walked out with Katie wearing a Black Vest Hoddie with Gold Stripes on the sides and matching Tights and Arm Warmers and a pair of Black Wrestling Boots. Ella had on a Ref Shirt, Blue Jeans and Black Sneakers. When they got close to the ring Katie got in and raised her belt happily then waited for Kurt and Hogan.

"And her opponent from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania he is the only Olympic Gold Medalist in Professional Wrestling History Kurt Angle!" Christy announced

Kurt's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he stood toe to toe with Katie

"Katie you should really own TNA Completely for yourself it's better for everyone." Kurt said

"No it's better for you. If I do you're going to use me and take my power from under me." Katie said as Hogan's theme played and he came out and got in the ring and Katie got in his face

"If you screw me over Sting will be the least of your problems." Katie growled as Hogan smirked as he rang the bell then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Kurt was down Katie went on the top rope and did _Darkness Approaches _on him and pinned him but Hogan only count to two and Katie got up and got in his face

"Be fair Hogan!" Katie growled

"Don't have to." Hogan smirked as Kurt rolled her up and pinned her but only got to two since Katie kicked out and got up and speared Kurt then went on the rope and did _Dawn Awakens _on him but before Hogan could count Lacey and Ella both dragged him out of the ring and Ella quickly went in there and counted to three and Katie won

"Here is your winner and still the TNA World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced

After she won Lacey went in the ring and Katie hugged both her and Ella happily

"Thank you guys so much." Katie smiled

"Anything for you Katie." Lacey smiled as Ella handed her back her belts then Immortal ran in the ring and attacked the three of them. After a few moments of being attacked Ken's theme played and he ran out and chased Immortal out of the ring and went to check on the girls.

"You're barely back in my good graces Ken BARELY." Katie said as they were in the back

"I know and I want to make it up to you for betraying you." Ken said

"Wow everyone wants to get back on my side. Is it because I'm winning?" Katie asked

"You don't have to trust me right now but I ask if you trust me in the future." Ken said

"We'll see." Katie said as Ken walked away and she took a deep breath "Time to check on Ally and brace myself for Jeff Hardy." She said as her and the girls walked to her office in silence

_Me: Oh snap Katie dodged a bullet there. Thank god she's still the Champ :D But what will happen when Katie comes face to face with Jeff Hardy? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	85. Chapter 83 Part 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with Part two of Chapter 83 :D :D Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 83 Part 2

"Hey Ivory is Ally doing ok?" Katie asked as her, Ella and Lacey walked back in her office

"Yeah she's sleeping." Ivory said pointing at a sleeping Ivory

"I'm going to kill Daniels later on." Katie growled as she sat down at her desk

"How about you talk to him about it." Ella suggested

"I will." Katie growled as she held her head and put it down "I have so much going on tonight. I have Hardy to talk to and I have to be the special guest enforcer to Anderson vs. Angle."

"Since Ally is out mind if I help you out tonight?" Ella asked

"Thank you so much." Katie smiled

"Anytime." Ella smiled as Katie saw Chris

"Take over will you." Katie said getting up and following Chris "Daniels you and I need to talk!"

"Pissed off at what I did?" Chris asked

"Only because it made Ally worry and become depressed." Katie growled "Did you tell her WHEN you were going to turn heel?"

"No because I didn't want to worry her." Chris said sadly

"Well she's worried." Katie said "You're lucky she's sleeping right now but she's not mentally stable right now."

"I'm sorry." Chris said sadly still "I'll talk with her tonight if she doesn't hate me."

"I doubt she'll hate you." Katie said "It's Ally you know how she is when it comes you."

"Loves me too much does she?" Chris asked as he smiled

"Exactly." Katie smiled "Hey no hard feelings? Just worried about my best friend."

"I know you are and I won't hurt her." Chris smiled "If you do feel free to decapitate my head." He said with a laugh.

"You know I'll keep my promise on that one." Katie smirked as she walked back to her office "Ally doing ok?"

"She's still sleeping." Ivory said

"Alright." Katie said as Traci walked in

"There you are Lacey I've been looking for you everywhere." Traci smiled

"Sorry Traci." Lacey said getting up "We've got a situation with Ally."

"Her not being mentally stable because of Chris?" Traci asked "Well Ivory has a tag match with Lauren and Katrina and Ally was supposed to be her partner. Think she can find a replacement in time?"

"I'll be Ally's replacement." Katie said getting up

"Katie you're too busy tonight!" Ella said in shock

"I desperately need a match tonight so I'll do it." Katie said "Ella can you take over for me back here or get Allen to do it?"

"I'll get Allen to do what you do and I'll watch Ally." Ella said

"Thank you." Katie smiled as Traci and Lacey left

"I'll catch up with you in a few I need to go out with James and Robert." Ivory said getting up

"See you in a few Ivory." Katie smiled as Ivory left

"Crap I forgot about my match with Robbie E." Ella said in a panic

"Go I'll stay back here." Katie said

"Are you sure?" Ella asked

"Positive." Katie smiled

"Thank you Katie you're the best." Ella smiled as she ran out for her match

"I hope she kicks his ass." Katie said as she watched Impact and Ally woke up

"What happened?" Ally asked still asleep "Are you still the Champ?"

"Yeah." Katie said "How are you feeling?"

"Better but still depressed." Ally said sadly "I don't know if I can team with Ivory tonight."

"Don't worry I talked to Traci and I'm your Replacement tonight." Katie said

"Thank you Katie you're the best." Ally said giving her a sad smile

"Anytime." Katie smiled as they watched Ella's match

"Sucks Cookie got released." Ally said

"Not for me she sucks." Katie said

"Screw you!" Ally joked

"I didn't know you wanted me that much." Katie joked

"Oh yes I loved you for so long Katie Jones." Ally joked and smiled at her

"So it's a date then?" Katie joked and flashed her a sexy smile

"My place or yours?" Ally joked

"Mine I can kick Allen out for one night." Katie smirked

"Nice." Ally smirked

"See you then Copeland." Katie joked then smirked as Ivory walked back in

"Alright our match is sometime after Anderson vs. Angle." Ivory said

"Alright I'll just wear what I have on then." Katie said referring to one of Allen's latest shirts, a pair of Blue Jeans and Black Nikes.

"I'll just wear my Beer Money shirt like I have been lately." Ivory smiled

"Alright." Katie smiled getting up and grabbing her Black and Pink bat then walked to the ring

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the Special guest enforcer for this match the TNA X Division and World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced

_Young _by _Hollywood Undead _played and Katie walked out and smiled and slapped the hands of the fans then stood outside the ring and waited for Kurt and Ken.

"_Kurt better stay out of my way." _Katie thought as Ken and Kurt came out and JB did the interdictions and the match started and Katie kept her eye on the match

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Kurt was down Ken was about to hit the Mic Check on him but Immortal ran down and attacked him and they went after Katie too but she used her bat to take them down till Scott hit her with the chair then Immortal got the better of her then they celebrated in the ring then went to the back then after a few minutes so did Katie.

"I…Hate…Immortal…so…badly." Katie said as she went back to her office

"Are you ok?" Ally asked as she was in there with Ivory and Allen

"I will be." Katie said sitting down

"My advice don't compete tonight." Allen said

"My advice just continue to do my work tonight Allen." Katie said holding her head

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Ivory asked

"Yeah don't worry about me." Katie smiled as she and Ivory got up "Let's do this."

"Good luck guys." Ally smiled

"Thanks." Katie smiled kissing Allen's Cheek then her and Ivory left

"The following Knockout tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Autumn the team of Winter and Angelina Love!" Christy announced

_Hands of the Wicked _played and Lauren, Katrina and Katrina's sister Kara walked out and did their normal entrances and when they got in the ring they waited for Katie and Ivory.

"And their opponents the team of the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams and the TNA X Division and World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced

_Young _played again and Katie and Ivory walked down to the ring and when they got in the ring they raised their belts happily then handed it to Jackson then the match started with Katie and Lauren

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Ivory and Katrina and when Katrina was confused Ivory tried to go for _Ivory Blossom _but Katrina spit something in Ivory's face and Jackson saw it and since it was Katie's rule Katrina and Lauren got disqualified.

"Here are your winners by disqualification Katie Styles and Ivory Williams!" Christy announced

After Katie and Ivory were announced the winners Katie went to check on Ivory but Katrina and Kara attacked her but after a minute Ally ran down to the ring with her bat chasing them out of the ring then went to check on Katie and Ivory.

"What were you thinking Ally?" Katie asked worrying about Ally as the three of them got to the back

"I was thinking of saving my friends." Ally said "I know I'm not emotionally right right now but I had to save you."

"I'm not going to argue with you because I would have done the same thing." Katie said "So thanks."

"Anytime." Ally smiled as they got back in Katie's office

"I tried to stop her." Allen said quickly

"I'm not mad at her don't worry." Katie smiled as they sat down and the 4 corners match was on "I would rather face Beer Money because if I face Mark or Phil I will hurt them badly."

"How so?" Ally asked

"Mark because of him threating my family and Phil because of what he did to Addie back in December." Katie growled. "So they better NOT win."

"Well knowing how wrestling goes one of them might win so who would you rather face?" Allen asked

"I would rather face Mark because of the way he threatened my family over the summer." Katie growled as Phil won. "Well my talk with Jeff is next."

"Need me to come out there with you?" Allen asked

"I'm good I need to do this alone." Katie said as she left

"Ivory get Ella in here to watch Ally then meet me at Gorilla incase Jeff does something to Katie." Allen said

"Got it." Ivory said as she went to get Ella

"Wonder what Jeff has to say." Katie said as Jeff was in the ring and waited for him to call her out when he did her theme played again and she walked out to the ring

"Katie the last time we were out here was at Victory Road when you and I faced each other for your World Championship. But darning that time I hit rock bottom. And I wasn't ready to compete and yet I did. Making a fool out of me making a fool out of you and worse of all making a fool out of the fans. Jeff said feeling bad "And when you called me the next day to suspend me I was mad I'll admit that but. That was a real eye opener. And it helped me out a lot. But Katie I'm also out here to apologize to you. And apologize to the fans for what I did. You don't have to forgive me but I would like you to." Jeff said looking her straight in the eye

"Jeff what you did at Victory Road was uncalled for. And yes you really did hit rock bottom and I had to suspend you for your own good because I know nobody else would have had the guts to do it." Katie said "I also did it so you would get your life back together. And if you're really sorry then I forgive you." She smiled a bit then frowned "But that does not mean I trust you yet and you're still on my shit list. But I'm giving you a chance to work to regain my trust Jeff. But let me warn you. Do that again and you'll be fired." She growled in his face and dropped the Mic then went to the back.

_Me: Man Jeff got himself in too deep. Will he earn Katie's trust or will he get fired? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	86. Chapter 84

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the Next Chapter and it's a long one too :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D And Danielle Belongs to Blood-Thirsty-Goth :D :D_

Chapter 84

"I hope Skylar doesn't get kid napped tonight." Katie said as her, Lacey and Skylar arrived for No Surrender

"If she does we'll both kick the Kidnappers butts." Lacey smiled happily

"Exactly." Katie smiled as they went in her office

"By the way where is Ally?" Lacey asked

"Home I told her to take tonight off so she can relax." Katie said sitting down with Skylar in her lap and turning on her Mac

"You're a good friend Katie." Lacey smiled

"Thanks." Katie smiled "While this turns on want to see Thea and Ella? You know to be there for them since they're dad died 10 years ago." She said sadly

"Sure I'll go with you." Lacey smiled "Traci can wait a few minutes for me."

"Let's go then." Katie smiled as she took Skylar and went to meet up with Ella and Thea

"Hey guys." Lacey smiled as soon as they found them "Thea not trying to be mean but it feels weird seeing you without the rest of Mexican America."

"You're not I've had people tell me that all the time." Thea smiled "So what's up guys?"

"Just came by to see you guys." Katie smiled then kind of frowned "And to make sure you were ok."

"We are kind of." Thea said sadly hugging Ella who looked like she was going to cry

"I am so sorry guys." Katie said handing Skylar to Lacey and hugging the two sisters.

"Me too." Lacey said putting down Skylar and hugging them as well and Skylar hugged Thea's leg

"Its ok guys he's in a better place." Thea said as she slowly started crying and Ella couldn't hold back her tears anymore

"I miss him." Ella cried and the girls hugged each other some more "Why did it have to be dad why him?"

"I don't know Ella." Thea told her sister sadly "I just don't know."

"Well we better go on the ramp and get ready then." Katie said softly "Feel free to stand with us if you want."

"Thank you Katie." Thea said sadly as her and Ella followed Katie and Lacey to the Ramp and stood next to them Crying and Katie Hugged Ella tightly while Thea held a Small American Flag and Lacey was holding Skylar. After that was done they went to the back and to Katie's Office.

"You're a good friend Katie…no the best friend anyone could ask for." Ella cried as she sat on the couch

"I wouldn't call myself that." Katie said softly "I mean I do have anger problems and have the tendency to hit people when I'm mad."

"But you're always there when I have a problem or need something. You're like a sister to me Katie. To be honest when I first met you I thought I wouldn't like you I thought you would be stuck up and all that but you're really not. You're the kindest person I've ever met besides Thea." Ella said as she cried some more and wiped her tears

"Thank you Ella." Katie said sitting down next to her and hugging her tightly

"Anytime Katie." Ella said as she cried some more and Hugged Katie tightly then Skylar got out of Lacey's hand grip and went to hug Ella as well.

"Don't cry Auntie Ella we can share my daddy." Skylar said and Ella looked down at her and smiled

"It's ok Skylar you keep your daddy." Ella smiled as she slowly stopped crying and picked up Skylar and hugged her and started tickling her an Skylar was giggling and Katie smiled and got up for a minute and walked out with Thea following her

"Does Ella really think of me as a sister?" Katie asked

"She does." Thea said "She didn't have very many friends growing up in school. She always wanted to be around me a lot because of 10 years ago. I was always the one she looked up to after dad. We always stuck by each other after that day. Through thick and thin."

"You're a great sister Thea." Katie said softly hugging her

"Thank you Katie." Thea smiled as she hugged Katie back

"You're welcome…" Katie said softly as she saw Steve walk by with a Long Black haired girl "Danielle?" She asked softly

"Who's Danielle?" Thea asked sounding confused

"She's my Niece." Katie said "But what is she doing here?"

"Maybe to help your brother tonight." Thea said

"Son of a…" Katie growled "He knew Ally was going to be off so he's using my own Niece against me."

"Calm down Katie that might not even be Danielle it could be some other Knockout." Thea said trying to calm Katie down

"You're right." Katie said taking a couple of deep breaths

"Besides you have Ella, Lacey and I." Thea smiled

"One problem with that Thea." Katie said "You're a heel and part of Mexican America."

"So I'll work as a tweener to help you." Thea smiled

"Will you be ok with Immortal out there?" Katie asked and Thea nodded her head "Ok welcome to team Styles then." She said with a laugh

"Thanks." Thea smiled as her and Katie walked back in Katie's office and they saw Lacey and Ella have WTF faces

"What happened?" Katie asked

"Katrina won again using the mist." Lacey said and Katie turned Red

"I'll be back. Thea you got a shot at the Knockouts title." Katie growled as she got a mic then went to the ring with Thea behind her a bit then got to the entrance ramp "WINTER STOP RIGHT NOW! I TOLD YOU THAT MOVE WAS BANNED AND THAT IF YOU USED IT ONE MORE TIME THERE WOULD BE SERVERE PUNISHENT AND THERE WILL BE! WINTER YOU'RE STRIPPED OF THE KNOCKOUTS TITLE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as Katrina was yelling at her and Katie just yanked the title out from her hands "NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" She yelled again as Katrina left with Kara following her "Ivory can you compete?"

"Yes I can Katie." Ivory said grabbing a Mic

"Good because I found you a new opponent." Katie smiled as Mexican America's theme played and Thea went out to the ring and got in then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Thea was down Ivory went and did the _Ivory Blossom _on her and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner and the NEW TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" Christy announced as Katie walked down the ramp happily with the belt and handed it to Ivory then hugged her and went to the back with her.

"Thank you so much Katie." Ivory smiled then frowned "But does this look like you just handed me the title?"

"I did give you a fresh opponent and Thea did fight back am I right?" Katie asked

"Yeah she did." Ivory smiled as she wiped her face off "Thanks Katie you're the best."

"Nice Job out there Ivory." Thea smiled as she caught up with the two

"Thanks you too." Ivory smiled

"Can you guys make sure that Ella is ok while I go out for Mexican America's match?" Thea asked

"Sure." Katie smiled

"Thanks you're the best." Thea smiled as she ran to catch up with Mexican America

"By the way how are Thea and Ella taking today?" Ivory asked as they walked back to Katie's office

"Thea is taking it better than Ella." Katie said softly

"Poor Ella." Ivory said sadly

"Yeah." Katie said as they walked back in and Saw Lakeisha join in

"What's up guys?" Lakeisha smiled happily as Ivory and Katie walked in

"Hey Lakeisha what's up?" Katie asked as she sat down at her desk and started doing some work

"Avoiding my dad and that dumbass pope!" Lakeisha yelled "There was no way I was going out there with them and popes dumbass sister Kesia!"

"Um Lakeisha." Katie said pointing at Skylar

"Oh." Lakeisha said looking at Skylar "Sorry Katie just the thought of my dad and the pope teaming and getting along just makes me mad."

"It's ok but no more cussing around Skylar ok?" Katie asked

"Ok."Lakeisha said as they saw Mexican America win that match "Phew I could not see my dad and the pope win those titles."

"Can I kill the pope tomorrow Katie?" Ella asked "I'm pissed off at him for spanking my sister."

"Can it be a handicap match?" Lakeisha asked

"Sure." Katie said "I don't like it when guys are perverts like that."

"Same." Lacey said

"Besides if Aries did that to me…which he tried I would kick his ass for it." Katie said changing into her Black and Gold Stripe vest with matching Wrestling Tights, Arm Warmers and boots.

"Same here." Ivory and Lacey said in agreement as it was Matt Morgan vs. Joe on right now

"Phew I have a good long while to wait." Katie smiled kicking back

"I've got to meet up with James and Robert I'll see you guys later." Ivory smiled as she left

"I hope she'll be ok going out there with Robert I mean I know what Phil can do." Katie said sadly remembering what he did to Addie back in December

"I'm sure she will be she has Robert out there." Lacey smiled

"You're right." Katie smiled "I know Robert will be able to protect her." She smiled more as Matt won the match

"Robert's is up next am I right?" Lacey asked

"Yep." Katie said as Thea walked back in

"Thea I apologize on the behalf of my brother and the idiot pope that this has happened to you." Lakeisha said apologizing to her

"It's not your fault and you told your dad himself at the last tapings that when he's around Pope you want nothing to do with him." Thea said sitting down

"It's true so Ella and I have a handicap match against him Tomorrow night." Lakeisha said

"Good luck guys I'm going out there to support you." Thea said "I'm still mad about him spanking me." And Katie looked at her "I said I'm working as tweener now so don't worry ok and it makes sense that I go out there when he spanked my butt."

"Alright." Katie said doing some work and watching Robert vs. Gunner "Man I hope Robert wins this if I face Phil I know I'll kill him for what he did to Addie."

"What did he do to Addie?" Thea asked

"Long story." Katie said as Robert won "Awesome!" she smiled

"What about the tie breaker?" Lacey asked

"He knows he has to face Mark tonight." Katie said as she got ready for her match against Austin "Hopefully Robert will win and I'll face him at Bound For Glory if not I'll murder Mark's butt." She said as Austin was doing an interview and Katie kissed Skylar's cheek "Be good for Aunties Lacey, Ella, Thea and Lakeisha ok?"

"Ok mommy." Skylar smiled as Katie left and walked by Steve and the black haired girl again and when she did get a good look at her she saw it was Danielle

"_It is Danielle! But what is she doing here?" _Katie thought to herself as she saw Austin go out to the ring _"Can't think about her right now have to think about Aries." _She thought as they played her theme and she went out to the ring

"And his opponent from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA X Division and World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced as Katie walked in the ring and handed Brian her belts and he raised the X Division one then rang the bell then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Austin was confused Katie smirked and got in position and when Austin hung on the rope and Katie did the _Wedgie Buster _on him and she pinned him and won

"Here is your winner and still the TNA X Division Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced

After she won Brian handed her belts back to her and she celebrated with them a bit then went to the back.

"Congratulations Katie." Ella smiled as Katie walked back in her office

"Thanks Ella." Katie smiled as she sat down

"Anytime." Ella smiled as Robert's match with Mark was up next

"Come on Robert." Katie said sitting on the edge of her seat

"You really don't want Mark to win?" Thea asked

"No way." Katie said "For his sake I don't want to face him because if I do I'll kill his ass. If he threatened your families you would do the same too right?"

"I would." Lacey smirked putting her bat on her shoulder

"I would too." Thea said

"Definitely." Ella said

"I already did so I know what you're feeling." Lakeisha said

"So if Mark wins he's dead." Katie said as Robert won the match "Yes! Robert won! Yes!"

"Alright." Lakeisha smiled "Cracker got owned!"

"I knew he could do it." Thea smiled

"Awesome." Ella smiled

"Come on Ella our segment is next." Thea said getting up and Ella had tears in her eyes

"It's hard that we have to talk about dad right now." Ella said as she hugged Thea and was about to Cry

"I know I'll be right by your side ok?" Thea asked

"Mommy can I go with Auntie Ella and Auntie Thea so they won't be sad?" Skylar asked

"Sorry sweetheart they need to do this alone ok?" Katie asked as she picked up Skylar "They lost their daddy 10 years ago today in a horrible tragedy and they need to talk about him alone ok?"

"Ok mommy." Skylar said sadly and looked up at Thea and Ella "Please don't be sad you can share my daddy with me."

"Awwww you're so sweet Skylar." Thea said hugging her "It's ok though keep your daddy ours is watching us and making sure we're safe." She smiled at Skylar

"Ok." Skylar smiled

"Bye Skylar see you in a few." Ella smiled for a minute as she left with Thea

"How are Auntie Ella and Auntie Thea's daddy watching them?" Skylar asked

"He's watching them from heaven with God." Katie smiled at her

"Ok mommy." Skylar said as Ella and Thea's segment was on and they were talking about how their dad taught them everything about Wrestling

"Oh man that's deep." Lakeisha said

"Yeah it is." Lacey said softly

"Poor guys I feel so bad for them."Katie said sadly as she put Skylar down "My match is next think you can watch her Lakeisha?"

"Of course." Lakeisha smiled as Thea and Ella walked back in

"Can we help?" Ella asked as she sat back down

"Sure." Katie smiled as she kissed Skylar's forehead "We'll be back wish us luck." She smiled more

"Good luck Katie." Ella smiled as Katie and Lacey left

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship introducing first from Green Bay, Wisconsin Mr. Anderson!" Christy Announced as Ken's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance by first talking about his assholes then talking about winning the world title then he said his name loudly then walked to the ring.

"And his opponent first accompanied to the ring by Danielle Borden from Venice Beach, California he is the Icon Sting!" Christy announced as Steve's theme played and he and Danielle came out with Danielle having on Face Paint that was midnight blue and the design was that had four sharp pointy black lines coming out of the dark around her eyes, two was going down her cheek bones and two more going toward her ears. Her lips were painted black too and the rest of her face was painted Midnight Blue. She also had on a Oversized Trench Coat with Black Tripp Pants and a Sting Shirt on underneath it and a pair of Black Combat Boots. She also had her bat with her which was black but had Glow in the Dark White Streaks around it. When they got in the ring they waited for Katie and Kurt

"Their opponent from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania he is the only Olympic Gold Medalist in Professional Wrestling History Kurt Angle!" Christy announced

Kurt's theme played and he came out doing his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he waited for Katie.

"And their opponent accompanied to the ring by Lacey Hellraiser from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA X Division and World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced

_Young _by _Hollywood Undead _played and Katie and Lacey came out and walked to the ring and when they got in it Katie went to the top rope and posed with her belts then handed them to Earl then he raised her World Title then rang the bell and Lacey and Danielle left the ring then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Steve was against the guardrail Hogan snuck up behind him and spray something in his eyes which enraged Danielle to which she went and attacked Hogan. Meanwhile when Kurt was down Katie went to the top rope and did _Darkness Approaches _on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner and still the TNA World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced as Earl handed her both of her belts and she raised them happily then lacey joined her in the ring and hugged her and celebrated with her then went to the back with her.

_Me: Oh man I can't believe Hogan would do that to Sting. But at least Katie retained her title for another Day though :D :D Poor Rosita and Ella though :( I feel so bad for them because of what happened to their dad :( Read and Review Everyone :) :) (Unless your a Flamer)_


	87. Chapter 85

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D It's kind of filler but it's kind of not at the same time so enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 85

"I can't believe the guys." Katie growled as her and Ivory got ready to go out to the ring with Fortune "Why are we going out there again?"

"Allen is your husband and Robert is my boyfriend." Ivory said as she had on a Spiral Cybergoth Viscose Dress and a pair of New Rock Boots 739 Black and Silver Tower Boots. "And I want to congratulate Robert so…"

"I'll go with you so you won't be out there with Fortune alone." Katie Smiled as she had on a Plain Black T Shirt on with Pink and Black Tripp Pants and Black Sneakers "Who knows what Fortune would do to you alone." She said with a laugh

"They're harmless almost." Ivory said laughing

"Almost but I don't trust Daniels." Katie said "Not when we're here anyway."

"Chris told you and Ally your plans?" Ivory asked

"On Saturday he did." Katie said "He's putting the plan in Motion tomorrow night."

"But tonight we're good right?" A voice asked and Katie and Ivory turned to see Ally

"Ally what are you doing here?" Katie asked going over to her best friend

"Well I heard you guys are going out with Fortune so I figured I would go out with you guys since Chris is putting his plan in motion tomorrow." Ally said as she had on a Phaze Ravel Canvas Pinstripe Trim Dress in Black and White and a pair of Black Combat boots.

"Will you be ok?" Katie asked and Ally nodded her head

"Bad news Katie you're going out with us alone." Allen Smirked as he and Fortune walked in

"I have Ally." Katie said hugging her

"Damn it!" Fortune yelled and Katie laughed

"So anyway Robert is going out alone with Ivory and Ally and I are going out with you 5 idiots and Eliza?" Katie asked

"Pretty much." Frankie smiled

"And will you please stop insulting us?" James asked

"I don't insult Eliza isn't that enough?" Katie asked

"Let's go guys." Chris said as he and Ally left and Katie got her bat and title and followed the rest of Fortune

"Everyone but Eliza and Ally I hate." Katie grumbled

"You'll love us again." Allen smiled as Fortune's theme played and they all walked out to the ring and Katie stood in the back of the ring with her bat between her legs as Eliza and Ally stood next to her as Allen introduced Robert and he and Ivory walked out and Fortune started congratulating him then when they handed Katie the Mic Kurt's theme played and he walked out

"Hey Baldy what do you want?" Katie asked as she got in Kurt's face "You've gotten enough shots and you're not getting any more so get to the back of the line!"

"I came out to congratulate you and Bobby for last night." Kurt smiled

"BS!" Katie yelled "What are you really here for?"

"Well as you know Hogan and Bischoff rubbed off on me." Kurt smiled

"Ewwwww too much man too much." Katie said disgusted then she laughed

"What the hell is wrong with your mind?" Kurt yelled at her

"Knowing what Immortal does behind closed doors that's what." Katie said shuddering

"Well anyway I'm here to let you know that Bobby will be facing all the members of Immortal in the coming weeks." Kurt said smirking then he smirked more "And Ivory will be facing her close friends here which are, Copeland, Eliza, Lakeisha, Chris's baby sister Lily and last but not least. The Impact World Champion Katie Borden am I right?" He asked smirking and Katie opened her mouth but cut her off before she could say anything "And Katie I made sure you can't over turn my decisions." He smirked and Katie glared and got in his face

"Keep your eyes wide open Kurt. Look in Every corner, every room, hell look everywhere because I'll be there." Katie growled as she dropped the mic and just glared at him as he went to the back then Katie looked over at her friends and Fortune and they had the same look as her then she and the girls went to the back.

"You want me to help you kill Kurt?" Ivory asked

"Thank you." Katie said as they all walked back to her office and she sat down "I fucking hate Immortal right now." She grumbled "At least Ivory can pick her opponents in the coming weeks. So who do you want first Ivory?"

"Well since I have to face every one of my closest friends I choose Ally if she can fight tonight." Ivory said

"I can." Ally smiled

"I'll leave you guys alone." Katie smiled as her and Eliza left

"Hey Katie do you really trust Jeff?" Eliza asked as they walked around

"I said in Huntsville that I don't trust him and honestly I still don't." Katie said seriously "He ruined what could be a good match." She said

"I agree he…" Eliza was about to say but they heard fighting

"Jeff at Victory Road you made the entire company look bad and worse of all you made my wife look bad." Allen growled at him as Katie and Eliza listened "You know how she felt that night? She felt like she let down the fans." He growled some more "And she loves the fans more than anything else and you made her feel that way. I honestly feel like kicking your ass right now but I won't. Now get out of my sight." He growled as Jeff left and he looked at Katie

"I don't blame him for feeling that way Jeff." Was all Katie said to him and Jeff walked away and her and Eliza walked in Allen's locker room "What did Jeff want?"

"To apologize to me like he did to you back in Huntsville." Allen said pissed "I told him that I'm not hearing it. I have been here for 9 years building this company up and he tried to destroy it in one night." He said "I don't know how you can forgive him Katie but he just makes me sick." He growled

"I guess I have a soft spot for people like him." Katie said softly "I know how it's like growing up people like that and when you do then you feel like there is hope for them." She said crossing her arms and looking down

"You're a good person Katie." Allen said hugging her

"You're the best person." Eliza smiled

"It's just me guys." Katie said softly as she hugged Allen back "I am so glad I don't have a match tonight I'm too depressed to fight."

"Then stay back here and relax." Allen suggested

"I am." Katie said as she broke the hug and watched Ivory's match with Ally

"I can't believe Kurt made these matches." Eliza said

"And I can't overturn them." Katie said as she sat down

"The best thing we can do is give our all against them." Eliza smiled

"I agree." Allen said

"You're right." Katie said as she softly smiled and she watched the match some more

_Me: Looks like they're just going to fight this battle over the next few weeks? Will they win or will Fortune and Katie's friends breakup? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	88. Chapter 86

_Me: Hey guys here is this weeks Chapter :D :D (Unless I decide to write a Filler Chapter which hopefully I will soon) Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 86

"Having fun being my assistant so far?" Katie asked as her and Allen were in her office

"No because I didn't get to fire anyone yet." Allen said crossing his arms "All I did so far was help you with paper work, Get your coffee and mess with your brother."

"How was that by the way?" Katie asked as she smiled

"Let's see he found me and chased me back to Fortune's locker room where I hid scared out of my pants for the past 15 minutes." Allen said

"Your point?" Katie asked

"Can I divorce you?" Allen asked

"No I love you too much." Katie said quickly and quietly as her phone rang and she picked it up "Hello?...Huh?...So he wants another match with me? Hasn't he had enough matches with me already?...Fine I'll get ready…Ok bye." She said hanging up

"Who was that?" Allen asked

"Network they want me to face Aries again tonight for the X Division Championship." Katie said rolling her eyes "I swear either the guy wants the title…or wants to get with me."

"Want me to go to ringside with you tonight?" Allen asked "I'm pretty sure he was checking you out and I'm pretty pissed off about that."

"That sounds like a good idea." Katie smirked

"Ok guys that was good." Jason said as he shut off his camera and left

"This is fun." Katie smiled taking a drink of her coffee

"What facing Aries or telling me what to do?" Allen asked

"Both." Katie smiled after a minute as she got up and went in her bag and got a Blue and White Striped Hooded Vest with Matching Wrestling Tights and Matching Wrestling Boots.

"You're something you know that?" Allen asked as Katie put on the outfit

"I know." Katie smiled as her and Allen walked to the ring and saw Aries

"Hey Katie." He smiled a cocky smile

"Keep walking." Katie said sounding annoyed as his theme played and he walked to the ring "Is Murder legal yet?"

"Nope." Allen said

"Damn." Katie grumbled as they played _Young _and her and Allen walked out

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by the Phenomenal One AJ Styles from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA X Division and World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced as Katie and Allen walked to the ring. When they got to it they hugged and Katie kissed Allen on the cheek and got in the ring and handed her belts to Brian and he raised her X Division title then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Austin was in position Katie got ready and when he was leaning on the ring ropes Katie went and did the _Wedgie Buster _on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner and still the TNA X Division Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced

After she won she got her belts back and Allen got in the ring and hugged her and celebrated with her then they went to the back

"Why can't he get it through his head that he can't beat me?" Katie asked as her and Allen were backstage

"He's an idiot that's why." Allen said as they got back to her office and they watched the Knockouts match

"Looks like Lily is her opponent tonight." Katie smiled as she sat back in her arm chair and watched the match

"Hey is Lily turning?" Allen asked

"Not that I know of." Katie said watching the match some more

"I thought she would because of her brother." Allen said

"Please she's just like me when it comes to her brother she makes her own rules but follows him sometimes." Katie said as Ivory won the match

"I can't believe her and Robert have to face us." Allen said

"I know right?" Katie asked "I have a feeling that their matches with us will be different."

"For some reason so do I?" Allen said as Ivory went out with Bobby when Kurt called him out

"Anyway nervous about tonight?" Katie asked

"Kind of." Allen said sitting back

"Really? You're looking kind of pale if you ask me Jones." Katie said sounding concerned

"I'm fine Jones really." Allen said as sat back more

"Hey you called me Jones." Katie said "Don't you usually call me Borden?"

"Well I figured since you go by Jones backstage now and in real life I figured I would call you that now." Allen smiled

"Ok." Katie smiled as Allen got up

"I'll be back." He said kissing her cheek "Love you."

"Love you too." Katie smiled as he left then she got out her iPhone and called Ally "Hey are you doing ok?"

"_Yeah I'm just relaxing right now." _Ally said _"How are things over there?"_

"Good. So far." Katie smiled "Chris's segment is up next."

"_I hope everything will be ok." _Ally said sounding scared

"They will be I'll make sure of it alright?" Katie asked

"_Ok Sis." _Ally said still sounding scared

"Off topic will you be in Knoxville next week?" Katie asked

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world." _Ally smiled _"See you there sis."_

"Alright Sis." Katie smiled as she hung up and watched the Segment and Frankie tried breaking them up "Something tells me this will be fun." She smiled as she watched more as Chris kicked Allen in the balls and left "Yep this will be fun." She smirked as she got up

"Hey Katie you got another segment coming up this time it's with Chris." Jason said

"Alright what am I supposed to be doing?" Katie asked

"Talk to Allen on the phone and Chris tries to attack you but you move and get in a Brawl with him." Jason said

"Alright." Katie said as she got ready for her segment and got ready to go as she changed into the Same TNA Shirt AJ had on that night, Blue Jeans and Black Sneakers. When she got dressed she got her bag and left and her iPhone was playing _Get Ready To Fly _and she answered it

"Hey AJ what's up?" Katie asked as she walked down the hall way "Not feeling good? Yeah I'll drive you home. I'll be there in a…" she was about to say but Chris tried to attack her but she moved "AJ I'll call you back." She said hanging up then attacked Chris "Hey Fucker what's your problem with me huh?" She yelled as she attacked him till he was down "I'll deal with your ass next week." She growled as she called AJ again "Hey AJ sorry about that but Chris just attacked me…I dealt with it alright? Don't worry about me I have a plan to deal with him and get your rematch with him. See you in a few…love you too bye." She said hanging up.

"Hey Chris did I hit you too hard?" Katie asked checking up on him

"I'm good don't worry." Chris said getting up

"Alright." Katie smiled "I'm begging you please don't do anything stupid while we're in Knoxville ok Ally will be there."

"For her I won't." Chris smiled "Just get in a brawl with Allen and I'm good."

"Alright." Katie said "See you tomorrow night."

"Ok." Chris said as Katie walked away

_Me: Good thing Katie AJ and Chris are still friends backstage if not...it would turn out bad...Read and Review Everyone :D :D (Unless you want to Flame then just Shut up and don't say anything)_


	89. Chapter 87

_Me: I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D What will happen this week? Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 87

"I have so much to do tonight." Katie said walking to the ring

"How come?" Ivory asked

"I talk to Robert and Allen and I'm calling out Chris tonight." Katie said "Want to go out with me or do you want to go out with Robert?"

"I'll go out with you." Ivory said

"Alright I know who your opponent tonight is anyway." Katie said as they played her theme and her and Ivory went out and when they got in the ring Katie got a microphone "Now as you all know I made some mistakes in the past and a couple of weeks ago when I put over Kurt Angle was a HUGE mistake now he's riding on Hogan's cocktails and he's booked Bobby and AJ in a match tonight and he's also booked Ivory and I in a match tonight." She said and she looked at Ivory and she could tell that Ivory was intimidated by her a bit "Anyway long story short Bobby can you come out please?" She asked as Beer Money's theme played and Robert came out

"Bobby let me just say it is an honor to face you at Bound for Glory." Katie smiled "You worked so hard for this just like I did. And let me just say at Bound for Glory let's tear down the house."

"Thank you Katie." Robert smiled "Let me say that I did work 13 years for this and you've been working for a year to get this company back. Hell you put your job on the line just to give us a fighting chance and you succeeded. At Bound for Glory when Sting takes out Hogan and you and I tear down the house we'll get this company back to normal." He smiled more as Allen's theme played and he walked out and talked to Robert

"You're really my opponent tonight?" Ivory whispered to her

"Yeah." Katie whispered back as Kurt's theme played and he came out

"What is he planning?" Ivory whispered

"I have no idea but it's not good." Katie whispered as Kurt announced that Robert and Ivory will team up to face Allen and Katie in an Intergender tag team match.

"What?" Both Ivory and Katie yelled as Kurt went to the back and they followed Allen and Robert in the back a few minutes later

"You two don't do anything stupid." Allen told them strictly as they were in the back

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked

"You guys doing something to Kurt." Allen said

"What? We're not planning on attacking Kurt." Katie said "I'm too busy tonight anyway with my match and Calling out Chris."

"Just making sure." Allen said "See you girls in a few." He said as he and Robert walked away from them

"Want to attack Kurt?" Ivory asked

"Oh yeah." Katie smirked as they walked back to her office and Katie got her Pink and Black bat out and Ivory went in her bag and got a White and Red Baseball bat

"Hey Nice bat." Katie smiled at Ivory

"Thanks I got jealous of you, Ally and Lacey having bats so I decided to get one of my own." Ivory smiled

"Nice." Katie smiled "Let's go." She said as her and Ivory went and looked for Kurt and when they found him they started beating him up with their bats.

"You want to break up Fortune huh?" Ivory asked as she beat up on Kurt some more

"Well it won't happen!" Katie yelled as her and Ivory got done and they walked away.

"That was fun." Ivory smirked

"Yeah it was." Katie smirked "I'll see you in a few I've got to call out Chris."

"Alright." Ivory said as Katie walked away.

"Play my Music." Katie told the theme song guy and he did and she walked out to the ring and got a mic "Now I know what you guys are thinking. Katie why are you out here again? Well it's really simple last week when I was about to leave AJ's old bitch Daniels tried to attack me and all I want to know is why. So Daniels get your ass out here right now!" She yelled as she waited for him

After a few minutes Chris's theme played and he came out and got a Mic and went to the ring

"Katie Katie Katie." Chris said smiling "I don't know what you're planning but I have nothing to say to you or anyone." He smiled

"Wipe that smile off your face when you're talking to me Daniels." Katie growled "You know I should have known you would be the same bitch I've known years ago and you showed it last week when you attacked my husband and tried to attack me. Well you're going to face AJ at Bound for Glory no matter what."

"Not going to happen you know why?" Chris asked as he smiled "I'm not going to show up. You can suspend me, fire me I don't care." He smiled more

"I knew you would say that so I decided to come up with a proposition for ya." Katie smirked

"Where are you going with this Styles?" Chris asked

"Next week in Knoxville you and me you win you get both my titles and you'll go on to face Bobby Roode at Bound For Glory if I win you HAVE to face AJ Styles at Bound For Glory." Katie smirked "What do you say?"

"What do I say?" Chris asked as he smiled "You're on." He smirked getting in her face and the two had a stare down before heading to the back

"Good luck next week man." Katie smiled as her and Chris got in the back

"Thanks you too." Chris smiled as they went their separate ways and Katie walked back in her office and got changed into a Red hoodie vest with matching wrestling tights and boots. After she got changed she went up to meet with Allen.

"Hey that's not your normal wresting gear." Allen said as Katie caught up with him

"Can't I match my husband for once?" Katie asked as she smiled "One time thing babe enjoy it while it lasts. So how are we going out?"

"Well you can go out with me or go out by yourself like you always do." Allen said

"I'll go out with you." Katie smiled more as she walked to the ring with him "Ivory will be going out to the ring with Robert so I figured I'll go out with you."

"Let's go then." Allen smiled as his theme played and he and Katie went out and did their normal entrances then waited for Robert and Ivory. After a few moments Beer Money's theme played and Robert and Ivory walked out to the ring and got in and stood there as JB Did their interdictions after he did the match started with Katie and Ivory

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Allen and Robert and after Allen missed the _Pele Kick_ Robert went and did the _Crossface _and after a few minutes Allen tapped

"The winners of the match The TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams and Bobby Roode!" JB Announced

After they won Ivory went in the ring and hugged Robert tightly then saw Katie check on Allen. After he got up he and Katie held out their hands and they shook them and they hugged and celebrated a bit then went to the back

"Congratulations guys." Katie smiled "Bobby you'll do great at Bound For Glory."

"Thanks you too." Bobby smiled as Katie and Ivory walked away from them

"Well well well interested in Hogan's speech too?" Katie asked as her and Ivory sat down next to Steve and Danielle

"What that man says is BS." Danielle said as Hogan started talking

"Ditto." Katie said crossing her arms as she watched his speech some more "How much of it is true?"

"None." Steve, Danielle and Ivory said

"Want to expose him for next week's tapings?" Katie asked as everyone nodded their heads "Let's." She smirked

_Me: Honestly I think Hogan was lying about that as well. What will happen at the Huntsville Tapings? Oh heads up unless I write a Filler Chapter or two the next two Chapters will be yet another two part chapter. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	90. Chapter 88 Part 1

_Me: Hey guys I'm finally back with the next Chapter and since the Huntsville tapings was a double taping this Chapter and the next one is another two part Chapter :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 88 Part 1

"Alright how are you going to focus on your match and figure out Hogan is a fake at the same time?" Lacey asked as her and Katie were in Katie's office

"Simple I secretly videotaped Hogan's conversation earlier today and I'll show it tonight." Katie smiled as she changed into a black zip up hoodie vest with matching tights and Boots.

"You're a freaking genus." Lacey smiled

"Hey my brother and my niece are in a clown museum dressed up in Hogan gear." Katie said shuddering

"That's scary." Lacey said doing the same thing.

"Yeah it is." Katie said shuddering some more "Anyway I can't worry about that I have to worry about beating Chris so he'll have to face Allen at Bound for Glory

"Let's do this." Lacey smiled happily

"Yeah." Katie smiled happily hi fiving Lacey

"So when is your match?" Lacey asked

"Right after Ivory vs. Eliza." Katie said "Lacey can you stay back here and help Lacey I need to do this alone."

"Alright besides Karen is trying to overthrow us." Lacey said

"That bitch she knows I have more power than Jeff she can't do shit." Katie said

"I know good thing Traci has me as her assistant." Lacey smiled as they showed Hogan and Chris vs. Allen and Ric from March of last year "Katie what the hell is your husband wearing?"

"You don't want to know." Katie said sounding like she was in an awkward position

"I won't ask then." Lacey said as Ivory's match was on "Hey I thought Ally was going to be here."

"She is but she's hanging out with Chris before our match." Katie said

"Oh ok." Lacey said smiling as Ivory beat Eliza and they shook hands "I can't believe Kurt thinks he can turn Ivory's friends against her."

"He's stupid that's what. He's a good wrestler but his brain is fucked up." Katie said laughing

"That it is." Lacey said laughing as well "Ready to go Katie?"

"You bet." Katie smiled getting up "Wish me luck."

"Good luck Katie." Lacey smiled

"Thanks." Katie smiled as she left

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA X Division and World Heavyweight Championships! Introducing first from the City of Angels Christopher Daniels!" Christy announced

Chris's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he waited for Katie

"And his opponent from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA X Division and World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced

_Young _by _Hollywood Undead _played and Katie came out and did her normal entrance and when she got in the ring she raised her belts happily then handed them to Earl and he raised them then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chris was down Katie went on the top rope and went for _Darkness Approaches _on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner and still the TNA X Division and World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced

After she was announced the winner she got her belts back and celebrated with them then went to the back

"Well Allen is getting his rematch at BFG." Katie smiled as she got back to her office

"I saw and good job." Lacey smiled as her

"Thank you." Katie smiled sitting down

"Anytime so what are you going to do about Hogan's retirement?" Lacey asked

"Go out there when I hear nothing but BS." Katie said sitting back

"Isn't that all that Hogan says?" Lacey asked

"Exactly." Katie said sitting back some more "He just doesn't want to face Steve."

"I always known Hogan was a coward but I didn't know he was this big of a coward." Lacey said

"Trust me I've known since last year." Katie said "That's why he can't run TNA that and he's running it into the ground."

"I know right?" Lacey asked as she heard yelling and saw Karen yell at Danielle "When will she learn?" She growled getting up and walking to Karen "Hey how many times do I have to tell you Traci is the Knockout VP NOT YOU?" She yelled at Karen

"How about you mind your own business Lacey." Karen said getting in her face

"Karen you really don't want to do that." Lacey hissed softly "I have a thing where all of a sudden I can't control my emotions and I could snap possibly injuring you or worse kill you."

"Go ahead and try I dare you." Karen smirked softly getting in her face some more and Lacey put her hands around Karen's neck and started choking her "Get this bitch off me!" She managed to say before Katie ran over to her and pulled Lacey off

"You're lucky that was just Lacey." Katie growled at Karen as she backed up from them "If that was me you would have been dead by now!" She yelled as Karen ran away

"How did you survive Spin Cycle with her?" Lacey asked

"Simple Allen was on the same episodes as her and remember when I was looking down with my Evil Smile shyly?" Katie asked

"Yeah?" Lacey asked

"I imagined her head hanging over my fire place." Katie smirked "While I sit down in a comfortable chair sipping hot chocolate."

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" Lacey asked as she smiled

"As a sister right?" Katie asked

"You know it." Lacey smiled hugging her

"I'll meet you out in the ring Aunt Katie." Danielle said walking away

"She's not very social is she?" Lacey asked

"Not since I've known her all my life." Katie said as they walked back to her office and saw that Hogan was on talking about his retirement "See you in a few Hellraiser." She said walking to the ring as her theme played when she got to gorilla and she walked out with a Mic in hand "Hogan what are you planning this time?"

"I'm not planning anything." Hogan said

"Not planning anything? That's not what my brother is saying." Katie said "And trust me he knows you more than me."

"He knows nothing about me!" Hogan yelled as Steve's theme played and he and Danielle walked out to the ring and Steve and Hogan got into it

"What did you guys find out?" Katie whispered to Danielle

"You'll see." Danielle said as they showed Hogan talking to Bischoff and calling the fans stupid about actually believing the retirement and that it was a ploy to get people to buy his stuff

"I knew it!" Katie yelled at Hogan "This is just some ploy for you to make money off these people! You know what Hogan I'll be surprised if anyone buys any Stupidmania stuff again after this! Sting kick his ass at Bound For Glory!" She yelled as she left the ring

_Me: Oh Snap I bet everyone saw that coming since Hogan wasen't really retiring. What will happen in the next Chapter? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	91. Chapter 88 Part 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back and I just realized something. I've been working on this story for a year. Longer than any other Story I've written on here but I may end it after the Bound For Glory Chapter and start on a new Story about Katie :D :D Depending on if Hogan really gives up storyline control of TNA. Anyway I would like to think vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Also this is kind of filler with hardly any action just a heads up :) On with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 88 Part 2

"Wow someone is pissed." Lacey said as her and Ally saw Katie walk backstage

"Damn right I am." Katie growled "Hogan just admitted that he's in this for the money only and I despise people like that. I'm doing this because I love the fans."

"I know." Ally said "That's what makes you different from Hogan you actually care about the fans."

"Exactly." Katie said

"So anything you've got to do for the rest of the night?" Lacey asked

"So far I'm good just run the show basically." Katie said

"Nice let's sit in your office and relax." Ally smiled

"Incoming Bar fight." Lacey said as they moved out of the way of Chris, Allen, Rob and Jerry fighting.

"Bar fight?" Katie asked "Hey are any of you guys drunk?" She asked and they stopped

"No why?" They all asked at the same time

"Carry on then." Katie said as they started fighting again and the three of them walked to her office "Hey Ally are you going to be at Bound for Glory?"

"Are you kidding I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ally smiled

"Awesome." Katie smiled as they went in her office and sat down "Hey Lacey which Knockouts qualified for the Queens Qualifier?" She asked. A Couple of weeks ago Traci and Lacey introduced the Queens Qualifier where the knockouts who won their matches on Impact got to be in the match for the Knockouts Title at Bound For Glory

"Jamie, Ashley, Mickie, Eliza and Lily." Lacey said

"Alright the title has a 3 out of 6 Chance of staying in the Entourage." Katie smiled

"Alright." Ally smiled happily as Ink Inc. was out in the ring with Mexican America

"I'll be right back." Lacey said getting up and leaving

"Where is she going?" Ally asked

"Probably going to see Traci." Katie said as Mexican America started attacking them then Lacey and a green haired woman went and attacked Thea and Sarah

"Who's the chick with Lacey?" Ally asked

"Christina Von Eerie I signed her a few weeks ago after Jesse asked me too." Katie smiled

"Nice we need another Awesome Knockout around here." Ally smiled

"Agreed." Katie smiled as they saw Allen leave "Thank god I arrived here with you or I would have kicked his ass."

"Same and at least we're not letting our guys get between us." Ally said

"Agreed." Katie said as Chris started attacking him "Oh for the love of god."

"Will this be over anytime soon?" Ally asked as she whined

"I hope so." Katie whined back

"Me too." Ally whined

"Look at it this way we can keep them awake at the hotel tonight." Katie smirked

"I love you." Ally smiled happily as she hugged her happily

"Love you too sis." Katie laughed hugging her back and The Knockouts who qualified for the Match at BFG were in the ring and Traci and Lacey walked out to the ring and wished the girls good luck then Karen's theme played and she went out and tried to take Traci's job again but Lacey attacked her

"Go Lacey!" Ally smiled happily

"Kick her ass Lacey!" Katie smiled happily as well as Karen left the ring mad and Traci and Lacey were taunting her

"Nice." Ally smiled

"When will Karen learn that Traci is the VP of the Knockouts and not her?" Katie asked

"Let's see…Never." Ally said

"I can't wait till Bound For Glory Immortal's reign will end." Katie said softly

"I hope so." Ally said softly "You know come to think about it it's been a year since this war has started."

"Yeah I never thought I would fight this for a year." Katie said softly looking down "I want this to end at Bound For Glory so bad."

"Me too." Ally said

"Ally thank you so much for standing by me though this." Katie said softly "This means the world to me."

"Hey you're my best friend and sister. You know you can always rely on me sis." Ally smiled as her and Katie hugged

"Again thank you so much." Katie smiled softly hugging Ally tightly "Hey after the contract signing you want to head back to the hotel and hang with the guys?"

"Yeah I need that." Ally smiled

"Me too." Katie smiled "Oh if you and Chris get drunk tonight we're kicking you out."

"Awwww Why?" Ally asked

"I know how you guys are when you get drunk." Katie said sounding annoyed

"I can't help it he comes on to me." Ally smirked

"Ok Ewwwww I did not need to know that." Katie said disgusted

"You asked for it." Ally smirked

"Whatever." Katie said rolling her eyes as Steve and Hogan had their contract signing

"So how long has Danielle been walking out with Steve?" Ally asked

"Since No Surrender." Katie said

"How can she deal with a weirdo of a dad?" Ally asked

"No Idea." Katie said as it was over and she got up "Let's go then I had enough of work for a while."

"Same here." Ally said as she got up and left with Katie

_Me: Man Hopefully after Bound For Glory everyone can rest if Hogan leaves for good. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	92. Chapter 89

_Me: Hey guys here is the Bound For Glory Chapter :D :D I would like to think vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 89

"I'm so freaking nervous right now." Katie said shaking as she was in her office with Ally getting ready for tonight

"It's Bound for Glory I don't blame you." Ally said as the Tag Team Match was on

"Oh if Mexican America doesn't win tonight and I lose my world title tonight Lacey and I are going for those titles." Katie said

"Nice the first Knockout pair of TNA world Tag Team Champions." Ally Smiled

"Thanks." Katie smiled as she got changed into a Spiral Black Rose Dew Mesh Vest Top in Purple, a Red and Black Tartan Mini Skirt with Pockets and a pair of New Rock Boots White Leather Black Flame Mid Calf.

"Anytime." Ally smiled as she saw Mexican America win the match "Looks like you and Lacey are going for the tag team championships."

"Maybe depends on if Robert can defeat me for the title tonight." Katie smiled as she got her belts "Now will you excuse me I have to face Austin for the 1000th time." She said as she left for her match

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA X Division Championship introducing the challenger Austin Aries!" Christy announced as Austin's theme and he came out and did his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he smirked and waited for Katie

"And his opponent from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA X Division and World Champions Katie Styles!" Christy announced

_Young _by _Hollywood Undead _played and Katie came out and did her normal entrance and when she got in the ring she posed with her belts happily then handed them to Brian then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Austin was down Katie went on the top rope and did _Darkness Approaches _on him and smirked as she went and used _Style's Rage _on him and he tapped right away and she won

"Here is your winner and still the TNA X Division Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced as Brian handed Katie her belts back and she celebrated with them a bit then went to the back

"Congratulations Katie." Ally smiled as Katie got back to her office and saw Lacey in there as well

"Thanks Ally." Katie smiled hugging her

"Anytime." Ally smiled hugging back

"Good luck in the World Title match tonight and remember if you don't keep that title Mexican America are going down!" Lacey smiled

"You want me to lose my title Hellraiser?" Katie asked as she laughed a bit

"Maybe." Lacey said laughing as she put on a Ref's shirt

"What's with the ref's shirt?" Katie asked

"Traci wants me to be the special guest referee for the Knockout's match tonight." Lacey smiled

"Oh ok." Katie smiled "Traci worried about Karen interfering?"

"Karen, Angelina and Winter." Lacey said

"I'm glad she's the VP of the Knockout's instead of Karen." Katie smiled "I made the right call."

"Looks like you did." Ally smiled

"Now if Steve can beat Hogan tonight we'll be good." Katie smiled

"Only one problem I heard that Jackson is going to be the referee for that match and he's talking to Bischoff right now." Ally said pointing at the TV and seeing that Eric and Jackson were talking about screwing Steve out of the match

"Motherfuck." Katie growled "I'll fix that." She said as she saw Danielle walk past the office "Danielle you're the special guest referee for your dad's match tonight."

"Ok but why?" Danielle asked

"Because if you don't your dad will be screwed out of the match by Eric and Jackson." Katie said and Danielle's eyes widened

"Thanks Aunt Katie." She said as she walked away

"Again she's anti social." Ally said

"Yep." Katie said

"See you guys in a few I got a job to do." Lacey said getting up and leaving

"Hopefully everything goes right in this match." Katie said sitting down

"With Lacey in charge I know they will." Ally smiled sitting down next to Katie then frowned "Stay back here Jarrett."

"Shut up Copeland!" Karen yelled as she walked past Katie's office and Katie got up and stopped her

"Don't you DARE tell my friend to shut up like that!" Katie growled at her

"I just did." Karen said trying to go to the ring but Katie kept a good hold on her

"Listen if you do ANYTHING to ruin that match Karen I will make your life a living hell." Katie growled as she let Karen go and she glared at her as she ran

"Hopefully she'll listen to that." Ally said as Katie walked back in and sat down

"Hey knowing me of course she will." Katie smiled as Jamie pinned Ashley and became the new Champion

"Looks like Ivory lost the title." Ally said

"She told me earlier today that she didn't mind losing the title to Jamie." Katie said

"She said Jamie deserves the title right?" Ally asked

"Yep." Katie smiled as Allen and Chris's match was up next and she turned off the TV

"Why did you do that for?" Ally asked

"I don't want to see that match." Katie said softly looking down "I'm worried that if we see whatever happens in that match will break our friendship up because of them."

"Good Idea." Ally said softly as Katie texted Lacey

"I texted Lacey to tell us who won and tell us when to turn back on the TV." Katie said

"Again good idea." Ally said as she started shaking

"Ally Deep breaths." Katie said

"Ok…" Ally said taking a couple of deep breaths "I can't help it I hate it when our guys fight."

"Me too." Katie said as Ally took more deep breaths and she got up and got her water and handed it to her

"Thanks." Ally said drinking it

"Anytime." Katie smiled as she got a text from Lacey

_Hey Shit head said to make sure that the kids weren't watching and that Allen's last words had better been I love you-Lacey_

_Thanks-Katie_

"So what did Lacey say is the match over?" Ally asked

"Not yet she just told me what the Knockouts were doing." Katie lied

"Alright." Ally said as she drank more water and took more deep breaths

"_Daniels you stay away from my family right now." _Katie thought as Lacey texted her again

_Allen Won and Chris kicked the hell out of him and Jeff is now in the ring-Lacey_

_Again thank you so much-Katie_

"Allen Won." Katie said getting up

"Hey where are you going?" Ally asked

"I've got to go watch Steve's back for his match since Hogan will have back up." Katie said kind of lying and leaving the room and saw Chris and attacked him with her bat "You shithead!" She yelled hitting him "You no good piece of Trash how dare you! AJ won fair and square! You stay away from my family you hear!" She yelled as she stopped and walked away and met up with Steve "Let's just go." She said as his theme played and she walked out with him

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Katie Styles from Venice Beach, California he is the Icon Sting!" Christy announced as Katie and Steve walked to the ring and when Steve walked in the ring Katie walked around as the match started and Hogan did a hand signal and Flair's theme played and he walked out

"Son of a bitch!" Katie yelled as she ran to Flair and hit him with her bat till he was down then went back to watch the match

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Hogan was down Steve went for the _Scorpion Death Lock _and Hogan tapped right away

"Here is your winner the Icon Sting!" Christy announced as Danielle hugged him and Katie applauded him

"Nice Job Sting!" Katie yelled happily then she saw Immortal run towards the ring "Immortal Alert!" She yelled as she ran towards the ring and attacked them but they got the better of her. After they got done with her they ran into the ring and attacked Steve and Danielle and when Katie finally got up she weakly went over to Hogan

"Call off your dogs...or help Sting and Danielle…you're call Hogan." Katie said leaning against the rail "Either way you're finished here." She said as he went to help Sting _"No Way he's helping them?" _She thought in shock _"Either Way I don't trust him." _She thought again as she went to the back and stayed by the entrance

"Hey good luck tonight Katie." Robert smiled as he met up with her

"Thanks give it your all Robert." Katie smiled

"You too Katie." Robert smiled as Hogan, Steve and Danielle went to the back followed by Immortal

"This is it Bobby." Katie smiled "To be honest I'm hoping you'll beat me tonight but don't think I'll let you win." She smiled more

"I won't." Robert said as his theme played and he walked out

"Let's do this." Katie said as she took a deep breath and waited for her theme to play and when it did she went out to the ring

"And his opponent from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA X Division and World Champions Katie Styles!" JB Announced as Katie walked to the ring and when she got in the ring she handed her titles to Earl then he raised her World title then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

After a long fought out battle Robert was down and Katie weakly went on the top rope and turned around and did _Dawn Awakens _on him and weakly pinned him and won

"Here is your winner and Still the TNA World Champion Katie Styles!" JB Announced

After Katie won Earl handed her belts back to her and raised her hand weakly then fell down weakly and laid in the ring for a few. Then after a few Robert got up weakly then helped Katie up and shook her hand and hugged her

"Nice Job." Robert smiled hugging her

"Thanks you too." Katie smiled as she hugged Robert back then he left the ring and Katie celebrated some more then went to the back

"You really did give it your all Robert I can barely stand right now." Katie said smiling weakly as she got to the back and sat on a crate

"Same here you really are one tough opponent." Robert smiled "And I didn't even underestimate you for a second."

"Well I did teach people not to do that because I'm a woman and everything." Katie smiled more "I hope to face you again Bobby."

"I'll be looking forward to that." Robert smiled

"Thanks." Katie smiled back as the two had a friendly staredown

_Me: Nice :D :D Katie kept both titles :D :D Hey want to know something? If Kurt lost the title to Bobby at BFG Katie was going to lose the title to Bobby in this. But sadly Bobby didn't win :( Maybe next time :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D Oh and the next Chapter might be the last. I don't know yet depending on how Thirsday's Impact goes. Let's see then :D :D_


	93. Chapter 90

_Me: Hey guys believe it or not this is the final chapter of Breaking Their Pride. I know sad isn't it :( I enjoyed working on this story for the past year. Working on this Story got me through some good times and bad times. But don't worry I'll work on a Sequel to this story :) Anyway I would like to think vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 (You don't have to remind me that you sent me an email on every review ok I just don't have time to respond to you right away) For reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 90

"Ready to go?" Katie smiled at her brother as they were getting ready to go out to the ring

"After you." Steve smiled

"After you. You saved the company last night." Katie said

"I couldn't without your help Katie." Steve said

"I know." Katie smirked

"We'll both go together." Steve said as his theme played and they walked out to the ring and when they got in Steve started talking

"_I can't believe this fighting is over." _Katie thought as she smiled as Steve talked some more _"Just 18 months ago him and I started fighting for TNA." _She thought more as he called out Hogan and his theme played and he came out _"But I will NEVER like Hogan never have NEVER WILL." _She thought angrily as Hogan started talking and Katie just stood there quietly and said nothing as he and Steve hugged and she almost threw up as he left the ring. Soon he called out Dixie and her theme played and she came out and thanked the two of them for everything they've done. Katie wasn't paying much attention till she heard Dixie ask her something

"Katie will you help your brother and run the day to day operations with your brother as Vice President of TNA?" Dixie asked her

"Vice President?" Katie asked in shock "Me? Vice President? Are you sure?"

"Positive." Dixie smiled "TNA could use someone like you as Vice President."

"Thank you Dixie." Katie smiled as Kurt's theme played and he came out

"Really?" Kurt asked as he got in the ring "Both Borden siblings in charge of Impact Wrestling? If that's not bad enough I was left off of Bound for Glory last Sunday!"

"You didn't deserve to be on the card last Sunday Kurt so just shut up!" Katie yelled "Maybe if you didn't become fuck buddies with Hulk Hogan then maybe you would have been in the match! But instead you have nobody but yourself to blame Kurt!" She yelled some more

"Let me tell you something I will face you for the World Title again Katie and when I do I'll…" Kurt was about to say but Beer Money's theme played and Robert and Ivory walked out to the ring and when they got in they both had Microphones

"Kurt shut up!" Robert yelled "Katie is right you didn't deserve to be on the card last Sunday!"

"No you did not!" Ivory yelled

"Robert do us all a favor and shut that Canadian slut up." Kurt said as Katie, Robert and Ivory tried to attack Kurt but Dixie held Katie back and Steve held back Robert and he held back Ivory

"Ok I get it everyone wants to kill me and I haven't done anything." Kurt said

"BULLSHIT!" Both Ivory and Katie yelled at the top of their lungs

"Kurt as long as I'm Champion you'll never get a title shot again!" Katie yelled

"So you're planning on giving Robert here another match?" Kurt asked

"You're damn right I am." Katie smirked getting in Kurt's face and he just smirked

"Yeah about that when you guys signed the contact I had immortal look it over and add something to it…That as long as you're champion Katie Robert will never get another shot again." Kurt smirked

"WHAT?" Katie yelled in shock "Robert I am so sorry I did not know about this."

"I know you didn't Katie we were both screwed!" Robert yelled getting in Kurt's face then Beer Money's theme played again and James walked out to the ring

"Hey Kurt does your contract clause say that I can't face Katie for the title?" James asked as he got in the ring

"I think it was only for Robert." Katie said then smirked "While I'm in a giving mood you want a title shot tonight James?" She asked

"It would be my honor Katie." James smiled as he and Katie shook hands then everyone went to the back

"Does this mean I have to share an office with you?" Katie asked as her and Steve walked to his office

"Only if you want to." Steve smiled

"It's alright I already tricked mine and Ally's locker room to the point where it's pretty much an office." Katie smiled "And besides tomorrow I'm going back to hating you."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm looking forward to that." Steve said "It'll just be like old times."

"Yeah." Katie smiled softly "Just like old times." She smiled more "All the happy memories can finally come back."

"Thanks to us." Steve smiled "Now you can do what you always do and break the rules like always."

"Yeah but this time I can break the rules without getting in trouble biotch!" Katie said laughing

"I'll look forward to stopping you." Steve smiled shaking his head

"I'll look forward to that." Katie smiled as she went to her Office/Locker Room and got changed into a Black Sports Bra like top that had 'KS' in the middle in Pink letters, Black Tripp Pants and Black Combat Boots. When she got done she put on a Black Jacket that had the Same 'KS' sign in Pink on the left side of the Jacket

"Hey Katie." Ivory smiled as she walked in "What's with the 'KS' Gear?"

"Well remember when Chyna was here months ago?" Katie asked getting a pink bandanna and putting it on her head and tying it "Well she's one of my biggest influences of being in Wrestling and like her I decided to have a sports clothing line."

"Nice." Ivory smiled "KS Sportswear right?"

"How did you know?" Katie asked

"Wild guess." Ivory smiled

"Well I had the help of that girl Skye to get me started." Katie smiled

"Immortal's Skye?" Ivory asked in shock

"Yeah believe it or not she's not a bitch and she has mad designer skills." Katie smiled "And she offered to help and I'm letting her."

"I'll admit she does." Ivory smiled looking at Katie's outfit

"Well wish me luck against James." Katie smiled getting her belts and walking out and walking to the ring and saw James already out there. After he got out there completely her theme played and she walked out and smiled and got in the ring and took off her KS Jacket then put it down and posed with her belts and kissed her World title belt then handed her belts to Earl then the match started after JB did the interdictions.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Katie was in position James went and did his finisher on her and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner and the NEW TNA World Champion James Storm!" JB Announced as Earl handed James the world title belt and Katie weakly got up and held out her hand and he shook it and they hugged and James went to celebrate with it while Katie crossed her arms and smiled at him

"So disappointed that you lost the title?" Allen asked as he and the rest of Fortune got in the ring without Katie noticing

"Nah." Katie smiled "Right now with Hogan and Bischoff out of power I have no reason to hold the title anymore. It's about time someone else has a chance at it. Besides I have a feeling things are going to be back to normal."

_Me: There you have it :) The last Chapter of this story :) Oh and the reason why Katie didn't win was because I saw no reason for her to hold the belt right now that Hogan and Bischoff are out of Power. Like I said I'll work on the Sequel of this Story and it should be up next week or sometime darning the weekend :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
